Activities Between Friends
by LolaVerdigris
Summary: Galinda, suddenly curious about her green roommate, devises ways to get closer to her. As their relationship deepens, Oz begins to change. Shameless Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, Dear Readers! I would appreciate any helpful feedback on this chapter. Also please note this story is rated M for a reason. If it's not apparent in this chapter, it will become obvious in later ones.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters Gregory Maguire dreamed up in his fan fiction _Wicked_ ...nor any of L. Frank Baum's characters.

* * *

><p>Galinda sat atop her bright magenta comforter and wiggled her freshly fuchsia painted toenails. She sighed with glee and turned to see her bony roommate. Elphaba sat in a plain gray dress on her own bed with its single navy sheet, absorbed in a book. Her black glasses slid precariously down her razor edged nose. Galinda's smile turned into a frown. <em>So thin. She has none of the womanly traits that a boy could love. Quite horrificus! <em>Galinda's gaze cascaded down to Elphaba's socked feet. One toe protruded like an ear of corn from a hole in the black sock. Galinda's lip curled at the sight of the jaggedly cut toenail with its slight yellow tinge. _Oh, Elphaba! You do need to try to be more lovable! Most ugly people make up for it with charm. I suppose some parts of you are tolerable,_ Galinda thought as her eyes surveyed Elphaba's exposed calves. _Yes, those aren't bad. _Moving further to her flat stomach. _That's actually quite nice. _Her gaze traveled further to Elphaba's scant breasts. _Those…Those are…_ They were small enough that the tall girl always left them braless. Galinda tried to imagine the possible shades that her roommate's nipples could be. Verdant? Jade? Spinach-colored? A green so dark it was closer to purple? She visualized the coarse fabric of Elphaba's gray dress rubbing against them. Tickling them. They protruded and a cream colored hand approached them. Galinda's held her thighs together.

"Galinda, stop!" Elphaba said without looking up. Galinda's eyes went wide.

"I-I-wasn't-I-well-What exactly are you referring to?" Galinda maundered.

With a sigh Elphaba rested her book on her lap and looked over her glasses at Galinda.

"The staring. Surely by now the novelty has worn off."

"If you're talking about your greenness. I've long resigned myself to having an artichoke for a roommate," the blonde answered.

"Oh? If it wasn't my skin color, do tell, what _has_ caught your eye?"

While her cheeks glowed ruby, Galinda played with the edge of her dress and hummed.

Elphaba cleared her throat and waited for the blonde to answer.

Galinda continued to hum.

"Well?" Elphaba interrupted.

More humming.

"Galinda-"

"Your toenail! It's absolutely disgustifying! Don't you have a proper sock that can cover it?" Galinda said, looking up. Elphaba gave a snort and for a moment glanced at the offending toe.

"I think I'd rather leave it out. It'll remind you to keep your eyes to yourself!" Elphaba said, pushed her frames back up her nose and continued to read.

Galinda huffed and thought unkind thoughts about the green girl, until she saw from the corner of her eye Elphaba curl her toes. Hiding them against the navy blanket. Galinda frowned and tapped her nails against her knee, biting her lip. Suddenly her back went straight - an idea had hatched. Stealing a glance at the green girl, she knew it was now or never_. _Grabbing her nail file and polish, she clutched them to her chest and whispered a short prayer. Then she did it.

She leapt onto Elphaba's bed. The green girl dropped her book and gasped from fright. Through narrow eyes she stared at the blonde who had perched herself at the edge of her bed. Dropping her polish and file, the blonde reached for Elphaba's foot. Elphaba quickly tried to retract her leg, but Galinda's hand was faster. The blonde girl held Elphaba's socked foot in an iron fist.

"I'm afraid the fumes have gone to your pretty little head. That is my foot. Your foot is attached to your own leg," Elphaba said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Hold still, green bean. I'm going to paint your toenails," Galinda said pulling off the tattered sock.

"You most certainly will not!" Elphaba answered. Her eyes went round with fright while Galinda kept a tight grasp on her bare foot and turned tucking Elphaba's lower calf under one of her arms. It lay wedged between Galinda's bicep and breast. The blonde with her back to Elphaba was holding the green girl's barefoot tightly in her slender palms. It tickled, making Elphaba twist and pull even more feverishly to regain control of her body. The sensation distressed the green girl who, unbeknownst to Galinda, couldn't remember the last time a person touched her, let alone touched her foot.

"Stop moving! I can't paint if you keep flailing about, the polish will smudge!" Galinda shouted over her shoulder.

"Galinda, I said no!" Elphaba shrieked and with a rough shake of her leg sent the blonde tumbling. Elphaba's eyes went wide as the coral pink ruffles landed on the floor with a thump and a squeak.

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed and rushed off the bed to help the blonde.

"Don't - touch - me!" Galinda yelled, standing up and straightening her dress. "I've never met such a violent vegetable in all my life!" She said and swiftly turned her back to the green girl, examining the rug burn on her elbow. Elphaba standing tall like a tower, raised her chin and exclaimed,

"Says the girl who jumped on my bed and ripped off my clothes!"

Galinda eyes grew wide. She whipped around.

"Elphaba Thropp! I don't know what you're trying to say, but I'll have you know that nail painting is normally a peaceful activity between friends! If you were normal, you would appreciate my attempts at friendship."

Elphaba snorted.

"Friendship? Your last attempt at friendship involved a black hat-"

"Okay, Okay!," Galinda cut in, "There's really no need to dredge up the past. Last night was last night. Today I was only attempting to beautirize you. Honestly, Elphaba if you don't try at all, how do you expect to find a man?"

"Galinda, don't be stupid. I didn't come to Shiz to find a man and no amount of _beautirizing_ will cover up this green skin. More importantly why should you bother your pretty little head about my marriage prospects?"

Galinda didn't know why she had thought she should help Elphaba find a date. Or why she had thought painting her toenails would help or why she had persisted against Elphaba's objections. It was somehow all tangled up with a glance and regret for snapping at her moments before and sudden curiosity to touch her emerald skin and surprise at finding it impossibly smooth and anticipation that other places of Elphaba would be even smoother. But, Galinda didn't want to delve into those thoughts now. She just wanted Elphaba to let her touch her again. She wanted Elphaba to enjoy the touching as much as she did. She knew none of this would make sense to Elphaba, it made little sense to herself. So instead she resorted to the familiar.

"Elphaba, do want to end up alone for the rest of your life?"

"Again, I fail to see how that's any of your business," Elphaba replied and turned away.

"As your new friend,-" Galinda started. Elphaba looked back at her and opened her mouth to protest, but Galinda kept going. "Listen, I'm sorry about the hat, but as you already know I risked my popularity to make up for it at the dance, so let's call that water under the bridge, okay?" Elphaba opened her lips again, but the blonde rolled on.

"And since we are friends now, you should know that friends look out for each other and participate in friendly activities, such as nail painting, hair styling, gossiping and shopping."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose at the list of options.

"What about study in quiet together?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Gross, Elphaba."

"Honestly, Galinda, I have to study for an exam tomorrow, if you leave me alone for today, perhaps we can try out one of your _friendly activities_ on the weekend," Elphaba suggested, counting on the blonde to lose interest in her in two days time.

"Promise?" Galinda asked, with a wiggle in her hips. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment until Galinda's wiggling had almost disappeared. "Promise?" Galinda whispered again.

"I promise," Elphaba answered and pushed up her glasses.

Galinda grinned and retreated to her own bed, content to be quiet while she imagined all the "friendly" activities that she intended to pursue with her roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up with a jolt from another nightmare. She couldn't remember the details, just those hands, those strong hands that held her down. Her hairline prickled where sweat had collected. She leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom to dry herself and looked in the mirror ashamed. <em>You haven't been forced to see him in years. Yet you still have childish nightmares.<em> She coated her face with oils and went to collect her books. It was 8:30, the library would open in thirty minutes. Slipping into a simple dress, she planned to take a walk around the grounds to clear her head. She slung her book sack over her shoulder and walked quietly toward the door trying not to wake her sleeping roommate who lay underneath a pile of covers. As her hand landed on the nob she heard Galinda moan out,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Elphaba's eyebrow rose.

"It's Saturday."

"I know what day it is," Galinda huffed under her covers.

"Then you should know that I plan to spend this Saturday, like _all_ the ones before - studying in the library."

At this her blonde roommate sat up. Her hair a pile of tangles. Her right eye hidden behind a cluster of curls.

"A promise is a promise!" Galinda said while her hands tried to sort through her knots. _What is this silly blonde babbling about now, _Elphaba thought.

"Galinda, your other friends may carry out conversations in half-thoughts and absurdities, but I do not."

The blonde's hands stopped, an irritated look in her eyes. She tossed her tangled mop behind her, removed her shapely legs from the covers and walked toward the green girl. Elphaba watched the blonde approach and released an irritated sigh. Her annoyance quickly turned into bewilderment when she watched Galinda walk closer. She took a step back. Galinda came closer. She took another step back. Galinda grinned and came even closer. Elphaba's bony shoulder blades hit the wall. The green girl felt her heart twist in her chest as Galinda eyed her, the blonde's breath tickling her face. Galinda's body was clothed in nothing more than a translucent sky-blue silky nightgown that stopped at her upper thighs.

Elphaba clenched her fists as she felt that distressing sensation start to build. Her stomach lurched, her face flushed and a searing heat engulfed her. _What is this? Why does this happens to me when you get close? _She felt this way only once before when Galinda tried to paint her nails. Now desperate to escape, she imagined different ways to move past Galinda and step through the door right beside her. However, all of those ways risked touching the blonde and Elphaba didn't trust her own body, so she did the next best thing. She closed her eyes.

"You wicked thing! I never thought you, of all people, would resort to fabriconcoctions to get out of keeping your word," Galinda said almost yelling. She brushed up against Elphaba who flattened herself against the wall to keep the blonde's ample chest from squeezing against her. Elphaba's heart pounded in her head.

"Honestly, I-I haven't the foggiest idea what-" Elphaba stopped, her eyes snapped open in horrified recognition.

Galinda simpered. "Do you remember now? How you promised we could do friendly activities on the weekend. Well, Saturday is the weekend!" She squealed.

_ "_Wouldn't you rather do friendly activities with Pfannee and ShenShen?"

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What about Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"What about Fiyero?" Galinda replied perturbed, raising an eyebrow.

"What would he say if he found out his girlfriend left him to be friendly with the _artichoke_?"

Galinda rolled her eyes and stepped back giving Elphaba some room. "Avaric and the boys are taking him hiking. So the day is all ours. What should we do first? Shopping? Nail-painting? Getting our make-up-"

_Sweet Oz, _Elphaba thought and held in a groan.

"As I remember, I promised you _one _friendly activity."

"Two seconds ago you couldn't remember promising me anything," Galinda replied with a huff.

"Stop being petulant or you might provoke another lapse," Elphaba said and raised her chin. The green girl started to breathe easier after the blonde had given her space and she found their familiar banter comforting.

"Alright fine. Which _one_ activity would you like to do?"

"None of them sounded like they needed a whole day and I need to study."

Elphaba witnessed Galinda's eyebrows furrow and a frown emerge. "You shouldn't go out like that anyway," Elphaba continued with a nod of her head to Galinda's nightgown and hair. The blonde turned bright red. "Take your usual hour or three to get ready and I'll come back around noon to try one of your activities." Elphaba suggested with a smirk.

"Ohhh, you mean green thing!" The blonde said miffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba hurried out.

"Don't be late! "Galinda yelled after the green girl and pealed off her nightgown, but Elphaba was already far down the hallway.

In the library, amidst a forest of giant musty bookshelves that concealed Elphaba from the rest of the students, the green girl sat with a dusty biology textbook and thought about her roommate. _What has gotten into Galinda? Ever since the dance she's been odd. Or is it me? The green monstrosity who can't stand to be touched by anyone and whom nobody would dare touch. Except Galinda._ Elphaba's heart sped up. She remembered Galinda's sheer nightgown. Galinda's weight pressing against her. Galinda's beautiful sapphire eyes. A warmth built in her chest and Elphaba sighed. _Don't be an idiot. Galinda will only be friendly while it's entertaining and when she bores of you, you'll be tossed aside. She's just experiencing some charity-high that she's sure to come down from._ The green girl shook her head and immersed herself in her reading. When she finished the book she looked up at the wooden mahogany father clock between two bookshelves. It read quarter to two. She hurriedly placed the textbook back on its shelf and made her way to the library exit. Descending briskly down the granite steps outside of the library she almost collided into Pfannee who was in a yellow sundress.

"Eww! Watch where you're going, you green freak! You almost touched me. What if that horribly foul color of yours spreads?" Pfannee yelled so loud a few nearby students laughed and pointed at Elphaba. The green girl glared at the shorter girl, gritting her teeth. Pfannee smiled at the sympathetic nods she received from onlookers. Then something below caught the corner of the girl's eye. The shorter girl turned and exclaimed,

"Oh, Galinda! You look so pretty!"

Pfannee skipped back down the steps to where Galinda had just approached. Elphaba's gaze followed Pfannee and witnessed the blonde looking radiant in a pink and white cotton dress. Her hair perfectly curled, her skin glowing, her lips glossed. Elphaba nodded. Galinda was very pretty. She always was. The green girl watched the two affectionately hug and kiss one another on the cheek. Galinda looked over Pfannee's shoulder and shot a glare at Elphaba who slowly made her way toward them. Pfannee had launched into a conversation about new shoes that her parents had sent and Galinda was matching Pfannee's cheery chatter with appropriately bubbly responses.

"Galinda, you must come with Shenshen and I, we're going shopping for new dresses downtown!" Pfannee begged with whiny excitement.

Elphaba realized this might be her last chance at escape.

"Yes, Galinda you must!" Elphaba said in a mockingly high-pitched tone behind the shortest girl.

"No one cares what you think, artichoke!" Pfannee spat.

"I think that's a lovely idea!" Galinda said. Pfannee grinned and added that Shenshen was in the library, not studying of course, but trying to seduce her newfound crush, a studious boy from the Emerald City.

Elphaba looked at the blonde for a moment and felt both relieved and disappointed Galinda had ditched her so thoughtlessly for her air-headed friends. _That's what I wanted her to do, _she told herself and started to walk past the two girls when Galinda reached out and caught her arm.

"Where are you going _now_?" she asked.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You're going shopping," she said.

"Yes, _we are_ going shopping, since you said you wanted a new dress this morning," Galinda answered with a tight smile.

"When did I-" Elphaba started. Pfannee, stupefied, had lost her words and stood there with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't try forgetting your promise twice," the blonde hissed under her breath.

"Fine," Elphaba mumbled.

"The artichoke is coming with us?" Pfannee uttered, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, yes. As long as we're stuck being roommates, I see no reason why I can't elevate her fashion standards to something beyond atrociousalicious. Right, Elphaba?" Galinda asked with a wink.

The green girl snorted and followed behind the other two as they gracefully climbed the library steps to find Shenshen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dear Readers, I made this chapter a little longer. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>This was not turning out how Galinda had imagined it. No, not at all. Her fantasy had not involved being cramped in a carriage with Pfannee and Shenshen who sat across from her and Elphaba and whispered comments about the green girl amongst themselves. Her fantasy had also not involved being ignored by Elphaba who wedged herself in the corner of their carriage, her hands in her lap, her eyes gazing out at the horizon. Her fantasy had involved a lot more activity and a whole lot less restraint. Galinda sighed, her eyes settled on Elphaba's hands. Her fingers resembled slender but sturdy vines. She imagined how those hands would feel wrapped around her. The thought both disgusted and aroused her. <em>Perhaps its your very ugliness that is arousing? Perhaps your ugliness is its own form of beauty? Perhaps beauty is an ever-changing fiction? <em>All this contemplating made the blonde's head hurt, so she switched her thoughts to the more palatable. She imagined wrapping her fingers around parts of Elphaba. Removing lays of clothes. Perhaps her pink finger would pull at…

"We're here!" Shenshen exclaimed and the carriage came to a stop.

"Galinda your face is red. Are you feeling okay?" Pfannee asked while Shenshen was exiting the carriage.

"Oh, I'm good, great, fantabulous!" Galinda babbled. Elphaba rolled her eyes and followed Pfannee off of the carriage.

"Where should we go first?" Shenshen asked once they had all gathered around a water fountain in the square.

"Back to Shiz?" Elphaba suggested.

"Was it really necessary to bring the artichoke, Galinda? I mean if she bought a paper bag to wear, it would be an improvement over her dreadful outfits," Shenshen remarked.

"Plus that skin color! Anything she buys will clash with that shade of pond sludge. Don't you think, Shenshen?" Pfannee added.

"Most definitely. Not to mention that no dress could flatter her horrible frame. I'm sure department stores don't carry negative brassiere sizes. Hers are so tiny, they're like- "

"What's the matter with her? Her normally putrid green is intensifying." Pfannee interrupted staring at Elphaba.

Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba's bony cheeks were a dark shade of pine green and realized the girl was blushing. The green girl looked away. Her frame rigid as stone. Her jaw clenched.

"Is she deaf as well as ugly?" Shenshen asked.

"Girls, I think you both underestimify my aptitude for fashion!" Galinda interjected, "A true fashion aficionadita knows that while clothes can definitely accentuate the beautiful, the right fabrics and patterns can also hide the hideous." Galinda finished with a smug smile. The green girl's head spun toward her, her mouth in a tight grimace. The blonde wasn't sure if it was pain or anger that was reflected in her expression, but before she could decide, Elphaba had already raised her chin and looked away. _She should be grateful I stepped in when I did. Those two baboons could have gone on all day about her, _Galinda thought.

_ "_Oh, Galinda, you're such a saint to go out of your way for the socially abhorrent!" Shenshen remarked.

"Yes, never a more selfless girl graced Shiz University," Pfannee added.

Elphaba snorted causing the two girls to pelt her with glares.

"Oh, thank you! It's nice to know with you two, goodness is never underappreciated. Why don't we start with Bikko's Boutique. Bikko always has something nice."

The two girls nodded and began to skip in that direction.

"Ready, Elphaba?" Galinda asked when she noticed Elphaba hadn't moved.

"Galinda, I think it's better if I go back home. Why don't you enjoy the afternoon with your friends."

"Elphaba Thropp, I came here for you!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Oh yes, how could I forget St. Galinda the Good, divinely determined to disguise the detestable in fields of fabric!" Elphaba snapped.

"You're being ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful? Should I have bowed and thanked you and your friends for your generous appraisals?" Elphaba argued.

"Elphaba, surely you've noticed the way you are."

The green girl scowled at Galinda.

"Yes, I've noticed. I know very well what I look like. I do not require my loathsome qualities reiterated to me in list form," Elphaba retorted.

Galinda rolled her eyes and after glancing over her shoulder to make sure her two friends were well ahead of them, she grabbed Elphaba's arm to balance herself while she tiptoed and whispered in her ear, "Elphaba, everyone has a bit of hideous and a bit of beauty in them, the trick is getting people to love the beauty so that they can't but adore the hideous. I can show you how." Galinda brushed her nose subtly against Elphaba's face while she lowered herself. She was delighted to find Elphaba's cheek was astonishingly smooth.

Elphaba gave off a shiver and stared at Galinda for a moment before she said, "I don't believe you."

Galinda sighed and concocted other arguments in her head to make Elphaba stay, but before she could say anything more, Elphaba lifted Galinda's chin with a long bony finger and said,

"I don't believe there is any bit of hideousness hidden beneath _your_ clothes."

Galinda felt her face flush. Elphaba recognizing the intimate implication of her remark blushed and promptly removed her hand.

"Proof of my extensive fashion skills," Galinda remarked and locked arms with Elphaba, pulling her down the boulevard. "Now, let's go and find something for you."

Once inside the high-ceilinged shop, Elphaba lagged behind Galinda and cringed at all the pastel colored spring dresses. Galinda eyed the place until she spotted Pfannee and Shenshen. They had already picked several dresses and boutique attendants circulated around them suggesting matching accessories while the two perused.

"Mademoiselle Galinda, how lovely to see you again!" a tall stout man with a black waxed and curled mustache exclaimed.

"Bikko!" Galinda squealed and leapt from in front of Elphaba to give the man a friendly hug.

"How are you, my darling?" He asked and was about to lead Galinda to the south corner of the shop where a mannequin was wearing a new pink satin dress when Galinda stopped him.

"Oh Bikko, wait, let me introduce you to someone!"

"Yes, dear?" Bikko said and turned to see where Galinda was leading him. When he noticed Elphaba, he released a small shriek. "Oh dear! Whatever happened to her?" He exclaimed. Pfannee and Shenshen looked over and smiled.

"Birth defect!" Pefannee yelled in a tinny voice.

"How unfortunate!" The man remarked and walked around Elphaba to see the extent of her greenness. Elphaba tensed up, her hands clasped the sides of her brown skirt firmly. Galinda seeing panic build in her roommate's eyes, placed her hand over one of Elphaba's. She pulled it into her own hands and held it securely. _Just breathe, Elphaba. He's not going to hurt you. _

"We need to find her a new dress," Galinda said attempting to redirect Bikko's attention.

"For her?"

"Yes, Bikko. A new spring outfit!" Galinda chirped.

"Hmm…What are your measurements?" Bikko asked. The blonde looked at Elphaba who said flatly, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Bikko hummed while he eyed Elphaba and then snapped his fingers. A slender shop girl whose skin was the color of bone quickly made her way toward them. She had fiery red hair that was kept out of her face by a beige scarf. She wore a lime green dress with a leather belt that had extra fabric, pins and strings of measuring tape attached.

"Take this young lady's measurements while I look around the boutique to see if we have any colors that would de-emphasize that viridian hue."

"Not-likely," Shenshen singsonged while eyeing the barrettes and Pfannee snickered. Galinda glowered at them but they didn't notice as Galinda's attention was immediately diverted to a hissing Elphaba.

"Don't come near me with those things!"

The shop girl looked at Galinda for help. "She needs to get her measurements taken if we are to find a suitable dress for her."

"Elphaba, if you will just follow Miss-, pardon me?" Galinda stopped and solicited the shop girl's name.

"Tennaa."

"If you will just follow Miss Tennaa behind that curtain over there it will only take a second for you to undress and get your measurements taken."

Elphaba's eyes went wide.

"I won't be needing a spring dress today," Elphaba announced.

"You're not going to keep wearing those two ragged brown and gray dresses all spring. It's unseemly!" the blonde countered.

"Then keep your eyes to yourself this spring!"

Galinda huffed and grabbed Elphaba's arm, pulling her close.

"I thought you agreed to trust me," Galinda whispered.

"It's not you I don't trust," Elphaba said.

"Is that so?" Galinda remarked and then went over to the red-headed girl and whispered in her ear. Tennaa nodded vigorously and looked relieved as she passed Galinda a measuring strip and wandered away from the couple. Elphaba watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" Galinda said and waited for the lanky girl to lead the way. "Well, what?"

"Time to get measured," Galinda said and looped her arm through Elphaba's escorting her toward the dressing area to the left.

"You-You-you're going to-" Elphaba uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Yes, I-Galinda-your roommate am going to do the honors. Let's go," Galinda said and pulled her frightened roommate behind the curtain.

Once alone in the small dressing area, Elphaba backed herself as far away as she could from Galinda and stood there motionlessly.

"Hurry, before Bikko comes back," Galinda prodded. "I can help if you want," she added and walked toward Elphaba, her fingers unbuttoning Elphaba's top collar button. The green girl's hands quickly reached up and stopped Galinda.

"Galinda, you little idiot! I can undress myself," she hissed.

"Fine. Go ahead," Galinda shrugged nonchalantly, despite her heart pounding violently against her ribcage. Elphaba hesitated for what seemed like days to Galinda, but finally turned around and began to unbutton. Galinda's mouth felt dry as she watched the fabric of Elphaba's dress go slack revealing the top of her emerald shoulders. Realizing Elphaba wasn't wearing a bra today either, the blonde's face burned. Suddenly, Elphaba stopped.

"What is it?" Galinda squeaked out.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm green," Elphaba answered.

Galinda, still staring at Elphaba's back, simpered.

"And?"

"I'm green all over," Elphaba added, a tremble in her voice.

Galinda bit her lip and said, "Wait here." She walked out of the dressing room and quickly scanned nearby tables for a camisole. Grabbing a white one, she walked back in. Elphaba had turned around and was holding the front of her dress together tightly.

"Here. Put this on and then I'll take your measurements, okay?" Galinda said. Elphaba nodded grateful that Galinda had found a way for her to keep a bit of her modesty and turned around again. Galinda knew she should have looked away, but desire swept through her and her eyes wouldn't detach from the green girl as she slowly removed her arms from her dress and let it fall down. The blonde's breath hitched as she saw the bony curvature of Elphaba's spine tucked between sinewy back muscles. As Galinda stared at the smooth green flesh, she saw tiny dark green scars along Elphaba's sides. She wondered what caused them, but she didn't dare ask, not wanting to make the green girl any more self-conscious.

Elphaba hurriedly pulled the camisole on. Covered in the camisole and a simple cotton slip that came to her knees she turned to face Galinda, her arms crossed in front of her to hide her petite breasts. Galinda swallowed and walked closer to the green girl who was eyeing her nervously. She placed her hands gently on Elphaba's wrists.

"Trust me," she whispered. Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her arms to be slowly pulled apart by the blonde.

"Keep your arms out like this, okay?"

Elphaba nodded curtly. Her chest barely jutting out. Galinda wrapped the measuring tape behind her and her hands slowly pulled the ends toward Elphaba's chest and gradually came over her pert breasts. The back of Galinda's fingers grazed the top Elphaba's slightly hardened nipples. The green girl inhaled sharply.

"Galinda," she breathed out.

"We're almost done with this one," the blonde said. Her hands quivered as she tightened the tape and she thought she heard Elphaba whimper. She released her roommate and kneeled down to measure her waist. Finishing her second measurements, she looked up and saw Elphaba looking away, breathing unevenly. She stood up and brought one end of the tape to Elphaba's collar bone.

"Hold this here and then I need you to stand up straight while I measure the length to your knee," Galinda said.

"What?" Elphaba chocked out.

"Floor length dresses are fine from time to time, but if you haven't noticed knee length skirts are in."

"Haven't you already embarrassed me enough?"

"This is the last measurement, I promise, and then we can get to the fun stuff," Galinda pleaded.

"I doubt if there is anything fun about _shopping_."

Galinda gave a pout and whined,

"Please, Elphaba!"

"Fine, be quick with it," Elphaba said and held the measuring tape. Galinda leaned up and kissed the green girl on her cheek and added excitedly,

"That's the spirit, Elphie!"

"Elphie?" Elphaba repeated and didn't know what to be embarrassed about most, letting her roommate touch her while she was in her undergarments, being kissed on the cheek or her new nickname. Galinda, already on her knees in front of her, winked. An impish grin appearing as she imagined the green girl's legs in various short dresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba pulled book, hex.101.4u, off the shelf and took it under her favorite walnut tree outside the library. Beneath the balmy sunshine, she stared at the red cover and inhaled. Her fingers flipped opened to the first page. Her eyes scanned lines, devoured paragraphs, looking for anything that could explain the change in her feelings. Nothing was helpful. The detailed diagrams did however prove titillating. Her eyes clung to one of a naked man standing over a bare-chested woman on her knees. She wondered if Galinda did such things for Fiyero. She imagined Galinda on her knees with her moist lips parted. Except it wasn't Fiyero's hairy legs in front of the blonde, but long green ones.

"Elphaba!" Boq called.

Elphaba looked to the east and saw the stubby boy running toward her. She rolled her eyes and turned the page.

"Miss Elphaba, have you seen Miss Galinda? I missed her quite awfully this weekend," the boy said and plopped down across from her. Elphaba turned another page.

"Miss Elpha-"

"How should I know where Galinda is. I'm not her keeper," Elphaba snapped and turned another page.

"Well if you don't know where she is, why don't you tell me what she did on the weekend? Was she well?"

Elphaba recalled Galinda behind the changing curtain taking her measurements on her knees. The exact contents of the memory began shifting. In Elphaba's imagination the blonde's breasts were exposed and jiggling. Her cheeks darkened to a deep shade of fern.

"Just dandy," she croaked.

"Miss Elphaba! Please! Just tell me a few details about her."

"Oh for Lurline's sake, there she is, over there," Elphaba said and pointed to Galinda who just emerged from a nearby building and with Fiyero and Milla. Boq's eyes lit up and he began to run in her direction.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Galinda, wait for me!"

Galinda looked over and her eyebrows immediately furrowed at the sight of the Munchkinlander dashing toward her. She witnessed Elphaba snickering at her predicament and shot her a nasty glare. Elphaba waved back. Fiyero, seeing Elphaba, motioned for them to sit with the green girl. The blonde shrugged and they all began to walk in her direction. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she shut her book.

"What brings you so close to a library?" Elphaba asked the blonde with a smirk.

"Ha-ha," Galinda responded while she sat next to the green girl, the other three sitting down around them. "Milla's last class was in that building over there. We're going shopping for new dresses, want to come?" Galinda asked with a knowing smile.

Elphaba turned a shade darker.

"Not a chance. I already have a new dress, I was forced to buy. My shopping has officially ended."

"It's not a one time event, Elphaba. A good wardrobe needs to be maintained," Milla commented.

"Yes, and just think how much easier it'll be now that we know your measurements," the blonde added with a wink and leaned against Elphaba. The green girl scowled at her.

"Really? What are they?" Fiyero asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Elphaba's body went stiff. _Pervert_, she thought. Yet before she could reply with a barb, she remembered the book she herself had checked out from the library. She remembered her uncontrolled thoughts toward Galinda. And she blushed. Fiyero smiled, assuming responsibility for Elphaba's new coloring. Galinda watched the two of them and said,

"Fiyero, don't be crass."

"You started it," he shot back and reached out and poked Galinda in the ribs. The blonde flinched and gave him an eye roll and a forced smile. "Well, green bean, even if you won't accompany Galinda shopping, you still need to join our campout."

"Campout?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, didn't Galinda mention it to you?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and looked at Galinda.

"I said I would tell her tonight, Fiyero," Galinda said irritated.

"If Horrible Morrible finds out, we could get into serious trouble for having a secret co-ed campout," Boq noted.

"Come on Boq, it'll be fun!" Milla said.

"Like that leacher would give up the chance to see Galinda in her nightgown anyway," Fiyero remarked.

"Fiyero!" Milla and Boq both yelled while Elphaba whispered to Galinda,

"You'd wear that blue one in public?"

"No, silly. I have a warmer one for campouts," Galinda said and rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba felt a spark in her chest and tried to keep her shoulder very still. Galinda watched the other three get into a coded argument about whether Munchkinlanders have sexual capabilities that rival Winkie princes and pressed her lips tenderly to Elpahba's ear and whispered,

"Sleep with me."

The words echoed in Elphaba's head. Her tongue weighed a 100 pounds. Her ear burned. Her cheeks warmed. Her hands went clammy.

"What are you talking about, you silly girl?" she breathed out.

"The campout. If you don't go, I'll be stuck sleeping between Pfannee and Shenshen. Pfannee snores horrificusly and Shenshen sleepwalks."

"You could stay at home with me," Elphaba countered.

"Popularity doesn't work like that, Elphie," Galinda answered and started to trail her fingernails slowly up and down Elphaba's sleeved arm. With the constant onslaught of touching, the green girl's body was swimming in strange sensations. Spots in her body that she didn't know could feel tingled effervescently.

"What's that book you're reading?" Galinda asked, pointing to the red one on the other side of her.

"It's nothing," the green girl answered.

"I'm not stupid," the blonde said. "You could explain things to me, I would understand."

"You wouldn't be interested."

"How do you know? Try me."

Elphaba's hearted throbbed in her chest_. Galinda, you little halfwit. Why do you pick now of all times to be interested in what I'm reading?_

Desperate to end the conversation she was in, she felt relieved when Milla solicited Galinda's opinion on Boq's impassioned polemic that slightly smaller Munchkinlander rapiers were actually sturdier and allowed for more controlled movements. The blonde moved closer to their group to share her thoughts and Elphaba stuffed the red book in her book sack and stood up.

"What do you think about rapiers Elphaba? Long and swift or short and sturdy?" Fiyero asked and grinned. Elphaba watched Galinda stare curiously at her and announced,

"I'm a pacifist and believe that a girl could live her whole life without ever handling a rapier."

The boys looked at her and then one another confused. Milla burst out laughing. Galinda's eyes widened.

"I'll be in our room studying." Elphaba said to the blonde and walked away. The last thing she heard was Fiyero declare that there should be a contest at the campout to test Boq's claims.

Once safely in her room, Elphaba read the red book cover to cover atop her bed while her roommate was away shopping. Not one helpful explanation appeared about her feelings for the blonde. She sighed upset that she wasted three whole hours of study time and was still without any understanding of herself. She placed the book back in her bag and began her science homework. Immersed in her equations, she didn't stir until she was interrupted by her roommate exploding through the door, her arms loaded with shopping bags.

"Oh Elphie! Wait till you see what I bought! Oh, but before that, you'll have to try these!" Galinda said placing her bags down and removing a paper box from Liilomb's bakery. Elphaba sighed. Galinda bounced toward her holding treats. She was dressed in a pink fitted shirt dress that highlighted every curve and had a low-cut frilly v-neck that exposed generous portions of her soft creamy bosom. The blonde kicked off her heels and made herself comfy on Elphaba's bed.

"Look!" Galinda said removing the lid and Elphaba tilted her head to see miniature apple cream puffs lining the box. "Don't they look absolutely delicious?"

"I was in the middle of studying, Galinda. The whole world doesn't revolve around your schedule," Elphaba replied, pushed her glasses up and looked back down at her assignment. The green girl felt her glasses ripped from her face. The words on her notebook blurred. She looked up and saw Galinda holding her frames.

"Just what do-"

"I will not be ignored," Galinda said with a huff

"Give them back!" Elphaba commanded.

"After you try a cream puff!"

"You little brat! I don't have time for your antics. I already waste enough attention on you," Elphaba said.

"Excuse me? Half the time you act as if I don't exist at all, you're so absorbed in your books," Galinda replied.

"I notice you! How could anyone not notice you as you flit about in those scandalous outfits!" Elphaba snapped and immediately regretted how she sounded like her father. Galinda's bottom lip quivered, she stilled it with her teeth. She slapped the lid back on the cream puffs and jumped off of Elphaba's bed.

"I won't disturb you any further. Here," she said and stretched out her hand to give Elphaba her glasses back. The green girl grabbed the pale wrist instead.

"Galinda-" Elphaba faltered.

The two stared at one another for minutes. Then a couple more. Until Galinda was satisfied Elphaba's chocolate eyes communicated the closest thing she would get to an apology.

"Would you like to try a cream puff after you've finished?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I shouldn't take more than a hour to finish this, assuming there will be no more interruptions," she replied. Galinda wiggled and nodded, her lips pressed together. Elphaba took her glasses back. The blonde sat on her own bed and read a fashion magazine while Elphaba scribbled away.

When the green girl finally put her notebook down, she noticed a little over an hour had passed. She glanced over and saw Galinda spread eagle on her bed asleep. Elphaba smiled and walked toward her. Leaning over the blonde she gazed at how her well-endowed chest rose and fell with her breaths. The top of Galinda's breasts peeking out of their tight cotton restraints. The green girl's mind flooded with images from the red book. Her thin fingers reached out to touch Galinda's stomach lightly. She imagined her fingers trailing up to the base of the blonde's mounds. She imagined how it would feel to reach out and cup them. _No! Galinda is not yours to touch!_ Elphaba tore her eyes from Galinda's chest and resigned to rest them on more proper places. Galinda's symmetrical eyes, nose and lips. _You're quite beautiful, my pretty._ The blonde's eyes began to flutter and the green girl straightened.

"Elphie? Are you ready for dessert?" Galinda moaned as her eyes started to focus.

"Yes, I'd like to try your cream puffs," Elphaba said and immediately flushed when the second meaning registered. Galinda however wasn't privy to the green girl's thoughts and rose to place a hand against Elphaba's forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Elphie? Your face is rather green. Well, greener than usual," she said.

"I'm fine, my sweet, just fine," Elphaba remarked with an awkward lurch backward.

Galinda eyed her for a moment and smiled.

"I like that."

"Hm?"

"You called me your sweet. It's wondertasticus! It rather suits me. As most any sensible person would admit, I am very kind, and generous with my sweets," she said while going to get the cream puffs. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The two sat on Galinda's bed while Galinda pulled one out. Elphaba held out her hand, but the blonde shook her head.

"No, Elphaba, the cream will get on your fingers. Just open," she instructed and opened her own mouth to show the green girl.

"It's fine, just give me the-"

"Open!" Galinda ordered.

Stunned by Galinda's assertiveness, Elphaba opened her mouth.

"That's it," Galinda said and slid the puffy sweet past Elphaba's lips, her eyes focused on the brown ones staring back at her. Elphaba waited nervously for the blonde to retract her fingers. Her heart thumped in her chest._ Every time you touch me, my body malfunctions. _Elphaba closed her mouth. One of Galinda's fingers lingered on Elphaba's bottom lip, sliding across it before Galinda tucked her hand in her lap. Elphaba released the breath she had been holding and chewed the scrumptious treat, but before she could swallow the blonde's finger flew back to the corner of her mouth and wiped up a bit of cream.

"Look, some escaped," Galinda said and pulled her finger up to her own mouth to lick off Elphaba's sticky remnants. The green girl blushed deeply and stood up.

"I have to go! I forgot I have more reading to do at the library," Elphaba blurted and rushed toward the door. Before she could shut the door behind her, she heard Galinda call out,

"Don't be long! I bought you something for the campout and we'll need to make sure it fits!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Galinda, there's no sleeves on this!" Elphaba exclaimed from the bathroom.

"It's spring, Elphaba! That was the longest thickest nightgown I could find! It was left over from their winter line. One more stitch on it and you'd sweat to death!" Galinda shouted through the door. The green girl snorted.

"Hurry up, before I come in there!" Galinda grabbed the glass doorknob and gave it a jingle.

Elphaba put her weight against the door and yelled,

"Don't you dare or you can go to this imbecilic event by yourself!"

"Fine!"

Galinda tapped her foot and imagined Elphaba standing in her underwear. Her gangly thighs pressing together, her arms stretched high, the tips of her breasts at attention, her body torquing to get the beige nightgown down past her shoulders and hips. The image made Galinda giggle as Elphaba emerged.

When the green girl saw Galinda laughing, she turned toward the bathroom.

"Wait!" Galinda called out and grabbed her arm.

"I don't need to be laughed at, I already feel ridiculous," Elphaba said, but Galinda didn't let go.

"You look-well-you're—" Galinda floundered.

Elphaba sighed and looked away while Galinda continued to stare. The oatmeal colored cotton nightgown fit her well, falling right above her knees. The gown's cut made Elphaba's figure appear statuesque. The front had a mesh v-neck that revealed a conservative portion of Elphaba's sleek chest. Past halfway down the nightgown the contour of Elphaba's hips showed. The subdued color of the nightgown made the green girl's skin radiate. Her long verdant limbs were without hair or flaw. Galinda rubbed Elphaba's arm with her thumb.

"It's just that you-you're very-well-" Galinda continued to stammer. The green girl turned and glared at her. _Is that what I really think? Do I really think she's-_

"Spit it out!" Elphaba hissed.

"Beautiful!"

Elphaba's eyes widened and she murmured, "I thought after we became friends, you were done mocking me."

"I'm serious, Elphie. Now you really must retire those potato sacks you insist on wearing. You're much more bewitching out of your clothes than in them," Galinda thought out loud.

Elphaba's cheeks turned dark as soot.

"The surprise of seeing me barely covered has you babbling nonsense," the green girl said.

Galinda found the look on Elphaba's face endearing. Leaning against her, Galinda hoisted herself and kissed Elphaba's cheek. The green girl stiffened and looked into Galinda's ice-blue eyes, searching for any hint of malice.

Elphaba's face was so close that Galinda wanted to pull her verdigris lips into her mouth and suckle them. _Pace yourself, Galinda! _

"Now for your feet." Releasing Elphaba's arm, Galinda went to find where she tossed the bag with the matching beige slippers.

Two hours later, after Galinda had seen she and Elphaba were properly attired, Galinda stuck her head out to make sure no one was down the hall.

"It's clear, let's go!" the blonde said and grabbed Elphaba's hand. In long hooded black mantles, the two raced down the hall, down the staircase, through the lobby and outside of the dormitory where Avaric and Fiyero were waiting for them. The air was thick and warm and smelled of gardenias. Elphaba let go of Galinda's hand and Fiyero leaned down to kiss Galinda on her cheek.

"Took you long enough. Tibbett and Crope are already setting up with Boq and the girls," Fiyero said.

"Your girlfriend had to spend over an hour on her makeup, as if anyone could see it in middle of the night," Elphaba replied as the four walked briskly across the campus lawns toward the woods. Galinda stuck out her tongue at the green girl.

"_I_ can see her and by the light of the moon, she has never looked more stunning," Fiyero declared and wrapped his arm around Galinda's shoulders. The blonde grinned and Elphaba snorted.

"Galinda has never needed anything to look stunning," she replied and Galinda grinned even wider.

"That's sweet, Elphie," she said while she gazed into Elphaba's eyes. The boys exchanged curious glances.

"Elphie? Why I don't know what's queerer, such a sweet nickname for our sour artichoke or our sour artichoke being so sweet on Miss Galinda," Avaric said and poked Elphaba in the cheek. The green girl slapped Avaric's hand away.

"Don't touch me, you pest!"

Avaric darted behind Galinda.

"Ah-ha! So it really is our green witch!" Avaric said with a grin.

Elphaba scowled at him.

"Do tell Glin', how did you get your crabby roommate to make an appearance?"

"I promised-" Galinda started.

"She promised a slew of dullard-free weekends!" Elphaba cut her off.

"Did you hear that 'Yero? Elphaba made Galinda promise to do without you for awhile," Avaric said. Fiyero glared at him, Galinda held in a smile and Elphaba rolled her eyes. Avaric continued to tell jokes for five more minutes until they reached the make-shift campsite where Boq and the gang sat around a campfire. Sleeping rugs were laid out to the right, next to a few black music cases and a bag full of booze.

Galinda observed there were only four rugs. She hoped Elphaba hadn't noticed, she might still have time to prepare her.

"Where are the rest of the sleeping rugs?" Elphaba asked. The blonde sighed.

"Galinda, did you really have to bring her here too_? _People might think you two are actually friends._"_ Shenshen, who sat between Pfannee and Tibbett, commented.

"It's the green bean!" Tibbett announced gaily.

"Galinda," Elphaba called out again.

"We'll share one," Galinda answered. The green girl's eyes grew.

"Share one? As in _sleep together_?" Elphaba reiterated.

The blonde nodded.

"Why didn't you mention this beforehand?" the green girl asked.

Before Galinda could respond, Fiyero walked up, placed an arm around Elphaba's shoulder and said,

"Come on, green bean. With the three of us wrapped together it'll be fun!"

_Not now, Fiyero!, _Galinda thought and silently cursed him. The green girl's eyes bulged, she threw off his arm and shouted,

"I would rather sleep beside an Ass!"

"Would you look at her? She acts like she has tons of men dying to get into her bed," Pfannee huffed.

"Yes, when who would ever want to touch her? I bet she's never been kissed," Shenshen added.

Elphaba clenched her fists. Avaric looked in her direction and asked,

"Have you been kissed before, artichoke?"

Elphaba flushed, her frame went rigid. Galinda watched the situation desperate to think of a way to get the focus off of her roommate.

"If Galinda doesn't mind sharing me for a moment, I can show you how," Fiyero said and straightened his silk collar. Galinda glared at her boyfriend, but with his eyes on Elphaba he didn't notice. Fiyero playfully slipped his arm around Elphaba's waist, puckered his lips and pulled her in close. The green girl, mortified, pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shrieked and fled in the direction they had come. Pfannee and Shenshen snickered. Milla and Boq looked on worried.

"You shameless oaf!" Galinda shouted at Fiyero before she went after her roommate.

"Galinda, I was kidding! Come back!" He yelled and was about to chase her when Avaric stopped him.

"'Yero, get the drinks. I'll attend to the ladies," he said and walked after them.

"Rejected twice and once by a vegetable. Your _stuff_ not up to par?" Crope asked and mischievously squeezed Fiyero's crotch. The Winkie Prince grimaced.

Galinda followed after Elphaba. The moon playing peek-a-boo behind tall wispy trees had Galinda's eyes tied to the movements of shadows. Cool air rushed up through the bottom of her mantle. Her lungs hurt as she pushed herself to keep running. Closing the gap, she reached out to grab Elphaba's arm.

"Stop, please!" Galinda begged and tugged on the thin limb. The green girl sharply pivoted on her heel and ripped her arm out of the blonde's grasp. Galinda lost her balance and fell on her bottom on the hillside. She yelped and looked up to see the green girl standing motionless in front of her. Elphaba made no effort to give Galinda a hand. The blonde cleared her throat and slowly stood up. Dusting herself off, she stepped closer to Elphaba and realized the green girl was trembling.

"Elphaba, I'm-"

"Is that why you invited me? So your friends could have some entertainment at my expense?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't. You didn't do anything! You never do anything! You never take responsibility! You never think! You never care about anything or anyone but yourself! You are a vain, vapid, vacuous varlet!" Elphaba shrieked. Galinda put a hand over mouth. And tittered. Elphaba's eyes went wide.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Elphaba. Even when you're steaming you still use cleverified words."

The green girl snorted and looked away.

"Fine! You're right. I _am_ a simple-headed blonde that doesn't think much beyond shopping, fashion and parties. But, at least I am true to myself, I don't pretend to be anything more. But, you Elphaba, you pretend to be vile, villainous and unfeeling, but you're not. You're sweet, you're tender, you're funny, you're brilliant, you're beautiful-"

Elphaba's head jerked to gape at the blonde.

"Enough!" the green girl yelled.

"I'm not finished!" Galinda shot back and continued, "As-as I was saying, you're beautiful, but you're also stubborn! You hide yourself away. As if by refusing people the chance to see the real you, you won't be hurt when they reject your persona. You won't allow anyone to care for you!"

"If you call what happened back there caring, then I think I made the right decision!" Elphaba snapped.

"I'm trying to care for you now! I came out here, running across rocks and mud clumps and ruining a perfectly new pair of Bikko slippers for you! If that's not care, Elphie, I don't know what is!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba smirked, cackled, then broke into a rolling laugh. Galinda watched her in surprise and then began to giggle herself. They laughed until tears streamed out of Galinda's eyes.

"Oh, you silly twit, why can I never stay mad at you?" Elphaba asked.

"Because I'm Galinda Upland the most lovable girl in all of Shiz!"

"Well, you certainly aren't the most modest," Elphaba quipped. Galinda huffed loudly, feigning offense. Elphaba snickered at the blonde, but then quickly frowned. "Galinda, why _did_ you follow me out here?

"What do you mean? I came to make sure you were okay and bring you back," Galinda answered.

"I'm not going back!" Elphaba announced, her spine straightening.

"Elphaba-"

"No, you listen to me, Miss Upland! I have had quite enough of being the target of your libidinous boyfriend and your shallow friends. I am going to sleep in peace, in our room and, well, you're welcome to join me if it suits you," Elphaba said and then averted her eyes.

"We can't do that!" Galinda squeaked.

"Why not?" the green girl asked and looked up.

"If we leave now, those ninnies will think they've won. They'll taunt you even more the next time they see you. Don't you know anything about social life?"

"Says the girl who just told me I should stop hiding behind facades."

"This is no time to use my words against me! I didn't say you had to be true to everyone, just to people who care about you, like me. Now trust me, if we don't go back there right now, you can rest assured you'll remain their object of ridicule for the rest or your days at Shiz!"

"I don't see how that would be any different than it is now," Elphaba replied.

"Well, then how about being suspended from Shiz? Will that persuade you to come back to the campout?" a voice called out from behind Galinda.

"Avaric!" Galinda exclaimed. Elphaba clenched her fists as the tall blonde boy emerged from the shadows.

"How long have you been lurking in the dark?" Elphaba asked.

"That's irrelevant, artichoke. What's more important is that Horrible Morrible will have her evening wardens patrolling the grounds by now and if you get caught the least you will get is a suspension, possibly an expulsion. One night with _ninnies_ can't be worth that, can it?" Avaric asked the green girl and turned to eye Galinda who reddened.

"Why should my potential suspension concern you?"

"If you're caught and blab, it could have consequences for me as well. Try to be smart about this green bean."

Elphaba sighed."If I go back, it's on one condition," she conceded.

"Yes?"

"That I don't have to share a rug with anyone other than Galinda," she said, her eyes on her feet.

Avaric smirked. "So be it. I'll sleep with the Winkie," he said.

"Fine. Lead the way," Elphaba replied. Galinda cheered and threw herself on top of the green girl who awkwardly waited for Galinda to finish.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so glad you're staying!"

"Hurry ladies! I'd like to get back before Tibbitt and Crope finish off the brandy." Avaric called out already several paces ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Lovely Readers! Sorry for the delay, I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it.

* * *

><p>Elphaba sat next to Galinda on a large flat rock in front of the bonfire. The gang had been drinking and laughing and barely noticed the girls when they came back with Avaric. Only Fiyero had rushed over in his white silk pajamas and begged Galinda for forgiveness for his temporary lapse in manners.<p>

"I was horsing around. Do you really think a man would ever want to kiss the green bean?" Fiyero continued and Elphaba bristled.

_ "_I told you I don't want to discuss it any further. You acted beastly and I have every right to be angry," Galinda said and turned away from him and scooted closer to Elphaba.

"I've apologized. What more can I do?" Fiyero asked and tugged Galinda's arm. Galinda wiggled away and glared at him. She turned toward the green girl and casually wrapped her arms around Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba's heart leapt and she smiled. Galinda's chest pressed against her and Elphaba imagined pulling Galinda close, her hands delving inside her mantle, sliding up her sides, across her ribcage, up to Galinda's heavy globes. She palmed them. Galinda moaned and she pushed herself further into Elphaba's hands. _Stop it!_, the green girl chided herself._ Don't think of touching her that way! You are nothing more than a fleeting interest to Galinda. Twice she called you beautiful. So what? She looked sincere when she said it. Nothing more than sincere pity. Don't be a fool! No one could ever love you. A soulless ugly creature. Especially not a beautiful girl like Galinda. Now push her away!, _Elphaba thought, but as Galinda nuzzled her face into the cleft of Elphaba's neck, her lips pressing against her skin, her sweet aroma filling Elphaba's nostrils, the green girl shuddered.

"Are you cold, Elphie?" Galinda whispered and put a hand up to Elphaba's cheek. The green girl shook her head. "Avaric's rugs aren't so thick, but don't worry about frostification, together we'll keep warm," the blonde breathed into Elphaba's ear while stroking her cheek. Galinda straightened herself, dragging her breasts up Elphaba's arm and laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder. _This constant touching. Is this normal? Do you touch your friends the way you touch me? When you touch them do they feel the way I do? How can your body have so much control over mine? The more you touch me the more I want to touch you. You would recoil if you knew how my hands itch to travel you, _Elphaba thought. Galinda fidgeted and turned so her back was against Elphaba and grabbed one of the green girl's arms and wrapped it around her waist. Elphaba's hand tingled as it lingered on Galinda's soft belly. _ How will I ever survive with you so close tonight?_

"Galinda, you shouldn't be so-" Elphaba started, but faltered when she stared down at the blonde who gazed back at her, her lips in a tiny pout.

"Shouldn't what, Elphie?"

"Have you two kissed yet?" Avaric asked as he approached with two full glasses of homemade spirits.

"No!" Elphaba shouted. Galinda jumped and Fiyero stared at the green girl surprised.

"No, we haven't kissed and made up. She's being stubborn and ignoring me," Fiyero answered Avaric.

Galinda huffed and Elphaba flushed.

"Glin', drown your umbrage with this," Avaric said and handed both Galinda and Elphaba a glass. The green girl stared at the murky contents.

"It's peach brandy, artichoke. Give it a try," Avaric said.

"Gillikenese brandy is most delicious, Elphie. Try it," Galinda encouraged and sat up to take a big gulp. The green girl watched how Galinda's neck moved as she swallowed. She looked at her own glass and steeled herself to take a drink when the blonde blanched, her lips puckered, her eyes bulged and she erupted in a coughing fit. Elphaba cackled and asked,

"Most delicious, did you say?"

"It's a tad stronger than I remembered," Galinda croaked and glared at Avaric who snickered. Elphaba felt relieved the brandy wasn't watered down, but still fearing internal blisters stuck the tip of her finger in the liquid. Her roommate and Avaric eyed her. _It doesn't burn,_ she thought and put the amber colored glass to her lips and washed down the contents. A thick sweetness coated her tongue. Her mouth and chest warmed. The green girl touched her throat afraid of a scorching, but the warmth remained soothing, not painful. Galinda watched her stunned.

"You finished the whole glass!"

The green girl nodded.

"You were right, it's quite delicious. Avaric, I think I'd like some more," Elphaba said and raised her glass. The tall boy shot a glance at Galinda who shrugged. He took the glass and went to refill it.

"Why don't we play a game of Answer or Action?" Pfannee called out from across the bonfire beside Shenshen, Milla and Boq.

"Yes, let's!" Crope and Tibbett cheered and sat next to Fiyero.

"Answer or Action?" Elphaba asked and looked at Galinda.

"You've never played before, Elphaba?" Milla asked.

"Of course she hasn't. You need friends to play," Shenshen commented with a smirk. Galinda glared at her. Shenshen raised an eyebrow at Galinda and turned and whispered to Pfannee. Galinda sighed and said,

"It's a game where-"

"You have to answer a question truthfully or take up a dare," Tibbett interrupted.

"Quite simple really," Crope added.

"Sounds easy," Elphaba said.

"Actually Elphie-"

"So it's settled!" Pfannee said with a devious grin.

"What's settled?" Avaric asked as he handed another glass of brandy to Elphaba and took a seat next to Shenshen.

"We're going to play Answer or Action!" Pfannee announced.

"A fine decision! Have we decided on a punishment for defaulters?" Avaric asked.

"How about spankings!" Fiyero offered and tossed a twig in the bonfire. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"So be it!" Avaric said and slapped Boq on the shoulder. The Munchkinlander bounced forward and held his cup tightly while a splash of brandy sprayed him.

"Who will administer them?" Boq asked and wiped his forehead with his cotton pajama sleeve.

"Obviously it'll have to be a male for the boys and a female for the girls," Avaric said.

"Obviously!" Crope and Tibbett chimed in. Shenshen rolled her eyes, but inwardly delighted at the possibility of seeing Avaric's bare bottom.

"How about the girl or boy to one's right?" Fiyero suggested and everyone glanced at their spanker. Elphaba didn't need to turn her head. She knew Pfannee was to her right, but what worried her more was Galinda on her left. She imagined Galinda squirming over her lap, her green hands raising her nightgown and Galinda's soft snow white cheeks emerging.

"Does that work for everyone?" Avaric asked and received nods and shrugs from the group except for Galinda who watched an uncomfortable Elphaba.

"Who gets to be the first questioner?" Tibbett asked.

"I say it should be the person who chose the game. Pfannee, will you do us the honors and also explain the rules to the vegetable?" Avaric asked. The short girl nodded with a grin and said,

"Answer or Action begins with a player asking another player a question."

"A question about what?" Elphaba asked.

"_Anything_ they want."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose at Pfannee's revelation.

"If they answer truthfully," Pfannee continued, "they get to ask a question of their own to a person of their choice. If they can't answer the question truthfully, they have to act on a dare from the questioner before they can question someone else. If they refuse to both answer or act, they will be punished. The punishment tonight is spankings."

"You don't have to play," the blonde added, hoping her roommate wouldn't.

"Yes, especially if you plan on retreating into the woods again. Galinda shouldn't be forced to chase after you twice," Shenshen noted and Elphaba clenched her jaw.

"That's not what I-" the blonde started.

"If all you nitwits can play then it shouldn't be difficult. I'm in," Elphaba announced. Pfannee and Shenshen huffed.

"Thatta girl, Elphaba!" Fiyero said. The green girl ignored him and Galinda took a swig of her brandy. Pfannee cleared her throat and asked,

"Shall we begin?"

After a round of nods, Pfannee turned to look at Avaric and batted her eyelashes and asked,

"Avaric, who's prettier? Me or Shenshen?"

Elphaba snorted. The blonde boy cocked his head and studied the two. He hemmed and hawed. He asked the girls to stand up. They both jumped to their feet. Pfannee looked at him coquettishly. Shenshen loosened the strings of her navy mantle. Avaric made them twirl around. He stared at them some more and walked around until he finally said,

"Well ladies, I can hardly tell you apart. How could I ever tell who's prettier?"

Milla giggled. Fiyero chuckled. Galinda bit her lip. Elphaba cackled. Tibbett put an arm around Crope's shoulder and howled.

"Very funny!" Shenshen shouted and sat down.

"I don't believe you!" Pfannee challenged.

"Ladies, when both of you are beautiful beyond measure, can anyone fault a man for not being able to draw a line between the exquisite and the divine?"

Pfannee seemed content with that, until Crope said rather loudly to Tibbett, "Next they'll believe he has to shag both of them in order to decide."

Pfannee growled and threw a twig at him while Avaric flipped him off. Elphaba smiled and thought that Answer or Action might be her new favorite game until Avaric turned to Fiyero and said,

"Fiyero, tell us the truth. How is Galinda in bed?"

The blonde blushed scarlet. Fiyero coughed. Elphaba scowled at him and said,

"Avaric, you scoundrel! Take it back!"

"That's against the rules, artichoke!" Pfannee said with a smug grin. Elphaba glared at Pfannee who delighted when Elphaba got upset. Avaric waited. Fiyero appeared to be thinking and the blonde looked down and put a hand on Elphaba's arm and said in a faint voice,

"He doesn't have to answer."

"Galinda's right, I'll take the dare," Fiyero said.

"Then I dare you to give her a makeup kiss. Make it juicy." Avaric said and Galinda's head shot up. Shenshen and Milla sighed and noted how romantic Avaric was. "Glin' didn't you know I'd have your best interest at heart?" Avaric said and winked at her.

Fiyero, grinning, rose to his feet and stretched out his arm. The blonde sighed and placed her hand in his. He yanked her to his chest. His muscular arm circled her waist and lifted her off her feet. With his free hand he tucked some loose golden locks behind her ear and tilting his head pressed his mouth to hers.

Elphaba watched while the gang cheered. Her stomach hurt as if someone had kicked the wind out of her. She felt nauseous and furious and sad all at the same time. She put down her glass of brandy. _No more drinking tonight, _she thought, but as she watched Fiyero pull slightly on Galinda's hair and slip his tongue in her mouth, she felt her stomach tighten again and knew it wasn't the alcohol. _You've touched her enough! Stop drooling on her! _Fiyero continued to pull on the blonde's lip. _I'm jealous,_the green girl thought and felt ashamed. Fiyero stabbed Galinda again with his tongue. Elphaba imagined Fiyero in a position from the red book where the man mounted a blonde woman, pulling her head back with a fistful of hair. _He gets to have Galinda in any way he wants. He doesn't deserve her. I'll never be able to touch her. You're a fool, Elphaba! _The green girl couldn't stand it anymore. She tore her eyes away and clenched her fists. The blonde pulled back and said firmly in a voice that only Fiyero would recognize as annoyance,

"Alright, Fiyero."

The tall boy set her down. The gang clapped and whistled. The blonde glanced at her roommate. Elphaba was looking at the tall redwood trees.

Galinda sat beside her and Fiyero took his turn and asked Milla a question. While Milla answered, Galinda slipped her arm through Elphaba's. The green girl didn't move.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered.

Elphaba refused to look at the blonde. She yanked her arm back and hissed under her breath,

"Haven't you received enough affection for one night?"

Galinda's face fell and she tucked her hands in her lap. Avaric watched the two girls and frowned. The green girl cursed herself for both her greenness and her sharp tongue and ignored the group as the game went on, until Shenshen called her name.

"Vegetable! I pick you,"

The green girl turned to face her and crossed her arms.

"We all know you by your tantrum earlier that you haven't kissed anyone, but that doesn't mean you don't want to," Shenshen started.

Elphaba's heart beat faster. She wondered if her thoughts had been obvious when Fiyero had kissed Galinda, but reminded herself that Shenshen didn't need a reason to be cruel.

"So do tell, Elphaba. Who do you want to kiss at Shiz?" Shenshen asked and grinned.

Elphaba's heart pounded in her ears. She envisioned Galinda's soft apricot petals. She glanced over at Galinda and saw her roommate staring at her curiously. _I won't say it. You would hate me. Your friends would ridicule you. _Elphaba imagined her roommate asking for a separate room and never speaking to her again.

"Let's hear it green bean!" Tibbett said.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and said,

"I'll take the dare."

"Woah!" Crope and Tibbett shouted, "The green bean has the hots for a secret someone!"

Galinda frowned. Pfannee whispered in Shenshen's ear. Milla whispered something to Boq, he looked up at the green girl and shook his head.

"Okay, artichoke, since I've been wondering, like everyone else at Shiz has, how far that detestable green goes. I-"

"Don't you dare!" Galinda shouted.

"Well, unfortunately a dare's exactly what the green freak asked for," Shenshen said and sneered, "Vegetable, I dare you to drop your mantle, let's see what you look like underneath!" Elphaba had known she would have to remove her mantle when she went to sleep, but she had planned on being alone when that happened. She turned a disturbing shade of green, swallowed and looked at the forest. As if reading her mind, Shenshen warned,

"Don't try to run Elphaba. I'd hate to make the boys chase you and bring you back for your spankings,"

"Stop it!" Galinda said and tried to stand, but Fiyero held her down.

"Come on, Galinda, behave. Elphaba agreed to play. It's only fair she complies. She has her nightgown on underneath, right? It can't be that bad," he said. The blonde glowered at Fiyero and wiggled about, but he held her fast.

Elphaba's breath came in short bursts. She glanced at Galinda who stared at her distressed. _What does it matter? Let them see you. Let them be disgusted. Let them taunt you. Nothing matters. Nothing changes. _The green girl stood up and the group went completely still. She unhooked the clasps and let the mantle hang there loosely before she tossed it off her shoulders. As the garment fell to the ground, she heard gasps and shrieks.

"She's green all over!"

"Disgusting!"

"How foul!"

"I bet her bush looks like a real one!"

"She's so thin. Her frame looks like a boy's!"

"She'd make a fortune at the Emerald City carnival!"

Elphaba ground her teeth. Her body rigid as their eyes dissected her, as their words dismembered her. Galinda saw her chance when Fiyero gaped at the green girl and wrestled free. She moved in front of Elphaba and eyed the group. They watched her and quieted as she slowly undid the top clasp of her mantle and then the next and the next and pealed it off completely. The boys eyes' enlarged. They whistled and hooted. Elphaba's eyes widened. The blonde's sleeveless pearl nightgown came down to the beginning of her thighs. The material with thick, but it's low cut neckline still showcased a generous portion of her firm breasts. Small diamond shaped cutouts throughout revealed slivers of pink skin here and there. Boq, Avaric and Fiyero ogled her shamelessly. Elphaba, a rejuvinated deep shade of spinach, averted her gaze.

"Galinda, even your beauty won't expunge the hideous image of your roommate from our minds," Pfannee declared, "That filthy asparagus ought to be locked up out of sight!"

"Pfannee!" the blonde warned.

"Really there's no use pretending that you can't see what we all can. She's a monster. If she's this gross covered, can you imagine how ugly the rest of her must be? Her body is only good for a caged show."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her chest and grimaced. Galinda incensed, blurted,

"How can her green skin be worse than your inverted nipples!"

The group gasped. Elphaba's head snapped to gape at her roommate.

"You swore to keep that a secret!" the embarrassed girl shrieked. "I think innies are kind of hot," Avaric confessed to Boq.

"Next time learn to keep your own mouth shut!" Galinda shouted.

"Yeah!" Fiyero slurred and chuckled. The blonde whipped around and said,

"And you! If anyone knew that your-"

"Let the dancing begin!" Avaric shouted and jumped to his feet, "Tibbett, Crope grab your fiddles!"

"I can't believe her!" Pfannee exclaimed.

"It's the alcohol. You know she didn't mean it," Avaric consoled her as the boys warmed up by the music boxes. Elphaba took a seat back on the flat rock and slipped her mantle on with trembling fingers. After fastening the clasps, she picked up her brandy glass and finished it. When the fiddling started to pick up, Boq went over and took out his Munchkinland banjo and strummed along. Galinda stood by the fire and waited for everyone to leave. Avaric pulled Shenshen and Pfannee away to a clearing past the music boxes and twirled them. Fiyero wrapped his arm around Galinda's waist and asked her to dance, but she declined saying she wasn't in the mood. So the tall boy went over and asked a grateful Milla and the pair skipped toward Avaric and the girls. The blonde turned around and witnessed a stoic Elphaba looking up at the stars. She sat next to her and said,

"Elphie, I'm so sorry I brought you here tonight."

"You lied," Elphaba replied. Galinda's shoulders slumped. "You're not a simple-headed blonde."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and Elphaba whispered,

"Thank you."

"Oh, Elphie, they deserved everything I said. What's funny is _Pfannee's so _offended, she probably won't speak to me for a week and I might actually enjoy it."

Elphaba frowned and looked down at her feet. Galinda gently placed her fingers under her chin and raised it until Elphaba stared into her eyes.

"I mean it, Elphie. I couldn't care less above them," Galinda vowed.

"You'll feel different in the morning, my sweet."

"Have I always been so shallow?" Galinda whispered and leaned in. Elphaba's heart constricted in her chest. The blonde's lips came closer, but instead of kissing Elphaba's cheek, Galinda kissed the corner of Elphaba's mouth. The green girl felt an electric shock shoot through her lips. She wanted Galinda. She wanted her so badly her hands shook.

"Galinda, I think I should sleep."

"Good idea, Elphaba. I'll go grab our rug and bring it here away from all the dancing."

Elphaba nodded and watched Galinda's retreating figure, which teetered left and right. The blonde was still clothed in just her nightgown and her jiggling curves made Elphaba feel strange things. _The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can wake up and get back to the dorm, _she told herself. Little did she know, Galinda wasn't in the least bit sleepy.


	7. Chapter 7

When Galinda came back with the rug, Elphaba was gone. _Where is she? _The blonde dropped the fur lined blanket next to the green girl's cloak and took a step toward the onyx colored trees. _Is she escaping back to the dorms?_ _But, why would she leave her mantle? What if she gets lost in the dark? What if the wardens catch her? _The blonde imagined Elphaba stumbling over tree roots, twisting her ankle, hobbling through shadows. Men yelling. Footsteps drowning out Elphaba's labored breaths. The blonde's heart constricted. Exhale. The blonde took several paces and the forest seesawed. She slowed her steps to keep her balance. _How did she run back so quickly?_ Galinda thought when a form stood up.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked in fright. The green girl flinched and pulled down her nightgown.

"Galinda, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Gallivantating in the dark by yourself."

The tall girl snorted.

"I was not gallivantati-er-gallivanting in the dark," she said and started to walk back to the camp when the blonde stood in front of her and asked,

"Well then, what _were_ you doing?"

"What do you think I was doing after two glasses of brandy?"

"Oh!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and said,

"Are you finished with your questions? Can we sleep now?"

"Don't you think that _I _might need to use the lady's room too?"

"Help yourself," the green girl said and extended her arm toward the forest. An owl hooted and Galinda jumped. She hated being in the dark forest alone. Elphaba waited, but the blonde didn't budge. The green girl sighed and asked, "What now?"

"I'm not going _alone_."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow barely visible by moonlight.

"I will not go alone," the blonde repeated.

Another owl whooed.

"I'll send for Milla then," Elphaba replied and side-stepped the blonde. Galinda grabbed her bare arm.

"No, Elphie! Don't."

The green girl looked into her roommates's nervous eyes.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you can't-"

"Please!" the blonde pleaded, her bottom lip trembling. Elphaba sighed and mumbled,

"Fine, lead the way."

Galinda grinned and kissed the tall girl on her cheek, Elphaba fidgeted while the blonde's lips pressed against her for more than a lingering moment. The blonde finished and pulled Elphaba behind a gargantuan apple tree that sat atop a small slope and twisted up like a spiral staircase toward the full moon. The green girl looked at her and waited.

"Close your eyes, silly."

"Aren't you going to release me first?" she asked and raised her hand, Galinda's pink fingers still intertwined with her own bony ones.

The blonde shook her head and Elphaba's eyes widened.

"You want to hold my hand while you…" Elphaba, embarrassed, stopped mid-sentence.

"Elphie, just shut your eyes. I've had too much to drink and I might tip over without you."

"Really, Galinda. At your age, I can't believe-…" Elphaba grumbled as the blonde pulled her to her haunches. Elphaba fell silent and clamped her eyes shut when she saw Galinda use her free hand to pull down her lace panties and glimpsed the blonde curls nestled between her roommate's legs.

Galinda stared at the green girl's thin lips mere inches away. The cool night air tickled her below. With Elphaba so close to her, she couldn't start. She imagined "accidentally" tipping over, her lips landing squarely on Elphaba's. Pushing her roommate to the ground, she reached down and hiked Elphaba's nightgown above her hips. The green girl squirmed, surprised by the sneak attack, but the blonde pinned her, stilled her wrists with one hand and gently pushed her free hand between Elphaba's smooth floundering thighs.

"Have you finished yet?" Elphaba asked, her eyes still squeezed shut. At the sound of Elphaba's voice, Galinda spurted and started to hum.

After the two made their way back to their rug, Galinda looked at Elphaba's face and noticed Elphaba's eyes were dilated and unfocused. Her movements lacked precision.

"Elphaba, you don't look so well, let me get you some water. I'm sure one of the boys brought a canteen."

"No! I'll be fine, Galinda."

"Don't worry, Elphaba. It'll just take a-"

"I said no!" Elphaba snapped.

Galinda shut her mouth and huffed. The green girl looked at her roommate's expression and sighed.

"I'm tired and a little nauseous. If I just lie down, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Well, alright," Galinda answered still miffed.

The green girl grabbed one side of the blanket and Galinda grabbed the other. Hearing laughter, the blonde looked over her shoulder past the bonfire and saw Fiyero hoisting Milla onto his shoulders, competing with Avaric who gracefully tossed Pfannee over his arm and swung Shenshen between his legs. All without mantles. Skin moved against skin in sweaty embraces. Galinda remembered her first time with Fiyero. The sex was quick and simple, but he was better than the boys she knew from Gillikin. She would marry him. It would be easy being his wife. Marital duties wouldn't be too burdensome. He constantly flirted, but Galinda was never jealous. As long as his affairs were infrequent and didn't become a public scandal, their marriage would be the one her mother had always recommended. '_Galinda, don't find a man too handsome or he'll leave you when you get older. And don't find a man smarter than you either, once he gets bored he'll always be cold. Oh, but Galinda, always let him think he is smarter, lest he find you too mannish. You know what they say about those girls who read for pleasure.'_

_ "_Galinda, I'll be fine by myself. Why don't you go dance?" Elphaba offered, misinterpreting her roommate's foggy stare for a longing to be elsewhere.

"I'd rather sleep with you."

The green girl, too sick to argue, nodded and lay down on the fur. The blonde scooted next to her and rolled the excess fabric over them. Elphaba gathered it underneath her and huddled as far away from Galinda as she could. She tucked her hands underneath her face and looked at the trees, willing them to stay in their place. Galinda snuggled close to her roommate, curling her body around her. The green girl clenched her eyes shut, until Galinda laid her arm over her hip.

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed more surprised than angry.

"What?"

"Your arm is on my side of the rug!"

"I don't think there are _sides_ of a rug, Elphie."

"You know what I-"

"I bet if you let your hair out, you'd feel better.

"Galinda, my hair has nothing to do with your-"

"I'll help you."

"I didn't ask-"

The blonde removed the ribbon at the end of Elphaba's braid and pulled the pieces apart.

"Galinda, I told yo-" Elphaba started, but when the blonde's nails grazed her scalp, she shuddered and leaned into Galinda's hand. The blonde smiled. With her lips close to the green girl's ear, she whispered,

"Isn't that better, Elphie?" The green girl moaned.

_I'll take that as a 'yes.'_ Galinda smiled. _If you like that, I bet you'd like a little more… _The blonde set a hand at the base of Elphaba's skull and slid her fingernails up under the thick locks of raven hair. With the other hand she undid the buttons on the back of her nightgown. _One._ Scratch. Rub. _Two._ Soft Pull. Scratch _Three._ Rub. Twirl. _Four. _Gentle Tug. _Five._ Scratch. Tickle. _Six._ The night gown opened to Elphaba's lower back, but Elphaba didn't notice, her body was warm from the alcohol and the body heat trapped in their rug. Galinda brought both hands to the bottom of Elphaba's neck and applied feather light touches with her nails. Her fingers fanned out across Elphaba's shoulders and kneaded.

"Galinda?" Elphaba moaned. The blonde continued to rub Elphaba's shoulders. _She's so smooth,_ she marveled. She massaged down her back. _And so thin! I can feel her ribs._ Galinda's hands rubbed, scratched, stroked and caressed. The green girl groaned. Galinda moved one hand to Elphaba's neck and rubbed while her other hand trailed down Elphaba's side. Goosebumps popped up beneath her fingernails. Galinda's body was on fire. She loved that Elphaba's body belonged to her. She could touch her where ever she wanted. Pink fingers moved deeper under Elphaba's nightgown across the green girl's ribcage. Painted nails traveled up. Hard rib gave way to soft flesh. Elphaba whimpered. Galinda's nails played on Elphaba's small mound and circled her firm nipple. The blonde squeezed her legs together and moved toward Elphaba's knob when a hand seized her own through the fabric. The blonde jumped.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba hissed.

"Trying to take your mind off of being smashed," Galinda whispered.

"Do you always molest people you try to help?" the green girl asked and turned to look Galinda in the eyes.

"You wicked thing!" Galinda shrieked and wrenched back her hand. "Haven't you gotten a massage from a friend before?"

"No."

"Well, I guess even a smart girl like you can be underexperienced."

"Do you mean to tell me that you regularly touch Pfannee like this? Is that how you knew about her-"

"Elphaba Thropp! How could you think-" Galinda shouted, her cheeks stained scarlet. The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

_How are you going to get yourself out of this one? _Galinda thought and then announced, "Massages are private. They remain between two friends. Proper ladies never talk about them in public."

Before Elphaba could have time to ask another question, the blonde rolled her on her side and buttoned up her nightgown. "Since my massage seems to have been most efficaciousable, I suggest we sleep now." Elphaba didn't respond. She remained on her side and folded her hands under her cheek. Galinda lay there and bit her lip. She wiggled awhile before she asked,

"Elphie?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The green girl was silent. Galinda turned and checked Elphaba's breathing to see if she was asleep when the green girl finally murmured,

"No, you didn't hurt me…goodnight, my sweet."

The blonde grinned and leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Goodnight, Elphie."

Galinda felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She slowly opened her eyes. The bonfire had died and the forest was asleep except for the crickets. Galinda could barely make out Avaric on her left between Fiyero and Boq. She turned her head and noticed Pfranne snoring between Milla and Shenshen on the other side of Elphaba, followed by a lump she assumed was Tibbett and Crope. Before she could look at anything else, the green girl's knuckles boxed her cheek. Galinda yelped.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me! You're hurting me, Dr. Texfur! Make him stop, Father!" Elphaba yelled and flailed facing the blonde.

"Hush! Get that freak to be quiet!" Pfannee yelled.

"Someone should throw some cold water on her," Shenshen mumbled and pulled the rug over her head.

Galinda hugged the green girl, holding her arms down.

"Elphie, stop. It's just a dream," she whispered.

"Nooo! Let go of me!" Elphaba screamed fighting her night phantoms.

"Galinda, I swear if that artichoke keeps it up, I'm going to get up and really give it to her!" Pfannee screeched.

"She isn't louder than your incessant snoring," Galinda shot. Pfannee growled and turned her back to the blonde. The blonde whispered comforting words to her roommate who jostled about. When the blonde saw Elphaba open her lips to shout again, without thinking she pressed her mouth to hers.

"Mmm-hmmm!"

The blonde muffled Elphaba's cry. She slipped her tongue into the green girl's mouth and gently stroked her tongue. Elphaba stopped moving, her body went slack and her eyes fluttered open. Galinda pulled back surprised by her own actions.

"Galinda, it's too hot, move over to your own side," Elphaba demanded, twisted away, and returned to sleep.

Galinda lay still and stared at the expanse of stars._ I kissed Elphie. A kiss means something, right? No, it wasn't really a kiss. It's a kiss when both parties participate. I didn't kiss her, I muzzled her. _The blonde chuckled and peered over at her roommate. Elphaba looked so peaceful. _Who is Dr. Texfur? _Staring at Elphie, she wanted to kiss her again, but instead she turned over. A pain shot through her cheek. _Ouch! How can someone so beautiful be so terribly violent, _the blonde huffed and closed her eyes.

Galinda felt a hand tousle her hair. A voice whispered something to her.

"Elphie?" she called and opened her eyes.

"Shhh. Come on, let's go before the rest wake up," Fiyero said. The pale light of morning was falling through the trees. The blonde looked over her shoulder, her roommate wasn't there.

"Where's Elphie?" she asked. Her boyfriend shrugged.

"Does it matter? Lets spend some time alone before everyone wakes up."

The blonde sighed. _She probably ran back to the dorms already._ When she stood up, her head spun. Pieces of last night's memories came flooding back. _I can't believe she let me get so close,_ the blonde thought remembering her fingers tickling Elphaba's small breast. _It must have been the alcohol. _

"Who waled you?" Fiyero asked as Galinda followed behind him into the forest.

"What wale?" Galinda asked and touched her face. "Ouch!"

"That one," The Winkie Prince said with a smirk.

"I don't remem-" Galinda started when an image flashed of her mouth pressed to her roommate's. She blushed and murmured something about rolling on a rock. Fiyero led her to an apple tree and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'll make it better," he said and softly kissed her cheek. The kisses multiplied and climbed to her lips. Galinda thought about Elphaba and imagined the green girl holed up in the library. She imagined her hair down and her scribbling away while her glasses slid down her nose. Fiyero kissed Galinda's neck. The blonde imagined herself sitting beside her with her head on her shoulder. As Fiyero suckled on her skin, she giggled, _Imagine, me, Galinda Upland, fantasizing about being in a library. _She sighed and Fiyero's kisses traveled to the swell of her breasts.

"Fiyero, that's enough. We're in public!"

"Yes, whatever will the squirrels think?"

"What if someone walks by and sees us?"

"Just give me a little more time with my favorite girls," he said and Galinda rolled her eyes. Several moments later, Fiyero finished and Galinda fixed her hair.

"I have to answer the call of nature before we head back."

Fiyero pulled up his pants and wrapped one arm around Galinda and kissed her cheek. "Galinda! There you ar-" Elphaba called out in her mantle, her hair braided, several feet away. Her smile faded when she noticed Galinda's marks and Fiyero tucking his undershirt into his pants. She turned on her heel, walking briskly toward the campsite.

"Elphie? Wait!" Galinda called and ran toward the green girl leaving her boyfriend behind. When Galinda reached the group, Elphaba had gathered their sleeping rug and was handing it to Avaric.

"I thought you already left," Galinda said beside her roommate and the Gillikenese boy.

"I would have said something."

"Well, where were you?"

Elphaba shot her a look. "Must we do this again? Where do you think I went after waking up?"

"Oh!" Galinda smiled and was about to thread her arm through Elphaba's when the green girl took a step back.

"I should get back to the dorms, I have work to do."

"Me too," Galinda said and envisioned them sitting side by side in the library.

"Yes, I imagine you do and here he is now," Elphaba said and turned away.

"What do you-" Galinda faltered and turned to see Fiyero bounding toward her. She turned back and frowned as she watched Elphaba's retreating figure.

"What was that about, Glin'?" Avaric asked feeling his morning stubble with his free hand.

"I think my roommate just called me a hussy."

"I wouldn't worry about one sour green bean. All us lads think you're the sweetest. But, you might want to tell Fiyero to lighten up a bit," Avaric noted.

"Oh, the bruise? I rolled on a rock," Galinda explained.

"Did you roll it between your breasts too?" Avaric asked with a wink. Galinda paled.

"He didn't!"

"I'm afraid he did," Avaric said with a laugh.

"Did what?" Fiyero asked as he strode up to the couple. Galinda groaned and scurried to find her mantle.

The blonde said goodbye to the gang, Pfannee ignored her, but Shenshen, lacing her mantle shut, whispered that if she didn't bring Elphaba to any more events Pfannee would come around sooner or later. The blonde didn't care if Pfannee came around ever. She rushed to the dorm hoping to find Elphaba reading, but the green girl wasn't there. The blonde sighed.

She went into the bathroom and drew water for a bath. Waiting for the tub to fill, she undressed and examined the bruise on her cheek and the kiss-mark on her chest. _Hideous!_ She curled her lip. She had dresses that would hide Fiyero's handiwork, but she didn't know how she would disguise the bruise. A violaceous blot stretched from her maler bone to the hollow of her cheek. She dreaded the questions. Sighing she slipped into her hot bath. Soaking for an hour, she got out and put on an apricot bathrobe and sat on her bed to towel-dry her hair. She missed Elphaba. The green girl hardly talked in their room, but Galinda realized her presence was comforting. It was soothing to hear Elphaba breathing or penciling an equation.

Mimicking her, Galinda pulled out a school book and read, but the author bored her with his dull phrases and bombastic arguments. She slammed the book shut and decided to paint her nails while she waited. After trying three different shades one after another, Galinda gazed out the window and noticed the vesper light had faded and dark clouds filled the sky. She read a few more pages in her textbook, then skimmed three fashion magazines and brought a sketchbook from her closet. When the blonde was stressed, she could always lose herself crayoning in the details of a quoin. Galinda finished a scene of Frottica and her roommate still hadn't returned. She stood up and looked out the window. The wind howled outside and rattled the pane. _Where is she? _The blonde imagined terrible possibilities until she finally heard the door knob jangle. Elphaba strode in with a pile of books under her arm and set them down on her desk.

"Hello Elphie!" Galinda bubbled in her bathrobe. The green girl grunted and pulled a notebook from her knapsack and sat down on her bed. The blonde miffed sat beside her and stared.

"Yes, Galinda?" Elphaba said without removing her eyes from her notes.

"I said _hello_."

"So did I."

"No you said _hmff_ which is not the same."

"Hmff," the green girl answered and turned a page.

"Look at me!"

"Why? Do you look any different than you did before?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde said and raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever you want it to."

"You're being churlocious. Why are you upset with me?" the blonde asked and frowned.

"I'm disappointed."

"With what?"

The green girl looked at Galinda with narrowed eyes making her flinch.

"Why do you subject yourself to it? Is societal approval so important to you that it trumps your own physical well-being?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, speak plainly," Galinda said and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Why do you keep relations with a boy who hits you?" the green girl asked and pointed to her cheek.

"Hits me?"

"I don't know how to say it any plainer."

The blonde stood up and glared at the green girl.

"What do you take me for, a floozy?"

"Well I certainly thought you had more respect for yourself-"

"He didn't hit me," the blonde said in a raised voice.

"Now you're going to make excuses for him? Next you'll deny your early morning romp and tell me that mark on your chest just magically appeared."

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Who do you think you are?"

"You said we were friends. And while you're my first, I assumed friends were someone with whom you could be sincere," Elphaba said and the blonde exhaled. She crossed her arms over her chest and said

"He didn't hit me-" Galinda stopped and raised her hand when she saw Elphaba about to interrupt, "Yes, he got carried away this morning, but the bruise on my cheek is from last night."

"Impossible. I was with you when you fell asleep and you surely didn't have it then."

"You really don't remember anything after we went to bed?" Galinda asked.

"I remember your massage when you-"

"After that!" Galinda clarified.

Elphaba shook her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Who is Dr. Texfur, Elphie?"

The green girl's eyebrows shot up. "How would you know about him?"

"You shouted his name last night."

The green girl looked mortified.

"You were dreaming and you shouted for him to stop. You called for your father-"

"Why are you saying this? What does this have to do with-" Elphaba lost her words, her eyes widened.

"During your night terror, you-well-I don't know how else to say it, but you walloped me."

"_I_ did that," Elphaba uttered. She rose and extended a hand to Galinda's cheek and immediately retracted it. She hid her hands behind her back. Galinda pulled Elphaba's arm out. Her fingers trailed down the limb to Elphaba's fist and she brought it close to her face.

"It looks worse than it feels. Go ahead," Galinda said and the tall girl relaxed her hand and gently cradled the blonde's cheek.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know. But, you _did_ hit me," the blonde said firmly. The green girl swallowed and removed her hand. Galinda snatched it and said,

"Well?"

"I'm very sor-"

The blonde placed her fingers against Elphaba's mouth. The green girl confused raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want apologies, I want reparation."

"Reparation?"

"Yes," Galinda said and raised her cheek and waited.

"Galinda, I'm not sure I understand."

"A kiss, Elphie. Kiss it and make it better."

The green girl looked down at her feet, her cheeks turning dark.

"Well?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba hesitated before she leaned forward and tenderly pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek. Galinda's face tingled. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and grinned until a crack of thunder made her shriek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Dear Wonderful Readers, here's the next chapter which is definitely M-rated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With another blow of thunder, Galinda screamed and buried her face into Elphaba's chest.<p>

"Galinda?"

Her roommate whimpered unintelligibly without raising her head. CRACK-CRACK. The blonde started to cry and tightened her grip around her roommate's waist.

"Oh Galinda, the thunder can't hurt you, my sweet. We're safe here."

The blonde rubbed her face against Elphaba's breasts and the green girl took a step back. Galinda, without releasing her, took a step forward, keeping her forehead pressed to Elphaba's chest. The green girl's heart danced. She struggled with improper thoughts about the blonde all afternoon. She was so upset that she planned on hiding in the library until midnight, but when rain clouds filled the horizon the tall girl had dashed home.

She had felt angry, sad, and aroused and she hated it. She couldn't forget Galinda in her nightgown, the sight between Galinda's thighs, Galinda's hands feeling her where no hand but her own had touched. When Galinda touched her, she felt it twice. Her grazed skin tingled and her nether regions sparked. _Haven't you gotten a massage from a friend before? _Galinda had maintained her touching was common between friends. Even if such practices were common in Gillikin, Elphaba was certain that her feelings were not common.

Her feelings were what turned Galinda's friendly massage into something prurient. The fantasies she envisioned when Galinda rubbed her and the fantasies she couldn't get rid of since. She didn't just want to massage the blonde, she wanted to feel Galinda's every crevice. The more time she spent with her, the more Elphaba's desires grew. When she kissed the girl softly on her cheek she had wanted to caress her. Her desires scared her. The green girl had never allowed herself to want anything, outside of coming to Shiz, and even that was a complete different substance to the ache she felt when the blonde was near. What if her feelings got out of control? What if she hurt her roommate? She remembered Galinda's marks. The bruise she had caused. When she thought the Winkie Prince had been rough with her, she felt an irrational urge to hurt him. Now that she knew it was her own fault, she was embarrassed. _What could Galinda possibly see in a crabby, unsociable, ugly friend who not only put marks on her but wants to give her more like the ones between her…_

CRACK!

"Make it stop!" Galinda cried, squeezing the green girl.

Galinda clung to her in her bathrobe and Elphaba's heart thumped in her ears.

"Silly girl, we can't stay standing in the middle of our room all night," she said.

The blonde looked up at her.

"You're right. I suppose we could wait out the storm in bed," she proposed.

"A wise suggestion," the green girl said and turned toward her own bed, but Galinda's arms held her fast.

"My bed is more comfortable."

"I'm sure it is," Elphaba admitted and turned toward her own bed, only to be kept rooted to her spot. "Galinda, in order to get to our beds, you have to let go now."

"I'm not sleeping there," the blonde huffed, motioning with her chin toward Elphaba's side of the room.

"I didn't ask you to."

"You certainly don't expect me to sleep alone, do you?"

"It's worked well for us so far."

"Elphie!"

"Galinda, our beds aren't so far apart. I'm just several feet away."

The blonde shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, please stay with me," she begged.

Elphaba stared at the blonde. Tears gushed down her bruised cheek. _You're in more danger sleeping next to me than sleeping alone. _

_ "_Please, Elphie. I need you," the blonde pleaded.

The green girl's heart clenched. Watching Galinda's alligator tears, she couldn't remember when her feelings had changed from vexed at Galinda's childish tantrums to earnest to soothe away her sorrows. She sighed and said,

"Fine, but only until the storm ends."

The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Oh, Elphie, this going to be so much fun! It's our very own sleepover!"

The green girl rolled her eyes.

"Will you release me now? I'd like to change into my pajamas."

"Of course! Wait, why don't you try one of mine?" Galinda offered and headed to her closet.

"There's no need."

"Why not? It'll be fun," the blonde said, pulling options out of her wardrobe. Elphaba smiled at how easily her roommate was distracted by fashion.

"Have you forgotten that our skin colors are not our only difference," Elphaba answered demurely.

"Hm?" Galinda asked and looked up. Elphaba's cheeks were dark and the tall girl stared at an imaginary speck on the wall. "Oh! Well, yes, these may fit you differently than me," the blonde said staring at the bust area.

"I doubt if your short gowns would even come to my thighs."

The blonde's eyes widened and she eyed the green girl up and down. Galinda's gaze flustered Elphaba who cleared her throat, turned, plucked one of her nightgowns from her wardrobe and darted into the bathroom.

"Don't close the door!" the blonde said and rushed toward her.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked and poked out her head.

"I don't want to be out here alone," the blonde whined and leaned on the handle.

"Next, you'll want to sit in the bathroom while I change."

"Well, if you think that's best," Galinda said and moved forward.

"I don't! I'll just be a moment. Wait here!" Elphaba said and slammed the door.

"You mean thing!" Galinda yelled and waited outside the door.

The green girl smirked and thought Galinda cute even when she pouted_. Perhaps especially when she pouts_. Still smiling she shook her head and removed her dress and slid into a long thin grey frock that buttoned up in front and came to her mid calf. She took one more look in the mirror that stretched from the tub to the end of the marble sink. She hesitated then reached up and removed her hair ribbon. She shook out her hair and evaluated herself. Her black silky tresses fell perfectly straight, but all Elphaba could see was her skin, _still green, _she thought and sighed.

"Hurry, Elphie! The rain is really coming down now."

"Coming," she said and opened the door.

"Where's the one I bought for you?" Galinda blurted seeing Elphaba emerge in her own conservative night apparel.

"Out to be laundered," the green girl answered and raised her chin. The blonde huffed and walked past Elphaba into the bathroom.

"Well at least you let your hair down. It's very pretty," Galinda noted and the green girl smiled shyly. "Let me just wash my face, before we go to bed," the blonde said and left the door open.

"Alright, but I'm only staying until the storm goes away."

"I know," the blonde said and turned on the water, splashing away her tears.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The blonde screamed and dove into Elphaba. The green girl shrieked when water from the blonde's face and hands soaked through her thin nightgown and sizzled her flesh. Galinda jumped and stared at her.

"You little idiot!" Elphaba yelled and began to feverishly undo her buttons. The green girl rushed into the bathroom with the blonde following her and shut off the water and slowly peeled away her nightgown while exhaling through gritted teeth. The blonde's eyes enlarged when she saw the blisters on Elphaba's swollen chest and arms where her face and hands had touched. Elphaba let the nightgown drop and turned away from the mirror and picked up a towel on the rack next to the shower and wrapped it around her. The towel covered her breasts and came down to her thighs.

"You're hurt!" Galinda announced and started to cry, "But, how? It was only water?"

The green girl looked up and eyed the blonde warily. _Can I really trust you, Galinda?_ Tears cascaded down the blonde's cheeks, Elphaba sighed and said,

"I have a water allergy, I can't get near it because it burns me. The pain shocked me, I didn't mean to yell at you."

But, instead of the blonde's tears abating, they bubbled over even more.

"Oh, Elphie, why didn't you tell me sooner? I hurt you! Oh, dear! What have I done?" Galinda burbled.

"It looks worse than it feels," Elphaba repeated Galinda's words, hoping to make the blonde smile.

"There must be something I can do. I have some creams that could help!" the blonde said frantic.

"My own oils work best."

"Oh, yes, well, I-I suppose you would have something like that. How silly of me. Where are they? Let me get them."

"In that cabinet over there, it's the oil with the slightly greenish tint."

Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bathtub and allowed Galinda to dab some on a handkerchief, partly because her arms hurt to move and partly hoping it would calm the blonde. When her roommate raised the purple handkerchief above Elphaba's chest, the green girl reached out.

"May I?" the blonde asked. Elphaba flushed, but nodded, her arm falling to her side. The blonde gently pressed the cloth to the green girl's seared skin. Elphaba bit her lip to keep from crying out. The pain dulled under the oil. Galinda continued her ministrations and patted some on Elphaba's biceps.

"Oh, Elphie," the blonde kept muttering to herself as she swabbed an area.

After several moments, Elphaba reached for Galinda's wrist.

"That's good enough, my sweet."

"Oh, El-"

The green girl put a bony finger on her lips.

"You didn't hurt me on purpose. I'll heal in time. No more fussing," she said and lowered her hand after the blonde nodded.

"I'll put on my bathrobe," the green girl said and waited. The blonde fidgeted with the handkerchief and Elphaba cleared her throat.

"I'll just wait outside then," the blonde blurted and scooted out the door. Elphaba inhaled and dropped the towel. On the wall were two brass hooks, on the left one hung her tattered black bathrobe. She maneuvered the robe loosely around her aching body.

The wind screamed outside and the blonde nervously tapped her foot until a flash of lightening cut through the sky."Oh, no, no, no," Galinda whimpered.

The green girl hearing her roommate, quickly opened the door and took the blonde's hand and led her to the bed dressed with seven different pink pillows and 1,400 thread count sheets. The blonde slipped in and Elphaba slid in beside her. The blonde sat up and shivered and Elphaba slipped her arm around her shoulders, she grimaced and breathed into the pain as it tore through her arm. CRACK! BAM! CRACK! The blonde buried her face in the cleft of the green girl's shoulder, avoiding the blisters on her chest and sobbed. The rain pelted the roof and thunder sounded in the distance. Elphaba listened to the blonde whimper and not knowing what to say quietly sang a Quadling lullaby. The green girl's velvety voice captured the exquisite dark tune and her roommate's attention. The blonde's whimpering turned to sniffling and then silence.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," the blonde murmured into Elphaba's bathrobe after the song had ended.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, my sweet, but I've lived a full twenty years before coming to Shiz. There exist many things you do not know about me."

The blonde sat up and stuck out her tongue and Elphaba smiled. If her roommate was pouting it meant her mind was off the storm, even if only temporarily. Elphaba hummed.

"Elphie, is your water allergy connected to your skin color?" the blonde interrupted.

The green girl swallowed.

"So I've been told."

"I don't know how your allergy is possibly. How can you drink water, but not be able to touch it?"

"I _can't_ drink it. Perspiration can even be painful."

"How horrificus! How have you survived so far? Have you seen a specialist? Perhaps there's a treatment-"

"Don't be stupid, Galinda. Of course I've been to specialists, a plethora of them. Most of them useless quacks."

"Including Dr. Texfur?"

"Especially Dr. Texfur!" the green girl declared and stiffened.

"What did he do to you?"

The green girl turned and looked Galinda in the eyes. The blonde took Elphaba's hand and the green girl exhaled.

"Dr. Texfur tried many experiments, but his last idea involved an acidic liquid. He thought it could lighten my skin pigment," Elphaba explained and Galinda gasped. "I went for weekly _treatments_ where he applied it to sections of my back. My green skin burned off, but unfortunately it scarred over even darker than before."

"How could your parents have allowed that wretched man to touch you?" Galinda exclaimed, her brows furrowing. The green girl's eyes widened. She had wondered the same, but Galinda was the first to validate her misgivings about her father's wardship.

"It was my father who decided. My mother died shortly after giving birth to my brother, Shell. He told me it was for my own good."

"Burning you for your own good?"

"He said I would never fit into society, let alone find a suitor with this discoloration."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and curled her lip in disgust. The green girl smirked, "Haven't you felt the very same on many an occasion?"

The blonde blushed and looked at her bedspread and said,

"I didn't know you then. After we became friends, I couldn't help but see another feature to love every time I studied you. How foolish I was to allow difference to obscurify beauty."

The green girl glanced at the blonde, trying to adjust to the revelation that her beautiful roommate studied _her_. Galinda looked up and leaned forward. Her lips hovered over Elphaba's. The green girl felt her breath leave her.

"Even in my 'unseemly' outfits?" she uttered to break the tension.

"In spite of your unseemly outfits!" the blonde admitted. She pulled back and became serious saying, "Wasn't your father ever ashamed for what the doctors did to you? As your father, he must have loved you. He did raise you and send you here."

"You are confusing state-imposed parental obligations with familial affection, the latter while common between blood relatives is far from mandatory. I have no doubt my father, in his own way, cares for me, but love is too potent a word. And, if my father felt shame it was for the sins that he insisted the Unnamed God was punishing him for through me."

"He's a Unionist?"

"He was a Unionist minister."

"And you?" Galinda asked.

"I'm an atheist and an aspiritualist."

"An aspiritualist? I've never heard such a word. You made that up, didn't you?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrow. _There's calling the kettle black._

"Language can be suffocating. New words are like small fissures that allow for gusts of fresh thought. Aspiritualist signifies a new theoretical possibility."

"Well, how can one be an aspiritualist? How did Oz begin then?"

"Perhaps it began with a bang."

"Where did the bang come from?"

"From an elephant's nose! How should I know? Perhaps Oz is nothing more a moralizing drabble imagined by an unconventional visionary."

"I expected a more credible explanation from an aspiritualist biologist."

The green girl snorted and said,

"All I'm saying is that the Unnamed God doesn't seem all that divine but rather the collected respectability and prejudices of it's worshippers. For all the religious dicta my father espoused it only seemed to worsen his neuroses not help him transcend them. As an aspiritualist, I refuse to ascribe to any religious doctrine until I have proof that it's grounded in fact and not simply our own subconscious fears. Religion should be used to help support an equitable and just society not to create a haven for our obsessions."

"I suppose that's fair," the blonde admitted with a yawn and snuggled closer to the green girl. Elphaba realized how close the blonde was to her, not only were they in the same bed, but Elphaba had revealed rooms of herself she believed no one would see.

"Lie down with me, Elphie," the blonde said and opened the sheets.

"Shouldn't we get our pajamas first?"

"Later," the blonde murmured her eyelids flickering shut.

"Hmff," the green girl said, but wiggled down with the blonde.

Galinda put her head on the green girl's shoulder and rested her arm over Elphaba's stomach. The green girl wrapped her arm carefully around Galinda and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She stared at the ceiling and listened to the rain, but soon enough she wandered into dreams.

Men in medical uniforms pushed her face down onto a high operating table. Her wrists and ankles were manacled. She screamed and fought, but no one listened. Iron utensils were readied. She yelled and a bitter rubber gag was placed in her mouth and tied around her head pulling at her hair. The blood ricocheted in her head. The back of her dress was opened and Dr. Texfur, a short man with a drooping mustache, applied his treatment. Her flesh bubbled. The green girl screamed into her gag and tears poured down her face. The pain of burning tears proved no comparison to the pain of her scorched back. Suddenly she was stomach up facing the doctor and he ripped open the front of her dress. Embarrassed the green girl pulled at her restraints wanting to cover her breasts, but her hands wouldn't move. The doctor began to pour his treatment on her chest, Elphaba screamed and tried to sit up when she heard a gentle whispering in her ear. The green girl opened her eyes and saw what looked like a blonde angel hovering above her.

"It's just a dream," whispered the angel and she raised her hand. The green girl flinched still fearing the nightmare would continue.

"It's me, Elphie. I won't hurt you."

"Galinda?" the green girl mumbled. The blonde nodded and the green girl's eyes focused. She saw Galinda sitting next to her with an oil soaked handkerchief. Her bathrobe hung on her loosely and the green girl saw the sides of Galinda's firm breasts down to her navel and flushed. The blonde leaned over her and dabbed the handkerchief along her hair line and lifted her head to wipe the back of her neck.

"Elphie, let me take a look at your chest."

The green girl averted her eyes and concentrated on her breathing and nodded without hearing Galinda. The blonde loosened Elphaba's robe and opened it so that the top of Elphaba's chest was exposed.

"Galinda! What are you-" Elphaba exclaimed and reached out and clutched the blonde's wrist.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you," Galinda said and with Elphaba holding on to her she swabbed the swollen burn mark. The green girl lowered her arm when she felt the ache in her chest subside. Then something softer brushed her. She looked down and saw Galinda kissing her chest. Butterflies filled her stomach.

"Galinda?" she whispered.

"Trust me," the blonde whispered and lay down. She kissed the green girl's neck and Elphaba surprised herself by tilting her head. The blonde kissed her again. And again. Elphaba twitched as Galinda's lips caressed her. Galinda, resting on her side, kissed down toward the green girl's breasts, careful to avoid her burns. Elphaba moaned. The blonde with one hand took Elphaba's robe and moved it discreetly back and forth over the green girl's breasts. Elphaba whimpered when she felt the fabric tickle her nipples. Then the blonde slowly slid the robe off of her breasts past the green girl's shoulders and let the night air tighten the green girl's nubs. Elphaba was nervous and excited and terrified. The blonde gaped at the green girl and went rigid. Elphaba's heart sank. She was certain the blonde had desisted in disgust. She refused to look at the blonde's face to confirm her suspicion. She didn't want to see. The inevitable repulsion. _What did I expect? That she would understand, that she would tolerate it. It's only normal for her to be repelled by the sight of so much hideous green._ _Especially there. _The green girl clenched her jaw and was angry that she had wanted anything else from her roommate. She lifted her forearm intending to cover herself when Galinda breathed out,

"Oh my, you're gorgeous!"

"What?" the green girl whispered in disbelief. She looked into Galinda's sapphire eyes. The lust and tenderness in them rendered her dumbstruck. The blonde placed an arm on each side of Elphaba and held herself up on her elbows, staring into Elphaba's eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips between the green girl's breasts. Elphaba inhaled. Galinda kissed both of her mounds in circular pathways. Elphaba trembled and rested her arm on the blonde's back. Her roommate used her tongue to outline a circle around her right nipple.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called out nervously, but her roommate continued.

She shuddered and grabbed a fistful of Galinda's robe. Her nipples tingled and then Galinda's mouth closed on one and began to suckle. The blonde sucked a bolt of electricity through her. Her legs went taut as Galinda's mouth massaged her. The blonde's fingers reached for the other breast and played with it's peak. Elphaba whimpered. Galinda without stopping repositioned herself on top of Elphaba and rested her stomach between the green girl's legs. She sucked, tugged, licked and pulled on the green girl's breasts. Elphaba couldn't think. She murmured Galinda's name over. And over. Her body jerked, but the friction only increased her pleasure. The feeling between her legs was unlike anything she felt before. She raised her hips and her center met the blonde's belly through her robe. It throbbed. Her roommate picked up on the movement and rolled her hips so that the stimulation to Elphaba's center continued. The green girl saw white. Galinda grazed her teeth over her nipple and squeezed the other as she leaned her torso into hers. Elphaba clenched her legs shut and hugged her roommate tightly and screamed her name. Then the green girl's body went limp.

"Elphie, you're stunning," the blonde whispered in her ear and kissed it. Galinda rolled off of the green girl and grabbed the handkerchief to dab Elphaba's hairline. The green girl still couldn't speak. Her body wouldn't move. She wondered if she were broken.

"Do you feel better? Is your night terror gone?"

All the green girl could muster was a nod before she fell asleep. She awoke a couple of hours later and didn't know where she was until she looked to her left and saw Galinda sprawled on top of the covers. She looked down at herself and saw her robe open. She rolled out of Galinda's bed and into the bathroom. Closing the door, she hung up her robe and grabbed a face towel and put some orange oil on it and washed herself. When her hands traveled across her breasts, she realized her nipples where sore. _Galinda kissed me. A kiss is different than a massage. And the way she kissed me. On my…_ The green girl blushed and couldn't finish her thought. Her hands washed down her belly and between her legs. She was still moist. Embarrassed she cleaned herself thoroughly. After she finished braiding her hair, she stepped outside and pulled on a plain navy dress and her boots. Grabbing her sack, she headed toward the door, but not without turning to look at her sleeping roommate before slipping out.

She sat under her favorite walnut tree to think while the sun peeked over the horizon and remembered her father's sermons about sex. '_Sexual_ _acts are only purified through the contract of marriage, the Unnamed God's merciful outlet for man's debauchery. All other acted forms are evil.'_ When Galinda touched her it certainly didn't feel evil. It felt good. Her father's words came back to her again. '_The insidious part of evil is that it masquerades as light.' _The green girl sighed and thought,_ if one's own mind can't be trusted to tell between what is good and evil, how could one know if an act was good according to the Unnamed God? Even texts about the Unnamed God were written by other men who also used their 'unreliable' minds to comprehend the Unnamed God. Does goodness have an intrinsic quality that makes it good? _Elphaba's thoughts shifted to Frexspar's admonishments, '_once a girl loses her purity, she never gains it back, Fabala. Don't forget that a woman without her virginity is worthless, once she gives it away, she has nothing left for her husband.'_ The green girl snorted. _Using virginity as a marker of purity and then forcing that to be the sole measurement of any person's character is a folly_, she thought. Elphaba was certain that Galinda was experienced in sexual matters, but the blonde was far from worthless to her. _Galinda, what are you doing to me? What do you want from me? _She sat there and ruminated on the nature of good and evil and her relationship with her roommate when Crope and Tibbett strolled by.

"Artichoke!"

The green girl sighed when the two boys sat down on her left and right.

"So are you going to tell us?"

"Please leave?"

"No vegetable, not that. We want to know who you want to kiss. There's a pool between us men," Crope said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and remained silent.

"Well, even if you won't give us his name, we might as well tell you a few things."

"Yes, Tibbett's right."

The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"If you haven't kissed anyone before, you're going to want to practice," Tibbett said.

"If you can't find a boy to practice with. Most girls, I've heard, practice by kissing their female friends," Crope continued.

Elphaba paled.

"Galinda seems to tolerate you, maybe after a few drinks, she'd let you give it a go," Tibbett offered.

"How is it that the two of you never run out of idiotic things to say?" the green girl spat.

"Elphie, there you are!"

Elphaba recognized the blonde's voice and turned to see her walking toward them with something in her hand.

"Galinda!" the boys called out cheerfully.

"Can you please tell the artichoke that it's perfectly normal for girls to kiss one another!" Tibbett asked the blonde after she sat across from the green girl. Elphaba felt her stomach drop when she saw the look on Galinda's face.

8


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Dear Wonderful Readers, thanks for all the great comments! I love hearing your thoughts!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde gaped at the green girl who sighed and eyed the library.<p>

"Tell her compared to romantic outings with your boyfriend," Crope said pointing to the bruise on the blonde's cheek, "kissing girls is completely innocuous."

"Crope! I told you-"

"Oh, yes, the infamous rock," Crope cut in and rolled his eyes. Galinda glared at him and continued,

"More importantly, I don't understand why you both insist my roommate go around kissing girls."

"Don't you agree she should practice before she engages in real romantic relationships?" Crope asked. The blonde's eyes widened.

"We're trying to be helpful. The green bean did admit she wanted to kiss a boy," Tibbett mentioned.

"I said nothing of the sort. I simply took the dare!" Elphaba declared.

"Artichoke, you insult us. We all know you're sweet on someone," Crope retorted and removed his blue cap and slid his fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair.

"If you don't want our help, just tell us who it is and we'll leave you alone," Tibbett added.

The green girl sighed and turned to Galinda and asked,

_ "_How would _practicing_ be any different than the real thing anyway?"

The two boys broke into laughter and slapped their knees. Galinda bit her lip and thought.

"Tell her, Galinda!" Tibbett managed to say between chortles.

Cocking her head, she said,

"Perhaps it's not."

The boys fell quiet and gawked. Elphaba watched her intrigued. Tibbett found his voice and declared,

"Of course it is! Every girl needs a man to sweep her off her feet!"

"Yes, he's right. Everyone knows two girls can practice kissing, but they're shy the appendage that counts!" Crope proclaimed.

The blonde stood up and with her hands on her hips retorted,

"As you both seem resistantatious to moving beyond _practice_, you remain unaware that many women find that that extra appendage just gets in the way of a perfectly good evening!"

Dumfounded the two sat with their mouths agape. Galinda tucked the letter into her pocket and turned to her roommate and said, "Elphaba, if you've tired of these two boys' vulgarities, I suggest you accompany me to the cafeteria and we get some lunch."

"As you wish," the green girl said with a smile and stood up and slung her sack over her shoulder.

"Good day to you boys!" the blonde said. The two stared after the girls as they made their way across the quad.

"Why didn't you tell them that I was the one who hit you?"

"It was none of their business, not to mention that those two boys love gossip more than a gaggle of old hags," the blonde answered and the green girl chuckled. Galinda clasped the green girl's arm and hummed the lullaby from last night. The green girl grinned and hummed along with her.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you want to kiss?"

The green girl stopped humming. The blonde waited, but got no response.

"Can't you tell me?" she asked and batted her eyelashes. More silence. The blonde clutched Elphaba's wrist in front of the cafeteria and refused to take one more step. Elphaba looked down at her feet and Galinda cleared her throat. The lanky girl sighed and said,

"I was afraid you would think badly of me since you're dating Fiyero. I guess I didn't think you would allow it. He's important to you, I seem to remember you burbling something about him and marriage. I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want to hurt our friendship."

Galinda paled. _Fiyero? She wants to kiss Fiyero? _Her hand fell from Elphaba's wrist and she shook her head.

Elphaba's heart palpitated. The green girl had been convinced that after last night the blonde would welcome her feelings.

_ "_Are you upset?" she asked confused.

Galinda didn't know who she more upset with - Elphaba or herself. _Why did I have to press her? Why did I assume she wanted me? How could she want to kiss Fiyero? She seemed so repulsed by him at the campout. Was that embarrassment? Did she refrain out of loyalty to our friendship? How could she still want to kiss him after our… our…practice? Is that what it was? _A tear fell down the blonde's cheek.

"Galinda, my sweet," Elphaba exclaimed "I would never do anything unless you said it was-"

"Look, it's Galinda! Come eat lunch with us!" Milla shouted several feet away and skipped toward the couple in a white sundress with Boq in tow. Before her friends came close, the blonde wiped her cheek and fished the letter from her pocket.

"This came for you this morning."

Elphaba, startled by the blonde's impassivity, hesitated before she took the letter.

"Miss Galinda, it's a pleasure to see you. Why don't you and Miss Elphaba have lunch with us," Boq bubbled after he came beside the blonde, his stubby thumbs riding his red suspenders.

Galinda forced a smile and said,

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel well. I think I'll lie down."

"Miss Galinda! Are you ill? I'll accompany you to your dormitory," Boq offered.

"That's unnecessary. I can walk Galinda back to our room," Elphaba asserted.

"Actually, I'd prefer the room to myself if you don't mind?"

Milla eyed the two of them curiously. Elphaba opened her mouth, but then nodded curtly.

"Well, at least let us walk you back," Boq persisted.

"That's very kind of you, Biq, but I'll be fine, please just enjoy your afternoon."

Galinda turned behind the tall white building and dashed toward the dormitories.

Once inside her room, she slammed the door behind her and huffed. _How did such a wonderful evening turn into such a horrible morning! _She pulled back the covers on her bed and burrowed deep underneath for comfort, but the lingering scent of Elphaba's oils caused a lump to rise in her throat. _Why do I care about a stupid vegetable? _She tossed and turned while she watched dreams of Elphaba running off to Vinkus with Fiyero. Several hours passed when she awoke to a knock on her door and sat up and noticed the sun was setting. She remembered the green girl's confession and frowned. Rap. Rap. _Go away!_, she thought and pulled the sheet over her head. RAP! RAP! The blonde huffed and threw off the sheet and primped her hair. RAP! RAP! RAP! _All right, all right! _The blonde slid out of bed and opened the door.

"How did you get in here?" she exclaimed.

"Milla snuck me in," Fiyero said and handed the blonde a bouquet of hand-picked daises, "She said you weren't feeling well and I came to see you. How's my girl?"

"Well, that's sweet of you to come check on me, but I'm fine, just a little under the weather," the blonde said. She tried to smile but her mind was inundated with images of the green girl lip-locked with the Winkie prince. _Like you could satisfy her, _she thought and huffed.

"Is there something wrong with the flowers?" Fiyero asked.

"What? Oh, no, they're fantabulous. But, Fiyero, you should go before someone sees you in the girl's dormitory."

"And leave you alone while you're feeling sick? Not a chance!" he vowed and walked in and plopped on Galinda's bed. "Come rest with me."

The blonde released a sigh and closed the door. She set the flowers on her vanity and turned around to see Fiyero kick off his leather boots and slip beneath her covers. He held them open and beckoned for her. She smirked, scooted into bed and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Fiyero slipped his arms around her.

"I'm here if you want to talk," he said.

The blonde shook her head. _If Elphie were here, she would sing me a song, _the blonde thought and then remembered why her roommate was not there and snuffled. Fiyero shifted on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. They prickled, a completely different sensation from Elphaba's smooth skin. He coiled one arm around her and raised her to unclasp the back of her dress. He slid it past her shoulders and pulled down her bra straps.

"Wait, Fiyero." Sex couldn't be further from the blonde's thoughts, but she decided it was more effort to protest than to submit. She told herself that this was Fiyero's attempt to comfort her. The Winkie Prince paused and Galinda unhooked her bra. He pulled it down her arms and tossed it across the room. He divested her of her dress and her hands unbuttoned his shirt. With the blonde naked beneath him, Fiyero hurried with his zipper, his pants already tenting. He pushed his way inside her and kissed her chest.

"No more marks!" Galinda hissed.

"Alright, alright," he mumbled and continued thrusting. Finally, he finished and lay on top of her and exhaled. His chest hair, a thick sweaty mat, stuck to her breasts. Galinda stared at the ceiling and listened to Fiyero's breathing deepen as he drifted into sleep. She thought sex with him might make her forget, but as soon as it finished she remembered how excited she felt when she touched her roommate. Those small green breasts barely big enough for Galinda to squeeze in her palms. The dark virescent buds that grew to a quarter the length of her pinky. Her distressed shy eyes along with the shakey moans that tore through her. Her expression when she climaxed. Her inexperienced body trembling. Galinda had wanted to keep going, but the green girl had passed out. The blonde kissed Elphaba's head and stroked her stomach. Watching the green girl's breasts while she slept she was tempted to slide her hand past her belly button and touch her beneath her bathrobe. _Were you thinking of him the whole time?_ Galinda's chest burned. _Forget her, forget her, forget her…_she chanted to herself. She shut her eyes and silent tears ushered her to sleep.

She heard the door shut and her eyes fluttered opened. She couldn't move and realized Fiyero was still sleeping on top of her. THUD! Elphaba tripped over Fiyero's boot in the dark.

"How many times have I told you to keep your heels on your own side of the room?" the green girl asked and stood up and flipped on the bathroom light.

A bare chested Fiyero grunted and sat up. The green girl shrieked. _Oh, no! _Galinda thought and twisted away from him and wrapped the sheet around herself. Elphaba's eyes swung between Fiyero who zipped his pants and was grabbing his boots and Galinda who was looking for Fiyero's shirt between the covers.

"Sorry about that, green bean. Didn't think you would be home so early."

"It's 9 p.m.!" Elphaba declared.

"Fiyero, here!" The blonde tossed him his shirt.

"Well, I better be off then. I just came in to make sure my girl was okay," he said and slipped on his shirt, kissed Galinda on her head and rushed out the door. The blonde stared at her bare feet. Her ears burned._ Why should I be the one who's embarrassed? She's the one who should apologize after coveting someone else's boyfriend. _The blonde's head shot up. Steely brown eyes greeted her.

"Anything to say for yourself?" the green girl hissed.

"Not a thing!"

The blonde walked toward the bathroom and waited for her roommate to move. Elphaba bristled and clenched her fists.

"Is that why you wanted the room to yourself?"

"Jealous, are you?" The blonde asked with a smirk. Her roommate stepped back and her lips tightened. Galinda knew she had hurt Elphaba and felt remorseful, but then regretted that she regretted it.

_ "_Who would ever be jealous over a trollop?" Elphaba hurled. The blonde's chin trembled.

"Just let me shower."

"You have no right to cry," the green girl snorted.

"Why is that Miss Elphaba?"

"Because you have everything! Except you're still not satisfied until you rub it in other people's faces!"

_I don't have you, _Galinda thought and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Look, I didn't invite him. Milla brought him and after he finished we both just fell asleep. I didn't mean for it to hurt you." _I didn't think he meant so much to you, _Galinda thought and bit her lip staring at the floor. The two stood there for moments.

"Just answer me this. If you fall ill from the very thought of me kissing you, then why do those things to me last night? Why touch me when I so obviously repulse you?" Elphaba chocked.

Galinda's eyes bulged.

"You kissing me?" the blonde repeated in shock.

"Why do I even bother," the green girl muttered and took a step toward her desk when Galinda grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

"No!" the blonde shouted so loud Elphaba flinched. "Not until you tell me exactly what you mean by that."

"I'm hardly employing circumlocution. What's not to understand?" Elphaba spat.

"Circum-what? Oh, never mind! It's the thought of you kissing _Fiyero_ that makes me ill!"

Elphaba glared at the blonde.

"What would cause you to think of that?"

"You! You said this morning that you wanted to kiss him!"

"Galinda Upland! Have you lost your mind? I've said nothing of the sort! What is it with all of Shiz putting words in my mouth?"

"I heard you, Elphaba! Boy, did I hear you. You said you couldn't tell me you wanted to kiss Fiyero, because I'm still dating him!"

"Did the words 'I want to kiss Fiyero' ever leave my mouth?" Elphaba yelled.

Galinda paused to think.

"No, but you did say-"

"I said, I didn't want to hurt our friendship because Fiyero was important to you not to _me_! I didn't think you would allow me to kiss you when you were already dating someone else!"

The blonde's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say that instead?"

"I thought I did!"

"Well you didn't!"

"Do you mean to say you felt ill because you thought I wanted to kiss Fiyero _instead _of you?" Elphaba asked astounded.

The blonde blushed and took this time to examine her nails.

"You little idiot," the green girl whispered with a guileless smile.

"You were unclear," the blonde said and wiped away fresh tears. The green girl swallowed and said,

"Is this unclear?"

Before Galinda could react, Elphaba's mouth found hers. Her roommate who had never kissed anyone wrapped an arm around her and pressed her lips to hers and held them there. Despite Elphaba's inexperience, the blonde's heart warmed at her fervor. She moved her lips and the tall girl followed. _I should have known you'd be a quick learner, _Galinda thought and raised her hands to clasp her roommate's cheeks. The sheet fell between Elphaba's arm and her lower back. The blonde pushed closer. Their lips pulled and pressed against one another until the green girl released the blonde to breathe and Galinda's linen plummeted. Elphaba, already embarrassed by her display of affection, blushed ebony when she saw the blonde naked and whirled around.

"Galinda, I didn't mean to-I-I'm-" she stumbled.

The blonde walked behind Elphaba put a hand on her shoulder and stood on her tip-toes and whispered,

"Hush. You didn't do anything wrong." She kissed Elphaba's ear and asked, "Can I shower now?"

With Galinda's bare breasts pressing against her back, the green girl could only manage a nod.

"I'll be right back, don't go to sleep without me."

Elphaba grunted.

"Promise?" Galinda asked and took the green girl's earlobe in her mouth and sucked.

"Yesss!" Elphaba hissed. The blonde smiled, bent down, grabbed the sheet and darted into the bathroom.

As Galinda soaped up in the tub she couldn't stop smiling. She sang off key while she shampooed and rinsed off. She let the water out and dried herself off. She sauntered over to the counter and lathered up with scented lotions from the Emerald City. She dabbed perfume on her neck and the apex of her thighs and applied some light make-up and pulled on her bathrobe. She examined herself once more in the mirror, loosened the front of her robe and noticed her hands were trembling. _I'm nervous_. She inhaled, held the breath for a moment, turned, exhaled and opened the door. When she saw Elphaba reading atop her bed the blonde's mouth fell open.

The green girl had let her hair down and put on the nightgown she had bought for her. In the light copious amounts of green flesh were visible. Elphaba crossed her exposed calves, pushed up her glasses and was so engrossed in the book on her lap she didn't hear Galinda walk toward her. _She's ravishing and completely unaware of it, _Galinda thought and sat down on the lumpy bed. Her roommate jumped, her glasses almost falling off her face. Elphaba slid them back into place and looked at the blonde.

"You surprised me-" the emerald girl stopped and swallowed hard and said, "You're quite pretty, my sweet."

Galinda smiled and took her roommate's hand. Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, Elphie?"

"I keep hurting you," the green girl said and drew a line from Galinda's puffy eyes to the bruise on her cheek, "For all the prayers my father offered on my behalf nothing changed. Not my skin color, not my allergy and not my horrible temperament. My father said it was proof that I didn't have a soul just an absorbing depravity. What if he was right?"

"Of course you have a soul! What a thing to say!" Galinda exclaimed, "Elphaba! That man's a ninny!"

Elphaba burst into a cackle and Galinda snuggled closer and explained,

"People hurt each other," she started and gently fingered the burn mark that peeked past Elphaba's nightgown, "but _my_ father used to tell me that true friends always find a way back to one another because they suffer more apart than from the pains of close propin-propin…now what was that word."

"Propinquity, I imagine, meaning close proximity or kinship," Elphaba offered with a smile.

"Yes, propinquity! Oh, Elphie, I can't bear the thought of us not together. Promise we'll always be propinquitating!"

Elphaba looked at her with eyes full of tenderness and said,

"I would have it no other way, my sweet. I was jealous and a fool before. Will you forgive me?"

Pink fingers ran through long dark locks. Elphaba pulled off her glasses. The blonde kissed the green girl and edged her tongue into her mouth. Goosebumps popped up on Elphaba's body at the new sensation. She tentatively moved her tongue into Galinda's mouth. The two continued for minutes until the blonde pulled back and answered with a smile,

"I might forgive you, if you let me sleep here tonight?"

"I thought you didn't like my bed," Elphaba said with a smirk.

The blonde picked up the single scratchy blanket and examined it. It was dingy and so thin in places she could see through it. She curled her lip and said, "I don't, but my sheets won't be laundered until tomorrow and I'd rather not sleep in them until then, if that's alright with you?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba smiled.

"Fine, I suppose I can make an exception just this once."

Galinda grinned and pecked her roommate's cheek. The two scooted underneath the blanket and lay facing one another. Galinda laid her arm over Elphaba's hip. Her roommate's body went rigid, but she didn't protest.

"Where were you today?" the blonde asked.

"You mean when you banished me from our room?"

Galinda blushed and Elphaba cradled her roommate's cheek to signal she was only teasing and said,

"I was reading in the library, my sweet.

"The whole time?"

"Eight hours is not that long to read, you should try it with me sometime," she said. The blonde wrinkled her nose, but thought of many other activities she wouldn't mind trying for eight hours with Elphaba.

"I found a book in the antique section that was quite peculiar…," the green girl continued.

Galinda didn't care about the book, she was busy studying Elphaba. She found her irresistible and wasn't sure if it was her verve, the determination in her eyes, the way her mouth carved out each syllable, the clever words grafted throughout her sentences.

"-don't you think it's rather suspicious?" Elphaba asked.

"Mm-hmm," the blonde answered.

"You didn't hear a word, did you?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

"Well, you're quite distracting!"

The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"Your lips keep moving and I can't stop thinking of how I want to kiss them. Do you know how sexy you are when you talk?"

Elphaba swallowed and her chocolate eyes dilated.

"Galinda, you may be the only one who is affected by my talking in such a manner."

"Shall I show you exactly how you affect me?"

The blonde raised her hand out of the blanket and moved her fingers across Elphaba's collarbone. Pink fingers glided across shoulder. Elphaba swallowed and looked at her roommate with flushed cheeks. The blonde fingered down Elphaba's inner arm and pushed Elphaba on her back. Her hand jumped beneath the blanket to the green girl's stomach and danced around the concave of her belly button hidden beneath the thin fabric of her nightgown. Her finger traveled south until it reached Elphaba's mons. The green girl inhaled sharply.

"Ga-linda," Elphaba croaked. The blonde kept her finger there and moved it in figure eights. The green girl's breathing became erratic.

"Oh Elphie, the things I want to do to you!" she whispered in her ear.

The green girl's eyes grew large and she remained rigid as Galinda pulled her night gown above her hips. Galinda peeked under the blankets and growled. Elphaba wore plain white cotton underwear. Her legs were slightly parted. She was too nervous to move. Two fingers slid up and down the sides of Elphaba's underwear and the green girl trembled. Galinda used the back of her fingers to surround Elphaba's nether lips. Pressing against the cotton fabric, she gently squeezed them. Elphaba, frightened by the tingles flooding her body, held her breath.

"Breathe, sweetheart," Galinda whispered. She waited until Elphaba inhaled and then cupped Elphaba's entire sex in her hand. The green girl gasped. The blonde felt a rush as warmth engulfed her. Elphaba was hers.

"Galinda, I-I-"

The blonde pressed her palm against Elphaba's sex and rotated it in small circles while her fingers tapped at her entrance. The green girl fidgeted and groaned. The blonde rolled on top of Elphaba to keep her in place and continued her ministrations below. Manipulating the green girl's sex in her hand while Elphaba bucked against the sensations drove Galinda wild. The blonde felt a wetness seep through Elphaba's underwear. She pulled her roommate's nightgown up even further until a pert breast was exposed and put her mouth on it. She rocked back and forth still massaging Elphaba below. The green girl screamed Galinda's name and twisted frantically. She grabbed onto the blonde's arm as Galinda used a finger to snake against Elphaba's slit through her wet underwear. The green girl convulsed.

"Please, Galinda, I can't. Please, no more," Elphaba begged. The lack of control over own body and her desire for the blonde terrified her. Galinda stopped, slowly rolled to Elphaba's side and pulled her hand back. The green girl pulled down her nightgown.

"What's the matter, Elphie? Don't you like this?" she asked.

"I like it when you-well-when your hands are-when they-when you touch me," Elphaba stammered and couldn't stop blushing while she explained, "But, when your hands-when you're close, it becomes difficult to breathe, I-I just-"

"Need to take it slow?"

The green girl nodded and looked away embarrassed.

"Elphie, it's okay," she said and kissed the green girl on her cheek. She raised her hand and examined Elphaba's sticky residue. "You get so wet," the blonde noticed aloud.

The green girl felt ashamed and squeezed her thighs together.

"I apologize," she said self-consciously and sat up, "I'll go clean up."

"Oh, Elphie, I didn't mean that. Don't go," Galinda begged and sat up and looped her other arm through Elphaba's. The green girl stilled, but wouldn't look at the blonde.

"Don't you know?"

"What?"

"You've made me wet too," the blonde whispered and rested her nose against the green girl's cheek. Elphaba turned dark.

"But, I haven't-I didn't-"

"Watching you makes me feel things."

The green girl shivered and her nostrils flared. Galinda slid her hand up Elphaba's thigh. Farther and farther. Until…

"Galinda!" Elphaba called out and leaned over.

"Perhaps I should sleep in the bathroom," the blonde suggested meekly and removed her hand. The green girl laughed. The stared at each other for a moment and then Elphaba closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to the blonde's. Galinda pulled the green girl on top of her and the kissing got heavier. And heavier. Green hands caressed her sides. The blonde raised her leg between the green girl's thighs and Elphaba groaned. The emerald girl extended her arms and raised herself off of Galinda.

"Galinda, I-"

The blonde wanted to rip off her roommate's clothes, but instead she forced herself to stop.

"Elphie, maybe your idea wasn't so bad. If I don't wash with cool water, I won't be able to leave you alone tonight."

The green girl smiled.

"Perhaps afterward I could clean you with your oils?" the blonde suggested.

Elphaba's eyes bulged and her lips pursed.

"Don't feel obligated to answer right away," Galinda said with a wink and hopped out of bed and skipped into the bathroom. The green girl smirked as she waited. After the two girls washed up, one after the other, Galinda nestled into Elphaba's arms and they fell fast asleep.

When the blonde woke up, Elphaba had already left for class. She turned over and caressed Elphaba's pillow and inhaled her scent and grinned. _What time is it?_ She sat up with a start and looked at Elphaba's bedside clock. _If I hurry, I'll still be able to meet her before our next class starts_, she thought with a grin.

After an hour, the blonde raced down the quad with a hand on her head to keep her wide brimmed sun hat from blowing away. She saw Elphaba emerge for the science building with her book sack slung over her shoulder walking toward the library. She smiled and skipped in her direction.

"Galinda!" Avaric called.

The blonde turned to her right and saw the Gillikinese boy and Shenshen standing by a nearby bench. She waved and kept up her pace when Avaric called out,

"Wait up, Glin'. Where you off to in such a hurry?"

Galinda stopped as the two came close, but her eyes were watching Elphaba.

"I'm going to get lunch with Elphie."

"Public outings and pet names?" Shenshen remarked, "Don't you care about your reputation at all? You don't actually enjoy her company do you?" Galinda frowned at her friend.

"I don't think she's aware of your lunch date," Avaric cut in and motioned with his chin to Elphaba who had sat down under her walnut tree and pulled out a book.

"I haven't told her yet."

"Good, then she won't mind if you eat lunch with us instead. Really, Galinda, I feel it's my duty to warn you that just because a disease like that hasn't spread yet, doesn't mean it isn't contagious," Shenshen warned.

"I think you're confusing skin color with stupidity!" the blonde quipped and whipped around and started walking toward her roommate.

"Glin'! Don't get upset, she was just joking. Right, Shen'?" Avaric asked and rushed to slip his arm around Galinda. "We can invite the green bean too." Shenshen just rolled her eyes and followed behind.

The blonde crept up to her roommate who sat concentrating on her studies. The green girl's head snapped up, when a shadow fell over her book. She opened her mouth to give a lashing to the person who came to bother her. Seeing Galinda in front of her however she blushed and didn't break eye contact with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a throaty whisper.

"I thought you might want to get lunch with me," Galinda said, her cheeks flushed. Avaric, leaning on Galinda, watched the two of them and found their new shyness curious. He cleared his throat and added,

"Come on, green bean! Come eat with us! You know what they say about too much reading,"

"No, I do not. Regardless, I'm sure that you're not in any danger of it," Elphaba said and tucked her book into her sack.

"Ha!" Avaric exclaimed. Elphaba stood up and smirked while wiping stray grass blades off her skirt. Avaric proceeded to explain the perils of reading to which only Shenshen paid attention. The two roommates were busy staring into one another's eyes and didn't hear a word Avaric said.

"Do you want to go for a walk after class?" Galinda asked and locked arms with Elphaba as the four headed to the cafeteria.

"I can't. I have to meet with Horrible Morrible."

"Why? What could she want with you? She didn't find out about our campout, did she?"

"No, my sweet. It's my sister, Nessarose. My father sent letters to both Horrible Morrible and I announcing her arrival to Shiz next week after summer break begins. She'll be a student here from next quarter. Horrible Morrible wants to discuss her living arrangements."

"You didn't tell me you have a sister!" Galinda exclaimed and Elphaba opened her mouth, but the blonde cut in, "I know, I know, you have a whole life I don't know about - yet."

Elphaba smiled and was about to add something when Shenshen who had been eavesdropping asked,

"Is she deformed like you artichoke?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here are the girls again. For those still reading, I hope you all enjoy this. More to come.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elphaba exhaled through her nose and continued walking. Shenshen wanted to tease her, but Boq's squeal distracted the group. Bounching on his tip-toes in an amber corduroy suit on the cafeteria steps, he shouted,<p>

"Miss Galinda, it's so nice to see you feeling better!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Boq's indefatigable interest in her roommate.

"Were you ill, Glin'?" Avaric turned his head and asked.

"Only for a tick-tock, but Elphaba saw to me and now I'm positively radiant. Right, Elphie?"

The green girl swallowed and gave a subtle nod. Elphaba remembered how she had woken up with Galinda sprawled on top of her. The green girl, who felt suffocated when her blankets were tucked in, had wanted to stay there with Galinda's lips pressed to her neck, her bosom resting on top of her own and a pink leg strewn possessively across her lower torso. _What is this feeling? Galinda you make everything new. _Last night's memories stopped when the blonde stiffened at her side.

"That's not what Milla said!" Shenshen whispered loudly to Avaric.

"Shenshen!" the blonde raised her voice and glared at the girl who only raised an eyebrow.

"What did she tell you?" Boq asked.

"Suffice it to say that Miss Galinda got plenty of loving care, but not from that grasshopper of a roommate."

The blonde sighed and Elphaba imagined removing Shenshen's cheeky smile with a crisp slap_. _Boq inquired into the exact details of Milla's story, but the Gillikinese boy changed the subject and ushered the group through the tall lacquered doors of the cafeteria. The cafeteria's lofty mahogany ceilings were ornamented with a web of elaborately carved chandeliers that cast a low light on the long humming tables.

"Don't you want more than just the house salad?" Galinda asked her roommate and put in her own request for a creamy beef noodle dish at the counter.

"I don't really care for meat," Elphaba said and the blonde glanced at the cafeteria board and realized all five available entrees had either chicken, duck or beef.

"The vegetable only eats vegetables, a regular cannibal," Shenshen joked. Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked toward the pick-up window. The blonde followed close behind while Avaric entertained the others with a story about a recent arson attack in Quadling Country.

"_They_ followed _me_," Galinda whispered and placed two fingers in Elphaba's hand. The green girl glanced down at her roommate in her sunhat and knee length dress and her mood lifted. Her gaze lingered on Galinda's swollen lips. She was so lovely the green girl wanted to swallow her whole. Her roommate blushed and looked away.

"What is it, my sweet?"

"Elphie, when you look at me like that-"

The green girl felt a stinging excitement in her stomach. She raised her hand to cradle Galinda's cheek when Shenshen released a shrill laugh and threw herself on Avaric's arm. Elphaba wrinkled her nose.

"Perhaps we should dine in our own room next time," she added and lowered her hand.

"Oh, you, wicked thing!" Galinda whispered and Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to be sure to order the hot fudge sunday then," the blonde whispered.

Elphaba's eyes widened and she wanted to tell her roommate that's not quite what she had meant when Boq skipped over.

"Miss Galinda, there's a Munkinlander music festival this weekend, I'd be delighted if you'd attend with me."

Elphaba snorted and collected her and Galinda's trays.

"That's so nice of you to think of me, but I've already made plans with Elphaba," the blonde said and squeezed out a smile.

"We could drop by if you'd like, my sweet," the green girl commented and handed her roommate her tray. Galinda glared at the green girl who gave an uncharacteristically toothy grin and then walked toward the tables.

"Oh, yes, please do!" Boq said standing so close to Galinda she had to lean away to keep his breath from touching her.

"Well, perhaps for only a short while, I wouldn't want to shorten our museum excursion," the blonde said and waited for Boq to turn back and pick up his order before she hurried behind her roommate and hissed, "_We could drop by if you like?!_"

Elphaba chuckled and said,

"You could have said 'no'"

"I can't _just say no_, I'm Galinda Upland! It would be impolite!"

"But, letting him think he has a chance isn't?"

"I thought you were an aspiritualist! It's just like you to be selfish and get a conscience now!"

"I'd like to think I've always had one. I said I was an aspiritualist, not an immoralist."

"What does that mean? We have to be friendly with the socially exasperatious?!" Galinda whispered as the two moved to a free table.

"No, I just think you should tell him, instead of letting him run around with the silly notion that he has a chance to marry you and live happily ever after. Perhaps you could mention that you're not interested in dick from Munchkinland. I'm sure you wouldn't be the first."

"Elphaba, his name is Biq and you can't just go around squashing people's dreams. Instead you must encourage them to dream elsewhere. I don't know why he hasn't noticed Milla. She practically suffocates him with all of her doting _and everyone else for that matter._ Oh, speak of the devil," the blonde murmured as she saw Milla wave across the cafeteria and walk over with a tray.

The green girl plopped down at the end of the table, Galinda took the seat next to her and Milla sat on the blonde's other side. Boq grinned when he noticed the seat across from Galinda was empty, but before he could set his tray down Avaric cut in with Shenshen and Boq was forced to sit across from Milla. The girl stared dreamily at him and made low cooing noises. Elphaba smirked at Boq who forked holes in his chicken lasagna. Galinda scooted Avaric's water glass toward Boq while the Gillikinese boy chatted with Shenshen. The blonde boy reached for his water mid-sentence and got a fist full of air. He looked down and found it next to the Munchkinlander. He shrugged, took a sip and placed it back in front of himself only to witness Galinda scoot it to his left. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at Galinda's peculiar behavior.

"Will you kindly explain your interest in my water?" Avaric asked.

"It's was on my side of the table," Galinda said.

"Well, now it's on his side!" Avaric noted.

"I don't mind," Boq said with a smile. Avaric shot him a look and pulled his brimming glass in front of his own tray.

"Well, why don't you just drink it already?" Galinda asked.

"I haven't even taken a bite of my lunch."

"I heard it aids digestion to drink a glass of water before you start."

"Do you want one of your own?" Avaric asked.

"No! That's not the point! Oh, why couldn't get juice like everyone else?!"

The green girl realized what Galinda was trying to do and her chest warmed. She rested her hand on Galinda's thigh underneath the table and whispered,

"Don't worry about me, my sweet. I've survived many a lunch without being burned."

The blonde looked back at her shyly. They gazed at one other for moments until Avaric cleared his throat.

"Fine, Avaric,"Galinda said, her cheeks flushed, "Leave it where it is. I don't see why you had such a problem with it in the first place."

Avaric grunted and complained about the capriciousness of women on their lunar cycles and then went back to flirting with Shenshen. Elphaba lifted her hand, but Galinda's warm fingers laced through hers and kept it pressed to her thigh. The green girl's heart raced when Galinda parted her legs and pulled her bony fingers closer to her center. Fair skin slid beneath green fingertips. Elphaba held her breath. _We're in public! _She knew they should stop, but the feel of Galinda's silky thigh was intoxicating.

"So are you going to tell us about this new development?" Shenshen stared at Elphaba and asked.

"What development?!" the green girl screeched and retracted her hand.

"Your sister coming to Shiz?"

"I didn't know she could study at the university without arms," Boq said and Shenshen released a shriek while the others gasped.

"I knew it! You come from a family of monsters!" Shenshen said.

Elphaba glowered at Boq who looked down and shuffled food into his mouth and hoped to finish quickly and retreat to his room.

"Is it true?" Galinda asked.

The green girl nodded. A second round of gasps could be heard.

"Is she green too?" Milla asked.

"No."

"Is she another abysmal shading? Or perhaps she has two heads or a hunchback?" Shenshen asked.

"Of course not! What asinine questions. She was just born severely crippled."

"For a family with an ugly vegetable and another without any arms, I don't think there can be any 'of courses'," Shenshen noted. The green girl bristled.

"Enough, Shenshen!" Galinda hissed and Avaric asked,

"What's she like, green bean?"

"She's smart, a year ahead in her studies and will be coming to Crage Hall soon. This will be the end of the inquisition," Elphaba said and walked away with her tray. Without looking back, she dumped her salad and hurried toward the library.

Once inside amongst the comforting smell of flavescent paper, she was surprised she already missed Galinda. She regretted that she left her behind, until Shenshen's sneer flashed before her, and she sighed. _I'll just have to wait until class starts_ _to see my sweet. _Elphaba wondered with her mind constantly returning to Galinda whether she were ill. _Can a person think of another this much and still be well?_ Daydreaming Elphaba stopped in front of a roped off subsection of rare and antique biology textbooks that was forbidden for female students. It was there she had found it. That green book that had said there once lived Animals, sentient creatures, in Oz. She had thought the book was misshelved and should have been placed under fables, but as she read the first few chapters, it was clearly an old biology textbook. As a female student, she couldn't check it out and wasn't supposed to be looking at it. However, curiosity won and she put her hand on the rope, planning to hop over and continue reading.

"I believe that section is off limits to ladies, unless you've been keeping something from us," she heard a voice say. The green girl looked behind her and saw Fiyero standing there grinning and groaned.

"I need a book in there for my studies," she equivocated.

"Isn't it convenient that I'm here to get it for you."

"Quite," Elphaba said flatly.

"Which one would you like?"

Elphaba eyed him for a moment. _Should I tell him? What if he tells someone? But, if he checked it out for me, I wouldn't have to keep sneaking back. I could read it over in my room and take notes. _

_ "_Well?" he asked.

She clasped her skirt and said,

"Animal Rights, 590.571, by Dillamond."

"Got it," Fiyero said and disappeared behind shelves. She waited. And waited. And then tapped her foot. _What was I thinking, asking this imbecile to help? _

"Here it is!" Fiyero called out and the green girl clasped her hands together. He leapt over the rope, with the book under his arm, to demonstrate his athletic prowess, but instead of a graceful landing, his toe stuck in a crevice of the wooden floor and he toppled against Elphaba and pinned her to the bookshelf.

"Get off me, you clod!" she shrieked as books dug into her back.

"Shh! We're in the library!" the Winkie Prince said. He propped himself up against the bookshelf, a hand rested on each side of the green girl. Without stepping back, he cocked his head and stared. His unwavering gaze made her uneasy. She pursed her lips and looked away.

"You're pretty, in an odd sort of way," he whispered. Elphaba's head jerked up in disbelief. _Me, pretty? Only Galinda's called me beautiful._ But, as she examined Fiyero's expression, she knew he wasn't teasing. He brushed the back of his finger down her cheek to her lips. The green girl shivered.

"Smooth too. I bet you're even smoother inside."

"Stop this! Stop with your prurient prattle, you fool! And get off me! You're dating my Ga- my roommate," the green girl said. Her jaw clenching. Her palms sweaty.

"I know everyone thinks I'm lucky to have Galinda and she's a great girl and all, but sometimes I feel like I need something different," He pressed himself into her and said, "I mean who wouldn't love Galinda, she gorgeous, perky, popular, but she's familiar. I need _someone_ different. A strong woman who's smart, who knows what she wants, who's unique someone like y-"

The green girl thrust out her arms out and shoved him, but Fiyero held onto the shelves and swung his hips back into hers.

"There you go again. I know you do it on purpose. The way you're hot and cold with me. You know how to play hard to get and turn a fellow on," he said.

Elphaba felt his excitement through her dress. Utterly embarrassed, she silently pleaded, _Leave me alone, please just leave me alone!_ Her breaths became short, her legs went rigid and her eyes shut. Fiyero misinterpreted her fear for interest.

"I knew you wouldn't be as frigid as they said, you're already excited, aren't you?" He asked and leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers and his hands pulled at her dress. She stiffened in shock, stood motionless as Fiyero pushed his tongue against her lips. Inhaling through her nose, she slammed her knee into his groin. The tall boy shriveled to the floor. Elphaba wiped her mouth with a trembling hand and turned and ran.

"Why, Elphaba?" he moaned and the green girl dashed out of the library leaving her book behind.

Bounding down the library steps, she flew past the blonde, who had come searching for her.

"Elphie?"

The green girl scurried into her room and slammed the door without realizing Galinda was behind her. The blonde huffed and threw it open and Elphaba started.

"Do you realize that I've been looking-," Galinda began, but fell silent when she noticed her roommate was shaking, "Oh, Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself.

"Something's frightened you," the blonde realized and closed the door. She walked toward her roommate and Elphaba took a step back. Galinda furrowed her eyebrows.

Pound. Pound. Pound. Elphaba stared at the door and imagined Fiyero on the other side. The blonde bit her lip and went to open it when Elphaba yelled,

"Don't, Galinda!"

"Elphie, what's gotten into you? You're frightening me," she said and stopped before the door.

"Galinda, we're going to be late for Foundations of Biology!" Milla yelled on the opposite end. Relieved it was only Milla, Elphaba slumped down in her chair.

"Don't try getting out of this by going to class," the blonde hissed.

"I'm not going! I-" Elphaba faltered, nauseous at the thought of seeing the Winkie Prince there.

"Sweet Lurline, what's happened to you that would miss your favorite class?" the blonde whispered and then yelled, "Milla, we're not going!"

"Elphaba's skipping class too?" Milla yelled back.

"Galinda, you should go," Elphaba said.

"But, you haven't told me what happened!"

"I need someone to take notes for me."

"You want _me_ to take notes?"

"You're more than capable."

"Yes, I suppose I-! Stop changing the subject and tell me what happened!"

"Please, just go."

"Elphie? Why can't you tell me," Galinda whispered, her lip trembling.

"There's nothing to cry about. I'll be fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with Nessarose coming!" she prevaricated.

"Nessarose, your sister? Oh, of course! Shenshen and Pfannee can be quite horrificus! But, I promise you as Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, your sister will feel welcomed at Shiz. Don't worry about those shallow ninnies!" Galinda said and reached for Elphaba's hand.

_She's so trusting, so innocent, _the green girl thought and wanted to pull her close for a kiss, but she was afraid she would smell of Fiyero.

"Come to class with me?"

"I can't, my sweet, I still have some things to prepare before I meet with Horrible Morrible," she said and felt guilty for lying twice.

"Alright. But, you're not alone! You needn't worry about everything by yourself, you have a friend now!" Galinda said and puffed out her chest. The green girl flooded with love for the blonde could only nod and say,

"I'm sorry I worried you, I'll make it up to you when you come home."

The blonde's eyes lit up.

"Ga-linda?" Milla whined outside unable to hear what the two were saying.

"Promise?" the blonde asked wiggling to the door.

"I promise, now go!"

"Alright, but tonight we do it in _my_ bed!" the blonde said and stepped out. The green girl's eyes bulged.

"I thought you weren't coming," Elphaba heard Milla say before Galinda closed the door. Elphaba loved the sway of Galinda's hips as she walked and grinned until an image of Fiyero and the library flashed in front of her.

_How could you cheat on her?You've had her and now you want something new? She no longer holds your interest and you think I will? Did you even ask yourself if you hold mine? _She remembered how forceful his brambly mouth had felt. How he had pulled at her clothing. He had frightened her. She was afraid of where he wanted to touch her, afraid he wouldn't stop. She didn't want anyone to touch her there except for Galinda. She was terrified that someone would see them and that Galinda would find out. _What would she think of me? Fiyero, you dunce! How can you find me pretty when you have her? You don't deserve her. I don't deserve her… _

Her heart felt heavy with a scorching guilt. Guilt because even though she didn't desire Fiyero, she had felt pleased that someone else found her pretty. Guilt because she hadn't escaped before he kissed her. Guilt because if she hadn't asked him to find that book, none of this would have happened. _' I know you do it on purpose.' _His words rang through her mind. _Did I do something? _She remembered her father's warnings when she was young. '_Once you allow one man to touch you, you allow all men to touch you. The testimony of a whore is useless. Do you understand, Fabala?' _She had been certain that no man would want to touch her beneath her garments since no one even shook her hand. She had been wrong.

_Was I careless_? _Did I make Fiyero think his advances would be welcome?, _she wondered and walked over to her desk. _ I find it hard to believe because that fool confused barely concealed contempt for bridled passion that I should bear the blame. I don't even believe in the Unnamed God!, _she thought. '_A sinful man will believe whatever his itching ears want to hear, in order to absolve himself from blame, but he can never diminish the truth or the divine wrath that follows disobedience!', _she heard her father say. She sighed. She couldn't tell Galinda. _She doesn't need to know, it would only hurt her…or hurt you. _The way Fiyero forced himself on her made the green girl feel ashamed._ What if Galinda thinks it's my fault too_? She groaned and grabbed a textbook on her desk and pitched it across the room.

Two hours later, she was in Horrible Morrible's office.

"I'm glad you agree that the most comfortable place for your sister to stay is the empty adjoining room next to yours and Miss Upland's," the plump woman said and primped her hair again. "I'll be sending Master Boq to pick her up when she arrives next week."

Elphaba nodded and silently stared at a crease in the clumpy makeup around Morrible's upper lip. The head mistress droned on for another hour and a half. Finally the stocky woman stood up and walked Elphaba to the door,

"Oh and don't forget to give your roommate this note. I'll expect to see her for summer classes,"

"Summer classes?" Elphaba repeated. She hadn't remembered Galinda mentioning registering for classes, especially in the summer when they were optional.

"Yes, she'll be majoring in sorcery and she'll want to catch up with the other students,"

"Sorcery?" Elphaba repeated.

"Elphaba, with your new-found deafness, one may confuse _you_ as the invalid. Here's the note, now out you go," Morrible said and closed the door. Elphaba rolled her eyes, stuck the letter in her dress pocket and walked toward the dorms. As she crossed the quad, she imagined Galinda in her nightgown and smiled. _Galinda, when did you become an irreplaceable part of my existence here? _But her thoughts of Galinda turned into thoughts of Fiyero. _ I can't keep missing class because of him. And what if he tells-_

_ "_There you are!" Fiyero said, leaning against a tree in the dusky light of evening.

The blood in Elphaba's veins turned cold.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" she shouted and quickened her pace.

"Fae, wait up."

"Fae?"

"It's my nickname for you, don't you like it?"

The green girl snorted and kept walking.

"You didn't come to class. Where were you?" he asked, keeping up beside her.

"None of your business."

"I have your book."

Elphaba stopped and said,

"Where is it?"

"In my dorm room, walk with me?"

She sighed, "no."

"Fine, I'll tell you here. I thought about you during class and I figured it out. I should have known watching how you are with her. It's her, isn't. Galinda's the reason you won't give me a chance."

Elphaba's mouth went dry. Her cheeks burned. Her feet sped up.

"You're blushing," he said, "I knew it! I know you Elphaba. I know what makes you tick!"

"What do you know?" she hissed.

"As Galinda's friend, you don't want to hurt her by sleeping with me behind her back. I admire your loyalty to her, but there's no need to pretend anymore,"

"Who says I'm pretending?" she asked and then paled, "wait, what do you mean _anymore_?"

"Oz, just the thought of us together makes me hard. I know you feel it too. I've had my eye on you for a while and when we kissed in the library, I knew you felt the same. It took me a little longer to understand your reservations, but once I did, I wasn't afraid of losing Galinda, if it meant we could be together. So I told her about us. How all the smart things you say make me rise to atten-"

"Stop, stop! You idiot! There is no us!" Elphaba yelled and ran toward the dorms.

"Elphaba, where are you going?!" Fiyero asked, chasing after her.

"Don't come near me!"

"But, Elphaba, I thought-"

"Fiyero, that was never one of your strongpoints, now go!"

The Winkie Prince stood there flummoxed and watched the green girl fly away. Elphaba raced up the dorm staircase and down the hall and opened the door to see Galinda dressed in a lacy violet nightgown lighting candles around the room.

"Hello, Elphie, how was Horrible Morrible?"

The green girl closed the door and sidled toward her roommate. Galinda turned around. Her grin faded at the sight of the green girl's winded frame.

"Elphie, are you okay?"

"Fiyero said he told you about the -" Elphaba inhaled.

"The kiss? I don't know how he expected me to believe such a ludicrous story," Galinda said and grinned. Elphaba didn't smile back. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Her breath stopped. "He couldn't have been-" Galinda murmured, "No, he couldn't have been telling the truth. You couldn't have really kissed."

Elphaba, embarrassed by the memory, lost her words. The blonde dropped the box of matches.

"Oh, dear, Elphaba Thropp, I do believe you've made a fool of me. You weren't worried about Nessarose this afternoon at all, were you?" she asked.

Elphaba shook her head and her eyes fell to her feet. The blonde went to her closet and pulled out a mantle.

"Galinda, wait, it wasn't quite what you-."

The blonde moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out! I can't stand the sight of you right now!" the blonde spat and left.

Elphaba felt numb as she paced the floor and waited for her roommate to return. The wooden boards creaked while she rocked back and forth marching in line for hours. All but two candles melted, turning dressers and desks into palettes of mixed color. In shadows, the green girl muttered incessantly until she heard it. A crack of thunder rippled down the sky.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called out and looked out the window to the campus covered in drizzling rain. "Where are you?" She dithered until another crack of thunder hurled her to her closet where she slid on her rain boots and mantle.

"Hold out, my sweet, I'll be there soon," she whispered and hurried out. Half an hour of scouring the campus, Elphaba began to burn. Dampness seeped through sections of her garment and she could smell the scent of singed flesh and feel searing prickles throughout her back, arms and face.

"Where are you, my sweet, where are you?"

Elphaba ran to the only place she hadn't looked, the library. There the blonde was, huddled against her favorite walnut tree, crying.

"Galinda!" Elphaba cried out. The blonde looked out into the rain and when her eyes focused on Elphaba she gasped.

"Elphie, what are you doing?!" she yelled.

The green girl rushed toward her,

"It started to thunder."

"And so you came for me? You came for me _in the_ _rain_?"

The green girl nodded.

"You're soaked! What were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean to make a fool out of you, I-"

"Elphie!" the blonde swallowed, "stop talking and undress." The blonde unhooked her own mantle and slid it off, shivering in her nightgown.

"Galinda, you're naked!"

"Healthiness before modesty as my mother always said! Now hurry you'll wear mine, it's mostly dry, and I'll take yours."

Realizing the blonde would brook no further argument, Elphaba nodded and let Galinda remove the wet garment, "Oh Elphie, your dress is wet! Take it off!" The green girl's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Fine, fine, we'll just have to hurry before this storm gets worse!" The blonde wrapped the dry mantle around her roommate and Elphaba shut the clasp.

CRACK! CRACK! The green girl looked over to see the blonde swallowing down a sob as she wrapped herself in the green girl's wet garment.

"Galinda, my sweet, the thunder can't hurt you."

The blonde sniffled and nodded, "It's you I'm worried about! You wore this miserable mantle to come looking for me and you're hurt. Let's get you home so I can look at you."

The green girl nodded and the two scurried to the dorms gliding across pools of wet grass.

Once inside, Elphaba's adrenaline slowed and every burn throbbed. The blonde assisted her to the bathroom where she collapsed on the floor. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes glossy. The blonde pealed off the mantle and unbuttoned the top of her dress, past her breasts, past her stomach, past her center, past her thighs.

"Oh, Elphie, my dearest Elphie," the blonde muttered and had the green girl sit up so she could remove the dress and slip. The blonde draped a small towel across the green girl's breasts and had her lay on her side in her underwear and socks while Galinda soaked up a face towel with green oil. The blonde, on her knees, dabbed the oil on various blisters sprinkled across the green girl's face, arms, back and chest. With every dab, Elphaba's pain eased and she regained lucidity. CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!, the thunder bellowed.

The blonde bit her lip, willing herself not to cry while she shook from fright. She patted the green girl's boney back.

"Oh Elphie, some of these burns on your back are so deep."

"I'll be alright, my sweet," Elphaba moaned.

"Elphaba Thropp, you're infuriating!" Galinda burst, "Here it is, your fault that I got caught in that thunderstorm in the first place and now I can't even stay mad at you!" Galinda huffed and fresh tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Galinda…" Elphaba murmured and turned over.

"If you two wanted to be together why put on that production last night and promise that we would always be propinquitating? And why couldn't you tell me yourself instead of making him tell me after class? I suppose that's why you didn't come? The humiliation of it," the blonde choked while dabbing oil onto the green girl's arms.

"Galinda-"

"Did you kiss me so you could practice for him? Was the _real thing _so much better? I should know I spent months kissing that buffoon and he's a sloppy kisser. Is that how you like it?"

"Galinda-"

"Have you done more than kissing? Has he…touched you?"

"Galinda! "

"Oh, forget I asked. I don't even want to know," she admitted.

"Galinda, please," Elphaba sat up with a grimace, holding her towel in place.

"I'll ask Morrible again to have us reassigned. With your sister coming, it would probably be best if she stayed with you anyway."

"Galinda!" the green girl said and a tear rolled down her cheek leaving a puffy red trail. The blonde froze, she had never seen her roommate cry.

"Must I tell you more than once that I don't want Fiyero!"

"But, you said-"

"I didn't get to _say_ anything tonight. You left!"

The blonde blushed and noted, "But, I asked you if you kissed and you didn't deny it."

"There was a kiss, but I didn't mean for it to happen. He kissed me," Elphaba said as another lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda whispered and with the oiled towel wiped it away.

"He wouldn't stop. I didn't want to kiss him," the green girl declared.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was afraid you would think it was my fault," the green girl said and then whispered, "and I was ashamed."

Galinda scooted closer and said, "It's not your fault, do you hear me?"

The green girl swallowed and said, "I _want_ to kiss _you_."

Galinda shut her eyes and waited. The green girl smiled and pressed her lips to the blonde's. All the tension in Elphaba's body released when she felt her roommate. She sucked Galinda's bottom lip into her mouth and they stayed passionately connected for minutes. Finally the blonde pulled away and said,

"His story was so absurd. He said he we should break up because when he kissed you in the library, he knew from your heartfelt response that you two should be together."

"I kneed him," Elphaba confessed.

"You what?"

"He wouldn't listen."

Galinda shrieked with laughter and said,

"Elphie, you're so brave!" and then frowned and said, "You're so brave, you came after me in the rain. If I wouldn't have left, you wouldn't have gotten so bur-"

"Don't say it, Galinda. I'm safe with you here now. Don't think about what-ifs."

The blonde kissed the green girl on her cheek and said,

"Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, my sweet."

"But, don't ever do it again! If you hadn't found me, I can't imagine what would have happened to you!"

"Galinda-"

"I know, no more what ifs. But, Elphie, you can't do that again, I can't bear the thought of living without you."

"Alright, my sweet. I promise."

"Kiss me to seal it."

The green girl laughed and complied.

Finishing the kiss, the blonde straightened and shouted,

"Ew! I'm so mad, when I think how he forced himself-I can't believe-What a creep-I would have never thought! Oh, Fiyero, I'll kill him!"

"Let's forget about that sloppy buffoon for the rest of the night," Elphaba suggested and Galinda laughed.

"I promise, we'll stay right here and never mention him again."

"I do want to leave this floor sometime," Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, of course! Let's get you to bed."

"Galinda, I'm naked."

"No one will see you under the covers."

"Galinda!"

"I'll get your bathrobe!" the blonde gave in.

The blonde helped the green girl to her pink bed and crept in beside her. They lay side by side breathing into one another.

"I should let you rest, but I don't want to."

"I'm not sleepy yet," the green girl said and that was all the encouragement the blonde needed. Her hands went to Elphaba's robe.

"Let me help you," Galinda said and Elphaba nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Dear Lovely Readers, thank you for taking time to post your wonderful reviews and ideas! I've enjoyed reading them all. Here's the next chapter, but be advised this chapter is very M-rated. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Galinda wanted to pitch her fork at Pfannee, anything to derail her from plowing through with her odious story.<p>

"They're being gathered and taken to the dungeons," the shorter girl informed, "the sooner the better I say. I mean we don't want sicknesses from Quadling Country traveling over to Gillikin."

"What does the Wizard plan to do once he gathers them," Avaric asked.

"They say he's devising a cure."

"A cure for love?" the blonde boy asked.

"Love?" Pfannee scorned, "Hardly, they're calling it a cure for _perverse affections_."

Crope snickered.

"What's so funny?" Pfannee asked, offended that her big news was greeted with derision.

"Aren't victims necessary for there to be a crime? Doesn't sound like anyone's getting hurt by these _affections._"

"Are you daft?" Pfannee spat, "They're psychopathically ill. How could Oz trust psychopaths to confess their true feelings and conditions? They're being treated, not prosecuted!"

"With illness aren't there symptoms of bodily pain or mental impairment? There's really no proof that these couples are sick," Tibbit chimed in. Pfannee groaned and rolled her eyes.

Galinda, seated next to Avaric, stared at her four friends in the cafeteria and tried to swallow. Her tongue felt thick like dry canvas._ Perverse affections? Dungeons? Could it really be a disease? _The blonde remembered how her morning had started like any other… Galinda had dreamed of green slender fingers that crept across her collar bone, brushed her neck, and waltzed down her chest.

"Galinda," her roommate breathed out. Her breath tickling the tips of her breasts.

"Yesss, Elphaba?" Galinda asked, raising her chest.

"What are these?"

_Hmmm?! _Galinda's lip curled, her eyes fluttered open.

"These!" the green girl said and waved a notebook.

The blonde sat up, licked her lips and looked over at her roommate who stood by her desk, dressed in a brown turtle neck and a long dress to hide her burns. The only evidence of last night's rain were small red slices scattered across Elphaba's face. _Why are you already dressed? You were so close to finally touching me, even if it was only a dream! _Galinda exhaled.

"Galinda!"

"Yesterday's notes from Foundations of Biology," she muttered, wiping a cluster of curls from her forehead.

"I hardly see any biology in here except for several naked sketches of someone who-well, looks like-," Elphaba swallowed, "_me_."

The blonde blushed when she remembered her doodles.

"Oh, Elphie, Doctor Nikidik can be quite stultiferious when he starts blathering in numbers," the blonde deflected and the green girl snorted. "They're without heads, no one recognized you." The green girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Galinda looked down at her fingernails and bit her lip. "Don't _you_ ever get distracted by thoughts of me amidst your test tubes and equations?" she whispered.

Elphaba cheeks grew dark when she remembered how a dream had come back to her in the middle of Monday's lab. An image of Galinda wearing nothing but an open lab coat sitting on her work bench. The thought flustered her so that she backed into a nearby colleague and almost dropped her specimen on the floor. Her professor asked if she was alright and the green girl too embarrassed to form words blurted a shrill peep.

Galinda waited, clutching her pink sheet, but the green girl's lips remained pursed. Galinda looked down at her body and wondered for the first time if she were undesirable. _Of course I have beautiful features, but what if put together they don't make Elphaba feel like I do? What if she loves my hands on her, but doesn't want to feel me?! _ "What if I'm not distracting?!" she thought out loud.

The green girl's head snapped up, her eyes dilated,

"Oh, you silly twit! You have no idea how distracting you are!"

The blonde grinned.

"Really?"

The green girl's blush deepened and Galinda felt like she would float off the bed from happiness.

"Forgive me for drawing instead of paying attention? I'll make it up to you if you come back to bed. I can take a look at your burns," the blonde offered and stretched out her hand. Elphaba swallowed and took a step back.

"I've oiled this morning" she said still flushed, "and we can't do _that_ now. It's late and I have to visit Dr. Nikidik to see if he'll go over what I've missed, take my chemistry final with Dr. Kenyelle at noon, and after that study at the library for my anatomy final on Friday."

The blonde sighed and dropped her hand.

"Labs, lessons, libraries, oh, my! What's the point of getting into a good university, Elphaba, if you just keep studying after you've arrived?"

"You'll be surprised to know that some people attend universities to satisfy their appetite for knowledge not a husband."

"Well, how dreary!" Galinda murmured and her lip curled. The green girl smirked and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Horrible Morrible gave me a letter for you yesterday. I left it on your desk."

"A letter from Morrible? What could she want?"

"Something about registering for summer classes."

"But, I'm not taking any!"

The green girl chuckled.

"I'll see you tonight, my sweet," she said with a quick flurry of fingers and was gone. The blonde sighed and pulled the covers back over her head. She had spent an hour kissing Elphaba last night after she had saved her from the storm, but it wasn't enough. The blonde wanted more. _I'm bewitched, possessed, obsessed…_

"Obsession! Isn't it obvious?" Pfannee screeched and Galinda fell back into the present.

"The harm is that these perverse affections become obsessions that prevent them from forming proper social relations!" Pfannee explained.

"Ridiculous!" Crope retorted.

"Scoff if you want, but several couples rumored to be infected ran off and killed themselves. Hardly the actions of sane people! Clearly the disease makes them severely unstable. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything about it with your father working as a palace guard?" Pfannee said and looked at Tibbett. The boy shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Galinda felt her stomach. _What if someone were to confuse my feelings for Elphaba with these 'perverse affections'? What if we were charged and brought before the Wizard? What if we were 'cured'? _The thought of Elphaba not loving her anymore - of not holding her anymore made her feel hollow. Tibbett and Crope's faces were pale as marble.

"Mere gossip!" Crope declared.

"Gossip?!" Pfannee said miffed, "Considering all the time you two boys spend together and with as little interest as you've shown in finding a wife, one might conclude that _you're_ both in the initial stages of the illness yourselves!"

Tibbett let out a high pitched laugh to which Pfannee rolled her eyes. Galinda, light-headed, declared,

"I'm rather disgustified by all this talk of perversion. If there isn't anything pleasant to talk about, I think I'll head back."

"Really, Miss Galinda? I assumed you of all people would welcome a distraction from being dumped by Fiyero for the _artichoke_!" Pfannee remarked.

"What?!" Crope and Tibbett exclaimed at once.

The blonde's skin tingled and she frowned at Pfannee whose grin was so wide her gums protruded. "Fiyero and I are no longer dating," the blonde admitted and glanced at Avaric. The Gillikinese boy's eyes remained fettered to his piece of chocolate cake. _He already knew! _the blonde realized.

"Damm!" Tibbett exlcaimed, "We lost the bet! That shady bastard pretending he didn't know Elphaba loved him and betting on himsel-Ow!" Tibbett yelped and pushed Crope's elbow out of his ribs.

"Not now," Crope hissed to Tibbett and said, "Fiyero's an ass to leave you, Galinda."

"Well, thank you, but it's just as well. He wasn't the man for me, much too immature, and I couldn't imagine living in the Vinkus anyway," the blonde said and looked away.

"The green bean, our campus tramp! Rather admirable if she wasn't screwing the Winkie," Tibbett exclaimed.

"We'll put her back in her place," Crope remarked.

"Wait, I think you misunderstood," Galinda started.

"Who's a tramp?" Boq interrupted after he walked over with his lunch tray.

"The vegetable!" Crope answered.

"She's bonking Fiyero! How any man would want to stick it in that venus fly trap is beyond me! Quite a cun-OW! Crope that hurts!" Tibbett yelped again.

"But, she isn't-" the blonde interjected.

"You're no longer dating Fiyero, Miss Galinda?" Boq asked grinning at the heady news and settled next to Tibbett.

"No, I'm not, but-"

"That green slut is," Tibbett answered.

"That's enough!" Galinda stood up and yelled, "Don't talk about my Elphie that way!"

The group fell silent. Galinda's cheeks went ruby, her palms moist, her heart racing. The blonde inhaled and clasping her hands in front said,

"Elphaba's not a slut, nor did she try to steal Fiyero, nor is she going to date him, she's my friend."

"Hmf," Pfannee said, "Fiyero's professed that they're madly in love,"

"Proving he loves fictitious tales as much you enjoy baseless gossip," Galinda retorted and the shorter girl blanched, "I don't care one bit about what any of you think of her, but I won't tolerate anyone spreading rumors, am I clear?"

Crope and Tibbett nodded sheepishly. Pfannee stared coldly and Galinda crossed her arms. _Thought you'd humiliate me? Well, you're going to have to do better than that! _

"Avaric, would be so kind to walk me to my next class?" she continued and the Gillikinese boy took a large gulp of his water and said,

"Sure, Glin'."

Boq frowned as he watched the two walk out of the cafeteria while the others whispered amongst themselves.

"So when did he tell you?" Galinda asked as they walked under the thick summer sunlight.

"Who tell me what?"

Galinda raised an eyebrow that told the blonde boy he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Oh Fiyero?"

"Yes, _Fiyero_!"

"Fiyero's Fiyero. Always bragging of one conquest or another," he answered with an unanswer.

"Avaric…"

"Does it matter, Glin'? You don't seem troubled by your loss," the blonde boy noted.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Or rather nothing that _your Elphie_ couldn't explain," he said.

Galinda's heart stopped. Her breath curdled in her throat. _Could he know? Do others suspect?_

"Miss Upla~nd!"

The blonde turned her head to see Horrible Morrible racing toward her. _Sweet Oz, this day keeps getting better and better!_

"Seems like she wants only one of us. See you later, Glin'," the Gillikinese boy said and skipped away.

"But, Avaric what did you mean-" Galinda started and turned around, but the tall boy was already out of earshot.

The blonde stiffened as she sat in Morrible's office. She couldn't believe what the woman was proposing. _I should have read that note Elphaba left._ _Sorcery?!_ She knew the gift of magic was in her mother's line, but she was never interested. It frightened her. She remembered as a little girl watching her grandmother shake and writhe on the kitchen floor moments after the old woman cast a rare spell that brought back to life her dead kitty who was run over by a carriage. After her convulsions she lay there with her gray-white hair slick with sweat, her blouse twisted, her jaw slack. And her aunt who was renown for her skills as a medium in Froticca. Adept as she was, the tall woman still suffered after long sessions. Her face would remain pallid for days. Deep wrinkles settled around her eyes and mouth before she turned forty. Galinda knew very well the price that magic extracted from those who called upon it.

"It's a great honor Miss Upland to be accepted into the sorcery department. Furthermore, students from the departments of science, sorcery and rhetoric who score the highest marks in their summer courses will be selected to have a personal visit with the Wizard himself."

"A trip to the Emerald City?" Galinda asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, a full expenses paid week-long trip and a luncheon with the Wizard."

The blonde imagined all the shopping she could do in the Emerald City if she had an entire week. _Perhaps if it's only for a summer, it won't be so bad. I'll just tell Horrible Morrible after I return from the Emerald City that sorcery isn't for me. _

"I can also see to it, Miss Upland, if you major in Sorcery that you'll be exempted from further biology classes. I've heard from Professor Nikidik that you're in danger of failing his course."

The blonde cringed.

"So," Morrible began and clasped her hands together and leaned over the desk between them, "Are you willing to switch your major, sign up for summer classes and avoid academic probation while competing for a chance to see the Wizard?"

"Yes, Madame Morrible," the blonde answered, her shoulders falling.

The sun started to slide through the trees as Galinda sighed at a small corner table in the cafeteria waiting for Elphaba. She stared at the gangly girl picking up her creamy vegetable soup. Her long sinewy frame. Galinda itched to get her hands on it again. Suddenly. Pfannee's story interrupted her daydreams. _What did she call those perverts in Quadling Country… malsexuals? _Those whose sexual inclinations became inverted. They displayed perverse affections toward their own. Never matured into full adults. Emotionally infantile. Underdeveloped. _Disgustifying_, Galinda thought. The blonde decided not to mention this to her roommate since she knew the green girl was prone to thinking. She didn't want Elphaba to get moodified. _Would Elphie mistake me for a malsexual? But, I'm not! My feelings for her aren't perverted like Pfannee's madmen. It's different! We're different!_

"What are you thinking of, my sweet?" the green girl asked and sat across from the blonde.

Galinda grimaced and picked up her spoon and announced, "I'm majoring in sorcery!"

The green girl's eyes widened.

"I never imagined Horrible Morrible could match your stubbornness," she confessed.

"She promised a week's worth of shopping in the Emerald City and no more biology," the blonde said flatly.

"She didn't play fair at all," the green girl declared with a cluck and the blonde furiously bobbed her head in agreement.

"But, a week's worth of shopping? That seems overdone, even for Morrible."

"Well, she actually promised a chance to see the Wizard if I'm the top of my summer course and everyone knows the Emerald City has the best salons, the best shoe boutiques, dress boutiques, any boutiques really, I'll-"

"Wait, a chance to see the Wizard?"

"Yes, that's the catch, I have to have lunch with him, but the rest of the days are free for shopping."

"Galinda, that's amazing! I've always wanted to meet him!"

"Why?" the blonde blurted.

The green girl stared at her soup and whispered,

"Isn't it obvious?"

Galinda twirled a piece of hair around her finger and thought.

"My skin, Galinda."

"Oh! Do you think he could-" the blonde hesitated.

"I don't know for sure, but if anyone could fix it, it would be him."

Galinda tried to imagine a non-green Elphie, but she couldn't. _What would a non-green Elphie-face look like? _Her roommate's sharp features remained blurry. In her mind's eye, she unbuttoned her roommate's dress to imagine it pinkly. Galinda's nose scrunched. _That won't do, _she thought. The blonde rarely registered her roommate's emerald coloring anymore. Green skin was simply a part of Elphaba the blonde had come to adore as she did the rest of her features.

"You're beautiful Elphie, beautiful just the way you are."

The green girl blushed and said,

"I'll never understand what you see when you look at me."

"I'd happily explain what I visualize when we're in our room" she leaned over the table and whispered in Elphaba's ear. A shiver tore up the green girl's spine. "Almost finished with your soup?" Galinda added with a wink.

The blonde got out of her bath and dressed in the lingerie she bought in Frottica last Lurlinemas. It was a new style called a two-piece. Her globes were encased in sheer black lace with two small blue silk flowers covering her areolas. Her stomach was bare and her bottom covered in the same sheer lace with a small flower to hide her nether lips. She towel dried her hair and painted her lips, looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands over and under her breasts and hoped Elphaba would respond to her outfit. She pulled on her bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam.

Elphaba had changed into a long thin night gown and oiled her burns when they got home. Now she flipped through pages of textbook, hunched over her desk studying for her anatomy final. A pencil was behind her ear and another in her mouth. Her glasses hung from the tip of her hawked nose. The blonde crept up behind her and put her soft fingers at the base of Elphaba's neck. The green girl flinched, her pencil falling from her lips as Galinda expected. No matter what she did, she could never not surprise her roommate when she studied. She pressed her fingers into Elphaba and massaged. The green girl stiffened and removed her glasses. Here was the moment that she would either ask Galinda to desist or submit to her roommate's care.

The blonde leaned down and planted a kiss behind the green girl's ear while she continued her massage. Kneading. Pressing. Elphaba moaned and Galinda smiled. Her hands glided to Elphaba's shoulders. Pink fingers pressed under the green girl's collar bone. Elphaba lifted her chest and Galinda's hands unfastened the handful of buttons in front.

"We shouldn't my sweet…final's week isn't over…"

_Finals week?! _Galinda would have none of it. Her fingers slipped beneath the opened fabric and slid over Elphaba's scant breasts. The green girl shivered and the blonde took her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. The green girl bit her lip to suppress a gasp. Galinda rolled the delicate flesh and Elphaba's buds hardened. The green girl felt a now familiar tingling build between her legs.

"Galinda, please…we-we shouldn't…please, my sweet…"

The blonde sucked Elphaba's neck while her fingers pulled at the tips of her breasts. She twisted the deep green nipples between her fingers and tugged rhythmically. Left tug-Elphaba's nostrils flared-right pinch-Elphaba slid down in her chair-left squeeze-Elphaba shook her chest-right tug-the green girl oozed-left tug-Elphaba whimpered and twisted frantically. Galinda refused to let go, the engorged knot in her center pulsated.

"I've found the hands-on approach is the best way to study anatomy," Galinda whispered. "Will you stand for me?" she asked while her fingers still played with Elphaba's small breasts.

"Hm?" the green girl moaned. Pink hands moved to the the green girl's sides and scooted her out of her chair. Elphaba's knees wobbled and Galinda took advantage of her roommate's weakness and bent her over the desk. Elphaba held herself up by her arms and the blonde crouched behind her. She lifted Elphaba's night gown above her waist and slid her panties down to her ankles. Her heart pounded in her throat when she saw Elphaba's small but perfectly round cheeks. Before the green girl could catch her breath, the blonde pushed her verdant legs apart and filled her palms with Elphaba's backside and squeezed.

"Galinda, what do you think you're-"

The blonde bit the green girl's buns.

"Galinda!"

The blonde sucked in mouthfuls of succulent green and ran her teeth against it. Elphaba shrieked.

"You shouldn't…not there…Galinda…please Galinda!" she begged, her cheeks dark with embarrassment as she couldn't stop her bottom from flopping in pleasure.

Galinda's hands slid to the apex of the green girl's legs and with her thumbs she parted her petals. Wetness seeped down Elphaba's thighs. The green girl gasped as the night air ignited her dampness and Galinda smiled at the visible confirmation of her roommate's arousal. She lifted her chin and slid her tongue along Elphaba's slick nether leaves. Elphaba begged to be released, but Galinda held onto her and ran her tongue up and down. Lashed her growing nub. The green girl shrieked and shook and Galinda seeing how aroused Elphaba was couldn't let go.

Elphaba's body heaved and Galinda held her in place. Elphaba bounced up and down on the blonde's tongue. The blonde pulled Elphaba's bump into her mouth, enjoying her roommate's sweetness. The green girl couldn't escape and Galinda refused to slow down. She suckled, teased and gently squeezed the green girl's nether nub between her lips. Every muscle in Elphaba constricted with a scream. Galinda shook with excitement and slid her tongue into her. Thrust. Thrust. And out. Elphaba's legs went. The blonde leaned back and caught her and used her bathrobe to dry Elphaba as she shook in her arms.

"Elphie! Deep breaths, please breathe," she encouraged and helped Elphaba up into her pink bed. "I'll get your oils."

Elphaba nodded silently still trembling. The blonde came back and pulled Elphaba's night gown off and soaked every burn with oil and waited for Elphaba to regain herself. "I just wanted you-wanted you to feel good. I didn't mean to hurt you," Galinda whispered and dabbed her with oil as her roommate lay motionless. The blonde had never been assertive with men, but with Elphaba, she couldn't sate herself.

"Oh Elphie, if I hurt you, I couldn't stand myself," she breathed out and applied more oil.

After Galinda dabbed on several more coats, virescent lips breathed out,

"You didn't hurt me, my sweet, but any more oil and I'll slip out of these sheets."

The blonde stopped blotting and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Oh Elphie," the blonde whispered, "I just don't know what comes over me, I can't stop touching you. What if I'm sick?"

"Sick for wanting to touch me?"

"And for forcing myself on you."

"Galinda, you never force me to do what I don't want. I get afraid. Afraid I won't regain control of myself when we're close, but I like it. I like what you do. If I didn't, I would have put an end to it. Please don't regret it."

"I don't and that's even scarier! Touching you is all I think about! I'm off-ranged!"

"Deranged, my pretty and if you're deranged then I'm afraid so am I."

"But, you never touch me!"

Elphaba sat up and turned away. She cleared her throat and said in a quiet voice,

"A lack of experience is not the same as an absence of desire."

Galinda smiled at Elphaba's confession. _I should have know you were just self-conscious. _Galinda kept her eyes on her roommate as she let her bathrobe fall. She breathed in and slowly took a green hand and placed it on her breast. Elphaba felt her friend's soft chest fill her palm. Her arm stiffened and she nervously turned to see a pink-cheeked Galinda clothed in a two-piece transparent undergarment. The blonde looked down at the sheets. Elphaba's eyes moved to the blonde's breast. Nervous green fingers squeezed flesh and Galinda unhooked her bra. The straps fell loose around her shoulders.

"Take it off, Elphie. Please."

The green girl was too nervous to say anything, but her trembling green fingers moved on their own accord and ever so slowly pulled the straps down. Galinda extended her arms and waited for Elphie to toss it aside. Elphaba's painstakingly slow place made the blonde's light pink nipples itch. They puckered on her chest unabashed. The green girl inhaled. Galinda was so beautiful she forgot to exhale.

"Breathe, sweetheart," Galinda whispered. Elphaba looked up and when her eyes met sapphire she blushed in shame for having stared.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be. You make me feel pretty when you look at me like that," Galinda said and then added, "but they're getting a little cold, won't you warm them?"

The green girl swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, my sweet."

Elphaba cupped Galinda's full breasts and she was surprised at their weight and softness. Her hands moved up and down across Galinda's pale skin as she tried to warm the girl. The hardened buds tickled her palm. Every time her hands smacked into them her roommate would shiver.

"Squeeze them, Elphie," the blonde begged. The green girl pulled on Galinda's teats. First softly and slowly then she pulled longer and farther. A tingling warmed Galinda's breasts. "Oh Elphie!" she moaned and the green girl's eyes went glassy with lust. The blonde pushed Elphaba against the headboard. The green girl was afraid she had done something wrong until Galinda turned around and rested her back against her oiled front and turned her slender neck and commanded,

"Well, don't stop!"

Elphaba grinned. With the blonde sitting between her legs, her arms snaked around her roommate. Her hands played with Galinda's breasts. Elphaba's thin cool fingers were like magic wands that sent sparks of pleasure through Galinda's tips. Fully slick below, Galinda guided one of Elphaba's hands downward. Past her underwear. Though blonde curls. To her throbbing knot. Elphaba glided her fingers back and and forth on it. Faster and faster. Galinda's breathing sped up and a burning started in her toes. _Oh Elphie, what is this? _ Elphaba rubbed and rubbed and Galinda's pelvis humped in rhythm. Until the heat crawled up her legs and she screamed Elphaba's name. The two slid down into the bed, a tangle of hot wet arms, legs and sheets. Kissing and kissing. Eventually falling asleep with their lips together.

The next afternoon Galinda sat outside of the anatomy instructor's office while Elphaba asked her professor several questions about tomorrow's exam. The blonde's lips were swollen and her body sore, but every ache was pleasant since it brought back a memory of the night before. She grinned to herself. _I'm in love! I'm in love with-_

"Hello, Galinda."

The sound of his voice made her wince.

"What do you want Fiyero?" the blonde asked the boy as he walked toward her down the hall.

"I know there's really nothing to say to make up for how I ended things with you. I'm really sorry that everything had to turn out that way, but actually I came to see Elphaba. I heard from Shenshen that you two were headed toward the faculty offices," the tall boy said, holding a book behind his back.

"To see Elphaba? You're absolutely shameless!" the blonde exclaimed and shot up from her seat.

"Come on, Galinda, you weren't even upset when I broke up with you. There's no use getting so worked up. We never loved each other, but it's different with her. Don't you understand I have to try? I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Hurt _me_?! You chuff! Why won't you accept that she doesn't want you?"

"Alright, I admit I botched it the first time and unlike you she likes to take it slow. I can do better, I will do better. She deserves to be happy, Galinda!"

"She's happy when she's with me!" the blonde blurted. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That's not quite the same and we both know it," the Winkie Prince started, "When we start dating, you'll see the change. She'll not only be relaxed, but I'll have her _walking_ different…" Fiyero winked and kept talking. All of his sounds blurred together. Galinda felt a hot anger rise up in chest. _How dare you! How dare you talk about her like that! _

Without thinking she slapped him across his face. SMACK!

"What was-"

It felt so good Galinda raised other hand to slap him again, but Fiyero caught it in mid-air and clenched her wrist in his fist as Elphaba came out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Dear Wonderful Readers, This chapter got kind of long, perhaps too long? A big thanks again for all the reviews posted for the last chapter by both members and anonymous readers! And I thank all the others who just stopped by and took time to read. I hope to get another chapter up before end of the year holidays, but if I don't then I hope everyone has a great one (or more) of the following: Happy Hanukkah/Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Elphaba stepped out of the office. Gazing down at her notes she imagined how much fun it would be to take Galinda to the science museum before Nessa came on Monday. Hearing her roommate mewl, she looked up. Across the hall Fiyero held Galinda's wrist in the air. He pulled the blonde to her tip-toes and raised a thick textbook. With her free hand, Galinda shielded herself from the inevitable blow. Elphaba's notes dropped like a pile of feathers and she dove at Fiyero. She wrenched back his raised arm.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" she screeched, "Have you lost your mind? Let go of her, you swine!"

"Me?!" Fiyero yelled, "It's her!"

"What's all this?" an old man with a white beard and a worn cardigan asked emerging from the office.

"Professor, this boy was assaulting my roommate," Elphaba explained still latched onto Fiyero.

"It's her! She slapped me!" The Winkie Prince said his hand still manacled to the blonde.

"Impossible!" Elphaba said.

"Actually, Elphie…" Galinda mumbled and the green girl raised an eyebrow and looked down at the blonde. Galinda smiled apologetically and said, "Well, he gave me good reason."

Elphaba pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

"As Galinda's admitted," Fiyero yelled, "I was protecting myself!"

"That little lady doesn't look like a threat," the anatomy professor said, "Now unhand her young man before I have a warden escort you off campus in addition to mandatory counseling this weekend."

"Mandatory counseling?" Fiyero asked releasing Galinda. Elphaba took her roommate aside and examined her wrist for bruises or breaks. "Are you okay, my sweet?" she whispered. Galinda nodded and although she wanted to have a cry of relief and wrap her arms around Elphaba, she held back. Elphaba brushed her roommate's cheek with her thumb, before she turned and collected her notes off the floor and stuffed them into her book sack.

"Yes, counseling on how to handle your emotions in a nonviolent way, and that goes for you too, young lady," the professor said and pointed at Galinda.

"Oh, but that won't do, I have plans this weekend," the blonde said. The bearded professor shrugged and answered, "I suppose next time you'll have to think of those plans before slapping your fellow students."

Elphaba sighed and said,

"Please Professor Zincattot, if I promise to look after Galinda and see that she doesn't get into any more trouble, can you excuse her from counseling? She's to accompany me on my academic excursion this weekend to prepare for my summer biology class."

"Miss Thropp, I don't think it fair to have only one of the offending parties attend counseling."

"That's right!" Fiyero said, "If I have to go so should she!"

Elphaba shot him a look.

"However, sending a young girl alone on an excursion doesn't seem proper either," the professor said and Fiyero's chest deflated, "I suppose I could assign community service instead."

Galinda's lower lip protruded and Elphaba seeing her roommate's expression hissed, "Don't complain! At least we'll have the weekend."

Galinda sighed and gave a defeated nod.

"And, you? Counseling or community service?" the professor turned to Fiyero and asked. The tall boy agreed to community service. "Then it's settled. I'll sign you both up for volunteering to help with new student arrivals on Monday. You'll report to my office at 8am sharp. Until then I expect you two to behave yourselves!" the old man said and walked into his office and slammed the door.

The two women exited the building with Fiyero close behind.

"Elphaba, Elphaba, please I came here to talk with you."

The green girl ignored him and chatted with Galinda until the tall boy called her name a third time. She whipped around and demanded,

"What makes you think _I_ want to talk with _you_?"

"Please, Elphaba, I brought your book. Just talk with me for five minutes, you owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything," the green girl snapped and turned to Galinda.

"Five minutes alone and I won't ever bother you again!" Fiyero called out.

The offer was too good to refuse.

"Is that a promise?" Elphaba turned around again and asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Fiyero said.

"Elphie, you don't have to do this," Galinda whispered.

"Go over to that tree and I'll meet you there in a minute," Elphaba said to the Winkie Prince. Fiyero grinned, giving a fist-pump before he jogged several feet away. The green girl looked at her roommate who raised an eyebrow. "My sweet, he has a book I want to read, I'll explain that to you later, but in addition to that, I plan to use these five minutes to dissuade him from ever bothering us again. Please trust me," Elphaba asked. The blonde turned her back to Elphaba and said,

"Go on then. Don't keep him waiting."

The green girl frowned. She wanted to kiss Galinda and tell her not to worry, but being in public she held back and trudged over to the Winkie Prince.

When Elphaba got close, Fiyero's facial expression changed. Arrogance turned to a nervous urgency.

"The book," Elphaba said and extended her hand.

"Listen, I have to tell-"

"The book!"

The tall boy sighed and looked down at it.

"What's so great about this book anyway?"

Elphaba groaned. She turned on her heel and took a step when Fiyero yanked her shoulder. The green girl flung her arm back, her fist collided against Fiyero's cheekbone. CLAP! The boy dropped the book and cupped his face.

"Damn! What is it with you women?"

Elphaba knelt down and grabbed the book.

"What is it with _us_? What is it with _you_? Thinking that you have the right to touch us when you've received no one's permission."

"I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry about the library. I should have taken my time with you," the Winkie Prince said, his hand traveling through his hair.

"No, you shouldn't have taken any time at all. You should have left me alone, Fiyero. I do not, nor will I ever, love you."

"How can you say that? You haven't even given us a chance."

"Are you finished?"

"Look," Fiyero continued, "I'm not good at talking about feelings, surely no man is, but don't you see, Elphaba, you're the girl for me? I never knew what I wanted, I only did what was expected, I never asked myself if I was happy. Even down to Galinda. She's a good hostess, a high-society Gillikin woman who's pretty and will probably make a good wife and mother. Everything my parents wanted. Unlike you," Fiyero explained and Elphaba's frame went rigid, "You're crabby, obtuse and green, for Oz's sake, but you're also independent and driven. You have the characteristics of a man, but the womanly wiles to make them attractive. When I watch you, I want that for myself, the freedom to throw social obligations to the wind, to live as I choose. Can't you see that you're the one for me? You make me want to be a better man! Can you honestly expect a better match for yourself?"

The green girl shook her head and said, "You're incredible, you know." Fiyero smiled until Elphaba continued, "You've managed to talk all about yourself, even when you talked about me."

"What do you mean?"

"You talk about my character and ambition as not a property of and for myself, but as an extension of yourself. They widen _your_ capabilities, compliment _your_ deficiencies while you've forgotten to mention how dating you is an attractive prospect for _me_."

"Elphaba, this isn't a light romp for me like with Galinda. I might consider marrying you."

"Marriage! What more could I desire?" Elphaba asked and rolled her eyes, "The notion that becoming your wife is an assured advantage is based on the prejudice that to exist as a woman is to exist deficient by nature. _A woman always needs a man and any man will do as long as he isn't too boorish._ Nonsense!" the green girl shouted, "As for never receiving a better offer - staying an unmarried crone is preferable to being constrained to the office of your wife! So if you want to be a better man, be it, but leave me out of it!"

Fiyero stood baffled, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"And before I expect you to keep your promise and never bother me again let me say - if you _ever_ touch my roommate like you did in the hall, I vow that the Pine Barron Eunuchs will boast of more manhood than you after my reprisal!"

Fiyero's eyes swelled.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" she said and turned away. Fiyero shook his head and watched the green girl catch up to her roommate, put her arm around her and fade into the horizon.

Thirty minutes later Elphaba backed into her desk and pleaded with her roommate to put down the slab of raw meat.

"Galinda, I'll be fine. There's no need for that."

"Elphie, your hand is already swelling, now just let me see it. I can't use ice and this is next best thing. We're lucky the cafeteria chef was generous enough to give us a whole steak."

Elphaba opened her mouth to object when the blonde said, "Elphaba, you know I'll just pester you for the rest of the evening until you agree."

The green girl closed her mouth, inhaled through her nose, and extended her fist. Galinda smiled and covered it in cold beef. Elphaba cringed as red slime slid around her knuckles.

"His cheeks will be black and blue tomorrow."

"It was completely deserved," Galinda said, "I'm only disappointed I didn't turn around sooner."

Elphaba sniggered and asked,

"And why did _you_ slap him?"

Galinda's smile disappeared.

"He said something crass about you. Something that's not even worth repeating."

Elphaba smiled as she watched the blonde fish for a ribbon inside a dresser drawer._ I never imagined that someone like my my blonde roommate would defend me. _Galinda tenderly tied the meat to her hand with a pink hair ribbon.

_ "_But I can't study like this," the green girl noted turning her hand back and forth.

"I'll help with your anatomy final. Come to bed."

Elphaba's eyes widened.

"That's not what I meant!" Galinda clarified, "I meant I'd help turn the pages or write notes."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I give you my word we'll both stay clothed!"

"Well, alright."

"Until your studying's finished of course," Galinda said under her breath and the two curled up in a pink mound of sheets.

Friday passed uneventful with Elphaba submitting her final well before the rest of her class. The two roommates completed the day with a quiet celebration of the semester's end. They had an evening stroll around the grounds and took dinner in their room. After Elphaba had washed up for the evening, she headed toward Galinda's bed with her textbook on Animal rights and stopped when she realized she hadn't been invited. The blonde, already in her nightgown, sat in bed sketching a statue of Lurline in front of a shrine. She looked up and seeing Elphaba hesitate she opened the covers.

"Get in, silly," she said with a smile. The green girl grinned and the two sat side by side silently engaged. After a couple of hours, Galinda asked while applying highlights to Lurline's hair,

"You never told me why Fiyero had your book."

Elphaba flinched, startled by the sound of Galinda's voice and said, "It's not mine. It's a library book that he got for me."

Galinda stopped drawing.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Elphaba murmured still engrossed in the page in front of her.

"Why is Fiyero fetching library books for you? I thought when you last saw him in the library he accosted you. Is there something else that happened between-"

Elphaba heard the high pitch in Galinda's speech and realized her answer had been less than satisfactory.

"My sweet, I forgot to mention before I kneed him, he offered to find a book in the rare and antique section of the library," the green girl answered and turned the page.

"But, that's off limits to girls."

"Yes, that's why he offered."

"But, how did he know what to get you?" Galinda asked still unsatisfied. Elphaba rested the book on her lap and looked over her glasses and said,

"I may have snuck in that section once or twice myself."

Galinda's eyes widened.

"Elphaba Thropp!"

"What? I've finished the half-way decent science books. I needed something fresh."

"That musty book is something fresh?"

The green girl shrugged and replied, "It's provocative. I'm not sure if I believe it just yet or not."

"I don't think provocations go with science."

Elphaba snorted and said,

"The book says that animals used to be Animals or sentient creatures who talked and held posts all around Oz before a terrible ailment befell them. It catalogues the progression of the illness and theorizes how it might have started. It's actually quite fascinating."

Galinda kept silent and stared at her roommate. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you're joking?" the blonde asked.

"I assure you that's what it says. I've just started the last chapter where the author states that the illness may have been a conspiracy started by the rulers of Oz."

"Elphie, really, Unionist sermons on the nature of evil are more believable."

"I didn't know you were familiar with them?"

"I've sat through a few with my father. He was interested in it for a time."

"A time?"

"A full month. He threatened my mother with conversion when she urged him to stop playing cards," Galinda said with a yawn.

Elphaba smirked.

"Your mother's not fond of religion?"

"She prays, but she says overly religious men are boring, especially in bed," Galinda's hand sprung to her mouth, "Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't think about your father."

Elphaba cackled. "Yes, well, I'd rather not think about him in the present context either."

Galinda giggled and then said, "Elphie, I'm sleepy. Hold me for a bit?" The green girl nodded and tossed her book to the floor and scooted under the covers and Galinda nestled into her.

The next morning Elphaba felt a tickle on her chest, her eyelids flickered open. She flinched when she saw her bosom uncovered in the morning light. Before she could orient herself, Galinda pulled her green hands above her head and held them while she licked down her bony arm. Elphaba shivered and watched goosebumps line her chest. Her nipples were tender. The green girl wondered how long Galinda had played with her before she woke up.

She shuddered as the blonde's pink muscle wrote casually across her chest. Galinda moved on top of her and with her free hand she felt Elphaba's petite bottom. Trapped green hands balled into fists as the blonde raised a beige thigh between her legs. The pressure made Elphaba buck. Galinda's slim fingers slid underneath her panties. Long legs knocked about as pink fingers pulled at threads.

Elphaba felt embarrassed by her body's responses in the daylight. _Galinda, when you touch me like this, I can't deny you. _Rough fabric rode up the green girl's center. The scent of wet Elphie filled the air. The blonde rubbed her lace covered breasts against Elphaba's small bare ones. The fabric tickled the green girl.

"You're so sexy," Galinda whispered in her ear, "and you're my Elphie, only my Elphie."

Elphaba blushed as Glinda's warm fingers entered her coarse black locks below. Galinda slid her fingers into Elphaba while she kept a thumb on her node, her dancing pink fingers made Elphaba's body sing. The green girl released a thick moan.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The doorknob jingled.

Elphaba held her breath. Galinda froze. The green girl's stomach went hard as rock. Silence. More waiting. _What if it's Morrible? She has a key. She could come in. _Elphaba's heart hammered in her ears._ What would she say? What if she brought a university warden? There's no time to run. We'll be expelled. Separated. What would father say?_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Galinda pecked Elphaba on the lips and whispered, "Sweetheart, go into the bathroom." Elphaba didn't move. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's chin and breathed, "Now, Elphie! Go!" The green girl nodded and stumbled out of the sheets. She hurried into the bathroom where she stood pressed against the door and listened. Her fingers rushed over themselves to button her nightgown. She could hear Galinda. The blonde rustled with the sheets, fiddled in her closet, cleared her throat before she walked to the door.

It opened.

"Someone was having a good dream! Any more knocking and my nail polish might have chipped."

"Shenshen!" Galinda enunciated and Elphaba sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know I needed an invitation to visit a friend. I'd hate to hear that Munchkinland disagreeableness is rubbing off on you?" Shenshen said and kissed Galinda on the cheek before entering. "Though a rubbing off is exactly what those Munchkinland boys from the music festival are here for."

"Shenshen!" Galinda squeaked.

"What? You're not seeing that horrible Winkie Prince anymore. A good move if you ask me, he was much too dark."

"Yes, well, _he_ ended it with _me_."

"All's well that ends well," Shenshen declared, "Come down to the Boar and Fennel with me for dinner. The place is sure to be filled with virile young men carrying big instruments. The odds are in our favor that they can't all be as little as our Boq."

"Who?"

"Unless you've made other plans?" Shenshen asked.

"I promised Elphaba to go to the science museum."

"A museum?" Shenshen said and crossed her arms, "Honestly, an Arduenna woman at a museum on a perfectly good Saturday, it's almost as if that green freak has done something to you," she huffed, "Pfannee heard from Boq that she grew up in Quadling Country. With the way she's taken to you, perhaps she might be one of those m-"

"You're right!" Galinda erupted, "Who would want to waste a whole day in a museum when it could be spent with potential suitors!"

A sharp pain shot in Elphaba's chest_. Galinda's society, of course she'd rather spend time at a party than with you at a museum. But, she was different lately. She didn't mind being in public with me, she almost seemed to prefer my company to others. _

Shenshen grinned, "Oh, Galinda! I did miss you. All that time you've spent with the green bean has left only Pfannee to socialize with and one can only take so much of her jealous fits. Where is the green freak anyway?"

"Out!" Galinda said, "She said she had to go to the library."

"She's so queer. Spending all that time around moldy books. Perhaps some of that mold has gotten to her brain."

"Yeah," Galinda said quietly.

"I remember before the Oz Dust you said she never showered. How can you stand it? Doesn't she start to smell?"

The green girl tensed at Shenshen's revelation.

"I make do and she does douse herself in oils."

"To remove the stench I imagine."

"Yes, I suppose."

Elphaba's stomach hurt.

"Positively revolting," Shenshen gagged, "Such filth doesn't belong at Shiz."

"Stop it, please, Shenshen. I have to live with her and there are parts of her that aren't terrible."

"Is that what that nonsense about being her friend was about? Trying your best to live with her? If you would have said something sooner, I would have just ignored her."

"Please don't say anymore. Parts of Elphaba are pleasant, once you get to know her. And, I do see her as a friend of sorts."

_The sort that you don't mind playing with undressed? _Elphaba thought.

Shenshen huffed, "Galinda, you truly are _too_ gracious. Well, I'll return in an hour and a half to pick you up. We'll have to go to the salon first and get ready. Dress in something comfortable, there's sure to be plenty of bawdy dancing at the pub."

Elphaba's body went rigid.

"Sounds fantabulous. Just what I need to get over Fiyero," the blonde said and let Shenshen out.

Elphaba felt claustrophobic in the bathroom. No matter how many times she inhaled there wasn't enough air. She threw open the bathroom door to see Galinda leaned against their front door with apologetic eyes. The green girl didn't want to feel sorry for her, not when she hurt like this.

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, but I didn't know what to say. She would never understand how I feel about you, even if I tried to explain," Galinda rambled, "I just wanted her to leave."

The green girl didn't respond, she moved to her closet and pulled out a simple brown dress. Galinda rushed across the room and laid a hand on her arm,

"Elphie, you believe me, don't you?"

Elphaba threw off her hand and shouted,

"Don't! I haven't oiled and we wouldn't want my _stench_ to soil you."

The blonde took a surprised step back and the green girl strode past her into the bathroom. Elphaba stared at the mirror and wondered how her roommate's words could cut like this. She had heard worse. Much worse. About her skin, her manners, her personality, but none of that made her feel like she did now. She felt nauseous, but her pride refused her release. She didn't want Galinda to hear how much power she had over her. With shaky hands she oiled and dressed. When she opened the door, Galinda hopped from her bed clothed in a short blue dress. Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned toward her desk to grab her book bag.

"You could come with me to the pub? After your museum visit, you could meet me there around 4pm?"

_After she promised we would go to the museum, she's leaving you for shallow friends. And for boys, _Elphaba realized. The green girl had been to the museum many times and only planned a visit so she could share it with Galinda. "I'd rather not be a spectator to your whoredom," she jabbed.

A flush filled the blonde's cheeks and her face fell.

"Shenshen and I are different. I don't like doing those kind of things with boys I've just met."

"No you prefer to take _my_ clothes off. Your roommate whom you can scarcely stand."

"That's not true! You know the way I feel about you!"

"Your truth changes from one convenience to the next. Who can believe what you say when you say anything to get what you want."

The blonde's bottom lip quivered,

"Surely you don't think that, Elphie! Surely you don't think the time we spent together was just-"

"I don't know what to think!" Elphaba shouted, "I don't want everything we do to be public, but can't you even admit that we're friends? Am I so shameful to you?" Elphaba had been considered a shame her whole life and she couldn't bear for Galinda to feel the same.

The blonde paused. Elphaba took one look at her roommate's uncertainty and flew past her, dashing down the hall until she came to a standstill in the lobby. She bit her lip hard to quell the prickling in her eyes. _She's ashamed, _the green girl realized. A minute passed and she sighed. _What are you waiting for? She's not coming for you._

An hour and a carriage ride later, Elphaba entered the museum. The walls were the color of headstone. For hours she passed liked a phantom from one exhibit to the next. The silent rooms amplified the green girl's thoughts. She imagined how her blonde roommate would have reacted if she were present. Laughing at the silly shaped boat, the subaquarius, a ship that went under water instead of floating on top. Marveling at the two-wheeled ride. Oooing and Aaahhing at the kaleidoscope while mispronouncing its name.

Elphaba's body felt heavy. The more exhibits she saw, the more she missed her roommate. The more she missed Galinda, the more her chest hurt. _It's not fair that you made me feel these things for you. I was fine before you, I didn't feel anything before you. There was no joy, but there also wasn't this pain either, _she thought when a tall man with a buxom older blonde bumped into her.

The green girl teetered to the right almost toppling over a roped exhibit. The couple brushed past without an apology. She regained her balance and turned. The golden haired beauty who glided across the room with a notorious Gillikin grace looked over her shoulder and winked at Elphaba. _Galinda, my sweet_, Elphaba thought. The tall man leaned in and brushed his nose against the older woman and kissed her on the mouth before he whispered in her ear and pulled her into the next room. Elphaba knew at that moment she had to go.

She had no plan, but she would think of something. She would convince Galinda somehow. She would find a way. Before some drunk horny Munchkinlander slobbered all over her. She rushed through the exhibits, out the exit, to the end of the road. The carriages were gone. The outside attendant notified her that the next one wouldn't be back for at least another hour. Elphaba sighed and sat down on a nearby wooden bench.

A few hours later, Elphaba hopped out of the carriage and scurried down Shiz streets littered with festival remnants and clusters of Munchkinlanders and university students. Her boots clacked along cobblestone until the lights of the pub came into view. The green girl entered the dimly lit establishment and immediately pressed herself against the wall to avoid being pummeled by very inebriated patrons dancing to a Munchkinland band in the corner. The double tiered room was lit by candelabras and damp with the smell of sweat, dirt and whiskey. Elphaba scanned the crowd, but she couldn't find Galinda or her university friends. A stout red-haired man grabbed her arm.

"Interesting face paint you have. Want to dance?" he asked and ushered her to the middle of the room.

"Not at all!" Elphaba declared and removed her arm from his grip, "I'm looking for my friend, Galinda."

"Who?" he asked and pulled at his sweat soaked shirt collar.

"Nevermind," she said and turned to leave.

"Cute Shiz student in a tiny blue dress?"

Elphaba whipped around and nodded. "Yes, that's her."

"She was a real beaut'. Good round curves, plenty for a man to hold onto. Everybody's looking for her."

Elphaba's fists clenched. She tried her best to sound polite and asked,

"Please, where did she go?"

"Last I saw she went upstairs to the guest room. Probably still there now, shaking that-"

The green girl dashed to the staircase, flew to the second floor, and waded through a sea of dancing couples until she made it to the guest room. The door was closed. Elphaba listened for Galinda's voice, but she couldn't hear anything over the loud clambering below. She opened the door and in the barely lit room with only a bed and a small dresser, she saw the back of a naked man leaned over a woman in bed. The woman's naked legs moved up and hugged his waist. Elphaba couldn't see Galinda's face, but she heard a loud moan when the man entered her and said in a Munchkinland accent,

"You feel so good. So very good, my little Gillikin vixen."

Elphaba covered her mouth and stepped back in shock.

"Didn't take you for a voyeur," a voice said and shut the door. The sound jolted Elphaba out of her stupor and she turned to run when the voice caught her arm. She looked up and saw Avaric's perspiring form beside her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Aren't we in a witchy mood."

"I mean it Avaric, I'm leaving!"

"I thought you'd want to see Galinda before you left."

"Yes, well, I think I saw enough of her."

"When? I've been listening to her blabber on all night about you."

"She didn't seem to be saying much in there!"

"Where?"

Elphaba snorted and pointed to the guest room. Avaric gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes, I don't imagine she did say much _in there_," the blonde boy said and the green girl gritted her teeth, "because she's not in there. Shenshen's been monopolizing that room for hours."

"Shenshen?" Elphaba uttered, "Shenshen's the one in there," she murmured and smiled in relief. She turned to go downstairs, but Avaric held her back. "What now?" the green girl snapped, "I need to find her."

"Let's have a chat before you see Galinda."

"Later," Elphaba said and turned.

"How long has she been in love with you?"

Elphaba stopped moving. Her face went cold and then flushed with heat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she breathed out.

"Oh, I think you do, artichoke. Come downstairs and I'll buy you a round before I take you to her."

The green girl was afraid of the consequences for her and Galinda if she said 'no' so she followed Avaric to the bar. With everyone on the floor dancing, a corner table was available and the two sat down after the blonde boy ordered them each a warm glass of cognac. He raised the snifter and took in a whiff.

The green girl waited while the boy drank and drank. Finally she announced,

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving!"

"To apologize to Galinda?"

"Apologize? I'm not the one who-" Elphaba caught herself and pursed her lips and stared at the grinning boy with narrowed eyes.

"You must have done something. Our normally bubbly Galinda has been teary-eyed the whole night, carrying on that you'll never speak to her again. Even Boq tired of her incessant talk of you and left with Milla. Green bean, I've noticed. Our Glin' has affections for you," Avaric declared.

"Don't be stupid, of course she has affections for me, we're friends."

"She sees you as more and I believe you feel the same."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have completely believed it myself if she hadn't confirmed that she'd rather have you back than Fiyero. Albeit I had to give her a few drinks before she really started talking," Avaric added and Elphaba glared at him and said,

"You ass! Were you two alone?"

"Ah! It always starts with jealousy! We were alone when it really got good, but don't worry I didn't use any moves on her."

"I'm not jealous of _you_. I just don't want her embarrassed because of me."

"You love her, don't you vegetable?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A yes or no kind."

"Galinda's my friend of course I love her."

"Not as anything more?"

Elphaba snorted.

Getting nowhere Avaric tried another approach,

"Well if you don't have feelings for her than I suppose you don't mind that I left her in the care of a very handsy Munchkinlander. He has the biggest crush on her, perhaps even bigger than Boq's. It's not very hard being bigger than Boq."

Elphaba's eyes bulged. "Where is she?!" she asked.

Avaric sighed, "You're ashamed of your feelings, aren't you?"

"Shame has nothing to do with it! I just don't want her to get hurt. Then she'll never want to-" Elphaba clamped her mouth shut a second time.

"She'll never want to what, green bean? Tell me. It'll be our secret. Tell me and I'll take you to her."

"Why are you so interested?"

"A crying girl on your shoulder is quite an evening killer," Avaric explained, "Tonight I could have been using the guest room with a sweet girl from Munchkinland, but as we know that didn't happen. So I figure something ought to come of my kindness, even if it's only the satiation of a long held curiosity."

The green girl rolled her eyes and kept silent.

"If you want to take your time while she's making out with that Munchkinlander, by all means-"

"I care for her very much!" Elphaba shouted, "And not that it's any of your business, but Galinda's the first friend I've ever had, so I have no standard to measure our affections against. Now if you won't help me find her, I'll look myself!" she finished and shot up from her seat.

"Alright, alright, no need to get steamed, artichoke. She's in the courtyard out back listening to the second band."

Elphaba turned and rushed through the revelrous couples to the courtyard and scanned the crowd in the fleeting vesper light. She spotted Galinda. She was indeed seated on a bench next to a Munchkinlander who at that moment slid his arm around her shoulders. Elphaba's eyes widened. _Keep your hands to yourself!_

Avaric rushed out behind her and witnessed Elphaba's sour expression at the closely seated couple. Before she could move, he grabbed her arm.

"Must you keep-" she hissed and Avaric put a hand over her mouth.

"Vegetable, I think you should try to hear for yourself how she feels about you. Don't ruin it by barging in on them just yet. Follow me," he whispered in her ear and Elphaba squirmed. He kept a hand over her mouth and guided her by the waist to a hidden spot next to Galinda's bench.

Concealed by tall thick bushes, the green girl raised an eyebrow and waited for Avaric to release his grip. He didn't. He only whispered, "Just listen!"

"So you see, Mr. Little, how dear my Elphie is to me, but I've ruined it. I'm quite wretched," Galinda whined and the short boy blotted her eyes with a handkerchief. Elphaba's heart jumped when she watched Galinda's face. _She's beautiful even when she's crying._ _My sweet, don't cry. _

"Oh, Miss Galinda, you're not at all wretched to me," the short boy said.

"What if she never speaks to me again? I'd be lost without her."

"You'd have me Miss Galinda," the boy said and put his head against hers.

"But you're not my Elphie," Galinda burbled and Elphaba realized by the blonde's tone she was still tipsy. "I shouldn't have been a coward, I should have told off Shenshen. But, don't you see with those troublesome people in Quadling Country it was rather impossible! If someone mistook us for them - if something horrificus were to happen to Elphie because of me-well- it's-it's inconceivalacious! You see I love her quite deeply."

Elphaba didn't know exactly what her roommate was talking about, but she said it. Love. Elphaba's heart filled with warmth. Until she witnessed pudgy Munchkindland fingers slid over the blonde's bare knee. She twisted in Avaric's grip, intending to get up and remove the offending hand, but Avaric kept her still.

"Not now, it's just getting good," he hissed.

"She sure sounds like a swell friend," the Munchkinlander said and scooted his hand further up the blonde's thigh.

"I've had many friends, but she's the only one, the only one that matters," Galinda declared as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

_Stop touching her you little troll, _Elphaba thought as the boy moved his hand in small circles on her inner thigh.

"There, there, now Miss Galinda. I'll make you feel better," the boy said and slipped his hand past the hem of her dress. Elphaba's eyes bulged.

"Ouu! Excuse me, but I don't think you're listening to me at all!" the blonde said and grabbed his hand, "I need her, not you!"

"But, can your Elphie do this?" the boy asked and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Galinda pulled away, "Stop it! I'm feeling virginal!"

"All girls are the same, they just need a little encouragement," the Munchkinlander said and scooted closer. Galinda lurched back. Elphaba couldn't stand anymore. The same disgust she had felt with Fiyero in the library bubbled to her throat. She bit Avaric. Hard.

"Ouch!" the boy yelped and Elphaba flew from the bushes in front of the couple. The Munchkinlander's jaw dropped in shock.

"Elphie?! How wonderful you came!" Galinda said and shot from her spot, but came to a surprised standstill when Avaric jumped out of the bushes. "Elphie, what were _both_ doing in there?"

"Hide-and-go-seek. Artichoke, I'm afraid you lost, I've found you," the Gillikinese boy said.

The green girl glared at him and then turned to Galinda and said, "I'll explain later, my sweet."

"You called me _your sweet_? You're not mad at me anymore?" Galinda asked with a faint smile.

"Did you mean what you said, when you said you loved me?"

"You heard that? Just how long were you playing hide-and-go-seek?" the blonde asked with her hands on her hips.

"Your best friend-your 'Elphie,' she's Elphaba Thropp Third Descending of Nest Hardings?" the Munchkinlander interrupted. Elphaba had almost forgotten about the small boy and glared at the Munchkinlander behind Galinda. He cowered and Galinda turned her head and asked, "You know her?"

"Of-of-f course," he stammered.

"Elphie, there's so many mysteries about you," Galinda said adoringly.

"If we go home now, I'll tell you all about them," Elphaba said eager to get away from both an avidly listening Avaric and the lascivious Munchkinlander.

The blonde rushed and threw her arms around her roommate. Elphaba felt both nervous and relieved.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry about this morning, I can't do without you. You must know I have the highest affections for you."

Avaric wiggled his eyebrows and Elphaba rolled her eyes at him but couldn't stop a flush from covering her cheeks as the blonde clung to her in public, nestling her face against her chest.

"Your eminence, I-I-I-I was just trying to help Miss-"

_Your eminence? _The green girl rolled her eyes, but decided it convenient to play the part.

"Help? Well your services are no longer needed. Master Avaric, please escort this buffoon off the premises."

"Why yes, your eminence, right away" he mocked and grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and ordered, "Come along."

The two trudged off and Galinda giggled and looked at Elphaba longingly.

"He did seem nice enough at first."

The green girl snorted and Galinda raised a hand to cup the green girl's cheek.

"I meant it, Elphie, I did."

The green girl looked down at the blonde and whispered,

"I love you too."

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba simpered. The blonde stood on her tip-toes until their lips hovered inches away from one another. Galinda moved closer as they were surrounded by dancing students under the stars.

"Galinda! Where are you?" Shenshen called out.

"Not again!" the blonde said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I thought I could get this chapter up before the 1st but family, friends and work came in between. I hope you like it. A big thanks for all the reviews. Each one makes me smile! If you have a moment and feel so inclined let me know what you think of this chapter. The next update may take a little longer than usual. Until then, happy reading!

* * *

><p>Like a needle dancing through a sea of threads Shenshen weaved through the crowd. Galinda felt Elphaba stiffen.<p>

"I'll go," the green girl offered.

"Don't."

"I can't bear to hear your say it, I can't-"

The blonde put a finger to Elphaba's lips and said,

"You won't have to."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and Galinda lowered her hand, but before she could explain Shenshen had found them.

"There you are, Ga-" Shenshen stopped when she saw Elphaba standing behind her. Shenshen's cross expression seized Galinda. _Quadling perverts are less of a threat to my relationship with Elphie than my own fear of society, _she thought.

"Did you have something to tell me?" the blonde asked.

Shenshen ignored Galinda and asked, "Weren't you supposed to be at a museum?"

"I didn't know you were concerned about my whereabouts?" Elphaba said and raised her chin.

"Don't flatter yourself, vegetable, I only wish you gone."

"Well, _I_ don't," Galinda said and took Elphaba's hand.

The crook of Elphaba's mouth turned into a smile.

"You needn't care so much what that foul creature thinks of you. Come inside with me, I have a story to tell you," Shenshen said and took Galinda's other hand.

"You'll call my roommate by her name," Galinda declared. "Or I won't be coming at all."

"What's happened to you?" Shenshen asked. "I thought brandy was suppose to enhance charm not blunt it."

"Elphaba's my friend, my - best friend."

Shenshen dropped Galinda's hand and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I failed to make that clear this morning," the blonde continued. "But, if _you_ _and I_ are to remain friends, you will be civil to her."

"Is that so?" Shenshen asked.

"Yes."

Shenshen rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine, the arti-uh-Elphaba can come with us."

"_Miss_," Galinda said.

"Excuse me?"

"_Miss_ Elphaba to you. You're hardly what I'd call friends," Galinda noted and Elphaba pressed her lips tight to suppress a grin.

"If I hadn't had several glasses of brandy myself I might not put up with your effrontery."

"Then I suggest you keep a flask handy as my conditions of friendship are unchanging."

Shenshen's eyes grew.

"You're lucky, _Miss _Galinda, that Pfannee and I aren't speaking at the moment and the story I have can't wait until I find Milla. Now if you don't have any more demands, shall we go inside?"

"Elphaba," Galinda turned. "Would you mind if we stayed a bit to hear Miss Shenshen's story?"

Shenshen glared at the green girl.

"I'd be delighted," Elphaba said, meeting Shenshen's disapproval with a cheeky grin.

The blonde smiled and Shenshen led the way with her nose in the air.

"Was that better than this morning?" Galinda whispered to Elphaba.

"Much better, my sweet," Elphaba said and brushed her thumb against Galinda's pale cheek. Galinda wanted desperately to kiss the green girl in return, but with Shenshen a step ahead of them, she settled for Elphaba's hand.

The three entered the pub which had quieted. The boisterous band replaced with a beautiful Munchkinlander with large blackberry eyes singing folk ballads with an accompanying violinist. The girls took a table at the window and Shenshen announced,

"I've had the best night of my life."

"With Siq?" Galinda asked.

Shenshen sighed.

"_Seer_," she corrected. "He's so good it's distressing!"

"Distressing?" Elphaba asked.

"He's a Munchkinlander," Shenshen said as if that explained everything. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and looked at Galinda. The blonde bit her lip, not eager to explain Gillikin prejudices to her Munchkinlander roommate.

"Gillikin women don't marry Munchkinlanders, especially Shenshen's clan, the Minkos," she said.

"They're beneath us - literally as well as socially," Shenshen added.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"He looked as tall as you were," Galinda said.

"He's barely an eyebrow taller. Apparently his family married into some height, but he doesn't even match the articho-" Shenshen explained and Galinda kicked her under the table. "_Miss _Elphaba's height. And what's worse is that he's the best I've had by far."

"The best?" Elphaba asked and Shenshen huffed.

"How is she the top of our classes? She can barely keep up with a simple conversation."

The blonde leaned over and whispered in Elphaba's ear. The green girl's eyes widened.

"I see," she croaked.

"The musicians will be here until next week and then they'll be leaving for home to Center Munch. He's asked me to see him again before he leaves."

"What did you say?" Galinda asked.

Shenshen hesitated before she admitted,

"Yes. I said yes. I don't know where we'll go, it's too scandalous for me to be seen with him anywhere nice."

"Seen with who?" Avaric asked, entering the pub and sitting next to Shenshen.

"Nobody," Shenshen said and straightened in her seat.

"Nobody kept you occupied for quite a while."

"How would you know, Avaric? Were you watching?" Shenshen shot.

"No, but the green bean got a good show."

Both Galinda and Shenshen gaped at a mortified Elphaba. Her cheeks charcoaled.

"Avaric, you idiot, I was looking for Galinda!"

"And alas you discovered she wasn't between Shenshen's thighs."

"Avaric!" the three women called out.

"Quite a humorless crowd this evening," Avaric said. "I only came to say I saw Glin's admirer to a carriage."

"An admirer? That eager Mr. Little? Did you have a _little_ fun of your own?" Shenshen whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Galinda looked at Elphaba. The green girl's eyes watched the duo. Only Galinda noticed the strain in her jawline that signaled displeasure.

"I've nothing to share," Galinda answered and wished she had brought a handkerchief to dab the beads of sweat that collected like dew drops on her hairline. The alcohol and heated pub air made her queasy.

"Don't be selfish. Tell us — was he any good?" Shenshen whispered while Avaric was trying to flirt with a passing Munchkinland girl.

"You're mistaken!" Galinda clarified. "I meant there was nothing fun about him! He was overly fresh!"

"That never stopped you with Fiyero?" Shenshen tossed and Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Shenshen! I dated Fiyero for quite a while before anything of the sort happened."

"Don't get excited. You know I approve of confirming the goods before a girl's stuck with them," she whispered and then noted in a normal tone, "I just thought since you're not being courted by anyone-"

"Perhaps it's a matter of form. Mr. Little was much too small. Glin' has an eye for the long and lanky. Right, green bean?" Avaric asked.

Elphaba's eyes snapped to the grinning boy. Galinda, in her haze, mistook Elphaba's fearful expression for soreness at another mention of Fiyero.

"While height is most certainly a virtue, it must be coupled with proper socialization," Galinda said.

"Proper socialization! Ha! I would say our gr-" Avaric started.

"I've had enough," Elphaba shot out of her seat and announced. Avaric and Shenshen eyed Galinda for translation as she was only one who could speak Elphaba, but before she could ask her roommate anything, the green girl was at the pub door.

"All this talk of men must have gotten to her. Oz knows she's doomed to be an unloved spinster," Shenshen thought aloud and Avaric burst into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shenshen asked.

Galinda didn't stop to listen as she stood up and steadied herself.

"Well, it's been pleasant! Do stay in touch over the summer," she said and scurried after the green girl. "Elphaba, wait up! Please!"

Galinda ran onto the fitful cobble stone street. "Elphaba, stop, please!" Galinda called out and Elphaba did. The blonde plowed into her. Elphaba grunted. Galinda took a step back and the street began to spin. The green girl turned around and sighed. Color drained from the blonde's vision.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked and gripped her shoulders.

"Elphie, I believe I'm thoroughly soused…" she announced before everything went black.

A familiar dark melody played between Galinda's ears. Humming. _That voice._

"Elphie," she moaned, her eyes fluttered open. The light blinded her. She was in her room and Elphaba was beside her, with a damp towel that smelled of mint oil, humming their Quadling lullaby.

"Are you feeling better, my sweet," the green girl asked.

"How did I get here?"

"You fainted. I carried you into a carriage and the driver was nice enough to bring you to our room. If I hadn't been with you and you passed out in the middle of the street…" Elphaba stopped and swallowed, "just promise me, my sweet, that you won't drink with friends who don't take you home."

"I promise," Galinda murmured not sure what she was promising, "Elphie, blow out those candles! They're much too bright!" she exclaimed her head pounding.

"It's 1pm. There's no blowing out the sun."

"1pm!" Galinda shouted and regretted raising her voice. Her hand went to her head as she tried to sit up. "But, Elphie, Nessarose is coming tomorrow!"

The green girl flushed.

"I wanted to spend our last night together too." "I wanted to get your sister welcome gifts!"

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up and Galinda's eyes enlarged.

"Our last night?" "Gifts for Nessa?" they asked.

"Nessa has no need for anything. Please don't-"

"Why would tomorrow be our _last_ night?" Galinda interrupted. "Yesterday, I thought I fixed things. Are you still angry with me?"

Elphaba cupped Galinda's face.

"No, of course not. Especially after your _chat_ with Shenshen."

"Well, then why-"

"My sister's coming."

"So you keep saying, but what does that have to do with us?"

"She's been assigned to the adjoining room next to ours," Elphaba said. "Oh, dear," Galinda said. "You're afraid she'll hear us."

"Galinda!"

"I could muffle you with a pillow and bite my tongue."

"Galinda!"

"What? They're perfectly sufficient solutions."

"There's still an adjoining door."

"We'll lock it at night."

"I can't. I can't do those things when I know Nessa's so close."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"She'll go back to Colwen Grounds for holidays," Elphaba said and swallowed.

"Were to remain chaste until then! How can I sleep next to you and not touch you?"

" I'll sleep in my own bed while she's here."

"Elphaba Thropp! You won't even miss it… you won't even miss me…" Galinda said and her shoulders slumped.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elphaba said and held the blonde's shoulders. "I wanted you to myself yesterday not just to show you the museum but to-"

Elphaba stopped, blushing furiously. Galinda, despite feeling crestfallen, couldn't help but find Elphaba's coloring endearing. She leaned in and kissed her. Elphaba hesitated, but Galinda's lips continued their course. Elphaba pulled Galinda onto her lap. Lips and tongues brushed and pulled. With green hands around her back, Galinda undid the top buttons of Elphaba's shift. The fresh air made Elphaba's buds harden and breath shorten. Galinda's hands slid to the sides of green mounds and stroked. Elphaba shuddered.

"How can my body be interesting to you? I never developed," the green girl asked bashfully looking at Galinda's hands.

"They are perfectly shaped to me. Plus when I have you like this," the blonde said pulling on a hardened bud. Elphaba whimpered and shut her eyes. "I get to see an Elphaba that only belongs to me."

Galinda's other hand walked down Elphaba's belly, to the edge of her nightgown. Galinda scooted back and slipped her hand between Elphaba's shaky thighs. Pink fingers crept toward their goal. She petted Elphaba's nether lips. The green girl sucked in air. _This is the only part of Elphaba that's pudgy_, Galinda thought with a grin and cupped Elphaba in her hand, relishing her warmth. With Galinda on her legs, Elphaba was immobile. The blonde squeezed her below and above.

"Galinda," Elphaba moaned. The blonde slipped a single finger past the edge of her undergarment and tickled the side of her labia. The green girl twisted. Another finger slipped past. The blonde's fingers whispered along Elphaba's sex.

"It tickles," Elphaba breathed out.

Galinda loved the flustered look on her roommate's face as she stared down at the sheets. _This is a new sensation for you! _Galinda realized and used the tips of her nails to ever so gently glide up and down Elphaba's wet nether lips. Elphaba's hips twitched in response.

"Galinda, it tickles!"

"Bear it. _For me?_" Galinda asked. The green girl blushed and couldn't look Galinda in the eyes.

"If you… If you want me to… my sweet," she whispered between Galinda ministrations.

Nails crept slowly along Elphaba's slit and every once and while tapped Elphaba's small knot. Elphaba fought with herself to keep still even though the sensations were unbearable. The expression on Elphaba's face excited Galinda. Pink fingers stroked and slithered. Milking more and more wetness from the whimpering green girl as hips involuntarily trembled.

"Galinda, I don't know how much more I can…"

Elphaba's nipples were so hard they hurt. The blonde breathed on them and Elphaba flinched. Fingers slipped between Elphaba's clenching walls and Galinda's palm squashed Elphaba's growing knot. The green girl moaned loudly and bucked. Galinda, thoroughly wet herself, rode Elphaba until release. They lay there exhausted for a moment, until Elphaba asked if she could see Galinda. The blonde smiled.

"Help yourself," she said and unbuttoned her top, her breasts jiggling. The green girl rolled on top of Galinda and squeezed. Galinda yelped at Elphaba's sudden boldness. Elphaba looked into her eyes for permission.

"They're yours, Elphie. Do as you please," Galinda said and bit her lip. Elphaba swallowed and lowered her lips to Galinda's breasts. Her wet lips made Galinda shiver. The green girl suckled. Galinda groaned. Her captured breast rose to a stiff point in Elphaba's mouth. They never moved from Galinda's bed that day except to fetch a glass or two of juice.

The next morning Galinda awoke alone. Elphaba sat at her desk with her back to her, scribbling away.

"You're wearing it!"

"Hm?"

"The dress I picked out for you at Bikko's!"

"It was clean."

Galinda rolled her eyes. She knew Elphaba had put it on to look good for her sister. The blonde walked behind Elphaba and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The green girl looked up with a frown.

"I know. No more touching until the holidays, but couldn't we make an exception for good morning and goodnight kisses."

"One kiss, in the morning and one at night. No more," Elphaba decreed and stood up.

"As you wish, your eminence!" Galinda said with a curtsy.

"I never thought I'd say this, but please call me _Elphie_."

Galinda giggled and asked,

"What exactly are you in Munchkinland?"

"That's a story for another time, now hurry into the bathroom or you'll be late!"

The blonde wanting to make a good first impression quickly washed up and slipped into an elegant pink dress.

"Do I look alright?" Galinda asked after applying finishing touches to her makeup.

"Galinda when do you not look alright?" Elphaba said without looking up from her desk.

The blonde normally would have gushed but she was too nervous to hear the compliment.

"I'm meeting your family. It's important I make a good first impression!"

Elphaba turned and gazed at the blonde.

"You are beautiful as always, my sweet."

The blonde grinned.

"What is your sister like? Is she like you?"

"No, she's pretty. She's my father's favorite, though she can be difficult," Elphaba said and Galinda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you'll see when you meet her, she becomes everyone's favorite."

New students emerged from carriages as Galinda stood in a line of student volunteers. An older woman wheeled Nessarose toward her and Professor Zincattot. While Elphaba had said she was pretty, the blonde was stunned at the magnitude of the girl's beauty. Her eyes were chocolate like Elphaba's and the shape of her lips were thin like her sister's, but that was the end of sisterly similarities. Nessarose's profile was nothing short of celestial. Her skin was poreless and her dark brown curls glossy. Her dress was extravagant and made her look like she sat upon a throne instead of a wheelchair. Galinda realized from both Nessa's dress and her ornate chair that Elphaba's family was moneyed, which made her even more curious about Elphaba's shabby wardrobe.

"Miss Upland, as Miss Elphaba Thropp's roommate, I've assigned you Miss Nessarose, her sister, to escort around campus," Professor Zincattot announced. "You will show her the grounds and have a quick lunch, before you take her to her room."

"Yes, sir," Galinda said and extended her hand to the seated girl before she remembered Boq's comment in the cafeteria. _'I didn't know she could study at the university without arms.'_

She quickly retracted her hand but not before the older woman behind Nessarose announced that the girl was born without upper limbs. A fact that was hidden beneath her elaborate dress. Nessarose grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I-" Galinda floundered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Upland. Shall we begin our tour," Nessa said and then turned her neck, "Nanny, you may attend our luggage. Miss Upland can push."

The older woman grumped but retreated to the carriages where young male students were bustling with trunks and parcels.

By the time Galinda wheeled Nessarose to the back entrance of the cafeteria, she wasn't sure if she favored Nessarose at all. The girl despite her beauty was deeply morose. Her lips remained in a straight line, never faltering into a smile. Despite how light-heartedly Galinda detailed Shiz's finer points, Nessarose kept silent. Galinda assumed that the girl was auditorily challenged until she reiterated her fact about Shiz's library facilities and Nessarose responded, "Miss Upland, are you aware you're repeating yourself?"

Seeing Shenshen in the cafeteria, Galinda waved. Shenshen's eyes lit up at the sight of the wheelchair. The girl would never miss her chance to have a bit of juicy gossip. Galinda was surprised at how happy she was to have Shenshen for company as she wheeled Nessarose to a table.

"Care for anything in particular?" the blonde asked Nessarose before she went to place their orders.

"Gillikinese food is always covered in such heavy creams and butters. Something refined and crisp please, if such a thing exists here. Don't go to any trouble for me."

The blonde girl gritted her teeth and with a smile and a quick nod made her way to the counters. Shenshen met her there.

"So what's she like?"

Galinda sighed,

"Come, see for yourself. I'm just glad that the next stop is her room."

"Oh, come on, she can't be that bad. Certainly not worse than Miss Elphaba."

"Compared to _that_," Galinda torqued her head toward Nessa, "Elphaba was an optimistic socialite."

"This I have to see!"

Galinda came back with a turkey and cranberry jelly sandwich with a side of applesauce for Nessarose and a bowl of cream of broccoli for herself. Shenshen sat across from the wheelchair while Galinda took the seat beside Nessa.

"This is Miss Shenshen, a friend of mine. And this is Miss Nessarose, Elphaba's sister."

"My oh my, you two look nothing alike. You're absolutely stunning, Miss Nessarose."

Nessa looked down demurely, her porcelain cheeks a pale pink.

"Why thank you, Miss Shenshen. I can only thank the Unnamed God that he didn't curse us both with that dreadful green skin."

Galinda bristled.

"It's not dreadful," she noted.

"You are sweet, Miss Galinda. But, please, you don't have to spare my feelings. I am well acquainted with my sister's abhorrent physical condition. Her deplorable state, which unfortunately has not been confined to the corporeal, has had a most unfortunate affect on both my and my brother's prospects. People are cautious to marry into a family that has produced such a beastly figure."

Shenshen smiled and Galinda felt her face go hot with indignation. _I would say the beastly figure is you!_

"But, despite her homely appearance and sour disposition, she does mean well," Nessarose added. "I hope she's been no trouble for you, Miss Galinda."

The blonde inhaled and tried to still her trembling hands before she said,

"It's been an absolute pleasure to have your sister as my roommate."

Nessarose eyed Galinda a moment, before she said,

"Most people try flattery to get close to us, because of her title, because of our lineage. But, I am inclined to believe you. You're very kind, Miss Galinda, we shall become fast friends."

"Title?" Shenshen asked.

"Elphaba is the third descending Thropp and with our mother deceased, it will be she who rules Munchkinland when my grandfather passes."

Both Galinda and Shenshen gasped.

"Wait until Pfannee hears this!" Shenshen hissed to Galinda. The blonde smiled at the thought of telling the short Munchkinland girl of Elphaba's royal birth.

"You really didn't know. I see. Anyway, Miss Upland, will you help me with this meal?" she asked.

Galinda mouth flopped like a fish.

"I'm so sorry! I'd completely forgotten that-"

"I'll start with the sandwich." Nessarose said and held her mouth in a small O. Galinda took half the sandwich and placed a corner in Nessa's mouth. Nessarose's eyes bored into Galinda and the blonde felt her heart flutter as painted red lips brushed against her fingers. Nessarose wouldn't let Galinda look away.

"Not bad. Not bad for a product of Gillikinese descent," Nessarose remarked when she finished the morsel, still staring at the blonde. Galinda couldn't tell if Nessarose was referring to the sandwich or herself. She cleared her throat and looked away as an uncomfortable warmth filled her cheeks.

After the three girls had finished eating, Galinda wheeled Nessarose to Crage Hall where Nanny stood with Elphaba. The green girl smiled when they got close. As Galinda watched the two sisters greet one another, she imagined Elphaba as a child and felt her fondness for her roommate deepen.

Nanny hoisted Nessarose out of her chair and prepared to take her up the dorm steps.

"Elphaba, dear, bring up the chair."

"Yes, Nanny," the green girl said.

"Elphie, it's too heavy!"

"I'll be fine, Galinda."

"Let me help," the blonde said and grabbed a side and the green girl smiled. Galinda wanted to fan herself after they set Nessarose's chair in her room. She looked over at Elphaba and noticed her hairline reddening with perspiration. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and stood on her tip-toes and dabbed Elphaba's forehead. The green girl glanced at her and the two women held each other's gaze. Galinda's hand snaked around to dab Elphaba's neck.

"Thank you, my sweet."

Nessarose watched the two.

"Elphaba, is it possible you really do have a friend? Although your change in wardrobe took a turn for the immodest, Shiz must have civilized you. Which is good because father always worried about you scaring away potential suitors if not from one glance then at first conversation."

Galinda wondered what would happen if she kicked over Nessa's chair.

"Yes, Galinda and I are friends, but nothing could civilize me, not in the way father wants," Elphaba responded while she pulled at the end of her knee-length dress.

"He's getting older, Elphaba. You might remember that and try to make him proud for once."

"Has your father never had an opportunity to see Elphaba's work?" Galinda asked and both sisters looked at her curiously. "She's takes the highest marks in all of her classes and her science professors are constantly praising her intellect. I couldn't imagine a more presentable daughter."

"In Munchkinland it's impertinent to meddle in another's family affairs. Are the customs so different in Gillikin?" Nessa asked with a smile. Galinda was nonplussed. Nanny walked into the room with a glass of water for Nessa and a newspaper for herself.

"I should let you get settled with your sister," Galinda said and walked out. She heard Elphaba speak to Nessa, but she was too far to understand anything. Ire made her pass her room and keep walking to the cafeteria. She stepped inside, hoping to catch a friend.

"Miss Galinda! How are you?" Boq squealed. For once the blonde wasn't irritated by the mere site of him.

"Good afternoon, Boq."

"You remembered!"

"What?" she asked and plopped in a chair with a sigh.

"You're weathered," Boq said and sat down across from her with a plate of lamb and a glass of yogurt.

"I've spent the day with Elphaba's sister."

"There's been talk she's quite beautiful."

"I always thought it was better to be beautiful than to be good, but I think I underestimated how essential goodness is to beauty."

Boq's eyebrow's furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Neither do I. How can she be so different from Elphie? So horrificus?"

"Glin'!" Avaric called and walked down the row to where the two were seated, "Have either of you seen the green bean?"

"Elphaba! Her name is Elphaba!"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Avaric asked. Boq not wanting to get in the middle looked at his plate.

The blonde sighed and asked, "She's with her sister. Why do you want to see her?"

"I may have been overly talkative the other night at Boar and Fennel."

"Avaric, do you want to see my roommate _to apologize _for something?"

The blonde boy snorted a laugh and said, "I just thought I'd warn her."

"Warn her?" Galinda asked, her eyes growing. "Warn her about what?"

"Nothing important. Just tell her I was looking for her."

"To warn her about _nothing_?" Galinda asked with a huff.

"Just tell her to come find me by the Three Queens after classes tomorrow," the blonde boy said and walked off.

Galinda rolled her eyes. Looking across the table at Boq who gazed tender-heartedly at her, she felt even more tired.

"Boq, I'm sorry, but I think I need to go lie down."

"Sure, Miss Galinda, I'll walk back with you."

"You haven't even started eating."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Galinda too exhausted to argue let Boq trail behind her as she walked to the dorm. Elphaba emerged at the same time.

"Galinda, I have something to show you! Nanny brought a -" she stopped when she noticed Boq trailing behind.

"Elphie," Galinda murmured.

"Are you okay, my sweet?" the green girl asked. The blonde nodded silently and Boq watched them without any sign of leaving.

"Thanks for walking her back," Elphaba said and then with a hand around Galinda's waist she left the Munchkinlander there and escorted Galinda to their room. Galinda slumped on her bed. Elphaba kneeled in front of her.

"Galinda, thank you for taking care of Nessa today."

The blonde nodded while her eyes prickled. She didn't want to cry, but it was so distressing. She had wanted so much to make a good impression, but she had failed and what was worse was she couldn't tell her Elphie about her day. _Nessa's her sister. I can't tell her the horrible things she said about her or the horrible things I thought about her. No wonder Elphaba has such low self-esteem, with a father who burned her for her own good and a sister who is so self-absorbed and cutting. _

_ "_You're crying!" Elphaba said and used her thumb to wipe Galinda's cheek.

"You'll hurt yourself," Galinda said and quickly wiped Elphaba's thumb on her dress.

"I'm sorry Nessa was cross with you. She's terribly spoiled."

"I just wanted her to like me."

"She does."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me. I was raised with her."

"The way she treats you, it's abominable, Elphie."

The green girl moved to Galinda's side and pulled her to herself. Galinda buried her face in Elphaba's chest.

"Oh, Galinda, my sweet, I'm used to her caustic nature."

Galinda burbled into the green girl's chest.

"What?" the green girl asked.

"No one should have to get used to that," the blonde repeated.

Elphaba swallowed.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to how much you love me, my sweet."

Galinda looked up and grinned and Elphaba was glad to see a flicker of cheerfulness return to her roommate's face.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my goodnight kiss now?"

The sun hadn't even gone down, but Elphaba bent down and pressed her lips to Galinda's. She parted pink lips with her soft tongue and sucked Galinda into herself. The blonde's hands disappeared in Elphaba's coffee-black locks. They stay connected for minutes and when they parted Galinda still felt Elphie's mouth on hers.

"I have something to show you," Elphaba said and went to her desk for a newspaper. "Look at this."

Galinda took the paper and the front page article read, "Malsexuals Found In Shiz! Gale Force Detains Perverts Until Cure Can Be Found!" The blonde was horrified. _Elphaba knows! And Shiz! Malsexuals found in Shiz! If the Gale Force is here and they mistake Elphaba and I for these things, what will happen to us?_

"There's couples like us, Galinda. Don't you see?" Elphaba said with a grin. Galinda's lip curled. _Us? How could she associate our love with these creatures?! _

"Don't you dare say that! We're not anything like those perverts! How could you? How could you defame our love by equating it to this?!"

Elphaba was speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Dear Charming Readers, thank you for all the wonderful comments, especially those who said they read the story more than once (I'm honored)! I wanted to post this earlier, but I made myself wait until I thought the chapter was a decent length. I hope you enjoy it. However be warned that this chapter contains a dark M-rated scene.  
>Your ideas and reviews are always wanted and appreciated. Hope to hear from you. Thanks for reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba couldn't understand why her roommate was upset. <em>Perverts? Defamation? Galinda can't really think it's true? <em>

"You can't believe-" Elphaba stopped when Galinda's eyes glazed with unshed tears. "My sweet, what's different always makes people afraid, but public opinion is never permanent. Sentiment changes. Our feelings did-"

"Stop it! Stop comparing us with them! Didn't you read about their criminal acts, their public debauchery, their suicide pacts? They're animals! Nothing about the way I feel for you is like that. It's too pure, too holy! These malsexuals, Elphie, Oz is taking them away. If someone took you away from me-"

A lump in her throat quelled Galinda and Elphaba understood. _She's afraid._

The green girl took the blonde in her arms.

"Nothing will separate you from me," said Elphaba, "come what may and hell to pay!"

The blonde sobbed silently against the green girl.

"Oh, Elphie," she murmured. "I can't go on without you. I won't."

"Once people know, my pretty, that malsexuals, like other Ozians, are human, and as such can only be outraged by Oz's so-called _cure_, they'll come around. Threatening a person with losing the one they love can push anyone to madness. Shouldn't it be the rulers of Oz that feel shame and not the ones whom they are maligning?"

Galinda pulled back and shook her head.

"I don't know, Elphie, I don't know! But, just promise me, you won't tell anyone _we're_ malsexuals!"

"But, if we're to be together in any way after university," Elphaba swallowed, she had thought about their future once or twice but this is not how she imagined broaching the subject, "the Wizard must change his policies. We have to make him see-"

"Elphie, there's no good that comes to a woman who crosses high society, only men emerge as heroes that way, women as _witches_."

"What do you suggest? We watch idly as they take more and more of us away?"

"There is no _us_ with these malsexuals! Do you honestly think that any of _them_ would come forth and speak on our behalf if the Gale Force came? Why risk your life for those who contribute nothing to your own happiness?"

"It's _you_ that I'd risk everything for!"

"If want to do something for me, then you'll forget about them!" Galinda shouted and tears thundered down her cheeks. They both heard a knock at the adjoining door next to Galinda's desk, which opened and Nanny wheeled in Nessa.

"I see you've returned Galinda,"said Nessarose. "Or rather should I say, I _heard_."

The blonde paled and Elphaba froze. "Whatever has bothered you so?"

Elphaba exhaled when she realized her sister hadn't made out their conversation. The blonde bit her lip and then blurted, "Excuse me, but I have to go."

"Galinda-" Elphaba called as the blonde rushed to the door.

"I'll be back soon," she said and was gone.

"What strange customs in Gillikin. Coming and going without reason," Nessa remarked. "I suppose you were never one to keep friends for long anyway."

Elphaba crossed her arms as Nessa chatted at her. _Galinda, my sweet, don't you know there's nothing I wouldn't give to make you happy. I'd defend these malsexuals to the Wizard for you. If only you could see what you mean to me. _Elphaba snorted, _When did I become so besotted? _

Thinking Elphaba's snort was directed at her, Nessarose raised her voice,

"Do you think this funny? Is being the future ruler of Munchkinland a lark for you?"

Elphaba remembered her sister was there and said,

"Nessa, I promise we'll discuss this later, but now I need to find Galinda."

As the green girl grabbed her mantle, Nessarose sat stupefied. Never had Elphaba left her in the middle of a conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"Nanny, you'll see to Nessa, won't you?"

"Of course, dear," Nanny called. The old woman had left the adjoining door open and was ironing in Nessa's room.

"Elphaba, I'm not finished with you!"

"You never are," Elphaba said and Nessarose expression became pinched. Elphaba turned at the door and said, "Nessa, I love you, but for once you'll have to learn you can't always come first."

The green girl rushed passed lines of uniform men out to her favorite walnut tree but Galinda wasn't there. She looked in the cafeteria, she checked the Architecture gallery and even the library, but still no trace of her roommate. She circled the grounds again to no avail. Elphaba felt her stomach drop. She had checked every place. Every place except for the boy's dormitory. _The boy's dormitory? Galinda would have no reason to go there, would she? _A memory of Fiyero tumbling out of Galinda's bed came back to her and she felt even more queasy. The green girl wandered over to Three Queens.

Several Gail Force officers stood and talked with Boq and Avaric outside the building. Elphaba's mouth went dry and her heart pounded. Reading about the Gail Force's Vice Squad was a horse of a different color than seeing their chiseled figures, their stony expressions, their weaponry. Avaric spotted her out of the corner of his eye. He looked uncomfortable and excused himself from the officers.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Galinda tell you to meet me here tomorrow, not today?" Avaric asked the green girl in a low voice. The green girl raised an eyebrow, still upset with Avaric after he cavalierly joked about her relationship with Galinda at the pub.

"I'm afraid she didn't tell me anything. We got into a fight," she said and crossed her arms.

"Oz, not again, Elphaba. Honestly I don't think I can sacrifice any more nights listening to her sob about you."

"So she's not here?"

"Why would she be here?"

"I don't know. I just thought, well, she-she just left and I can't find her anywhere," Elphaba said, nervousness surfaced in her eyes as her gaze swept the horizon.

"What did you fight about?"

"None of your business! You would be the last person I told after the other night."

"About that - I probably should have been more careful."

"Probably?" Elphaba hissed.

"Alright, _definitely_. Sometimes I can be an asshole."

"_Sometimes_?"

"Well I never have liked to half-_ass_ anything. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Elphaba snorted and raised her chin.

"Come on, don't be so flat. If I thought Oz would be up in arms about _malsexuals_, I would never have poked fun at you two."

The green girl stiffened.

"Is that why the Gale Force's Vice Squad is here — to search for _malsexuals_?" Elphaba asked.

Avaric nodded and said, "I was going to tell you tomorrow. You better be on your best behavior with Galinda."

Elphaba stiffened at Avaric's comment. _Unlike Galinda, Avaric has no problem thinking we're malsexuals._ "The Vice Squad is conducting a thorough inspection of Three Queens today, apparently there were reports of malsexuality among us men."

"How do you feel about them, the malsexuals?" Elphaba asked him, her pulse quickening. _Does he think we're perverts too?_

"I don't believe in malsexuality," he said with a shrug.

"You mean you don't believe that two women or two men could-" Elphaba inhaled, annoyed at Avaric's arrogance. _Does he think what I feel for Galinda can't compare to what she could have with a man?_

"I believe malsexuals can do lots of things. And if I were speaking about you and Galinda, I would bet _have already done,_" Avaric said with a wink and Elphaba felt heat rise to her cheeks, "But what I _don't_ believe is that these sorts of Ozians are genetically or spiritually separate creatures, separate species. Love is love and lust is lust. It can happen anywhere, to anyone, between anyone. The whole business of categorizing people as malsexuals is a way for Oz to inscribe their politics onto the bodies of its citizens. Keep us so busy policing our desires that we forget to ask the real question — why do the rulers of Oz need a scapegoat?"

Elphaba stared at Avaric, her jaw falling open.

"What?" he asked.

"You _think_!"

Avaric smirked and said,

"You hadn't thought yourself the smarter of us, had you?"

"Forgive me for missing your stunning intellect, it's hidden beneath an impregnable layer of self-absorption," Elphaba responded.

Avaric chuckled.

"You're agreeable as ever," he said and poked her cheek. She batted his hand.

"Avaric, the officer has more questions," Fiyero walked over and called out. When Fiyero saw the green girl, his face lit up. "Elphaba! What are you doing here?"

Elphaba went rigid. Avaric noticing her discomfort said,

"The green bean just came to see me about Shiz's summer contest. Yes, vegetable, the contest to see the Wizard _is_ open to biology students, as well as sorcery and rhetoric students."

The green girl's eyes widened. She hadn't heard this before.

"Are you being serious? Or is this another hide-and-seek explanation?" she whispered.

"I'm quite serious. I thought you already knew," he whispered back.

Elphaba shook her head. _If I can see the Wizard, maybe I could convince him to to stop all this nonsense. Then Galinda wouldn't have to worry. We could live together in peace like every other couple. _

"Speaking of things I thought you already knew, I just remembered Milla told the girls at Boar and Fennel that she was hosting a summer tea party today. I'm sure it's over by now. Glin' will worry about you if you don't get home soon," Avaric added with a wink.

"Mr. Tenmeadows and Mr. Tigelaar!" a Gale Force officer barked.

"Coming, Officer!" Avaric shouted.

"Thank you, Avaric." Elphaba whispered and Avaric flashed a smile before heading back with Fiyero. Elphaba's legs scurried to the dorms.

As Elphaba came through the door, Galinda's eyes widened in the mirror next to her closet.

"Where were you? You were gone for more than two hours! The campus is humming with Gale Force Officers," the blonde said and turned to face Elphaba, her face lined with worry. The green girl moved toward Galinda but before she could explain Nessarose's voice sounded,

"Quite typical of Elphaba. She gives little thought to others before she parades around in public."

The green girl flinched not expecting her sister to be there beside her bed.

"I was looking for _you_," Elphaba whispered to the blonde and Galinda bit her lip. They both wanted to talk but not in front of Nessa. Elphaba raised an eyebrow when she noticed what Galinda was wearing. "Is that one of Nessa's dresses?"

The elegantly embroidered Munchkinland garb was stitched with gold and red lace. Tailored for Nessarose who was only modestly endowed, the dress drew attention to Galinda's buxom figure. The seams held the blonde's breasts so tight, it forced her creamy bosom to raise past the brim. Galinda's cheeks glowed pink.

"Your sister insisted I try it on," she murmured looking at the floor.

"Galinda was unaware that Munchkinland high society had such novelties. I thought it would suit her complexion. Don't you think she looks lovely?" Nessarose asked.

Elphaba swallowed and gave a small nod. She thought her roommate looked so lovely in it she wanted to see her out of it. She stared at Galinda and a tickling between her legs caused her green to darken.

"It's very beautiful, Miss Nessarose. However, I'm not sure it suits my figure," the blonde said and shifted uncomfortably. "Elphie, would you help me with the clasps?"

Galinda turned around and bowed her head and waited for Elphaba to release her. The green girl's heart pounded in her chest. Twelve silver hooks were hidden in the seams of the dress from the top of Galinda's back to her bottom. _I can't undress Galinda in front of Nessa!_ The green girl's palms went clammy.

"Oh, please wear it, Miss Galinda. You're quite striking in it. That piece needed the boldness of a Gillikin woman. It's too indecent for us Munchkinlanders," Nessa said.

Galinda flushed. Nessarose's words did not register with Elphaba whose jaw clamped and stomach flip-flopped while she imagined green hands all over pink.

"You're quite beautiful, my sweet," Elphaba uttered.

Galinda cheeks reddened even more when she noticed where Elphaba's eyes fell in the mirror.

"Thank you, Elphie," she said and then turned around and whispered, "The design while rather wondertasticus is a bit too _confining_. I need a bit more room. You know, _here_." The blonde's shoulders fidgeted as she tried to discreetly rearrange her breasts. The blonde's chest shake unhinged Elphaba and she licked her emerald lips. Beneath Elphaba's gaze, Galinda's nipples tightened until they were visible beneath the cloth. Elphaba imagined the sounds Galinda would make if she raked her fingers across them.

"Please, Elphie. Don't look at me like that, not here. You mustn't," Galinda pleaded under her breath. "I've had my allotted kisses for today."

Nessarose cleared her throat, upset that she was missing the conversation. Elphaba averted her eyes.

"You must wear it tonight," insisted Nessa.

"Tonight?" Elphaba asked.

"There's a party to welcome new Shiz students at the Peach and Kidneys," said Galinda.

"You'll take me," Nessarose told Elphaba, "Galinda already said she would come."

"I'll take you Nessa but Galinda can dress herself."

"What's wrong with my dress? Are Munchkinland aesthetics so offensive to you?" Nessa asked.

"No, no, of course not," Galinda said eager to please Elphaba's sister. The green girl opened her mouth, but Galinda laid a hand on her arm and said, "I'm honored that you'd let me wear it out."

Nessarose grinned and Elphaba sighed. The three women eventually met up with Shenshen, Milla and Avaric in front of the cafeteria and walked toward the Peach and Kidneys.

"Are you meeting someone special tonight?" Avaric asked when he saw Galinda's dress. Elphaba, who pushed Nessarose on the other side of Galinda, threw him a look. The Gillikinese boy mouthed,

"_I'm trying to help._"

"Nessarose allowed me the honor of wearing her dress," Galinda said.

"Although I thought Miss Upland would have brought a suitable wrap to go with it," Nessarose added.

Galinda blushed and looking down admitted, "It was so humid tonight I forgot it back at Crage Hall."

Elphaba seeing Galinda embarrassed wanted nothing more than to return Nessa to Nanny.

"You're radiant the way you are, my sweet," the green girl whispered and while Galinda did not look up, Elphaba knew she was smiling as a pink arm looped through her own. Arriving at the pub, the group found a table not too far away from the musicians playing on stage and Avaric went to order drinks. Nessarose chattered on about Munchkinland balls when Elphaba cut her off and asked Galinda if she had prepared for her summer classes that started tomorrow.

"What are your majoring in, Miss Upland?" Nessa asked.

"Sorcery."

Nessa wrinkled her nose and said, "Sleight of hand of the devil that's what Father would say." Milla and Shenshen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nessa!" Elphaba called.

"There's nothing inherently religious about sorcery," said Galinda.

"Nothing but charlatans and heathens practice it."

"Nessarose!" Elphaba said her spine straightening.

"Will you pretend that you don't know what Father would say about this?"

"Father's not here, Nessa. Please refrain from defending his obsessions in his absence."

The seated girl rolled her eyes in contempt.

"My family is adeptatious at sorcery and their skills have nothing to do with vain performances or swindling Ozians. They've helped villagers with their crops and healed the sick. Surely your father wouldn't object to that?" Galinda asked.

Before Nessarose could answer, Shenshen blurted,

"He's come!"

They all looked to the door to see a handsome Munchkinlander dressed in a navy suit and white collared shirt with a black fiddle case. He scanned the room searching for Shenshen.

"Go to him," Galinda said. "Just be sure to come back to the pub by nine so we can walk to the dorms together."

Shenshen smiled and nodded.

"Unchaperoned? But that's indecent!" Nessarose said. "Is it any wonder that Gillikinese women are known throughout Oz as hussies!"

Shenshen froze. Inhaling through her teeth, she turned and said to Galinda,

"Perhaps you were right, the vegetable's not so bad,_ in comparison _of course."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Galinda suppressed a smile.

"I won't be long," Shenshen said and was off.

"Where's she going?" Avaric asked as he came back with drinks.

"She's learning to play the violin," Galinda blurted.

Avaric watched Shenshen affectionately greet her companion and said, "I thought she was well versed in violin playing already?"

Milla giggled and Elphaba blushed.

"A blush, Miss Elphaba, are we finally catching on to Gillikinese euphemisms?" Avaric asked and poked her in the cheek.

"Stop touching me, you idiot," she said her blush darkening. Just then a boy came up and asked Milla to dance, elated she nodded and took his hand. Elphaba noticed Galinda staring longingly at the dancing couples and felt guilty. She knew the blonde only stayed at the table to keep her company. The green girl turned to Avaric.

"Galinda wants to dance. Take her," she told him. He snorted.

"She's already taken," he whispered with a wink.

"You know what I-"

"Elphie," Galinda turned and asked, "Dance with me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you, _silly. Please."

"Elphaba can't dance," Nessarose explained. "She's had no training. Frankly no one has wanted to be that close to her."

Elphaba's face fell.

"Then it's time someone taught her," Galinda said and pulled the green girl to her feet.

"But, I have to attend to -"

"I'll take care of your sister, green bean. Go dance," Avaric said and winked. Nessa look horrified when the blonde boy put his arm around her. Elphaba made a stern face at him before she let Galinda pull her toward the other couples.

"Galinda, honestly, I don't know the first thing about dancing-" Elphaba started as the others swirled around them.

"Well, you start with your hands around my waist."

Elphaba swallowed and did as she was told. The blonde rested her arms around Elphaba's neck and drew their bodies together. Feeling Galinda's warm chest push against her own, Elphaba held her breath.

"Breathe," Galinda said and stood on her tip-toes and brushed her nose against Elphaba's cheek eliciting a shiver from the green girl. "Just breathe and follow me."

After a few minutes, Elphaba's feet found the rhythm and she twirled Galinda across the floor. She felt strong as she lead her roommate through barreling couples while keeping their movements attuned to the melody. Elphaba inhaled Galinda's strawberry scent. The thin fabric of Galinda's dress beneath her fingertips made Elphaba dizzy with desire.

"I was beside myself with worry over you this afternoon," Galinda said.

"I only left because I didn't want you brooding alone."

"Elphie, you're horrible. Gillikinese women aren't given to broodifications!"

The green girl smiled.

"What _did_ you do then?" Elphaba asked.

"I went to see Milla, to tell her I couldn't stay for her tea party but the campus was awash with officers. I ran right back but you were gone. Where did_ you_ go?"

"I was looking for you, when I couldn't find you I even went to check the boy's dormitory."

Galinda stiffened and asked, "Why would you go there?"

"I suppose I too went a little out of my senses with worry."

Galinda rested her head against Elphaba's chest.

"Oh Elphie, I never want us to fight again. Please let's end all talk of _them_."

"But what about after university, what will happen to-"

"I'll think of something, I promise. I'll find a way for us to be together but not like that. Just not like them."

Elphaba thought as she spun Galinda on the floor and said,

"As you wish, my sweet. If we come up with a plan before fall semester we'll forget all about them, but if we can't before the end of summer, promise we'll revisit the idea of reaching out to the malsexuals?"

Galinda flinched at the word.

"Alright, it's a deal but now no more of this talk tonight. I missed you and I want to think of you alone, no one else."

Elphaba nodded and Galinda smiled but then suddenly inhaled sharply, her face pained.

"What is it, my sweet?

"My chest is quite sore in this dress," the blonde admitted.

The green girl slowed.

"Let's go home then and get you out of it. I'm so sorry that Nessa-"

Galinda shook her head and said, "I didn't mean to complain. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to go back just yet."

"Nonsense, if it's too tight for you, we don't have to stay for my sister. I don't care what she thinks."

"It's not her. It's just…we'll have to sleep alone. I want to feel you for just a little bit longer."

"My precious girl," Elphaba whispered. The two danced for two more songs before Elphaba announced in mid-twirl, "Something good did come unexpectedly from my visit to the boy's dormitory."

Galinda raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Avaric told me biology students have a chance to visit the Wizard this summer as well as sorcery students."

"Yes, he's correct."

"Well, I'll be taking a summer biology class and with you in sorcery, we could end the summer with a vacation together in the Emerald City."

"I hadn't realized! Oh, Elphie! What a brilliant idea!"

"But that means you'll have to really apply yourself to your studies!"

"Oh, I will! This time I really will!"

Elphaba wanted to kiss the top of her grinning roommate's head when loud shouts sounded at the entrance. Galinda released Elphaba and the green girl quickly stepped in front of the blonde. A group of inebriated officers made their way into the pub. The couples one by one stopped as the Gale Force's Vice Squad strode onto the dance floor. The music went silent. Galinda held Elphaba's hand. Elphaba hoped the officers would pass by to the bar but the cracking of boots stopped in front of her.

"Take a look at this, it's green!"

Seven men stood and gawked at Elphaba. _Be brave for Galinda_, she told herself. _Don't start shaking_. She straightened. The room went completely still. All eyes were on the seven men and two students. One of the officers poked Elphaba hard in the shoulder. She grunted. Avaric stood up and moved forward.

"Stay where you are!" a short officer shouted. "If you don't want any trouble."

Avaric glared at the man.

"This thing's in a dress but it doesn't look like a girl. More like a plant or a reptile," said one and the other officers laughed.

Elphaba's jaw clenched as one of them reached out and touched her hair and yanked it. Another grabbed her chin and jerked it. The officers laughed as one tall officer pulled her hair this way and another pulled her face that way. The green girl could feel Galinda stir but she squeezed her hand, signaling she should stay where she was.

"What do you think Sarge? Should we take it out back and examine it. Make sure it's really a girl? Make sure it's dressed properly?" said one tall officer to a black-mustached sergeant. Elphaba held her breath.

One burly red-haired man placed his hand on the collar of Elphaba's dress and yanked until the ripping of seams could be heard.

"I can check right here for you, Sarge," the burly man said with one hand on Elphaba's chest and another at the hem of her dress. "It'll only take me a minute to get this dress off." The men laughed and the blonde's eyes bulged. She couldn't take anymore.

"Let go of her!" Galinda yelled and stepped forward, "Get your hands off her, you animals! All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She pushed the burly man. The officers hooted with laughter. The red-haired officer grabbed the blonde by the throat and Elphaba lunged at him. Two of the officers grabbed Elphaba and forced her arms painfully behind her back. Avaric moved again and and the short officer pointed his rifle at him.

"I thought I told you not to move?" he said and Avaric raised his hands.

"Well, what do we have here?" the sergeant asked looking at the blonde.

"Definitely a woman," the burly officer said still holding Galinda by the neck. His fingers pressed into her skin and she fought for breath. She pulled at his hands but his meaty fist wouldn't budge.

"Leave her! You're hurting her!" Elphaba shouted. The two men twisted the green girl's arms awkwardly and despite her best efforts Elphaba cried out in pain.

"Yes," the sergeant said and ran his hands up Galinda's sides, "this one is _definitely a woman_." His hands moved over her breasts and squeezed. Galinda grimaced at the rough touch to her already sore breasts. The burly man kept his grip on her forcing her to stay ramrod straight while the sergeant felt her. Her face went scarlet with humiliation as she was groped in public. "Stay with me tonight and I'll let that green creature alone? What do you say?" The sergeants mouth stank of stale beer.

The red-haired officer released Galinda. She coughed and rubbed her throat and said,

"If you promise to let her go, I'll dance with you."

_No Galinda, I won't let you!, _the green girl thought but couldn't speak. Under the grip of the officers, she felt as if her arms were snapping apart and it took all her strength not to cry out again.

"Good girl," the sergeant said and raised the blonde's chin. He grinned and then planted his wet mouth against her cheek. Galinda's eyes prickled. Elphaba went feverish with anger. "Release it!" the sergeant shouted to his men.

They flung Elphaba at Avaric and the blonde boy caught her.

"Where's the music? Come on, now. Play!" one of the officers said. The band nervously picked up their instruments and started to play a slow song. The patrons of the pub didn't move.

"Dance!" the officers shouted and the couples nervously moved about as the sergeant pulled Galinda toward the center of the floor. Elphaba moved toward her when Avaric grabbed a bruised arm. She winced in pain.

"Damn!" she hissed and he let go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but you can't go over there," Avaric said and moved in front of her.

"I won't stay here and watch them hurt her!"

"Don't you know I want nothing better than to kill those devils? But, if you interfere now, they'll hurt you both. She's dancing with that monster to protect you. Don't waste her efforts."

"She shouldn't have had to protect me!" Elphaba shouted. Her whole frame shook with fury and leftover fright. _I should have took her home! If I wasn't green, none of this would have happened. If I would have just let them undress me…. If I would have shouted no to the sergeant's offer…If I was a man…If…If…If…_Elphaba could only think how she failed Galinda as she watched the black-mustached sergeant drag her roommate around the dance floor. His hands took liberties with Galinda's body. His mouth forced kisses across her neck and he bit her bare chest.

Shenshen walked back into the pub with Seer and stopped at the table.

"Where's Galinda?" Shenshen asked, "Wait, what's happened to Elphaba's dress? It's torn?"

Elphaba didn't respond she kept her eyes on her love. Galinda's eyes remained on the floor as the sergeant held her. Avaric pointed to the dance floor.

"What is Galinda doing with—" Shenshen stopped mid-sentence when she saw tears streaming down Galinda's face. "What happened, Avaric?"

"Were there any officers out in the street, any sober ones?" Avaric asked the Munchkinlander.

"Yes, a Captain isn't too far from here. Shenshen and I talked with him before coming back," Seer answered.

"Do you think you could persuade him to come and collect his men?"

Seer nodded and dashed out of the pub. Milla and her boy were hiding in a corner waiting for the nightmarish evening to end. Nessarose still in mild shock remained silent. Elphaba's stood rigid and glowered at the sergeant, refusing to be intimidated by the other officers who taunted her nearby. Hours seemed to pass before Seer returned with a tall man with a beard. Silencing the music, the well decorated man took the stage. The Gale Force officers straightened.

"Gentlemen, time to pack it in. Early morning tomorrow. Let's go!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they responded.

The sergeant pressed his mouth to Galinda's one last time before he left her and she sank to her knees. Elphaba ran toward her.

"Galinda," the green girl called out but as she got near Galinda whispered,

"Don't. Don't touch me, Elphaba."

The green girl felt pain splutter across her chest. _Of course she's angry with you. She sacrificed herself to that scoundrel and you left her there, alone. _Elphaba sick to her stomach, thought, _I don't deserve to touch her._

"Galinda, let's go home," Avaric said. The blonde nodded and rose. Avaric placed his jacket around her.

"I'll flag a carriage," Seer said and Elphaba went to grab Nessa.

Once inside their dorm room, Galinda said,

"I'll take a shower. Please don't wait up for me, classes start early tomorrow."

Elphaba opened her mouth but before she could say anything the blonde disappeared into their bathroom. Elphaba heard the water running and exhaled. She started to peel off her clothes. It took her a good deal longer than usual to get free of her dress and slip as her arms burned with the slightest movement. _But at least they do move,_ Elphaba thought grateful they weren't broken. After she grabbed oil from her closet and cleaned herself, she sat on her bed and started reading. No matter what Galinda said, she didn't want to fall asleep without some conversation.

Then she heard it. Sobbing. Her Galinda was crying in the shower, alone. Elphaba's heart crumbled. She moved to the door and tried the handle but it was locked. She sat down beside the door and waited for Galinda but after an hour sleep claimed her.

"Elphie!" Galinda squeaked in her bathrobe, "What are you doing there on the floor?"

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she tried to push herself up when she yelped in pain. She had forgotten about her arms. Galinda's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Elphie, let me help you."

"I can do it myself! I don't need your help!" the green girl said hasher than she had intended. Galinda bit her lip and took a step back.

"Of course," she said with her eyes on the floor. "Why would you want a slut like me to touch you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me who has no right to touch you."

Elphaba balanced herself and slid up against the wall until she was standing. Galinda glanced up with uncertainty.

"I couldn't protect you," Elphaba explained. "I couldn't do anything. If you had gone to the pub with any other person, none of this would have happened. That villian only danced with you because they noticed my horrid green skin. They hurt you because of me and I didn't stop them. I failed you."

"Oh, Elphie, you fool. They hurt me because they wanted to hurt somebody. It's not your fault. It's _my_ fault. If I only tried harder to push him away when we danced, but I was afraid, a coward. I was so afraid I let him touch me in front of you. I felt so dirty. I tried to wash clean, but I still smell him. A filthy whore. That's what he called me when we danced and he's right. What type of girl lets another man touch her in front of the person she loves? It's me who's horrid."

Elphaba tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"My dear sweet girl," she uttered, "You can't be responsible for what they forced you to do by brute strength or by fear. You're not accountable for other people's baseness. You're not a whore or dirty. You're my precious girl and that's all."

Galinda shook her head as tears streamed down her face and Elphaba, despite how her arms and shoulders smarted, pulled Galinda close. The blonde resisted for a moment but finally collapsed against Elphaba and wept. They stood against the wall for a moment and then another and another. Galinda pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Will you be okay tonight?" Elphaba asked and Galinda nodded. The blonde was too ashamed of the marks on her body to sleep next to Elphaba.

"Kiss me when you wake up?" Galinda asked and Elphaba nodded.

"I wouldn't start my day with anything else," she said and reached for Galinda's hand and brought it to her mouth. Galinda gave a small smile and went to her bed and Elphaba to hers.

"I can't believe it!" Avaric shouted, "Have you seen these?" He passed Elphaba a sheet titled _NEW REGULATIONS FOR SHIZ STUDENTS. _The two sat in the cafeteria waiting for Galinda to come after her first sorcery class finished. Elphaba read the sheet out loud.

_ "_Ladies must never be unchaperoned after 9 p.m. …Ladies will not travel on the trains outside of Gillikin unless they receive permission from their fathers, husbands or school officials… A male and female student will not be alone in a secluded space outside of the campus after 6 p.m. …Any male or female student involved in malsexuality shall be expelled and be sentenced for treatment in the Emerald City… A lady's dress should be modest in order that she not provoke men to indecent behavior-" Elphaba stopped not even half way through and asked, "What are these?"

"Horrible Morrible is posting them everywhere on campus. She said female students were reported by the Vice Squad to have strayed from the paths of virtue last night and caused a ruckus at the Peach and Kidneys. The Gale Force has attempted to prevent further scandals with these. They go into effect at the end of this week."

"That's absurd! It was the Vice Squad's detestable behavior not any of us that caused a scene last night. Those men should be tried for what they did to Galinda!" Elphaba's face went bright green in indignation.

"And to you," Avaric said.

Elphaba looked away.

"How are your arms?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"And Galinda?"

"She's-She's holding up," she faltered. Avaric was about to say more when the two saw Galinda approaching. Elphaba immediately stood up.

"How was your class, my sweet?"

"It went well! Miss Greyling says I show signs of great potential," the blonde responded with a wink.

"We all knew that," Elphaba said and added, "What would you like to eat?"

"A warm soup if they have it," Galinda said.

Elphaba came back shortly with two bowels of vegetable soup. The three talked about their new summer classes without a word being mentioned about last night. As they chatted, Elphaba noticed Galinda holding her spoon oddly. She would take a bite and then readjust it. After several mouthfuls the spoon fell and she cried out in pain, rubbing her hand.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

A light pink blush covered Galinda's cheeks.

"I just need to lie down," she said her voice wavering. "I'm sorry to be such a nuisance."

Galinda pushed away from the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

"We'll talk later, Avaric," Elphaba said and went off after her.


	15. Chapter 15

Galinda ran across the quad cradling her hand. A painful tingling coursed through her fingers. Miss Greyling had warned them: every practicing sorceress or sorcerer would have their own physical reaction to magic. Especially if it was their first lesson. But Galinda wanted Elphaba to be proud of her.

The morning had started with beginner elevation spells. Since this was her first class, Galinda had to work extra hard just to keep up. When the class finished, she didn't. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes from the sharp pains shooting from her elbow to her fingertips, but she wouldn't stop. When Miss Greyling finally insisted Galinda desist until tomorrow, the blonde put her wand in her purse and wished she hadn't decided to wear her gold bracelet today as even its tiny weight added to her discomfort.

Once inside the cafeteria, Galinda was loathe to appear helpless or cause Elphaba extra worry after the other night. She successfully ate three spoonfuls in spite of the pain. Now as she dashed toward the dorms, she spied several Gale Force officers smoking cigarettes under a large oak. Her feet sunk into the ground. The men joked around a cherry-colored bench. Dice danced between them. She watched one lanky officer throw back his head in an explosion of laughter. Her throat constricted.

"Galinda!"

The blonde tried to breathe but her lungs refused to fill. Her skin went hot then turned sticky.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Please! Let go!" she shrieked and wiggled but the hand tightened. Galinda felt dizzy.

"My sweet, it's me!"

The blonde turned around. Droplets of sweat lined her forehead. Elphaba stood with eyes dripping with worry.

"Everything all right over here?" a man asked. The two women looked to see an officer walking toward them. He had short dark brown hair and eyebrows thick as wool scarves.

"Is this," the officer took a moment to stare at Elphaba before continuing, "_person_ bothering you, Miss?"

"I'm her _roommate_!" Elphaba answered annoyed.

"I didn't ask you. I asked the lady," the officer said.

Elphaba glared at him. Galinda tried to form words but she couldn't.

"Perhaps you should come with me," the officer said and took the crook of Elphaba's arm. The green girl's eyebrows rose.

"No, officer, please. She's not bothering me," Galinda whispered before she felt her legs buckle underneath her. The last thing she saw was Elphaba wrenching back her arm to catch her.

She blinked and tried to sit up.

"Easy, my pretty."

"Elphie! The officer didn't hurt you, did he?" the blonde asked as her eyes focused. Her muscles tensed when she noticed she was in a bed at the Shiz Infirmary. She was still in her brown dress with a beige linen draped over her legs. Elphaba sat beside her.

"He didn't hurt me although he did follow us here," Elphaba explained and Galinda's eyes widened, "but he left as soon as he confirmed with one of the nurses that I was indeed your roommate. He wasn't like the ones last night, just meddlesome. How are you?"

"Fine. It was just a dizzy spell. How silly of me," the blonde said, relieved that her roommate was unharmed. The pain in her hand abated, but one thought of officers and her heart felt as if it were being sliced like cranberry jelly through a grater. _Get a hold of yourself! They weren't even the same men! _"Don't you have to go to your biology lab this afternoon?" Galinda asked.

"I'll skip it today."

"No, you mustn't! I'm perfectly fine."

"You didn't seem fine when you dropped your spoon earlier and you certainly didn't seem fine when you passed out!"

Galinda sighed.

"It was nerves in the cafeteria and seeing the officers there was unsettling. Nothing to fret about. And more important than my well-being is our trip to the Emerald City!" the blonde exclaimed.

Elphaba smirked and said, "Who would have thought shopping would be the key to your academic success."

Galinda playfully stuck out her tongue. Elphaba grew serious and took a pink hand, "It's only one lab, I'll make it up. I don't want you walking back to the dorms alone."

"You needn't worry about me."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest when they heard Boq say,

"_I_ could take her back."

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"I met Avaric in the cafeteria and he said Galinda seemed a little under the weather," Boq said walking up to Galinda's bed.

Galinda pulled the linen blanket over her chest and Elphaba crossed her arms.

"I went to Crage Hall to make sure you were all right and students told me you had been carried here. Can I help in any way? Are you feeling better?"

Galinda's cheeks reddened when she imagined students gossiping about her. _As if last night wasn't bad enough! _

"She'll be fine," Elphaba said. "She just needs some rest."

The blonde suddenly had an idea.

"Boq, could you really escort me back after I check out?"

Elphaba's eyebrow rose.

"I most certainly can, Miss Galinda!" said Boq.

"Now you can go to your lab and not worry about me," Galinda whispered in Elphaba's ear while she squeezed her hand.

"If this is what you want, then I'll see you for dinner," the green girl said and turned to Boq, "Please take good care of her."

"My eyes won't leave her for a minute!" Boq said with a puffed out chest.

"I'm sure they won't," the green girl muttered and left.

_You always look after me, my darling Elphie, _Galinda thought, _But_ _I can take care of us too. _

"Dearest Boq, certainly we don't have to rush back to the dorms yet, do we?"

The chubby boy grinned and said, "No, not at all! I'm yours all afternoon. Where shall we go?"

After signing a few papers the two got into a carriage and headed to downtown Shiz.

"What will you buy?" Boq asked.

"I'll know when I see it," Galinda answered and Boq trailed behind her as she sped to Yak and Bak's Linen and Sheets. _If Elphaba has to sleep alone, I can at least see to it that she doesn't sleep on those horrible rags, _she thought with a grin.

She flitted into the store and was greeted by the smell of feathers and frankincense. The two students walked down creaky floorboards that lay between towering old wooden shelves. Each shelf contained hundreds of bed linens of various designs and fabrics. Galinda's fingers grazed the sheets. Her right hand stopped on a rabbit fur lined blanket and her left hand on an orange 800 thread count cotton sheet. She imagined how the tiny fibers and hairs would touch Elphaba as she slept and she felt her breath shorten. Galinda pulled the orange sheet out and grinned when she saw the perfect embroidery.

"It's very nice," Boq said.

Galinda nodded and without thinking she took the sheet and rubbed it against Boq's cheek. "And soft too," she purred.

Boq's eyes grew and Galinda very familiar with the sort of intensity that glimmered in them cleared her throat and turned around.

"But, I'm not fond of this color. There must be a better one," she said. "One that goes better with green."

Boq's chubby hand cradled the small of Galinda's back. The blonde stiffened. Heat radiated off his thick palm. Her heart beat against her ribcage so furiously she thought it would shoot through her mouth. The wooden shelves grew trapping her with the tiny boy.

"I can help you look," he said.

She inhaled and said in a shaky voice,

"That's kind of you, Boq. Why don't you look down the next isle?"

"Of course," he chirped and bounded off.

_Why must I feel this way? It's Boq for Lurline's sake! He wouldn't hurt a fly. _Galinda had never feared men. Trained how to use her feminine graces to buoy, command, and distract them, she often felt more confident around men than her own sex. However, after the Peach and Kidneys she didn't have control over her femininity. It felt like an object of someone else's pleasure that could be picked up, poked and prodded without her consent. _What if my entire way of existing in the world was fashioned for someone else's enjoyment?_

"What about this?" Boq called from the next row.

_No need to get overly philosophicalacious now, _Galinda chided herself, exhaled and then walked over. Boq held up a primrose sheet. _Elphie would look positively stemlike amidst all that yellow,_ Galinda thought and bit her lip.

"I don't think that's quite-" she said, "Wait, what's this?"

She reached in the shelf directly above Boq's head to pull out a 1,000 thread count indigo cotton sheet with pieces of gold threaded throughout the border.

"How divine!" she said inspecting the silk like fabric.

Boq looked at the price tag and nearly fainted.

"I see you've found the work of our shop's most popular Quadling Country weaver. Quite marvelous, wouldn't you say?" an old crone said with a shriveled eye and a satiny white-pink wig that slipped westwards off her pearly scalp. Boq hid behind Galinda, unnerved by the woman's "good" eye that looked neither here nor there.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful."

"Then you must have it!" the crone said and snatched it from Galinda and scurried through the rows of sheets to the counter.

"Wait, I don't know how much it is!" Galinda exclaimed rushing after the woman.

By the time the blonde reached the counter, the sheets and accompanying pillow case had been wrapped. The woman quoted the price and Galinda's face fell.

"I'm quite embarrassed to say that I can't afford these today."

"Not if you add the golden bangle," the crone said.

Galinda looked down at her wrist. "Really, would you do that for me?"

"Consider it done," the crone said. One boney hand clutched Galinda's wrist while the another yanked it off.

"Oou!" Galinda squeaked surprised by the old woman's gruffness.

The crone grew still as a statue. Her eye rolled back in her head and she chanted, "Hail, Memory, hail! In thy exhaustless mine from age to age unnumbered treasures shine. Thought and her shadowy brood thy call obey, and place and time are subject to thy sway. Lull'd in the countless chambers of the brain, our thoughts are linked by many a hidden chain. Change but one, and lo! What possibilities arise! Each mounts its life as the other flies." And then the crone went silent.

"Excuse me?" Galinda asked.

"Have a pleasant day," the old woman said as her eye came back from its flight of fancy.

Galinda took the wrapped parcel and followed Boq who had dashed out. At the doorway, Galinda realized, _I didn't get the name of the designer!_

She turned around but the crone had disappeared.

"What an odd woman," Galinda remarked outside, "What the devil could she have meant with all that nonsense?"

"I couldn't say," Boq said with a shiver.

"Well, I suppose we should head back now."

"We could have a cup of tea before we go. There's a cafe just over there. _My treat,_" Boq said

"Well, alright, as long as we make it a quick one," she said, feeling that she owed Boq at least this small concession.

The cafe smelled of caramel and cinnamon. Quaint white tables with green tablecloth sat against a backdrop of brick walls adorned with watercolor pictures. Galinda drank raspberry tea and gazed out the window. Her mind drifted to Elphaba. They had only spent one night apart but she missed the safety of the green girl's body. She dreaded having to sleep alone again. She shook her head._ It's just as well. One look at all these marks and it would just remind her of that night. _An image of Elphaba's face watching her when she was forced to dance with the sergeant reappeared whenever Galinda imagined being with the green girl. _What if scars replace the bruises? What if I have to wear these ugly marks forever? _The blonde felt a knot grow in her stomach.

Boq sat down beside her with an espresso and asked,

"Have you heard what happened to Crope and Tibbett?"

"No?" Galinda said, welcoming any distraction.

"They were taken for questioning the other night," Boq said and then lowered his voice, "for _malsexuality_."

Galinda felt the color leave her face.

"It was only a matter of time. They were always abnormal."

Galinda kept silent and hoped that Boq would move to another subject.

"Of course you might not understand."

The blonde predicted the two boys' proclivities as well as the next but she didn't think that marked them as malsexuals.

"As a lady, you are likely unaware of the unscrupulous way of some men who are of a sordid disposition toward their own sex," Boq explained.

"An off color jest here and there hardly means they're of the same ilk as those creatures," she said.

"You have a very generous spirit, Miss Galinda. But malsexuality is quite serious. Specialists in Oz say it prevents proper psychosexual development," Boq said trying to impress Galinda with his knowledge about a subject he assumed frightened most women.

"How can any boy properly develop when indulging in vulgarities seems to be the distinctafying feature of male adolescence. Does Oz intend to lock them all away?"

Boq chuckled and said,

"You're starting to sound like your roomie. There's no need to be worried. Crope and Tibbett have been released and are allowed to stay at Shiz. The doctors said they only showed the _predisposition_ for malsexuality, no proof yet that they've engaged in it. Of course they'll be placed in separate rooms and are to remain under observation, but that's only for their own good."

Galinda's well practiced Gillikinese smile slipped into a nervous frown.

"I've upset you," Boq said, "Don't fret over them. They'll see a unionist counselor once a week and within time be as fit for a family as the next man!"

Galinda busied her mouth with a sip of tea.

"I suppose you haven't had much reason to talk with Fiyero recently?" Boq tried to change the subject.

"None," Galinda murmured.

"He's announced that he plans to enlist in the Gale Force's Vice Squad from fall semester," Boq said. Galinda's hand crashed down, smacking her cup against its dainty white tea plate. Boq jumped and said,

"Are you alright, Miss Galinda?"

"I think I should be getting back home," she said and stood up.

Boq escorted her from the carriage to Crage Hall. She air-kissed his cheek goodbye and flew up the stairs to her room. Opening the door she was pleased to find it empty. She needed time to change Elphaba's sheets and to calm down after Boq's announcements.

Walking in, she spied a letter on the floor that had been pushed under the door. The banana creme colored envelope and flowery handwriting told her it was from her mother. Her palms grew moist. Her mother only sent letters when she had a _critical_ announcement. She tucked the envelope in her purse and hurried to make Elphaba's bed.

When she finished, she heard a knock at the adjoining door. She sighed and straightened her dress before she went to open it. Nanny dusted behind Nessa who sat in a maroon dress that fit her like a vice. Her dark hair was done up exquisitely like a vase.

"Oh Galinda! I had assumed my sister, would be back by now."

"I'm sure she'll be here any moment," the blonde said. "Was it something I could help with?"

"No."

Galinda smiled at Nessarose's taciturn response which reminded her of her roommate when they first met.

"I'll let you know when she's returned," Galinda said and started to shut the door.

Nessa huffed.

"Surely even your Gillikinese manners allow you to keep me company while we wait?"

"I hadn't realized— I mean of course you're welcome to wait in our room," Galinda said.

Nessa raised her chin. Galinda's eyes widened when she remembered she had to move Nessa herself. She wheeled her toward Elphaba's bed and took a seat across from her on her own bed. Nanny called out saying she was going down to the cafeteria. Galinda waved goodbye while Nessa ignored her. The seated girl remained quiet long enough for the air to become heavy and Galinda sent silent messages for Elphaba to hurry home.

"I don't know how to say this…" Nessa started.

Galinda raised an eyebrow. Nessarose was anything but uncertain.

"I shouldn't have let you wear that dress the other night," Nessa said.

Galinda waited for further elaboration but upon receiving none she said,

"I don't think I understand."

"I suppose I got caught up in the festivities and, well, you looked very handsome in it," Nessa added and stared down at her lap.

"And?" Galinda said although she had no desire to get into a discussion about the other night. The seated girl sighed annoyed at what she perceived as Galinda's dimwittedness.

"I shouldn't have abandoned my principles. If you had worn something like the dress have on now, nothing would have happened last night. Although I would remind you that I did suggest a shawl."

Galinda realized in her own way Nessarose was attempting to apologize.

"Please don't fret about last night. It's over and I'm fine," Galinda said hoping that would end the conversation.

"Are you?" Nessa asked.

"Perfectly."

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"What they did to you."

Galinda's stomach fluttered.

"I don't think-I-" she stuttered.

"If you're perfectly fine, let me see."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not," Galinda said, perturbed at Nessa's impertinence.

"It isn't the same, that's why I asked. _I_ haven't been fine at all. I've had horrible nightmares last night. My mind conjured all sorts of foul images of your wounds."

"Well, I don't understand how seeing them would help," Galinda said.

"Oh, but it would. It's the unknowing that makes one the most fearful. Please. You wouldn't want me to have another night of disturbed rest, would you?"

Galinda's hands clenched the top of her dress at the base of her neck.

"It's just the two of us in here, there's no need for pretenses of modesty."

_Pretenses of modesty?! _Galinda felt her chin tremble and squashed her bottom lip with her teeth._ Does she think that any man can have me? Has had me. That I hardly refused. _

"There's no need for shame now," Nessa said.

"You're right, there's no need for that now," Galinda whispered.

"Put your body to higher uses then," Nessa said. "I just need to see it once."

Galinda stood up and turned her back to the girl. _If you show her, maybe she won't mention last night ever again, _Galinda thought. She hesitated and Nessarose cleared her throat. The blonde unbuttoned the top seven buttons, exposing the top of her bosom. Nessarose exhaled and said, "What are you waiting for?"

Galinda felt a warm tear trail down her cheek, as it cascaded past her jawline she turned and Nessa inhaled sharply.

"It's more vile than I thought," she exclaimed.

Galinda closed the fabric, her cheeks stained dark pink.

"No, don't," Nessa said.

"I thought you only needed to see it once."

"Come closer."

Galinda chewed her lip.

"What do you think will happen?" Nessa asked. "I promise I won't make any sudden movements."

_Was that a joke? _Her sense of humor was like Elphaba's but darker. Nessarose rolled her eyes. Galinda stepped toward her and Nessa leaned back against her chair. Galinda leaned toward the seated girl. Nessa looked into her eyes. The blonde could feel Nessarose breathing.

"Closer," Nessarose said and Galinda wondered if Nessa's eyesight was as bad as Elphaba's. She bent further.

"Let me see you once more," Nessa whispered and Galinda very slowly opened her dress. She thought she heard Nessarose say something_._ Before Galinda could ask her to repeat herself, Nessa twisted her neck forward and pressed her painted lips to Galinda's chest. The blonde gasped. Nessarose's lips felt waxy against her skin.

"What are you doing?!"

The front door opened.

"My sweet, how are-" Elphaba stopped mid-sentence.

Galinda staggered back and hurriedly buttoned her top. Elphaba's eyes went sharp. Her body tensed.

"Good afternoon, Elphaba. You sure took your time coming back. Galinda had to keep me entertained," Nessa said calmly and rubbed her lips together.

The green girl didn't respond. Her dark brown eyes searched Galinda. They glistened with hurt and bewilderment.

"A letter came from Father today about a meeting with officials from Munchkinland's provinces next weekend at Colwen Grounds. We'll need to leave the day after tomorrow to get there on time," Nessa continued.

"I have classes," Elphaba said flatly without looking at her sister. "You'll have to go alone with Nanny."

"Really, there's no need to be cross," Nessarose said. "My sister's quite awkward, especially when she doesn't know what to do with herself. You needn't be embarrassed by a little nudity, Elphaba."

Elphaba grimaced. Galinda felt her chest heat with anger at Nessarose for her smugness and herself for her own idiocy.

"I bought you new sheets," Galinda said.

"That was very nice of you although Elphaba has no appreciation for such niceties," Nessa said. "Why don't you show us?"

Elphaba looked away and pursed her lips. Galinda exhaled and walked over to Elphaba's bed and pulled back the spread revealing the iridescent blue sheet and pillow case.

"They're nicer than mine!" Nessa said upset at the revelation.

"I'll wash up," Elphaba said without looking at the sheets and walked into the bathroom.

"We'll talk about the meeting again later," said Nessa and Elphaba slammed the door shut.

"Why did you kiss me?" Galinda hissed.

Nessarose tittered and whispered, "What salacious thoughts about me are you entertaining in your head?"

The blonde felt her face flush at Nessa's libidinous remark.

"Well, well, even I didn't think Gillikinese women could be so perverse. I'll pray for your recovery both physically and spiritually. The kiss was but a conciliatory gesture since you seemed so self-conscious, Miss Upland. Please don't associate it with anything other than its innocent intent. And your wounds while appalling were at least better than my nightmares. For that I thank you." Just then they heard Nanny enter the adjoining room. "Nanny, I'm ready to return," Nessa announced and the older woman wheeled her back and Galinda shut the door and leaned against it. _Oh, Elphaba. You must know I never wanted anything to happen between your sister and I. The only time her presence is even slightly tolerable is when she reminds me of you. _

Galinda opened her sorcery textbook atop her bed while she waited for Elphaba to emerge. Nervous, her eyes skipped lines and whole paragraphs. When the green girl opened the door Galinda sat erect. Elphaba ignored her and opened a biology book at her desk.

"How was your lab?"

Elphaba grunted.

"Don't you want to get dinner?" Galinda asked and hopped off her bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you have a lot to study?"

"Yes."

"Could I get my goodnight kiss before you start?"

Elphaba turned a page and Galinda repeated herself.

"One Thropp sister not enough for you?" the green girl answered.

Galinda cringed.

"That one wasn't."

The green girl whipped around and threw her a steely glare. The blonde waited. Elphaba's shoulders slumped and she asked,

"What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing-"

"Her kissing your bare chest is nothing?"

"I promised it's not what it seemed. It was just an odd moment when-"

Elphaba sucked her tooth in dismissal.

"If you would just let me explain! Of all people I thought you would give me the benefit of the doubt!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the insinuation. "Do you mean to compare my situation with Fiyero in the library with your—your _moment_ with _my sister_?"

"They were both unwanted kisses!"

"The difference with Nessa is that she is an invalid! Incapable of coming after you. You had to come onto her."

"She asked me to show her my chest," Galinda blurted.

"What?"

"She said she had nightmares about that night and the only way for her to get over them were to see my wounds herself."

"How dare she even ask you to-to-" Elphaba's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I realize how stupid I was to show her but she said she only needed to see it once. I never thought she would kiss me. You must believe me! I didn't want to. I just wanted to shut her up. I didn't know what to do," Galinda admitted and clutched her body. _I should have never given into Nessa against my better judgement yet again, _she thought.

Elphaba's eyes softened and she pinched the bridge between her nose.

"I should have known," she said and walked toward Galinda, "I should have known it was one of Nessa's tricks."

"Tricks?"

"When guests were brought to the house, Nessa always had a way of stealing the attention, especially if any of them showed an interest in Shell or I. It pained her to think she might have to sit in anyone's shadow. I should have guessed it would be unnerving for her that you enjoy my company over hers."

"But I don't understand, it's only natural to like your best friend best. She can't be everyone's favorite!"

"I've never had a friend before,let alone a _best friend._ Nessa's accustomed to being my sole focus — everyone's sole focus,_" _Elphaba said. She clutched Galinda's hand and added, "I've been away from her and I've forgotten what she's like. I should have known there was an explanation for what I saw. But when I found you with her— like that— I couldn't breathe. When I thought you might fancy her over me it was insufferable. I was never jealous of how my father favored her, of how beautiful she was, of how everyone loved her. Until now. For the first time I wanted something to myself. I don't want to, no— _I can't— _share you with her."

"I should hope not!" Galinda said and Elphaba smile shyly. The blonde stood on her tiptoes and snuggled her nose against Elphaba's.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Galinda asked.

"I should have never doubted you."

Galinda pressed her mouth to Elphaba's. The green girl quivered and kissed her back. Verdigris lips pulled. Galinda's nipples tingled as she imagined Elphaba's warm tongue lapping them. Bony fingers tickled her ribs. Galinda kissed Elphaba's neck. The green girl groaned before she looked into Galinda's eyes and gently cupped the blonde's breast, careful to avoid the top where Galinda was injured. Galinda flushed. Elphaba held it up for them both to see Galinda's hardened nipple push against the fabric.

"You're excited," Elphaba said.

"You've made me this way," the blonde whispered, her cheeks a dark rhubarb.

Elphaba beamed. Her spindly thumb circled Galinda's peak. The blonde fidgeted as it tightened. _Touch it, please touch it. _Elphaba rubbed little circles around the nipple while it continued to swell. Galinda squirmed on her tip-toes while Elphaba petted her breast. Finally the green girl flicked the nub. Galinda shuddered.

Elphaba moved her nipple this way and that. Galinda whimpered and wriggled against Elphaba's grip. She felt herself go wet. Elphaba didn't stop. She pinched her peak. Galinda's center pulsated. She wanted Elphaba to take her and make her scream. Nessarose or no Nessarose. With Elphaba's eyes glazed over with desire it seemed she had forgotten about her sister or perhaps she wanted to erase the memory of Nessa's mouth on her roommate. But, no matter how much the two girls wanted each other, Galinda remembered. Bruises and teethmarks hid under her conservative dress. _No! We can't do this! She can't see me like this._ Elphaba snatched her other breast. The blonde couldn't pull away. _You have to let go of me. _She put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders.

"Don't…don't you want to see…see your new sheets?" Galinda panted as Elphaba squeezed the tips of her nipples. "Oh! Elphie…don't you?"

Elphaba cleared her throat while he kept hold onto Galinda's fabric covered tips.

"You want to talk about shopping now?" she said and massaged the heads of Galinda's teats.

"No….please!" Galinda pleaded and wiggled her breasts. "Oh, please!…I think you'll… like them."

"I like _this_ very much," Elphaba said. She kissed Galinda's throat and continued to milk her. The blonde placed one hand on top of Elphaba's.

"Please, Elphie." _Please don't make me do this tonight._

The blonde was never the one to put a stop to their sexual advances. Her abrupt refusal puzzled the green girl. When Elphaba realized Galinda genuinely wanted to stop, she released her and took some deep breaths.

"Let's see them, my sweet."

"Thank you," Galinda mewled.

The blonde took Elphaba's hand and they walked toward Elphaba's bed. When the green girl saw the sheets she gasped.

"Galinda, you shouldn't have! This must have cost a fortune."

The blonde grinned.

"So you like it?"

"Of course, they're beautiful! I've never received a gift like this before!"

Galinda hugged the green girl from behind.

"Oh, Elphie, I want to give you so many things."

The green girl turned around.

"This is a wonderful gift, my sweet, and I will treasure it, but let this be the last gift you give me for a while. I don't want you spending all your money on me," Elphaba said and then swallowed, "especially when I can't give you things like this in return."

"I never expected you to get me anything."

"I know, but you deserve it and I want to get things for you, it's just my allowance…" Elphaba faltered.

"I'm more than happy with just you, silly," Galinda said and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist.

For the rest of the night, Elphaba studied and only stopped when Galinda brought up two salads for dinner. When Galinda saw her roommate's head bobbing in and out of sleep, she went over and escorted her to bed. Galinda pulled the covers over Elphaba and the green girl gave an unconscious moan of delight. Galinda grinned and slipped into her own bed. The two girls quickly danced into dreams.

In Galinda's mind she was in bed with Elphaba. She drew her wand up Elphaba's thigh. Goosebumps dotted the smooth flesh. She pulled it higher. Close to Elphaba's center. The wand glowed pink. Galinda touched it against Elphaba's wet cotton underwear and it vibrated. Galinda flinched and Elphaba let out a scream.

Galinda's eyes grew large as the wand melted Elphaba's underwear.

"Galinda!" the green girl screamed and the blonde's eyes fluttered open.

Her roommate was thrashing around in her bed. _Her night terrors!_

"Galinda, help me! Make him stop!"

The blonde's heart hurt. She leapt from her bed and scooted under the new sheets beside Elphaba. She pulled her roommate to herself and stroked her thick hair.

"Sweetheart, it's just a dream," she said and washed her forehead with soft kisses. The green girl clutched her and within several minutes she was calm and sleeping again. Galinda fell asleep beside her unaware that Nanny had gotten up and opened the adjoining door when she heard Elphaba's familiar cries. Nanny watched the two women curiously. A hint of a smile graced her face for a moment and she shut the door. The next morning Galinda awoke before Elphaba and climbed back in her own bed.

Now as she sat in class, Miss Greyling placed a red grape on every student's desk. She instructed them to practice yesterday's spell and elevate the grape and then lower it back down to the desk. The new twist would be applying a changing spell that turned the color of the grape from red to green while it was up in the air. Miss Greyling attempted to demonstrate this feat but instead her grape morphed into coffee grounds and scattered across the room. The students muffled their laughter and waited for Miss Greyling to try again.

Galinda, who sat at the back of the classroom, knew at this rate she wouldn't learn anything. She opened her book, pulled out her wand and practiced on her own. Pain seeped back into her fingers, but she disregarded it. The grape flew up in the air and within 10 minutes or so Galinda had changed it from red to green and then from green to red. She read further in her textbook and changed the grape into wine. She hadn't thought of needing another spell to conjure a glass, so she quickly switched it back before it splattered across her white dress. As the class continued Galinda changed the grape into different fruits and spun it into the air many times until she released a shriek of pain and dropped her wand.

"Miss Upland, are you alright?" Miss Greyling said, rushing to the back of the class while the other students continued to practice their spells.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little pinch," Galinda said and picked up her wand with a pained inhalation.

"Class is almost over. Why don't you just rest for a few minutes and start again tomorrow?"

Galinda wanted to protest but she knew her hand wouldn't let her do any more magic for today. She placed her wand in her purse and avowed, _I will be the best! I don't care if my hands fall off!_ _Elphie and I are going to the Emerald City!_

After class ended, she had lunch with her roommate, Avaric, Boq and Shenshen. She ordered only a thick yogurt drink with a straw so she could avoid using her hands. When the group finished, she came back to her room and Elphaba went off to her lab. Planning to practice her spells now that her extremity felt a little better, the blonde grabbed her purse and saw her mother's letter. She went to her vanity and pulled out a letter opener. Slicing it open, she sat on her bed and read:

_Dear Our Most Precious Galinda,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I write to tell you that as your father and I discussed before you left for Shiz we have been looking for potential suitors for you. Luck has been with us and an arrangement has been made for you to meet a very prestigious gentleman. He is only fifteen years your senior and is said to be quite handsome. Your father and I find his status and wealth to be in good standing. You will meet with him in the Emerald City on August 20._ _He has asked for an early wedding and if he finds you satisfactory, we will plan the ceremony for late December. No need to worry about your fall coursework, since of course after getting engaged, you will no longer remain at Shiz. Your uxorial duties will require you come back home to plan your wedding and live with your husband after marriage. I will write again with more details about your August meeting. _

_With the utmost affection,_

_Your Mother and Father_

Galinda wanted to both cry and laugh. Not less than three months ago she would have been thrilled at a potential marriage prospect to a well-endowed suitor from the Emerald City. Fiyero had been a good match as a prince, but his personality had positioned him far from her top choice, not to mention she had no desire to ever travel to The Vinkus. Now she couldn't imagine being married to any man, even a wealthy man in The Emerald City. She had dreamed of her wedding day ever since she was a little girl and it was suddenly meaningless. Elphaba was the only thing that mattered.

"_If _he finds you satisfactory," Galinda read out loud. _I'll just have to make sure he doesn'_t, she thought and tucked the letter away in one of her architecture books.

* * *

><p>*The crone's poetic comment is a reconfiguration of prose taken from <em>Rogers: Pleasures of Men.* <em>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! This story has taken on some twists and turns. It will probably take 5 more chapters (give or take) to finish. I'd love to hear your feedback — if you're still interested in the rest of the story or if you think the fic should _have been/be_ kept short. It will help me plan the next chapters and future fics. Thanks again for all the comments and reviews so far! It really has been fun writing with all you lovely people!

* * *

><p>Elphaba counted the days. 65. Sixty five days since Galinda and her had been <em>close<em>. Elphaba hadn't given it much thought at first. Nessarose went with Nanny to Colwen Grounds and Elphaba thought Galinda might want to sleep in the same bed_, _but the blonde pursued no more than chaste pecks in the morning and evening. Nessarose came back and days turned into the first week of August. The brushing of arms, the occasional head on her shoulder, face snuggles between her studies had disappeared. Elphaba wondered for an instant if she had imagined it. Maybe it had never been. Those _times _they shared wrapped up in each other—no more than a lovely dream. Elphaba might have convinced herself so, but Galinda doted. The more physically distant, the sweeter her demeanor. The green girl didn't understand. She should have said something— anything— at day 35 or 45 or 55. But she had no idea how to bring _that_ up_, _let alone ask for more of _that. _Each passing day made the topic heavier. It sank to the back of Elphaba's throat.

"I'm going to the library," Elphaba said and grabbed her book bag.

Galinda looked up from her sorcery textbook propped on her lap.

"But it's seven-thirty, curfew's at nine," the blonde said.

Elphaba sighed. Shiz had seemed so liberating when she was lived in Munchkinland. Free from all surveillance and her father's rules. Now with the officers' constant patrols and never-ending decrees, she found herself longing for the peaceful gardens of Colwen Grounds.

"I won't be long," she said.

Galinda crossed her arms and Elphaba smirked. The blonde looked delicious pouting on her bed. Her yellow striped summer dress hid her chest but exposed the top of her pale shoulders. Her powder smooth cheeks were pink as a kitten's paw. Her lips moist. Her bust rising gently with each breath. Elphaba wanted to gobble her up. It hurt to think that she might not get a chance.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'll only be gone a short while."

"Promise?"

"I promise, my sweet."

"Well, if you must, make sure you sit next to a clock. You know how you lose track of time—actually why don't I go with you?" Galinda said and shifted her legs off her bed.

"No!"

Galinda flinched.

"Please, stay inside and work on your studies. Finals are next week. There's no need to waste time being bored in the library."

Galinda sighed and rubbed her hand.

"All right, I'll stay and study, but only if you agree to come home by eight-thirty?"

Elphaba nodded and slipped out. The damp summer air made her skin tingle. She walked to the library and then past it. She had long finished her reading and papers for the day. She needed to clear her mind. _To think that I was the one who asked to limit our intimacies at the beginning of summer, _Elphaba thought as she circled the campus, walking behind the science building.

SLITHER. THUMP. RUSTLE.

The green girl recoiled as violet junipers danced back and forth in the windless night.

"Not yet!" a female voice hissed.

"You'll get in trouble. Now hurry get dressed," a Munchkinland male said.

"Hold me for five more minutes."

"We'll meet again in two weeks and I'll hold you as much as you want. Now hurry."

More rustling.

"Off to diddle some dwarf back home?"

"When will you believe I desire only you, my Gillikin vixen."

Kissing.

"Now for the last time, woman, put on your blouse!"

"Fine," she huffed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the strangers' choice of venue. She took a step forward when the couple stepped out in front of her. Elphaba gasped. Shenshen shrieked. Her embarrassment rising up her throat. Seer put his head down still holding Shenshen's scarf.

"What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Shenshen asked.

"As if there'd be anything to see!" said Elphaba.

"As if you'd know what to look for!"

Elphaba's jaw clenched.

"Get! Leave us alone, _Artichoke_!"

The green girl bristled. She stomped away when she heard a voice call out.

"You two! What are you doing there after 6 p.m.?"

The green girl turned her head to see an officer questioning the couple. Shenshen's face turned pale as marble. _Perhaps there is an Unnamed God after all!, _the green girl thought with a smile.

"I'll have to report both of you! You, girl, could be sentenced to a delinquent work house to learn how to keep your virtue," the officer barked.

Elphaba froze. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"There you are, Miss Shenshen!" Elphaba called out in her best bubbly Galinda impression. The three stared at Elphaba. Shenshen was shaking, fear and humiliation perched on her shoulders.

"Finally, we can go home," Elphaba said.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"A friend of Miss Shenshen's. We were out here all night looking for her scarf and now it looks like this gentleman has found it," Elphaba said, motioning to Seer. Shenshen's eyes enlarged.

Seer, with a meek smile, held up the evidence. The officer's glance darted between the three. "You would have me believe that you two were looking for a scarf at this time of night?" the officer questioned.

"If you only knew how important that scarf is to Miss Shenshen," Elphaba said and looked at the brunette. Shenshen stood with her mouth agape._ Thickwit, say something!_

"It was my mother's!" Shenshen said.

"Your mother's?" the officer asked.

"She's very ill," Elphaba added.

"Yes, I'm afraid she won't live past this summer and it was her favorite scarf. I just couldn't bear to be without it," Shenshen said as a corroborating tear, born of fright, appeared at the corner of her eye.

The officer rested his knuckles on his hips.

"Officer, it's almost 9 p.m., you never know what kind of men are lurking out there waiting to prey upon two innocent young women. Would you mind escorting us back to the dorms? " Elphaba said trying to play to the officer's convictions and also eager to avoid being stopped for breaking curfew. She batted her eyelashes like Galinda often did. The officer's face puckered at Elphaba's pass at femininity. He turned to glare at Seer for a hard moment.

"If only all men were as nice as this young gentleman," the green girl added.

With a docile smile, Seer handed the scarf to Shenshen. The night air was so still Elphaba feared that the sound of her racing heart would betray her bravado. Finally, the officer threw up his hands.

"Let's go, ladies," he said and turned to Crage Hall.

Elphaba exhaled. Shenshen looked to Seer who mouthed, "I'll see you in two weeks, my love." She nodded and he dashed toward the main gate.

The two women followed the pudgy officer until they arrived in front of their dormitory. Elphaba finished her act with a thank you and the officer left. Shenshen walked inside without a word or a glance in Elphaba's direction.

The green girl snorted. _Why am I surprised? I only saved her from expulsion and possible detainment. No need for any acknowledgement. _

"Elphie! It's 8:58! 8:58!" Galinda squealed and ran through the lobby, leaping from the top of the steps.

Elphaba caught the shivering blonde and was relieved that she hadn't seen the officer leave.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I worried you. Everything's fine," she said, relishing the feeling of Galinda's weight against her. It had been so long since she had been this close to Galinda.

"Oh, Elphie, what I'm going to do with you!"

Elphaba turned to kiss Galinda's cheek when she saw Pfannee standing in the lobby behind the blonde. She lowered her roommate, but Galinda still clung to her.

"Come, let's go to our room, my sweet."

Galinda showed no signs of moving until Pfannee cleared her throat. The blonde whipped around.

"Pfannee, it's you! I didn't see you there."

"Have I interrupted a private moment?" she said eyeing the two of them.

Galinda frowned.

"We were just going to bed," Elphaba said and took Galinda's hand.

"With these Vice Squad regulations keeping most lovers apart, aren't you two lucky?" Pfannee said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Galinda asked.

"No need to sneak around when you share a room."

"How dare you!" Galinda shrieked.

"Good night," Pfannee said with a sugary grin and disappeared down the hall.

Elphaba walked to her desk wringing her hands while Galinda slammed their door closed.

"How could she?! How dare she! The audacity!'' she shouted and chucked a heel across the room.

"Yes, how dare she imagine you care for me in _that_ way?" Elphaba said and collapsed into her chair.

Galinda huffed, "Elphie, please leave the frivolous sentimentalities to me. You know she was being insinuatious! She thinks we're malsexuals and if she thinks so that means others could as well! If what happens to Crope and Tibbett happens to us — they're never allowed to be alone, constantly watched, ridiculed by everyone, social pariahs…" Galinda clutched her stomach.

"We could get away from here," Elphaba thought out loud.

"And go where?"

"To the Emerald City. No one knows us there. We could have dreams the way we planned them, just you and I," Elphaba said and stood up.

"It's not that easy. We' d need permission to leave Shiz. My parents would refuse and I can't imagine that your father would be any different."

"We could run away and find work."

"Oh, Elphie, be reasonable! What kind of work would there be for two unmarried women in the City? My parents provide a lavish allowance now but they certainly wouldn't if I ran away."

"We could try and contact the malsex-"

"Don't! You promised me you wouldn't mention _them_ until the end of the summer," said Galinda.

Elphaba crossed her arms and said,

"We only have three more weeks!"

The blonde glanced out their window.

"Is this your solution? To slowly forget we ever happened!" Elphaba asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you go on pretending that our relationship hasn't changed?"

"If you refuse to be reasonable at least be comprehensible!"

Elphaba glared at her.

"Fine! How's this: You don't _touch_ me. You pull away when I-"

Galinda blanched and said,

"You're the one who said we should wait until your sister leaves!"

"She left for a long weekend and you never even once gave me the impression that you wanted more than a kiss."

"I wanted you! I did but I just couldn't!"

"How could you want me, when you can't even bear to accidentally touch me? I didn't think your feelings could be so fickle. I should have known better," Elphaba swallowed.

"You, nincompoop!" Galinda shouted and Elphaba jumped. "How dare you question my feelings for you? I can't get you out of my thoughts! Even the slightest touch makes me want to take such liberties with you but I can't. I'm scared…"

Elphaba clasped Galinda's shoulders.

"Scared of what?"

"That I'm ugly!"

"Ugly? Since we've met I've thought you a lot of things. Things quite unmentionable in public," Elphaba started and Galinda gasped, "but _ugly_ has never been one of them."

Blue eyes welled with tears. Elphaba brushed Galinda's cheek with her thumb before she planted a gentle kiss on her cheekbone.

"Is it because of the officers?"

Galinda nodded and whispered, "There's some scars on my chest from him. It's absolutely disgustifying. I'm too embarrassed to show you."

Elphaba's heart ached for her roommate.

"Those scars will never change the way I feel about you. You will always be my beautiful girl. Please believe me," Elphaba said and kissed Galinda on the mouth. The blonde pulled back and said,

"If those scars were only the worst of it."

"Has something else happened? Has another officer done something to you? Has Nessa tried again to-to-" Elphaba said getting upset.

"No, no!" Galinda insisted. "It's not anything like that."

The green girl inhaled.

"I didn't want you to worry," Galinda hesitated.

"Everyone knows the surest way to worry someone is to tell them you don't want them worry."

"It's the sorcery!" Galinda blurted.

"But how could sorcery make you afraid to touch me?"

Galinda floundered for several more moments until she hinted at her condition.

"Haven't you noticed the way I don't eat after classes?"

"You said you weren't hungry right after studying."

"Well, that's not quite all of it."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"You see I'm rather good at sorcery, which makes it an exception to every other subject. However, my reaction to magic is that my hand stings. Spells channel an energy, made worse during moments of deep concentration, or casting, that affects the tendons in my hand, or so Miss Greyling says. She swears with more practice the pain should abate, but I haven't had any success yet."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elphaba said and took Galinda's hand into her own, examining it delicately.

"I didn't want to quit this like everything else. I didn't want you to think I was a failure or worse yet a burden—someone you felt an obligation to look after. I wanted to do it myself. I wanted to be a worthy of you," Galinda said.

"Worthy of me? What makes you think you need anything to be _worthy of me_?"

"You're so brilliant, you're good at everything you do, and I'm just a very beautiful girl in a very expensive dress."

"Galinda, you are much more than a pretty face to me. I've always known you were intelligent. You don't have to hurt yourself to prove it! I'm proud of you already."

"But, you haven't heard all of it," Galinda whispered, "You see, the most horrificus part is that the more one engages with magic the more energy collects in the body. Now, my hand hurts even when I'm not casting spells. Whenever I get excited it aches quite terribly."

Elphaba raised a curious eyebrow.

"_Any_ type of _excitement_…" Galinda added and waited.

Elphaba turned a deep seaweed.

"That's right," Galinda said with a nod.

"How did you find out?" Elphaba whispered.

"The nights I dream of you, which is most nights, the pain wakes me," Galinda said. Elphaba felt her cheeks burn. "I've even fantasized about touching you when I'm awake to see if it was any different, but it hurt just the same," Galinda said with a sob. Elphaba pulled the blonde into a hug. "After summer I'll find some way to be normal again. I'll write to my aunt. If all else fails, I'll give up sorcery completely! We'll be together, I promise! Oh, Elphie, don't leave me! Just please don't leave me!"

"You silly twit! I could never leave you and especially not for this," Elphaba said and Galinda squeezed her waist. The green girl felt relieved that Galinda's love for her hadn't evaporated but a guilt clouded her heart. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. If only I hadn't told you-" Elphaba said.

"Don't you dare hold yourself responsible, Elphaba Thropp! _I_ wanted to go shopping in the Emerald City. Sorcery was _my_ decision and the bodily reaction is _my own_. If anyone is to blame, it's clearly myself!" Galinda insisted.

Elphaba opened her mouth to counter when Galinda stood on her tiptoes and stopped her with a long kiss. Elphaba melted into Galinda's soft hot mouth. How she had missed it. Elphaba's hands pulled Galinda's hips into her, but the blonde pulled back.

"I can't give anymore than this now, but please know I love you desperately and want you always," Galinda whispered with moist lips.

Elphaba too filled with affection for Galinda to speak only swallowed.

"But now we're back to our original problem of Pfannee's big mouth! We have to think of something!" said Galinda. Elphaba smiled and spent the weekend listening to Galinda's ideas from clobbering Pfannee with a big stick to finding a spell for muteness.

"Galinda, I have to tell you something," Elphaba said after listening to a particularly long string of Pfannee-silencing ideas. Galinda continued babbling until Elphaba blurted, "Avaric knows about us."

"What?!" the blonde shouted and stopped mid-pace.

"I know I should have told you before, but-"

"How did this happen?!"

"Do you remember when you were drunk at the Boar and Fennel?"

Galinda nodded.

"He put everything together. Your crying. Your feelings for me. My reaction to Mr. Little. My affection for you. He knew. It really couldn't be helped. Please don't feel bad."

"But, Elphie, what if he-"

"He won't."

Galinda's eyebrows rose.

"Whatever your thinking, he won't. For some reason unbeknownst to anyone but him, he's seems committed to the idea of us being together."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Elphaba spent several minutes convincing her of Avaric's trustworthiness and concluded with,

"I'm so sure I think we should ask him for help with this. Maybe he could-"

"Oh, Elphie, I think that's a brilliant plan!" Galinda interrupted.

"You do?" Elphaba asked with a relieved smile.

"Yes, of course! If he truly feels the way you say, I'm sure he'll be up for it!"

"Very well, Let's talk with him after dinner tomorrow!"

Avaric yawned in a private library study room as Elphaba and Galinda entered and shut the door behind them. He sat at the head of the table while the women chose seats to his left and right.

"So what was so important that I had to waste my evening here?" Avaric asked.

"Elphaba's told me," Galinda said.

Avaric glanced at the green girl.

"Galinda means to say that I told her of your knowing that we're-we're-well-"

"Lovers?" Avaric filled in.

"Yes!" Galinda said, pleased he hadn't used another word.

"And?" he asked.

"The problem is that Pfannee has also noticed our relationship and she's not very sympathetic," Elphaba continued. "We're afraid she might tell others. We hoped that you could help."

"Me?" Avaric asked.

"Yes! You see what Elphaba wants is for you to pretend to be her boyfriend," said Galinda.

"Yes, that's ri—I WHAT?!" Elphaba screeched.

Avaric wrinkled his nose.

"Elphie, what's the matter? It was your plan?" Galinda asked.

"My plan? My plan?"

Galinda nodded.

"My plan was simply to ask Avaric for advice, not to pretend that we cared for one another! I can barely tolerate him now as an occasional friend."

"Don't act so disgusted. It's clear that I'm the aggrieved one in this pairing," Avaric said.

"So you'll do it?" the blonde asked.

"I didn't say that," Avaric said and Elphaba exhaled in relief. "If word gets out, women could think my taste tends toward the botanic. Imagine my future wife believing I fancy cucumbers and celery planted up my-"

"Galinda's present!" Elphaba yelled.

"My apologies," Avaric said to the blonde.

"Please, Avaric! I don't want anything to happen to her," Galinda said. Avaric crossed his arms and Galinda bit her lip, her eyes teeming with tears. Avaric looked at the ceiling unable to watch the blonde cry yet again.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it for Glin'! Just stop the sniffling!" the blonde boy declared and Galinda reached over and squished him in a hug.

"I suppose I have no say in the matter," Elphaba said.

"Green bean, considering your penchant for the fairer sex, you may not realize that I'm quite the catch. While you are, well, — _green_," Avaric said. "If I can stomach the idea and bear the shame for Glin's happiness, surely you can endure it as the recipient of her affections both emotional and _otherwise_."

"Avaric!" Elphaba said.

"Oh, Elphie, please! We'll be safe this way!" Galinda pleaded and took Elphaba's hand across the table. Elphaba paused and stared into Galinda's imploring eyes before she turned to the blonde boy.

"We are dating in speech alone. Don't expect any sort of physical compensation for any of this."

"Only with you do I hope that a promise," Avaric said and Galinda squealed with delight.

Wednesday was the final exam for biology and Avaric and Galinda waited outside the classroom for Elphaba to finish. The green girl looked into the light microscope one last time before she penciled in her last answer. She sat quietly for another forty minutes until the exam officially ended and made her way to the exit amidst a crowd of students.

"Sugar plums! How was it?" the blonde boy exclaimed. Elphaba cringed. The Gillikinese boy wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "No one is going to believe we're dating if you don't look a little happy to see me."

"Can't you just stick with _Green Bean_? When did I become a fruit?"

"You'd have to ask Galinda," Avaric said and Elphaba snorted.

"How was the test, Elphie?" Galinda asked on her other side.

"Quite easy, my sweet."

The blonde cheered.

"I knew you could do it!"

"So where to now, my herbaceous poopsy-woopsy?" Avaric asked. Elphaba chocked and Galinda put a hand over mouth to muffle a giggle. The green girl regained her composure and announced,

"Actually, I thought we might go out on a date."

Galinda and Avaric exchanged glances.

"You realize despite my recent fawning over you, I don't care to frolic in the greenery?" Avaric said.

"Don't be stupid. I'd rather chew a dirty petri dish than be with you. It's just if we're to be convincing, we need to be seen publicly," she hissed.

"Elphaba's right," Galinda realized.

"Fine. I'll buy you lunch at the cafeteria," Avaric said.

"That's hardly romantic, you louse," Elphaba said.

"Well what do you suggest?" the boy asked.

"Let's have a proper lunch at a place in downtown Shiz."

"Just the two of us?" Avaric asked.

"Yes and if it makes you feel better I'll enjoy it less than you will."

"I suppose I can fit in a quick bite to eat," Avaric said.

"Do you mind, my sweet?" Elphaba asked Galinda.

The blonde shook her head and said,

"I'll miss you, but I'll just have to make do with Milla or Shenshen. You'll be home for dinner, right?"

"Of course, my pretty. I wouldn't miss it," Elphaba said.

"And I have plans tonight too, if anyone was concerned," Avaric said, but the two women were too busy staring at one another to hear him. Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand. The green girl cupped her cheek for an instant before Avaric led her away.

"So where shall we go?" Avaric asked after the two disembarked at the fountain in Downtown Shiz.

"Hm?" Elphaba said and looked around.

"Lunch. What do you want to eat, love-muffin?"

"Actually I just said that to come downtown and get Galinda a present for being so studious this summer."

"You dragged me here to shop?!"

"With officers patrolling Shiz, she would have insisted on coming with me. I wanted the present to be a surprise," Elphaba admitted while trying to remember where Bikko's shop was.

"Incredible! Aren't you a crafty one!"

"I can buy you a sandwich and a cup of tea for accompanying me," Elphaba said. She pulled out her coin purse and fished through it with a bony finger.

"I don't need your money," Avaric said, "Let's just get it over with. I find shopping more tedious than a sober night with ugly women."

The couple walked to Bikko's but Elphaba could see from a few feet away that the windows were dark. A huge sign was nailed to the door:

**SHOP CLOSED FOR NONCOMPLIANCE WITH VICE SQUAD CODE 998.X**

OZIANS DEFEND YOURSELVES AGAINST DEBAUCHERY.

BUY ONLY GARMENTS THAT ADHERE

TO CHASTITY REGULATIONS.

FALLEN WOMEN ARE ALL OUR MISFORTUNE.

x. GALE FORCE VICE SQUAD x.

Elphaba's hands balled into fists. Avaric shook his head in disbelief.

"Madness!" he said.

"They won't be happy until every woman has been banned from public!"

"The Vice Squad was supposed to be concerned for the well-being of women," Avaric said.

Elphaba snorted and said,

"They think of us as perpetual children. Now we can't even dress ourselves!"

"Someone will end this lunacy, it can't last for much longer. Come on, where do you want to go now?" Avaric said, placing an arm around Elphaba.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Galinda hasn't bought herself a new dress in months, I wanted to surprise her with something nice from her favorite shop."

"Well, there must be some place good around here. What about the bits and bobs store down at the end of the lane? It might have something," said Avaric.

Elphaba shrugged in resignation and the two strolled down the street. Thick ivy crawled up the store's brick front walls and a tall soot stained chimney sat atop it like a hat. The shop's sign read, _Mad Maidens' Closet_, with tiny letters underneath that said, "All will be well. Every need is met with the devil's speed." They walked in and were surprised how cold the shop was despite being late summer. The scent of burning logs lingered and crackles from a nearby but unseen fireplace could be heard. The store was much more cavernous than it appeared from the outside. Small white candles sat aflame in every crevice giving the trinkets tiny halos. Piles of jewelry, charms, books, and gadgets stood everywhere so that the two friends had to walk very slowly over the groaning floorboards, twisting like serpents to avoid knocking something over.

Avaric picked up a mechanical spider and inspected its gears. Elphaba walked deeper into the store. The ceiling grew lower the farther she went and soon she was stooping over. She picked up a book titled, "For Every Spell, One Gets Well." _What's this?_ She flipped through the dusty pages. Each one was adorned with elegant gold calligraphy and detailed colored ink illustrations in the margins. Elphaba couldn't read the spells, but she could sound out the titles, which were written in Old Ozian. The pages contained healing spells and other charms and blessings. _Maybe Galinda could find something in here to help with her hand, _she thought with a grin. She placed it in the crook of her arm and continued to browse. After several moments, Avaric caught up with her.

"Did you find anything?"

Elphaba held up the spell book and a gold necklace with a moss-colored agate stone locket.

"A book and a green necklace? Were you shopping for Galinda or yourself?"

"You don't understand. She'll- "

"If you say so, my cookie-wookie. Let's just get back."

Elphaba sighed and marched to the front of the store. There at the counter stood an old woman with a shriveled eye. _Where did she come from? You can hear every footstep on these creaky boards and only Avaric and I moved._

"Those will make the perfect gifts!" the old woman announced. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"But how did you know-" she started.

"It's just what she needs," the woman said.

"Just what who needs?"

"Your blonde roommate of course," the woman said and Elphaba froze.

"But how could you know about her?"

"Don't you know I'm Mad Mother Yackle. Mother Yackle knows everything. Two pieces of Munchkinland silver for the both of them. A fine deal indeed," Yackle said.

Elphaba too stunned to speak handed over the coins and took the items.

"Did you hear her?" Elphaba asked Avaric outside.

"Two pieces of silver? Not bad although I think you could have worked her down to one."

"Not that! What she said about Galinda?"

"Galinda? What are you talking about? She didn't say anything other than the price."

"Are you being serious?"

"All the stress from finals week has finally gotten to you, gum-drop. Let's go home, shall we?"

Elphaba was about to protest when they overhead a Vice Squad officer reprimanding two young primary school girls who were running down the sidewalk.

"No running! Remember that proper ladies are not overly revelrous or given to loud speech in public. Females, as the purer sex, should lead by quiet example," the officer said and tipped his white cap and walked away. The two girls retreated into an alleyway. Elphaba snorted and said,

"He sounds more like a unionist preacher than an officer!"

"Shh! He might hear you!" Avaric said and pulled the green girl into a nearby carriage.

Back in their dorm room, Elphaba sat on Galinda's bed massaging the blonde's hand.

"My sweet, you don't have to take the final tomorrow. We can spend the last weeks of summer here at Shiz."

"Don't be silly. It's just one more day. If I don't try tomorrow, than all of this effort and pain will have been in vain!"

"Promise me you'll stop if it's too much to bear."

"I promise," Galinda said. She looked at Elphaba with heavy lidded eyes and licked her lips. The green girl felt her pulse quicken and pressed her spine against Galinda's headboard. She forced her gaze straight ahead. _Don't even think about touching her! You know she can't do anything! _

"I missed you. I missed the way your oils smell. How soft your skin feels," Galinda said and kissed Elphaba's neck. The green girl shivered.

"Galinda, you musn't!"

"Just let me kiss you for a little bit. Please."

Elphaba held her breath and Galinda slid onto her lap. Feeling Galinda's warmth rest on her thighs, Elphaba wanted to unwrap Galinda and slide her hands up and down her curves. The blonde pressed her lips to Elphaba's cheek. Her neck. Elphaba hadn't been touched in so long, every sensation felt new. Her body tingled and she pressed her thighs together which only made her center flutter. Galinda unbuttoned the top four buttons on Elphaba's dress and pressed her mouth between the green girl's breasts.

"Galinda!" Elphaba shivered.

The blonde froze and pulled back. She bit her lip so hard, droplets of blood appeared.

"My sweet!" Elphaba shouted.

"I'll…be fine," Galinda whispered, clenching her hand to her stomach. "I just have to wait for it to settle. It'll only take a moment."

Elphaba placed the blonde beside her and rushed to retrieve the book of spells from her bag.

"I was planning to give this to you after your final, but you must have it now," Elphaba said. Galinda took the book with her good hand.

"What's this? _For Every Spell, One Gets Well_?"

"It's a book of healing spells and charms. I thought you could fix your hand."

"What a lovely idea!" the blonde exclaimed and laid the book on her lap and flipped to the first page. Then to the next and the next. Each page turned faster than the last.

"Isn't there any that will do?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda looked at her bewildered.

"Elphie, what's the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?"

"All the pages are blank."

"But that's impossible," Elphaba exclaimed. She pulled the book onto her lap and placed her finger under the words and said, "This one is titled _Recupereris Animitus. _There's a spell written beneath it but the letters don't make any sense."

"Elphaba Thropp, you're amazing!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Greyling said that magic was both learned and innate, but this is quite wondertasticus!"

"What do you mean?"

"Enchanted spell books require a certain level of training to read, but you did it without any schooling! You're a natural born witch!"

Elphaba pushed the book off her lap and stood up. _Imagine what Father would say if he heard this. More proof I don't have a soul? A spawn of devilish origins?_

"Elphie what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said and started pacing.

"Darling, please," Galinda said and grabbed Elphaba's arm. "Tell me what's upset you."

"All this time I could read magic and I never knew. And I couldn't control whether I saw the spells or not. I just did it. What if there are other things I can't control. My father always said my cursed birth made me predisposed to wicked behaviors."

Galinda walked over and cupped Elphaba's face. "You are kind and gentle with your sister, no matter how she abuses you. You are warm and caring with me, no matter how selfish I am. You are a good witch! Do you understand me? _Elphaba Thropp: the Most Wonderful Witch of the Oz!_"

Elphaba chuckled.

"If there is anything good in me, its because of you," Elphaba said and Galinda nuzzled against her. "But what will you do with the book? It's of no use if you can't read it and I don't know what I'm reading."

"I'll bring it to Miss Greyling tomorrow and ask for help. But for right now cuddle with me?" the blonde asked and Elphaba nodded. The two snuggled together under Galinda's sheets and fell fast asleep.

The next morning a knock sent Elphaba tumbling out of Galinda's bed onto the floor. The door opened and Nessa sat in shock. Nanny had turned away to open Nessa's windows.

"What are you doing there on the floor?" Nessarose asked.

"I tripped," Elphaba mumbled. Nessarose noticed Elphaba's unslept in bed and glared at her sister.

"_Really_?" she asked.

Elphaba ignored her, stood up and straightened her dress.

"Sweetheart, come back to bed," Galinda moaned and raised an arm out of the covers. Nessarose's eyes turned twice their size and Elphaba blushed deeply. The green girl shook Galinda's shoulder.

"Is it morning already?" the blonde moaned.

Galinda sat up and noticed Nessarose staring at her from across the room. The blonde's cheeks turned a dark wine. She cleared her throat and said,

"Good morning, Nessa. How are you?"

Nessa raised her chin and glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"'Renewed! I've just finished my morning prayers. I came to tell you I prayed for your exam, but it appears that I should have been praying for other things."

Galinda's knees slid up to her chest and she looked away embarrassed.

"Galinda's perfectly capable of finishing her test without any favors from the Unnamed God," Elphaba said.

Nessa huffed and said, "I can't believe how blasphe-"

"We have to get ready," Elphaba said and shut the door on her sister. She turned around to see Galinda's frightened expression.

"Did she see us together?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba shook her head.

"But she knows, doesn't she?"

"Avaric will be waiting for us at the exam station."

"Do you think she'll believe you're together?"

Elphaba could only urge Galinda to get ready. An hour later, the two women arrived on the grassy fields in front the sorcery building. Shiz tradition maintained that final exams for sorcery students were to be completed outside in front of a cheering crowd of fellow students.

"Good luck, my precious girl," Elphaba whispered to Galinda. The blonde winked at her before she ran toward the other students who were already lined up on the stage with their wands.

Elphaba could see Avaric waving beside Nessarose, Nanny, Pfannee, Shenshen, Boq, and Fiyero. _This is going to be a long afternoon! _Elphaba thought.

As she got closer, Avaric yelled out,

"There you are sugar-britches!"

"Sugar-britches?" Shenshen asked and Avaric put his arm around Elphaba.

All eyes were on the two.

"You haven't told them yet, kitten?"

Elphaba felt her chest tighten as she scanned their confused faces.

"Told us what?" Nessarose asked.

"We're a couple!" Avaric exclaimed

"How disgusting!" Pfannee shrieked.

"Impossible!" Nessarose said.

Fiyero and Shenshen were shocked silent. Boq was the only one who looked genuinely thrilled, since he longer had to compete with Avaric for Galinda's affections.

"My sister would never date you! In fact, she has more feelings for her-" Nessarose said and Elphaba quickly grabbed Avaric's chin and pressed her lips to his. Nessarose fell dumbstruck. Shenshen and Pfannee gasped. Avaric cradled the back of Elphaba's neck. She pulled back. They stared at each other both surprised at what happened until Fiyero shouted,

"You cad! You act like you're my best friend and then you go and date Elphaba?"

"Believe me when I say I never wanted any of this to happen," Avaric said.

"Go to hell, Avaric!" Fiyero yelled and stalked off.

"I think you two make a wonderful couple," Boq said.

Elphaba and Avaric glared at the small boy.

"How can you not be disgusted by this Miss Shenshen? Who could ever imagine that someone would have an Artichoke fetish?" Pfannee asked.

"It's really none of my business whom Avaric wants to waste his time with. I'd rather think about other things than Miss Elphaba," Shenshen said.

Despite Shenshen's tone, Elphaba knew this was the girl at her kindest, after all she had said her name and Galinda wasn't even within earshot.

"Does Father know about this?" Nessa asked.

"I haven't had time to write, although I don't think he particularly cares about my day to day life."

"Have you forgotten your title?!" Nessa screeched. "If anyone will marry you at all, he has to be a Munchkinlander!"

"Will everyone be quiet now! The exam's about to start," Shenshen said and waved to Galinda.

Elphaba turned and saw the blonde staring at her with a small smile. Miss Greyling moved to the front of the platform and announced that students would be graded on their speed and their ability to cast spells. She began to detail the exam tasks when Avaric rested his head against Elphaba's in a lover's fashion and whispered,

"What the hell was that, green bean?"

"They wouldn't have believed us if we hadn't demonstrated our _feelings_," she whispered back.

"Well don't think there's any more of where that came from!"

"I'd sooner pluck my own eye out with a sewing needle."

"That's my girl!" Avaric said.

Elphaba's eyes didn't leave Galinda for a second. She was too nervous to cheer even when Galinda finished the first few spells faster than her peers. Galinda continued to smile but she looked weaker and weaker as the exam continued. For the last task, large rocks, twice the size of Miss Greyling, were placed in front of each student and they were instructed to lift them, change their color, and lower them. This was the hardest task as heavy objects required more concentration. Elphaba's mouth went dry. _Please! You don't have to do this. _

But Galinda continued. All the students concentrated, mumbled chants, their wands glowed, their hands shook. Galinda's rock started to twitch first and then a red-headed boy's rock to her left moved. The rest of the students were having no success. The boy's rock suddenly shot up into the air. Galinda's rose up slowly. The boy's rock changed from white to blue while two other students were able to lift their rocks an inch or two before they fell back to the stage without a color change. Galinda still had her rock in the air when the red-headed boy had already lowered his rock to the stage. He jumped up and down, assured that he had beat everyone.

But, Galinda didn't stop. A cloud of opaque green smoke circled Galinda's rock. Elphaba looked at Galinda's face which was beet red and sweaty. The green girl knew she was in pain. _Stop, my sweet, stop! _A loud POP sounded and the smoke disappeared. There were gasps heard throughout the audience as Galinda lowered her rock. The blonde not only succeeded in changing the color, but the rock was transformed into a chiseled green statue of a woman that looked remarkably like her roommate. Elphaba was amazed. Miss Greyling announced the end of exam. Galinda breathing heavily gave a bow with the other students. The crowd cheered and applauded. And then Galinda collapsed.

Elphaba ran through shrieking students to the stage. She climbed up the platform and ran to Galinda's side. She slid to her knees and pulled Galinda's head onto her lap. Avaric, Boq and Shenshen followed and were next to Elphaba in seconds. Nanny wheeled Nessa to the bottom of the platform.

"My sweet, my precious girl," Elphaba whispered. "Come back to me."

Two nurses came up on stage and grabbed Galinda's shoulders.

"Don't touch her!" Elphaba shouted.

"We need to take a look at her," one of the nurses said.

"Do you have to move her?" Avaric asked.

One of the nurses sighed and set down her bag. The other followed suit and pulled out a stethoscope while Miss Greyling and other professors cleared away the onlookers. Several minutes later, one of the nurses placed spirit of hartshorn underneath Galinda's nose and the blonde blinked and asked,

"Is it over? Did I win?"

The green girl rolled her eyes and said

"You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I just wanted us to win," Galinda said, "Don't be mad, Elphie. I'm fine, my hand's just a little sore."

"I'll give you some medicine for the pain, Miss. You should be all right as long as you don't cast any more spells today," Nurse Two said.

"You sure gave us all a good scare," Avaric said.

The friends stayed and talked with Galinda for ten or so minutes until Avaric said,

"We should let Galinda get some rest. Elphaba will look after her right?"

"Of course," said Elphaba.

The gang left but not before Avaric called out,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, twinkle tits!"

Elphaba winced. Galinda put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Honestly, Avaric with all the perfectly good women around Shiz, how could you pick that vegetable?" Pfannee said before the group faded into the distance.

Elphaba walked Galinda home and the blonde took a bath and came out in her bathrobe. Elphaba stared at the blonde from atop her bed. The long gaze made Galinda blush.

"You know how I want to kiss you when you look at me like that," Galinda said.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said and looked away and pushed up her glasses.

"Don't be," Galinda said and sat next to Elphaba.

Elphaba stiffened. "We can't!" she said and scooted to the far end of the bed, "I was so frightened today. I can't see you like that again."

Galinda took a green hand in hers. "I'll talk to Miss Greyling about the book of spells tomorrow after the final grades are posted. Don't worry, I'll find a way we can be together again."

"I know you will and I'll wait for you, as long as it takes," Elphaba said and kissed Galinda's forehead. "Before we go to sleep, I have something for you."

"But, you gave me a gift yesterday."

"Allow me to give you another tonight," Elphaba said and pulled out the necklace from her book sack next to her.

"Oh, Elphie its heavenly! Where did you get this?"

The green girl smiled. Galinda turned her neck and let Elphaba put it on. Galinda cuddled into Elphaba and they lay together careful not to arouse one another. Finally Galinda hopped to her own bed for the night, but she barely slept as she was too excited about the prospect of having a vacation with Elphaba. Several hours later, the blonde couldn't wait any longer, she shot out of bed and shouted,

"Hurry, Elphie, wake up! Wake up! It's almost 8 o'clock! The grades will be posted in less than an hour!"

Elphaba smiled and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Galinda barely put on a hint of makeup and thirty minutes later she was pulling Elphaba out the door. They waded through a crowd of students in the quad before they could finally see the announcement board with the grades for the classes and the winners for the trip to The Emerald City.

"Oh dear," Galinda whined.

Students Selected to Visit with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Sciences:_ Elphaba Thropp  
><em>Sorcery: _Galinda Upland  
><em>Rhetoric: _Fiyero Tigelaar _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you all for your feedback about story length and your comments on how you felt about the story! I really appreciate each and every one. I have tried to work in your advice and thoughts as best as I could and I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

It took me a little longer than usual to post as I recently moved, but I made this chapter about twice the size of a regular chapter to make up for the delay. There are some big events in this one. As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Happy reading!

*When this chapter uploaded, some words disappeared for whatever reason. As I catch them, I've been fixing them. Sorry for inconvenience.*

* * *

><p>Galinda touched the window trying to hold onto Shiz as it passed. This was her first trip outside of Gillikin. Stone cottages and quaint cafes grew thinner, replaced by a landscape of heavy iron clouds and tangled trees. She sensed she was leaving her childhood behind and entering a season for which she was ill prepared. She envied how peaceful Elphaba looked as she sat next to her with her nose in a book, chewing on a ginger biscuit. The blonde glanced behind. A portly woman, with white whiskers on her chin, sat next to Fiyero, taking most of the seat and greedily eating a roast beef sandwich. Fiyero wore a sour expression, likely still annoyed at Avaric who had come to see Elphaba off that morning. Avaric had hugged Elphaba and proclaimed how eager he was for her return so they could play <em>Dress the Lurlinemas Tree <em>again.

Now that they were two hours into their trip, thunder sounded in the distance and Galinda shivered and slipped her arm through Elphaba's. The green girl pulled a blanket out out of the basket by their feet and spread it over their laps. Bony fingers laced through pink ones under the blanket.

"It'll be over soon. Hold my hand until it stops, my sweet," Elphaba whispered and Galinda snuggled into her roommate's shoulder and closed her eyes. Despite looking sedated, the blonde's thoughts knocked about her head: _What will I do about my hand? Miss Greyling was no help at all. She couldn't even see the writing. Elphie says it doesn't matter. That she loves me anyway, but surely there is a limit to a touchless love. What if my aunt proves unable to help as well? What if I'm stuck this way? That won't do! I __**will**__ be with Elphaba — and not him! But how am I going to tell him? How will I tell my parents? I don't even know how I'm going to get away without Elphie finding out! _Galinda thought as her stomach churned. Her mental exhaustion gave way to a fitful sleep until the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Galinda yawned and looked out the window and saw miles of farmland dotted with wrinkled cows and emaciated villagers.

"Elphie, is this where we're stopping tonight?"

"No, my sweet, it's a midway point so the horses can rest while the passengers freshen up."

"But, where are the cafes? The boutiques? I don't even see a sign for a water closet?"

"Look again," Fiyero said and pointed to a wooden shack.

Galinda realized what at first glance appeared to be a heap of chopped wood next to a Unionist stone chapel was a toilet stand with several broken slats. She curled her lip.

"Come on, my sweet, we don't stop again for another 5 hours."

Galinda took Elphaba's hand and they walked toward the toilet stand with the rest of the passengers. Galinda didn't feel the need to relieve herself until she stood behind seven other people. She felt a tickle and then a prickle and squished her legs together. _Please, hurry! _she thought, her toes curled. Galinda was rocking when Fiyero stepped forward to take his turn. Seated next to the stand was a white-haired man with a face lined with old dreams and resignation. He raised up his hand and said,

"15 emerald ozents."

"15 to piss?" Fiyero asked.

The old man didn't repeat himself. His greasy outstretched hand served as the answer. Fiyero grumped and stalked off into the field behind the chapel. Galinda hurriedly pulled out her coin bag from her purse.

"For me and the next lady," she said and handed the old man the coins. He nodded and waved his withered arm for her to enter.

"Galinda, I can pay my own-"

Galinda shushed Elphaba and entered the stall and shut the door. The smell was horrid as Galinda pulled up her dress and squatted down on her haunches over the small opening in the dirt ground. _There's not even a proper floor!_ It was pitch black except where wood was missing and traces of light trickled through. She could hear the angry buzzing of winged insects as she held her breath. This was Galinda's first experience at seeing how Ozians lived outside of Northern Gillikin, one of the richest territories of Oz, second only to the Emerald City. _No matter how complicated things are, at least I'll always have my station, _she thought and spurted. Finishing Galinda looked for paper but there was only a small bucket of salt water in the corner with a communal corncob. Galinda put a hand to her mouth, pulled up her panties and straightened her dress before she rushed out. After Elphaba finished, the two walked to the main road.

A small crowd of villagers had gathered near the carriage and shouts could be heard from the center of the circle. Fiyero stood looking over a farmer's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda stood on her tiptoes and saw in the middle of the crowd two writhing women being pried apart by the village constable and his assistant.

"Malsexuals," Fiyero said. "That disease has spread even to these farmlands."

The muscles in Elphaba's neck tensed as she asked,

"How do they know they're malsexuals?"

"An innkeeper just confessed before the village that she caught them in bed together—naked," Fiyero explained with a quiver of revulsion.

Galinda felt a pain in her chest as she gazed at the two women. _They don't look like malsexuals._ _Malsexuals are hideous and wretched creatures, but these women… these women look normal, a little dirty but— they look like us, _Galinda thought with a shudder.

"Leave us alone," the blonde one in a ragged brown dress shouted as the assistant tied her hands behind her back with a brambly rope.

"We won't be having you harlots roaming the village. You can plead your case to the Gale Force when they arrive," the constable said as he forced the second girl with short red hair to her knees in the mud. The villagers shouted their support:

"Take them away!"

"Filthy bitches!"

"Don't let those malsexuals give you any lip!"

"Whores!"

Elphaba took Galinda's trembling hand and held it tightly.

"Please! We're not filthy," the thin one with red hair pleaded to the constable, her voice cracking. "We're in love. You're married to Cellelhob, the kindest woman in the village, you must know what love feels like!"

"Silence!" the constable said and slapped the back of her head. "I won't have you talking about my wife with your filthy tongue."

"But, you've known us all your life. We've helped Cellelhob in the store. Certainly you know we don't mean the village any harm!" she persisted.

"Keep silent! I'm warning you if you don't close your trap-" the constable said and took out his club.

"Lock them in the stocks!" a villager yelled.

The crowd resounded with claps and cheers.

"The stocks! The stocks! The stocks!" they chanted.

"No! Please, whatever you do, don't place us in the stocks!" the blonde one in the ragged dress pleaded, her eyes wide with terror.

"Please, Constable. You're a reasonable man, let Darcinna go. It was my fault, not hers," the red head said turning her neck to face the constable. "Let her go!"

The baton whooshed.

! CRACK !

The sound of wood splitting skull. The red head fell face forward. The side of her face collided with the mud. Her chin torqued at an unnatural angle toward the sky. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Blood rushed like rivulets from her splintered scalp while wet earth seeped into her open mouth.

"I warned you," the constable whispered as his shoulders sagged. "Why couldn't you just keep your damn mouth shut. Why'd you have to make me do it?"

The blonde stared at her lover and fell limp in the assistant's arms.

"That'll teach 'em," someone in the crowd shouted.

The next moments were blurry for Galinda. Elphaba lips moved without sound. Her roommate was pulling her into the carriage and whispering things that she couldn't hear. Her senses had been swallowed in shock. The carriage pulled forward and desolate moors flew under the blue-gray skies. Galinda wedged between Elphaba and the window didn't say a word all the way to the inn.

Elphaba placed Galinda in a chair by the front desk while she and Fiyero picked up their room keys.

"Come, my sweet," Elphaba said and Galinda listlessly rose to her feet. They climbed the wooden staircase dressed with musty red carpet. Fiyero followed behind and said,

"The innkeeper says there's a pub on the first floor that stays open late for travelers. Come down in an hour for supper?"

Elphaba nodded and turned to the right pulling Galinda into their room while Fiyero turned left down the hall. One large bed sat in the middle. Beside it was a gas lamp on a worn nightstand. Elphaba stuffed their bags in a small wall closet.

"My precious girl," Elphaba said noticing Galinda's fragile expression.

The blonde girl was curled in the fetal position on the bed. Elphaba lay behind the blonde and wrapped an arm over Galinda's midsection. Galinda turned and buried her face against Elphaba's shoulder. The sobs started small but grew until her frame convulsed. Elphaba held Galinda tight.

"They killed her…they killed her, Elphie," Galinda chocked out. "They killed her and nobody cared!"

The disgust and fury that Elphaba had suppressed all day rose up in a resolution,

"We must talk with the Wizard! We'll inform him of the consequences of these Vice Squad decrees! We'll get him out to see what's really happening! It wasn't until Oz said malsexuals needed a cure, that people even thought us sick. It wasn't until malsexuals were marked as a new species that Ozians even thought us different from themselves. If ideas turned our love into a plague than different ideas should be able to undo this. It must or we'll never feel safe!"

Elphaba pressed her lips to Galinda's forehead. Her dark melody vibrated within her throat. With salty eyes, Galinda lay still and let Elphaba's voice envelope her and wondered what kind of life they would have. They couldn't live together in Shiz, nor in Munchkinland, and it was clear after today that the outer villages would be no more welcoming. What if Elphaba couldn't convince the Wizard? Would they be forced to hide underground, constantly hunted and abhorred? _Oh, Elphie, what a terrible life to lead! _She shivered and felt Elphaba kiss her neck as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. A while after, Galinda's stomach rumbled and Elphaba broke her melody and said,

"My sweet, you should eat. You haven't had more than an apple and a few biscuits this morning."

Galinda had no desire to leave her safe spot but with Elphaba's prodding she went down the hall and washed her face in the women's lavatory. The two women went downstairs and spotted Fiyero who was halfway finished with dinner. He waved. Galinda sighed.

"We'll have a quick dinner and go back upstairs. I won't let him bother you," said Elphaba. Galinda nodded and the couple took seats at his table.

"You're late," Fiyero said with a mouthful of food.

"It didn't seem to affect your appetite," Elphaba said.

"What would you know about my appetite, Miss Thropp?" Fiyero asked and Galinda eyes flashed up at him.

"Don't start, Fiyero!" Galinda snapped.

Before Fiyero could say anymore, a waitress appeared and took Elphaba and Galinda's orders. Although Elphaba sat across from Fiyero, her eyes were on Galinda. The blonde wanted to hold Elphaba's hand over the table but with Fiyero sitting beside her she held back.

"Any ideas on why the Wizard invited us for a private lunch?" Fiyero asked.

"To encourage continual academic achievement at Shiz, I suppose," Elphaba said.

"I've heard rumors that the Wizard may have special positions for us," Fiyero said.

Galinda ears perked up. _A special post for a woman in The Emerald City? Could it really be so?_

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What could the Wizard need of a biology, sorcery and rhetoric student?"

Fiyero shrugged.

"Perhaps it's to do with the spread of the vice in Oz, especially that malsexual malady," he said as he piled in another mouthful of wine stew and took a bite of sourdough bread.

Galinda's palms grew sweaty and Elphaba cleared her throat before she asked,

"What's the problem with malsexuality?"

Fiyero cocked an eyebrow and then snorted a laugh before he said,

"I am not the fool that you take me for, Elphaba Thropp. At the final rhetoric debate I argued the importance of chastity and morality for modern day Ozians _against Avaric _and won," Fiyero said with a grin. "Unlike Avaric, I know quite well the dangers of perversity for Oz. That's why I'm joining the Vice Squad's officer training program this fall."

Elphaba's eyes enlarged and Fiyero assumed he had impressed her. Galinda exhaled through her nose and hoped the waitress would bring their orders soon.

"Do you mean to say you agree with how that constable treated that woman today? Not to mention the unending rules doled out by the Vice Squad?" Elphaba asked upset.

"The constable should have never hit her in front of women and children, but that's my point—"

"That women should be hit and murdered behind closed doors?" said Elphaba.

"No! That women need to be protected. If the Vice Squad's new rules for conduct had been obeyed there wouldn't have been any incidence of malsexuality to begin with. The women would have been safe from themselves _and_ the constable. He was just trying to keep order the best way he knew how. With the installment of more and more Vice Squad officers in villages and towns, malsexuals will be sent to professionals who will know how to deal with them properly, unlike our poor constable."

"What exactly is so dangerous about malsexuals that they need to be treated in the first place?" Elphaba asked.

"Only the extinction of life in Oz, of course! Sexuality is our key to life and malsexuality is a misuse of sexuality that ends in the death of all of us," Fiyero said. Galinda's eyes grew and Elphaba snorted. "With someone as brainy as you I would think you would know this already," he added.

"By life I assume you mean women giving birth," Elphaba asked.

"Well, of course."

"Is that the only life people like you can think of?"

"What's the suppose to mean? What other life is there outside of children?"

"Ozians continue to give birth to more Ozians who repeat the same world. Goodness is never increased, cruelty and selfishness are never eradicated, they just change forms and occasionally targets. Why propagate life at all, if all life is doomed to repeat the same cycles? Maybe those who truly produce _life _are not those who give birth to children but those who give birth to new modalities of being that allow us to supersede the repetition of monotonous patterns. Perhaps it is the childless that have the most time to dedicate to such world-altering endeavors," Elphaba said. Galinda was in awe of Elphaba's defense._ Maybe Elphie really can convince the Wizard! _she thought until Fiyero crossed his arms and declared,

"Without babies there is no world!"

No arguments existed that could remedy willful obstinacy. Elphaba sighed. The three sat in silence until the waitress came with Elphaba and Galinda's stew. After that first evening, the three students spent two more nights traveling before deserted mills and moors gave way to The Emerald City.

A blistering green light filled the horizon and skyscrapers and ceremonial statues sprang up in the plains of Central Oz. Galinda detested it from the moment she laid eyes on it. While still attempting to display all the grandeur and pomp of a proper city, The Emerald City was lacking the ornate carvings, pinnacles, and decorative tracery of Gillikinese city architecture. Instead it made up for its lack of refinery with a surfeit of commemorative reflecting pools, gaudy fountains and green electricity.

"The ostentanacity, the pretension!" Galinda said, but Elphaba, who had no interest in architecture, had her eyes glued on the Gale Force officers who marched through the boulevards, congregated on street corners, brandishing clubs and barbed with swords. Galinda's eyes soon caught up with Elphaba's and she shivered. Underneath the shiny glare of Gale Force uniforms were the impoverished of Oz, shoeless Quadling children begging for food at storefronts, Munchkinlander families sagging with hunger, and Gillikinese women dressed to sell their love to passer-byes.

"Look, the poor and expendable of Oz," Elphaba said and then whispered, "One wonders how the rulers of Oz can dedicate so much time to hunting malsexuals rather than relieving the plight of their starving masses?"

Finally the carriage stopped in front of the Palace, a soaring range of green marble domes and a kaleidoscope of jade and aquamarine windows and buttresses. When they retrieved their parcels a palace secretary was waiting for them on the sidewalk.

"Miss Galinda Upland, Miss Elphaba Thropp and Master Fiyero Tigelaar, I presume," said the secretary, a long twig of a man with a green monocle in his right eye. The students nodded and the secretary glanced at his pocket watch and sharply pivoted on his black monk straps.

"Follow me," he said with a snap of his fingers and sped down the boulevard.

"Are we going to see the Wizard now?" Fiyero asked.

The thin man puffed and said,

"Certainly not! The Wizard is a very busy man. You'll have lunch with him tomorrow at noon between the Glikkus Junior Brigade and The Ladies' Home Guard from The Great Kells."

"Where are we going now?" Galinda asked.

"The Wizard has arranged for you stay the night at Three Feathers, a hotel no more than a five minute walk to the Palace." True to his word, they arrived at the hotel within minutes. Twig man gave them instructions on reporting to the palace the next day and dismissed the girls to go to their room and Fiyero to his to freshen up.

Galinda gasped as she opened the door, it was twice the size of their dorm room. One of the walls was a grass colored window looking out at the palace. The carpet, bed spread, lamp shades, desk, wall paper, closets were all shades of green. Elphaba wrinkled her nose at the viridian color scheme and plopped on the bed while Galinda looked around, opening a door that she assumed was their third closet.

"Oh, Elphie! You won't believe this!"

"It's furnished with the latest Emerald City fashion?"

"No, no! It's not a closet at all! We have our own lavatory with a most elegant leaf shaped bathtub!"

Elphaba grinned at the happy lilt in Galinda's voice, a stark contrast to the past two days when the blonde couldn't even smile.

"Enjoy it, my sweet!"

"Won't you enjoy it with me?" Galinda called out from the bathroom.

Elphaba sat up with a raised eyebrow and said,

"Galinda, you know I can't."

"You can't bathe in water, but that doesn't mean you can't bathe at all," Galinda said. Waltzing into the bedroom, Galinda plucked her wand from her purse and pulled Elphaba inside the bathroom.

"What are you going on about?" Elphaba asked.

With a wink, Galinda pointed her wand at the tub and murmured a chant underneath her breath. The tub filled with thick coconut milk. Elphaba jumped and Galinda giggled.

"But, your hand!" Elphaba said.

"It's just a little spell. I'm fine," the blonde said.

"I didn't mean the spell, I meant-" Elphaba paused.

Galinda frowned with understanding.

"You're right, we can't touch each other in certain ways, but if we lay still, it'll be fine."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Please! It hurts more to be apart from you," the blonde said her bottom lip quivering. Elphaba placed her hands on Galinda's neck. Her green thumbs guided Galinda's chip up and she bent down and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"Don't think that I don't miss our closeness too," the green girl whispered and Galinda sniffled. "If it hurts, you'll let me know so I can get out, right?" Elphaba said.

Galinda looked up with a widening smile.

"Oh, Elphie!" she said and hugged the green girl, "Of course!"

Elphaba smirked as pink fingers were already unbuttoning her. Galinda stripped her of her dress and she was left standing in her white underwear and new white cotton bra.

"What's this?" Galinda said and rubbed her hand over a cup.

Elphaba trembled, her breasts reacting to the attention.

"I thought you might like to see me in it," she mumbled, blushing furiously.

"You were right," Galinda purred in her ear, "You're quite sexy in it."

Elphaba swallowed.

"Now it's time to see the rest of my sexy girl," Galinda said and slid her hands underneath the bra palming Elphaba's tiny breasts. The green girl gasped, a shiver fluttered from her chest down her arms. Galinda twisted her nipples lightly and Elphaba whimpered. Galinda's hand dropped to Elphaba's belly button and circled it before she knelt down and swirled her tongue in it.

"Galinda!"

The green girl shook at the sensation and Galinda kisses trailed downward. _Her panties are thoroughly wet. She gets so excited for me. _Galinda licked the wet cotton, pulling down the down the sides of Elphaba's panties.

"Sweet Oz!" Galinda hissed and bit her lip and scooted backward.

"Galinda? Galinda!"

"I'm sorry, Elphie, but I think you'll have to finish the undressing," Galinda said and turned around and stood up, cradling her hand. _I can't even feel her for one moment without this stupid pain! _Galinda was about to weep when she felt Elphaba unbutton the back of her dress.

"I can wait, I promise you my sweet, I can wait as long as it takes," the green girl said and kissed Galinda on the back of her neck.

The blonde smiled through her tears and thought, _How can you love me this much?_

Elphaba slid the dress off Galinda's shoulders and past her arms. She pulled the dress down Galinda's hips and let it drop to the floor. She undid her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. She cradled Galinda's backside briefly and then slowly pulled down her panties. Galinda trembled and raised a hand to her chest to cover the marks. Elphaba twirled the blonde around; Galinda couldn't look Elphaba in the eyes. She felt Elphaba's hand cover her own. Blood swished in her ears.

"It's okay, my sweet."

The blonde closed her eyes as she let Elphaba slide her hand down. Galinda was dreading the gasp of revulsion like Nessa made, but it never came, instead Elphaba pressed her lips to the spot and Galinda's eyes flew open. _How could she want to kiss me there? _

As if Elphaba read her thoughts, she straightened and looked Galinda in the eyes and said, "I love you, Galinda Upland, every inch of you."

The blonde smiled, her chin trembling.

"Now you'll have to get in this bathtub first, all this liquid is more than a little terrifying."

"Oh, Elphie, I hadn't thought-" Galinda started. "We don't have to, if you don't want-"

"I'll be fine — as long as I'm with you," Elphaba said.

Galinda grinned and carefully entered the tub and turned and stretched out her hand. The green girl swallowed before she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She tentatively clutched Galinda's hand and raised her foot and slipped her toe into the warm milk, then her foot, then her leg.

"Breathe, sweetheart," Galinda whispered. Elphaba nodded and pulled her other leg into the tub.

"How strange! It's as soft as the sheets you bought me," Elphaba said and Galinda beamed.

"Sit with me?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba nodded and sat down and shivered as the warm milk rose past the tips of her breasts. Galinda sat down and leaned against Elphaba. They bathed for an hour and talked and dreamed of future travels they would do together after they graduated. Galinda suggested they take a nap before dinner. Elphaba agreed and they got out, dried off, and slipped between the sheets. But Galinda couldn't stay there. As soon as she heard Elphaba's breaths deepen, she dressed quickly, slipped through their front door, out of the hotel, and hailed a carriage to meet her suitor.

Her palms felt sweaty in her white gloves as she clutched her purse tightly and entered the cafe. _I hope Elphie doesn't wake up before I can get back,_ she thought and noticed a man in a very fashionable suit and red tie. He stood up when he saw her. She walked toward him and thought while there were a few wrinkles around his eyes, he looked remarkably young for his age, handsome even.

"Miss Galinda Upland?" he asked.

Galinda bit her lip and nodded.

"What a wonderful pleasure it is to finally meet you," he said. "I've heard so much about you."

"And I you, Sir Chuffrey," Galinda said in the polite Gillikinese fashion.

He stretched out his hand, his white and perse pinstripe cuff extending past his coat sleeve revealing gold cufflinks inscribed with the emblem of Oz. Galinda hesitated before she placed her hand in his. His hands were slender and strong. He brought her hand up for a tender kiss. Galinda gulped.

"Won't you take a seat," he said and released her. The blonde nodded relieved to have her hand back.

Galinda appreciated the cafe's dim candlelight and high red booths that offered a semblance of privacy. She had to let him down gently. She couldn't admit that she was in love with her roommate and she couldn't be too beastly to Sir Chuffrey or her parents' reputations would suffer. She hoped her ordinary appearance might work to dissuade him. Galinda had deliberately left the hotel without any makeup.

"Your parents mentioned your beauty, but I'm afraid their descriptions didn't do you justice at all. My Oz! You're simply radiant, Miss Upland!"

Galinda felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips.

"You're very kind, but I am only a plain woman," she said. _Intentionally plain! _

"One should never confuse natural beauty with unprepossessing features. Your beauty has no need of all those crayons and stains that women adorn themselves with today," Sir Chuffrey said.

"You have generous eyes."

Sir Chuffrey smiled and said,

"Tell me more about yourself, Miss Upland."

"There's really nothing important to tell."

"The Wizard doesn't meet with unimportant people."

Galinda's eyes widened.

"But, how did you hear about that?"

"I frequently dine with the Wizard and he informed me of your luncheon. It pleases me greatly to hear that you're not only unimaginably ravishing but also enthusiastic in your scholastic endeavors. I've always wanted a wife that would be my equal in both the private and public sphere."

Galinda felt a sense of gratitude toward her parents for selecting such a well-mannered and prestigious man, but his kindness, no matter how great, could not change the way she felt about Elphaba. Galinda needed to shift the conversation.

"You're too kind, but I'm only a first year sorcery student at Shiz University. I haven't done much, but to attend Frottica balls and dinners. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Sir Chuffrey."

Before Sir Chuffrey could speak, a waitress arrived with two glasses of red wine and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Galinda's eyes swelled.

"Forgive me, but I took the liberty of ordering for us," he said.

Galinda picked up her glass of wine.

"To our futures," he said and clinked Galinda's glass. She nodded and poured the liquid back hoping to calm her nerves.

"As for myself, I'm a Paltos baronet currently working with the Wizard on several projects to beautify the city and connect it to the rest of Oz. Perhaps you've heard of one of them, The Yellow Brick Road?"

"The road that connects Shiz to The Emerald City."

"Yes, that's right. Well we hope to expand it to not only connect as it currently does to Shiz, Munchkinland and Quadling Country but also to The Vinkus and The Glikkus. It will improve transportation and provide jobs to many unemployed Ozians."

"How splendid," Galinda said, only half-listening.

"We hope it will be," he said.

"It sounds like you are a very busy man. Forgive me for being so forward but why would you wish to get married now?"

He chuckled and said,

"To be just as forward, the Wizard wants to appoint me to a ministry position at the beginning of the New Year, but it is customary for ministers to be married before being appointed."

"I see," Galinda said.

"I assure you that as the wife of the Minister of Community and Social Services you will be well taken care of and allowed to attend the most exquisite balls in all of Oz. Never a dull moment and perhaps I can arrange a government position for you as well if you so desire it," Sir Chuffrey said, "After having children of course. I'm not quite sure how many you wanted, but I think we should try for at least two."

Galinda thought she might pass out. It felt as if her life was being decided before her very eyes. Before she could respond, Sir Chuffrey slid closer, his cologne filling the air. He raised a strawberry to her lips. She opened her mouth and he slid it in. The sticky sweetness made her sick.

"If only I were the strawberry so I could taste you," he whispered in her ear.

Galinda snapped down on the juicy fruit and leaned back, her face flushed.

"You are darling," he said and with the back of his hand gently caressed Galinda's cheek, "What a beautiful shade of innocence."

_If you only knew on how I loved Elphie then you would realize my blush is not one of purity but of guilt!_

"You've been very kind, Sir Chuffrey, but I'm feeling tired after my long journey. Perhaps we could continue our conversation at a later date."

"Why of course," the gentleman said, "I'll take you to your hotel."

"That won't be necessary. I can take a carriage."

"Nonsense. I have my own carriage and what kind of man would I be if I didn't see my future wife to the hotel."

Galinda sighed. The two sat side by side in his carriage and he took her hand and laid it in his lap. Aware that only his hand separated hers from resting on his crotch, she shivered.

"Galinda, we've only talked a short while, but I admire you very much," he said.

"But there are things you don't know about me!" she said.

"We have our whole lives to get to know one another."

"But, I take hours to get ready before I leave anywhere," she said.

"And yet you're still on time and looking quite marvelous," he said.

"I prefer shopping to studying!" Galinda tried again.

"Who doesn't prefer relaxation to work. Yet, you manage to be top of your sorcery class. Impressive."

"I can be overly concerned with outer beauty."

"As a minister's wife, one can never be _too_ concerned with appearances. Most Ozians take outer beauty as proof of inner virtue. It thrills me to know I will always be accompanied by a very virtuous woman."

"I can't sing," she said.

"A woman's mouth has other uses," Sir Chuffrey said and Galinda felt her face go hot.

"Such as kissing her husband and reading poetry to her children."

"But, I'm not very motherly," Galinda said.

Sir Chuffrey laughed and said,

"Nor I very fatherly. We can wait a little while to have children. All things will come in good time, my darling. No need to worry about the future, with two people as ambitious and handsome as us. The future will take care of itself!"

Galinda bit her lip. Sir Chuffrey was everything a girl wanted in a husband and he apparently felt she was everything a man wanted in a wife. _Is there nothing that will discourage him? _

The carriage came to a stop and Galinda wanted to dash out, but Sir Chuffrey wouldn't release her. Instead he slowly peeled off her glove and turned her hand palm up and kissed it. His warm lips and wiry mustache tickled her hand.

"Until tomorrow," he said and handed Galinda her glove. She nodded and hurried out, only as the carriage door closed did she realize what Sir Chuffrey had said_. _She turned to tell him she couldn't meet tomorrow because of her luncheon, but the carriage lurched down the street. _Oh, what a frightful mess this all is!_, she thought and rushed up the hotel steps to her room.

When she opened the door, Elphaba was awake and in mid-pace.

"Where have you been?!" the green girl asked.

Galinda's stomach twisted, how she hated lying to Elphaba, but she had no choice. She told Elphaba she needed a walk to calm her nerves. After a hug and a kiss on the lips, Elphaba apologized.

"It must be the stress of having to meet the Wizard that's gotten me worked up," she said.

"You're going to be great tomorrow," Galinda said.

After dinner, while Elphaba prepared her report for the Wizard, the blonde curled up in bed with her and silently schemed of how to rid herself of Sir Chuffrey.

The next afternoon came sooner than Galinda wanted, there she sat with Elphaba and Fiyero for over an hour in the parlor, waiting for the Wizard to finish with the Glikkus Junior Brigade. Galinda glanced at Elphaba. The green girl looked anxious but strong.

"You'll be the one to say what needs to be said about…about…the malsexuals," the blonde whispered. Elphaba nodded. "But remember don't let on that _we're_ malsexuals!" Galinda added and Elphaba nodded again. The High Secretary of Audiences appeared in the doorway.

"You will dine in the Gefsamane Chapel. Do not speak until you are addressed. Do not venture a remark unless it is to answer a comment or question. You may refer to the Wizard as 'Your Highness.'"

Elphaba snorted at the formality. Galinda elbowed her and Fiyero glared at the two women as they followed the Secretary of Audiences past tall double doors, engraved with occult hieroglyphs, past a corridor of emeralds so glossy they appeared as mirrors, to a cavernous rectangular chapel, four times higher than it was wide, filled with stone statues of dragons, saints, the Kumbricia Witch and gargoyles, and aglow with a multitude of wicks. A long wooden table, dressed with the best meats, breads, boiled vegetables and fruits of Oz, sat before them with three high backed wooden chairs at one end and a gold and jade throne at the other.

"Perhaps he stepped out to use the toilet," Elphaba said and Fiyero shushed her.

Suddenly the throne was assailed with a swarm of black rain. A clap of thunder sounded and lights danced around the throne. A chilly gust blew back Galinda's hair and she grabbed Elphaba's hand. The green girl was trembling.

"I am Oz, the Great and Terrible," a voice sounded and the chapel shook. "Do you know why you're here?"

Galinda glanced at Fiyero but the boy was ashen and his knees wobbled.

"Dooo youuu knoooowww whyyyyy youuuurr heeereee?" roared the Wizard. Galinda nudged Elphaba but she was still as death.

"Honestly, I can't believe it's me who has to—Your Highness, we're here because you requested the top students of Shiz University," Galinda said.

"Yessss," the Wizard's voice slithered and the dancing lights came together to knit a luminescent human head. "Oz only accepts the best. Let us talk of things to come. Have a seat." The three students too terrified to make the first move stood until the Wizard bellowed, "NOW!"

Snapping out of their stupors, they rushed to their seats. Elphaba sat at the head with Fiyero on one side and Galinda on the other.

"Fiyero Tigelaar the Winkie Prince of Vinkus, Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending Eminent of Munchkinland and Galinda Upland the Adept of Gillikin in the line of Arduenna Sorcerers — fist, mind, and beauty: to rule, to lead, to bewitch all of Oz," the Wizard spoke.

Fiyero grinned and the two women glanced at one another curiously.

"How does that sound?" the Wizard asked.

"Ridiculous!" Elphaba said. The Wizard's comment reminded her of her grandfather and snapped her out of her fear. "I have no intention of becoming the ruler of Munchkinland, much less all of Oz. I am a student of biology not a government puppet!"

"Damn it, Elphaba," Fiyero said. "For once can't you mind your tongue! She speaks for herself, Your Highness!"

"There is more important business to discuss than who is to be the future figurehead of Oz," Elphaba said.

"Elphie!" Galinda hissed. "If you anger him, we'll be thrown into prison before you plead your case!"

On cue the Wizard boomed,

"Who are you to decide what is important business?"

"I have important news of happenings in Shiz and Central Oz. I have every interest in the pursuit of justice and I know that you must too with your concern about the morality of everyday Ozians. However, I must ask you to reverse your recent stance on malsexuality, well, sexuality in general. Current policies have led to horrific actions taken against women and men in Oz. On the way here, I witnessed the murder of a malsexual woman by a village constable—"

"Malsexuals? Is that all your speech is about?"

"It is about an entire population of Ozians systematically deprived of their—"

"I know about malsexuals!" roared the glowing head with a snort. "Degenerate, unmannered, fecal garbage. What you'd expect of debauchees! Given over to every kind of animal lust. Obscenity, carnality, tomfoolery. Plug, tug, and buggery. Were you taken in by their declarations of love? Their passionate displays?" The head twitched in disgust. "I know of their predilections and fornications. I know little of this malsexual murder and I care less. Likely a story born of female hysteria."

"I am not given to fits of emotion," Elphaba said emphatically and pulled papers from her sleeve. "What I have to share with Your Highness, is a well-documented report on the purging of sexual difference from Oz. The public must not be misled into believing these false conceptions of malsexuals based on an antiquated notions of morality. No well-intentioned ruler can afford to ignore the abuses against their own peop—"

"That you presume me well-intentioned is touching," said the Wizard. "But, I'm afraid people don't believe in ideas because they're true, they believe in them because they're comforting and more importantly because other people believe in them. Morality is another word for security and immorality for instability. I would not be The Wonderful Wizard of Oz if I did not create a stable Oz. I would hope that you, a young girl, would appreciate the new rules for the prevention of vice and the propagation of virtue. All good ladies wish to be protected."

Fiyero stood and applauded the Wizard's speech. Elphaba cleared her throat loudly, silencing Fiyero, and stood up and said,

"Why is it that when men think a woman needs protecting they always change her behavior and not the one that would abuse her? Or in the case of malsexuality, imagine abuses where none exist? Wouldn't it more befit a ruler to attend to the abuses of poverty, piggishness, and patriarchy than try and stifle societal variation?" Emboldened, Elphaba continued both proud and pleading, "Please, sir. The hardship on malsexuals is more than can be borne. It isn't just this one murder. It's the forced treatments, this—this pathologization of intimacy. You must get out and see what's happening! There is worry that the next step will be internment, even extermination!"

"My delicate girlie, I don't believe in conspiracies! And shouldn't you be more interested in trading in that green skin in for a normal color rather than harboring an abnormal obsession of malsexual speciousness?"

Elphaba embarrassed by this unexpected attention to her skin sat down.

The Wizard's head tripled in size and drew closer to the students as he recited a poem from the _Oziad:_

_"Then hobbling like a glacier, old Kumbricia_

_ Rubs the naked sky till it rains with blood._

_ She tears the skin off the sun and eat it hot._

_ She tucks the sickle moon in her patient purse._

_ She bears it out, a full-grown changeling stone._

_ Shard by shard she rearranges the world._

_ It looks the same, she says, but it is not._

_ It looks as they expect, but it is not._

"A letter will come for each of you at Three Feathers. Be careful whom you serve," the head said and with a green spark disappeared.

"Unbelievable, Elphaba! Our whole lunch wasted on your selfish diatribe!" Fiyero shouted. "Didn't you think I had questions for the Wizard too!"

"At least we still have this delectable lunch!" Galinda said trying to change the focus, but it only resulted in a glare from Fiyero and a raised eyebrow from Elphaba. Fiyero sighed and grabbed a turkey leg and raised it to his mouth when it turned to dust.

"What the—" he said.

Galinda shrieked. The whole meal turned to ash and blew away. The High Secretary of Audiences appeared at the entry to the chapel and said,

"Lunch is finished. Please follow me."

"Nothing but pleasure faith theatrics," Elphaba mumbled as they followed the secretary out. Almost out of the emerald corridor, a part of the wall opened to show another long corridor of emerald mirrors.

"Miss Galinda Upland, you will leave that way," said the secretary.

"She most certainly will not!" Elphaba said and clutched her hand.

"That was not a request! Miss Upland has an appointment with a high official of Oz. He's waiting for you, Miss Upland," said the secretary.

_Sir Chuffrey!_, Galinda realized. Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, when Galinda turned and said, "It's okay, Elphie. I won't be long. I'll meet you back at our room."

Chocolate eyes grew.

"Are you sure, my sweet? I can go with you."

"I'm afraid you cannot," said the secretary.

Elphaba glared at him and opened her mouth again, when Galinda retracted her hand and said, "I promise I won't be long. Wait for me at the hotel."

Elphaba stared confused while Galinda walked through the doorway and heard the emerald door shut behind her.

The corridor led to a quiet parlor that smelled of smelled of lemons and cedar and was filled with books, antique furniture, rugs, and oil portraits. Sir Chuffrey sat in a chair reading a newspaper. When he heard the door shut, he jumped to his feet.

"My dearest Galinda, come, come!"

"Where exactly are we?" Galinda asked and walked toward one of the wall shelves.

"The mind-clot room, used when decisions are always at hand but never arrived," he said and smiled.

Galinda noticed a whole section of the wall dedicated to life sciences. _Elphie would love these! I wish she were here. But, she isn't! She's no idea I'm meeting behind her back with a suitor! How am I ever going to explain this? _While Galinda contemplated how she would lie to Elphaba yet again, Sir Chuffrey came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Sir Chuffrey!" Galinda squealed.

"Yes, my darlingest Galinda," he said and buried his face into her curls, his hot breath caressing her neck.

"I can't do this! I can't be with you!" she said and squirmed out of his grasp. Sir Chuffrey grabbed Galinda's hand and wrapped another arm around her waist, pulling her into him again.

"But, why? Whatever is there matter? Is there something you want that I couldn't give you, my pet."

"No, no, it's not that," she said as Sir Chuffrey leaned down and kissed her collarbone, his mustache sticking her. "Sir Chuffrey, please!"

"I do please," he said and went on kissing her.

Galinda thoroughly flustered with all of his intimate touching, shouted, "I love someone else!"

The kissing stopped. The gentleman looked at Galinda with a stern expression and said,

"Is this some sort of joke, Miss Upland?"

Galinda swallowed and shook her head.

"What do you mean you love someone else? Are you betrothed to another?"

"No, it's not that. She's—I mean—_he's_ someone I met at Shiz University. I haven't told my parents-"

Sir Chuffrey threw back his head with a roar of laughter. His unexpected response scared the blonde and she wanted to run, but he held tightly to her waist.

"You mean you haven't told your parents that _he's a she_! Oh, this is better than I could have hoped for!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Galinda said shrilly, her cheeks stained red.

"Who is it now? Some pretty girl in your dormitory, or a smart lass in one of your classes? Spare no detail, go on, tell me!"

"No—No! Please stop this. Let me go—" Galinda squealed, close to tears.

"No, it couldn't be? That green troll you came here with? The palace has been abuzz with rumors about her. Elphaba Slopp or something or other!"

Galinda froze. Her face turned as white as Sir Chuffrey's teeth.

"It _is_ her! It's her you love! Oh my, what a peculiar proclivity if I say so myself!" Sir Chuffrey said and Galinda burst into tears. "Hush, now. There's no need for that. I don't mind it at all!" he said.

Galinda looked up with blurry eyes and said,

"How could you not mind your wife loving someone else, someone of the same sex?"

"Because I share your tastes, not for trolls of course, but for my own kind."

"You do?!" Galinda said and straightened in his grasp. "But you were just kissing me—I thought you liked—liked—"

"Women?" he asked.

Galinda nodded.

"In all honesty, I appreciate both sexes, though I lean toward the more robust of the two."

"Then you're—you're a malsexual?" Galinda asked.

"What disparaging words?" Sir Chuffrey said and threw off Galinda. The blonde stumbled onto a nearby couch. "What atrocious libel?!"

"But you just said that you liked your own kind," Galinda said confused by his hostility.

"The word malsexual does not denote sexual taste, you silly woman! It describes station! Malsexuals are not men who sleep with men nor women who sleep with women, no, malsexuals are repulsive foul people. People who know nobody and whom nobody wants to know! There are people of no station, no status, no style, no breeding! They are a stain on the fabric of human society. They are childless, futureless, hopeless creatures, sentenced to the Southern Stairs for treatment. That's a malsexual! And neither you nor I are one of those abominations!" Sir Chuffrey sat next to Galinda and took her hand and continued, "No, not at all. No, _we, _Miss Upland, are high society, educated to be happy, bred to be successful, destined for fortuitous marriages. My pet, marry me and go on loving your Slopp!"

"Thropp," Galinda corrected but Sir Chuffrey didn't seem to hear.

"As your husband, I will give you wealth, prestige, and fame, and as my wife you will provide children."

Galinda shivered at the thought of Sir Chuffrey bedding her.

"Don't worry, most nights I'll sleep in a separate chamber. Only several nights a year will I trouble you for your marital duty. After you give me children, I will trouble you even less. So what do you say, Miss Upland?"

"I-I don't know…" Galinda said.

"What's there not to know? Can you imagine a better prospect?"

Galinda shook her head.

"Don't you want to make your parents proud?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"Provide them with grandchildren born of nobility."

Galinda hesitated before she admitted,

"Yes."

"Don't you want to enjoy the life we were born for?"

"I do!"

"Don't you want a life with this love of yours?"

"Yes, of course!"

"After my promotion, we'll live within the palace grounds. You can arrange for Miss Plopp to live with us. Perhaps you'd want her close by, say the adjoining handmaiden's room? Shan't it be grand to always live happily ever after with her?"

"Yes, it would be a dream come true!"

"Then say it — say you'll marry me, Miss Upland!"

"Yes. Yes! I'll marry you!" she exclaimed.

"You've just made me the happiest man in all of Oz!" he said and drew her into an embrace and kissed her cheek. "We'll be the best pair Oz has ever known! Now, I'll write your parents and you must tell your friend of our marriage. No doubt she'll be thrilled that you've made such a wise decision for your futures. I'll send for a carriage and you'll return to the hotel right away."

Galinda stepped into the carriage anxiously. She wasn't so sure that Elphaba would understand, but surely she could convince her, right? This was the chance that Elphaba and her had always wanted.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the green girl shouted in their hotel room.

"I agreed to marry Sir Chuffrey of Paltos," Galinda repeated.

"How could you? How could you agree to be his wife?" Elphaba said, gasping for breath. She reached out for a dresser to support herself.

"You're not listening! He knows about us and wants us to be happy together!"

"How did this happen? How did he even know that you would be in The Emerald City?" Elphaba said, her hands shaking.

Galinda felt her stomach knot. She had to tell her.

"My parents arranged for us to meet."

Elphaba stared at Galinda with narrowed eyes.

"Arranged for you two to meet? In The Emerald City?"

Galinda nodded.

"Was that why you wanted to come here?"

"Don't be silly! It was a serendipitatious turn of events that Sir Chuffrey wanted to meet at the same time as our vacation!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've known about this for a while, haven't you?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" Galinda said.

"Of course, I'd much prefer to find out this way!" Elphaba shouted.

"I hadn't intended on marrying him!" Galinda yelled. "I planned to refuse him, but after our lunch with the Wizard there didn't seem to be any way for us to be together!"

"There's always another way! I can't believe you decided this without talking to me! How could you think I would agree to this?!"

"You saw what happened to that couple in the village. Surely there's no reaching out to the malsexuals now!"

"How can you say that? Are we to turn a blind eye to the atrocities that are committed around us?"

"I just want to go back to real life— our life—where we were safe and didn't have to worry about the Vice Squad!"

"That life doesn't exist! This is real life! If the Wizard's policies aren't stopped, what we saw in the village will be commonplace in Shiz— in all of Oz! There will be no more safe places for any of us!"

"We'll be safe in the palace!"

"You mean in Chuffrey's bed!"

"How dare you! How dare you say that when—" Elphaba crossed her arms and looked away. "When you kissed Avaric yourself! I didn't say a thing! I trusted you!" Galinda shouted.

Elphaba's eyes snapped to Galinda's.

"You can't compare the two! Kissing Avaric was like kissing my brother! A mere game of pretend, a game you insisted upon!"

"Why can't you see this is the same!" Galinda said.

"Because no one has pretend sex! Or pretend children! Or pretend lives!"

"Would you rather live underground, cut off from our friends, unable to show our faces to our families?"

"That's still better than whoring yourself out for safety!"

"That's easy for you to say! No one expects _you_ to get married!" the blonde said.

Galinda covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"So that's how you really feel, is it?" Elphaba said glaring at her. She grabbed her book sack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked.

"Please don't confuse me with your husband! He's the one accountable to you for his whereabouts, not I! I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this!" Elphaba said and slammed the door shut.

"I thought I was choosing us," Galinda whispered.

With a shudder she dropped to her knees and sobbed. _No, please! _She covered her face in her hands._ This isn't what was supposed to happen! She'll come back! She must! I know she will. She loves me. She will come back, _Galinda told herself. The blonde didn't move from that spot, falling asleep for half hours at a time until sunlight rose past skyscrapers. Morning had come but Elphaba had not.

Galinda washed her face, got dressed and headed downstairs to the hotel breakfast parlor. She spotted Fiyero and rushed to meet him.

"Good morning, Fiyero."

"A very good morning to you!" Fiyero said with a wide grin.

"Have you seen Elphaba?" she asked.

"I've seen quite a bit of her. She spent the night with me," he said. "Didn't she tell you?"

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Please, not now Fiyero, I—"

"Maybe you can help me with this, why is she so sensitive about those scars on her back? You're her roommie, has she told you anything? You know seen in the right light they might be kind of attractive."

Galinda felt her stomach flip-flop. _He's seen her naked! She really did spend the night with him? Did she sleep with him?! _The blonde felt herself go hot and sweaty. She tried to swallow down her bile.

"Galinda, Galinda? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Fine…completely fine," she said breathing unevenly.

"Well, anyway, I think she went out to buy some clothes. I got carried away last night and ripped a few things. By the way, she said you were getting married. Congratulations, Galinda! I hope now with your marriage, they'll be no hard feelings between us. You were always sweet," Fiyero said.

Galinda felt light-headed and couldn't catch her breath.

"When you see her, tell her I'll miss her," she breathed.

"Aren't you coming back to Shiz with us?"

The blonde shook her head. She couldn't bear to finish the rest of her vacation in The Emerald City knowing that Elphaba had slept with Fiyero and with the fear that she might continue to do so.

"I'll be in Frottica until the wedding." Galinda said. "Please let Elphie know."

"Certainly," Fiyero said.

The blonde said a quick goodbye and walked out of the parlor and stumbled up the staircase. She dashed into her room and started piling clothes into her suitcase. She walked into the bathroom and spied Elphaba's vials of oil. Grabbing one, she smelled it and her heart stung. The pain spread across her chest. Just yesterday they had bathed in that bathtub. Everything looked as it had the day before. But all those happy memories yet-to-be were _not to ever be_. Elphaba had betrayed her. Galinda felt hollow, as if the smallest bump would shatter her into pieces. She ran out of the bathroom and without thinking stuffed the vial in her suitcase and shut it. Moments later she was at the lobby desk where she was greeted by the receptionist.

"A letter came for you this morning," she said and handed Galinda a golden envelope. Galinda hoped it was from Elphaba and was greatly disappointed when she saw the Wizard's seal. _If she wanted to talk with you she would have come back last night, not sent you a letter! Nor slept with Fiyero! How could it all end like this? We shared so much together to come apart like this! _she thought with a sniffle. _It wasn't suppose to end like this. We weren't suppose to end at all! _ Tears poured down her cheeks and she grabbed her bags, dashed out of the lobby and hailed a carriage to the Great Gillikin Railway Station.

...

Fiyero never did tell Elphaba he saw Galinda. He had long been jealous of how close the two best friends were and wasn't about to ruin his chance to have Elphaba alone without any distractions. That evening when Elphaba noticed her hotel closet emptied of Galinda's things, she felt herself go mad with worry. For the rest of the vacation she never left her room at Three Feathers, barely eating as she paced and slept the days away. She hoped that Galinda would return before the carriage arrived bound for Shiz. But Galinda never came. On the last day, Elphaba realized Galinda wasn't ever coming back for her. There were too many memories at Shiz for her to return. Instead the green girl evaporated like a fog into the dark alleys of The Emerald City.

In Frottica, Galinda waited for Elphaba, hoping that the green girl would find her—send her a letter—anything. The months passed, but her love never came. December arrived with Sir Chuffrey instead. They married in a small Froticca chapel, with Galinda's parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and a host of cousins. After the reception, Galinda left to The Emerald City with Sir Chuffrey and tried to forget Elphie. In the evenings, she drowned herself in numerous balls, parties, and performances and the days were spent looking over spell books in the palace library. She finally found a spell that helped her practice magic free of pain. When she first managed to trap casting energy into the agate stone necklace Elphaba bought for her, she thought, _I have to tell Elphie!_ Then it hit her, Elphaba was gone. She cried inconsolably and lapsed back into another bout of depression, refusing to get out of bed for a week. When Galinda finally determined that life would have to go on, she solicited tutelage from the best wizards and sorcerers across Oz and poured herself into becoming a skilled sorceress. In time, the Wizard promoted Galinda to Throne Minister, which made her husband very proud. Months had stretched into years, but no matter how Galinda busied herself, the void that Elphaba had left in her heart only grew.

Oz had changed since that first summer. Munchkinland and Quadling Country were on the brink of revolt, charging the Wizard with exploiting their lands and illegally extracting resources. Espoused malsexual terrorists from the Vinkus were said to have blown up pieces of The Yellow Brick Road along Kumbricia's Pass. Laws against all forms of sexual debauchery had increased. Streets in The Emerald City were filled with criminals at night and Vice Squad officers by day. Cafes, pubs and restaurants were regularly raided by the Gale Force and patrons arrested who were said to be malsexuals or sympathetic to them. Some were released days later with bruises and lacerations, others publicly hanged, and others never to be heard of again. Rumors spread that an underground resistance, comprised of malsexuals, anarchists, and prostitutes, was plotting to take down the Wizard and that one of the ring-leaders of this resistance was a green witch.

Now seven years after Galinda's first summer in the Emerald City, on yet another August day, she was to preside over a hanging.

...

"Nothing like the titillation of the gallows," Sir Chuffrey said and straightened his tie. "Shall we go now?" he asked.

"This is the third one this week!" Galinda said, powdering her face.

Galinda was especially distressed as The Wizard had sent a letter that morning that it would be henceforth Galinda's duty to conduct the opening formalities at all public punishments. As the face of goodness and as Throne Minister, she would be the one to convince the people of the rightness of his authority. Galinda tried to refuse as she detested these sorts of grotesque displays and loathed politics in general, but the Wizard would not be denied.

"It's just some malsexual undesirables today. The Wizard intends to give the city a thorough cleansing," Sir Chuffrey said.

"At this rate, there won't be any Ozians left to have any type of sex at all," she mumbled.

"What was that, Galindy?" her husband asked as he walked across the room and took her arm.

"Nothing," she said.

"Don't upset yourself, my pet. All you need to say is the lines the Wizard gave you to rehearse and the whole thing will be over in minutes. No need to waste your energy mourning the wicked," he said and patted her hand. They walked out on a palace balcony and Galinda surveyed the crowed that gathered down below. She cleared her throat, inhaled and said,

"Fellow Ozians, in the name of The Wonderful Wizard of OZ, we are here to witness the execution of traitors to our lands: Immalleable in their constitution, set in the paths of iniquity, thoroughly unrepentant. Let it be known that in Oz all wickedness will be punished, all evil eliminated, and goodness restored. Bring forth the traitors."

Four men in torn pants, worn boots, and dirtied linen shirts were tied together and dragged onto the scaffold. Black bags dangled loosely overly their heads. The executioner, a Gale Force officer, set the nooses around their necks and then proceeded one by one to remove the bags, revealing the faces of the traitors.

When the officer removed the third bag, Galinda gasped. Looking back at her from the gallows were the dark eyes of her friend — _Tibbett_. _It can't be! It can't be him! _But, Galinda knew that it was. It was just like the Wizard. He always found the cruelest ways to test the loyalty of his ministers.

"What is it, my pet?" Sir Chuffrey asked.

"I-I-know that—"

"Just say your lines. Everyone is waiting for you," he said.

"But, I-I-" she whispered.

"The Wizard is waiting," he said.

Galinda looked up to witness an ethereal face emerge from the clouds. The Wizard's cold eyes glared at her.

"But—" she faltered.

"You know how he hates to be kept waiting," Sir Chuffrey hissed.

Galinda looked back at her friend. His face was badly bruised with dried blood caked around his nostrils. Sweat droplets poured down his cheeks like tears.

"Galinda! Do it!" Sir Chuffrey said and nudged her.

"Drop them!" she shouted and the floor fell beneath the criminals.

They plummeted, bouncing on the ropes, eyes bulging, legs kicking. Galinda looked away. She couldn't bear to watch Tibbett's last moments. Her eyes fell on the cheering crowd and that's when she saw it. A spot of green. From beneath a hood, she saw Elphaba staring up at her in disbelief. Galinda's heart stopped. But, no sooner had their eyes met then Elphaba turned and moved through the crowd to a nearby alleyway.

Leaving Sir Chuffrey, Galinda rushed into the palace, down a stairway, and outside into the crowd. Most of them had their backs to her as they watched the criminals' twisting and flailing still. She pushed through the crowd until she reached the alleyway, entering it she saw several people lined up and entering a black unmarked doorway at the end and several other men with hats, keeping their heads down smoking cigarettes._ Elphaba must of went through that door_, she thought. The last one in line made his way through the doorway, it started to shut and Galinda made a dash, but one of the smoking men grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry but that way's closed," the man said. She knew that voice. She turned and came face to face with Avaric.

"Glin'?!" he said surprised.

"Avaric, please let me go, I have to see her."

"See who?" he said and dropped her arm.

"Elphaba!"

"So you spotted her?"

"It really was her, wasn't it?" she asked

Just then someone from the crowd shouted,

"Look! Throne Minister Galinda the Good is down here!"

Avaric looked up as people from the crowd started to trickle toward them, he turned to Galinda and said,

"We can't talk here and that door won't open any more for today. If you want to see Elphaba again, meet me tomorrow at Bitterspittle at 2:30 in the afternoon."

"I'll be there," she said.

He tipped his cap and started to walk away when he turned and said,

"And Galinda."

"Yes?"

"It's nice to see you again, even under the circumstances."

She swallowed and nodded. As the crowd began to pour into the alleyway, Galinda chanted a spell under her breath. A giant bubble grew around her and it floated her back to the palace.

"Where have you been?" Sir Chuffrey barked as Galinda walked into their bedroom.

"I needed some air. You know how I loathe the hangings."

"Well you better get used to them! There's another one scheduled for the beginning of next week. The Wizard won't tolerate you deserting your post like that twice," Sir Chuffrey said.

"It won't happen again," Galinda said and sat down on a plush bench in front of her vanity.

"It better not," Sir Chuffrey said and sat beside Galinda. He looked her over in the mirror. Galinda looked away. "Why don't we try again tonight?" he asked.

"How can you want to do _that _after what happened today?" she said and turned to stand up but Sir Chuffrey grabbed her arm and forced her back down.

"Who knows. It may lift your mood," he said with a wink.

Galinda curled her lip and said,

"I'm too tired tonight."

"You've been too tired for three years!" he said.

"Please, not tonight," she said.

Sir Chuffrey grabbed her chin and whipped it toward him.

"Haven't I given you everything I said I would? Haven't I?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Now shouldn't I get what I want?"

"You will. But, please—I just can't—not tonight," she pleaded.

He exhaled and stood up.

"I'll be at The Red Moon Saloon until tomorrow evening," he said and left her alone.

Galinda flung herself onto their spacious bed and curled up into a ball and did something she had not down in a very long time — she wept. She cried for everything she had lost: Tibbett, Elphaba, her own innocence. How could she ever be forgiven?

Galinda almost didn't meet Avaric the next day. The more she thought about Tibbett's death the more she didn't think she could face Elphaba. Not to mention, she still hadn't completely forgiven her for her night with Fiyero. For all she knew, Elphaba was still his lover. The thought sickened her. In the sober light of morning, she found herself baffled by her rash behavior the afternoon before. She had run after Elphaba, without any thought to what she would have said if she had caught up to her. Yet in spite of her apprehension and muddled feelings she borrowed a house dress from one of the palace maids and tucked her hair under a scarf and walked to the seedy pub. When she stepped inside she couldn't see Avaric in the dim lighting and felt relieved that she wouldn't have to meet Elphaba after all. But just then she noticed a hand waving to her from a corner booth. She sighed and walked over. Avaric had already ordered her a cup of tea.

"Please sit. Have some tea," Avaric said.

Galinda sat down and took a sip.

"You haven't changed a bit, Glin'. You're still look as pretty as the day you left for The Emerald City," Avaric said and Galinda blushed. They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Galinda found the courage to ask,

"How is she, Avaric?"

"I only met her a few months ago myself," he said. "I was on a business trip in The Emerald City and bumped into her. She's working for The Resistance."

"So it's really true! There are forces mounting agains the Wizard. And Elphaba, she's the green witch that the people talk about?" Galinda asked.

Avaric nodded.

"How can I help her?" she asked.

"Galinda, once you get involved in The Resistance, there's no going back. It's quite dangerous, especially for someone like you living so close to the Wizard."

"I don't care, just tell me where to find them," she said and decided in that moment that she really did want to see Elphaba, come what may.

"And they don't know you, like I do. They'll never believe Mrs. Galinda Chuffrey, the Wizard's Throne Minister, would want to help them anyway."

She bit her lip when it hit her. "Wait! I don't have to go as Galinda at all! This is even better!"

"What do you mean?" Avaric asked.

"I'll change my appearance," she said.

"Like wear a wig?" he asked.

"No, silly. I'll use magic," she said and clutched her agate stone necklace.

"You could manage something like that?"

Galinda nodded with a grin.

"You'd need a new name too. Something that no one could trace back to you. A complete break from your current self. Something unconventional and unheard of," he said.

"I've got it!" she said.

"Let's hear it!" Avaric said.

"Glinda!" she announced.

"I suppose that could work too," Avaric said.

"For the first time in years, I feel excited—like my life might really matter!"

The blonde boy grinned and said,

"Let's get you ready to meet the Wicked Witch!"

* * *

><p>Portions of the luncheon with the Wizard were taken directly from Gregory Maguire's <em>Wicked<em>. Also (indirect) inspiration for other pieces of this chapter was taken from the film _Angels in America_ and the short story _Killing Curses, a Caught-Heart Quest_ by Krista Hoeppner Leahy.

P.S. 1shanelle and others interested in my response to Guyana Rose's comment, please feel free to PM me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **This may have been my longest update delay. My apologies for making you wait! Several new things started at once for me and I've just started to find my bearings. Here's the next chapter with the (semi)reunion of our two favorite witches. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and impressions. Thank you all for the previous reviews! I hope this next chapter continues to entertain and excite.

* * *

><p>After the passing of several seasons, Elphaba managed to forget Galinda most days. But she couldn't stop Galinda from visiting her at night. No matter how much she drank. Or how little she slept. Or how the years came and went. She awoke this morning, like all the ones before it, with Galinda's name on her lips and her hand traveling over the bed to bring that lovely warm form in close, but a cold sheet extended in all directions. She sighed. Her hand balling into a fist, she rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Would she ever stop wanting Galinda?<p>

In the evening, Elphaba came home from a meeting and brooded in her dank little room. It was no bigger than a walk-in closet and smelled of graying cheese. It housed a cabinet with a jar of sour milk, a bottle of whiskey, two dirty glasses, and a vial of oil. A sallowwood desk on which sat morsels of food wrapped in cloth and cords. A few dented tin plates. A hunk of stale bread. A candlestick. A coffee tin with scrolls of papers in it. A narrow bed dressed in a yellow stained sheet. A large walnut colored trunk. A stack of books on the floor with titles such as The Wizard's Assent, The History of Quadling Oppression, and Beginner's Sorcery. And a cracked wooden chair next to the sink on which Elphaba currently sat.

_How could she do it? Sentence Tibbett to his death? And to preside over two more hangings this week? Galinda can't believe all of that nonsense?! She just can't! Not when we—we— _Elphaba exhaled.

The Resistance had said that the ministers must be vile to work for the Wizard, but Elphaba never believed it. Not her Galinda. But she wasn't _her_ Galinda — _hadn't_ been her Galinda in a very long time. She was Sir Chuffrey's Galinda. She might even be a mother. Galinda was most likely busy making a family and didn't even miss her. Elphaba's stomach wrenched into a knot. She remembered that evening at Three Feathers. She replayed their conversation a thousand times since then. Why didn't she just stay and convince Galinda to abandon Sir Chuffrey? Why didn't Galinda even say goodbye? She just left. How could she forget Elphaba so easily?

On days when it seemed like the Resistance was making no progress, Elphaba wondered if would have been so bad to live the way Galinda wanted? Safe in the palace. With plenty of food. Clean clothing. A private bathroom. Surrounded by family and friends. But when she saw the maligned of Oz dragged down its twisting boulevards, Elphaba knew she didn't want a life of ease. It came at much too great a cost. But not wanting to give up the Resistance didn't make her heart ache any less.

On the afternoon of Tibbett's death, members of the Resistance had been hidden throughout the audience. They planned to set off explosives near the scaffold to obstruct the guards and free the prisoners, but two of their men had been detained. Elphaba glanced up from the crowd to see Galinda. She had seen the Throne Minister's carriage pass through the streets many times, but this was her first time seeing Galinda's face up close since that summer. Faint lines had set around Galinda's eyes to mark the years, but the blonde was still ravishing. As Elphaba gazed at her, she could feel Galinda's soft skin beneath her fingertips and shivered. A suffocating pain in Elphaba' chest made its way through her extremities. The girl that haunted her dreams stood there a woman and between them an uncrossable chasm. Galinda hesitated. Elphaba hoped that even though the Resistance's plan had failed, Galinda wouldn't fail an old friend. But Tibbett swung. Chocking. Suffocating. Dying. Elphaba was shocked. Galinda looked away and that's when it happened. Their eyes met. Elphaba's body went stiff. She couldn't move. Until she heard,

"Lets go!" "We've got to run before the door closes!"

"Elphaba! Open the door!" Avaric called out, pounding harder.

Elphaba awoke from her thoughts and went to the door. _I should have never let him in the first time!, _she thought and opened it.

"I told you if you wanted to contact me, to leave a note under the door, you idiot, not shout my name all over—" Elphaba stopped cold when she saw Avaric's guest peak out behind him.

_Galinda?!_ Elphaba's dreams progressed to hallucinations. That face, that frame, that shy simper, but it couldn't be Galinda. This girl's eyes were a deep forest green not Galinda's burning sapphire. A noticeable but light birthmark sat right below her left eye. The end of her nose sharper than Galinda's soft tip. Her top lip a more pronounced m-shape than Galinda's. Her blonde hair was cut in a short boyish style that while quite becoming was not Galinda's style. The blonde guest starred at her, examining her up and down. _Typical, _Elphaba thought_, _assuming the girl's starring was due to her greenness.

In an Emerald City accent, but with a voice that sounded uncannily close to Galinda's, the blonde blurted,

"You're so much thinner than-,"

Avaric jabbed the blonde with his elbow. "Ouch!" she squealed.

"Thinner? So much thinner than the rumors?" Elphaba asked and crossed her arms.

"So your little friend has heard of me before, has she? What's the gossip now? I thought I'd heard it all — that I'm psychologically warped, possessed by demons, insane, castrated at birth, even hermaphroditic or maybe entirely male, as if only men could be the figurehead of a universal cause. Spit it out! What have you heard about me little girlie?"

The blonde's bottom lip rose and fell without sound as her hand fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. Those embarrassed green eyes made Elphaba uncomfortable. She turned and cast a fierce glare in Avaric's direction. "Why have you brought her here?! You know that means I'll only have to move again!"

"Not that that would be terrible, considering this hole of a place in which you live, but let's go inside, I'll explain. I think _our_ new friend may prove a great help to the _cause," _Avaric said.

Elphaba snorted but opened her door wide enough for the blonde and Avaric to pass through. The blonde gasped at the dingy space.

"So-" Elphaba began looking at Avaric who stood by the table with the woman cringing behind him. "How could this little nebbish possibly prove helpful?"

The blonde huffed.

"She's a close confidant of Lady Galinda," Avaric said.

"Oz be damned!" Elphaba shouted, "How could you bring here, you fool! Or haven't you heard that Galinda's the Wizard's Throne Minister!"

"That doesn't mean she's loyal to him!" the blonde said, stepping in front of Avaric. Elphaba glared at her.

"Am I to believe you are some sort of emissary for her?"

"Something like that," the blonde mumbled.

"She's Lady Galinda's handmaiden. Wouldn't it be nice to find out well in advance when the hangings would be taking place? When the Wizard planned a raid? What new schemes were about to take place?" Avaric asked.

"How do I know I can trust —" Elphaba paused and looked at the blonde.

"Glinda," Glinda said.

"Glinda?" Elphaba repeated and raised an eyebrow.

"I took the name in honor of Lady Galinda and Saint Glinda," Glinda explained and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Avaric, you can't have believed this twit," Elphaba said.

Glinda's eyes grew and she shouted, "I am not a twit! You know, you were much nicer—"

Avaric stepped on Glinda's foot and the blonde squealed.

"Avaric, you're quite the clod this evening," Elphaba noted as she eyed the couple.

"As I was saying," Glinda said calmly. "You were much nicer in Lady Galinda's stories."

Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Was I? What has she told you of us?"

"Well, just that you were very good friends… the best of friends," Glinda said.

Elphaba cackled. _Best friends, indeed! Is that how Galinda remembers us? _Elphaba wished Glinda gone; it hurt to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Glinda asked. "Wasn't it true?"

"Avaric, I appreciate your attempt to help the Resistance," Elphaba said, "but I do believe this will be the last time we'll meet. Now if you'll take your little friend back whence she came, I'll bid you goodnight."

"No, wait!" Glinda said. "Lady Gregory's Pub."

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"The Resistance meets in Lady Gregory's basement on Tuesday nights, doesn't it?"

"How would you know about that?" Elphaba said and took a menacing step toward her.

"I told you — I work inside the palace!" Glinda said and thrust out her chest, "The Gale Force will raid it next week, so the Resistance must find somewhere else to meet!"

Elphaba studied her.

"Perhaps _you are _telling the truth, but it's too much of a risk for me to stay here and find out."

"Oh! But, you can't move now! Not when I've just found you!" Glinda said. Avaric mumbled under his breath, an exasperated hand traveling through his hair.

"If the Gale Force does as you say next Tuesday, go to Bitterspittle Wednesday morning. I'll leave a letter for you there instructing you on how to get in touch with me. That should do." Elphaba said.

"I suppose," Glinda said and Elphaba smirked.

"What about me? How will I contact you?" Avaric asked.

"Oh, Avaric, my friend, it's too dangerous for us to keep meeting like this. It'll only be a matter of time before my cover is blown or you arrested. Go back to your wife in Gillikin. Enjoy your children. Forget about me."

"You've married!" Glinda whispered aloud.

"Wherever did you meet this one?" Elphaba asked.

"Philosophy Club, she was the best dancer there until she started working for Galinda," Avaric said and Elphaba's eyes swelled.

"Oh, Avaric, I could kill you!" Glinda hissed.

"Well, I believe our business here is finished," Elphaba announced, "If it goes as you say Miss Glinda, then remember— Wednesday morning, Bitterspittle."

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Good. Until we meet again," Elphaba said and ushered the two out the door and shut it. She leaned against the uneven wooden door, clenching her eyes shut. It was like she had been staring right at Galinda! _Surely Avaric was joking that Glinda started working for Galinda after the Philosophy Club? Galinda wouldn't attend those sorts of clubs, would she? And is Glinda the kind of woman to dance at them? More importantly why would Galinda send a woman like Glinda to help the resistance? Galinda seems more connected to the Wizard's plans than ever. She has all she ever wanted, why would she risk it to help the Resistance? To help me?_

Elphaba squeezed the sides of her head. _Enough!_ _This won't get me anywhere. Glinda could be nothing but part of a nefarious plot by the Wizard's to get further information on the Resistance, _she thought. She rushed to her bed, pulled out the trunk, and packed up her things.

Next Friday morning, Elphaba stood next to the owner outside the back entrance to Fox and Lox, a saloon run by a Quadling glass blower from Ovvels. The glass blower had long red braided hair that hung down like gnarled water pipes and hands as large as frying pans. He had found Elphaba huddled in that alleyway many years ago and offered her shelter in the attic. It had been at that saloon that Elphaba met members of the Resistance and decided to join.

"Elphaba, can it really to be true?" the owner asked. "Do we to have a scout who to lives next to the Wizard?"

"It appears so, but until I know if she's really on our side, I'll meet with her privately and see what kind of information she can give. I don't want to expose the Resistance to any danger." Elphaba said. "Speaking of which, I must leave now and meet with our spy."

"To be careful, little one," he said. "To be careful!"

"I will, Turtle Heart." Elphaba said and hurried down alleyways to Saint Glinda's square. Her heart beat like a hoof crushing brick. She took shallow breaths as she moved from shadow to shadow. She kept her head down and dodged officers until she opened the chapel door. The blonde sat in the far right corner pew as she has been instructed, facing the alter of candles, her hair tucked under a simple green scarf. She looked innocent sitting with her head bowed, but Elphaba had been wounded by innocent things before. Would Glinda be the key to the Wizard's downfall or hers? Elphaba watched Glinda and tingles erupted on her skin. Her body hadn't felt this way since her days at Shiz. Elphaba shut the door and slid the lock across so they could have a more private conversation. Sitting behind Galinda, she whispered,

"What do you know?"

The blonde straightened and answered,

"Tomorrow keep clear of South Palace Avenue."

"Why?"

"The clubs will be filled with undercover Vice Squad officers."

"And the hangings?"

"There's another scheduled for mid next week," Glinda said.

"Who will they kill?"

"I don't know."

"Does Galinda know?" Elphaba asked.

The blonde shook her head.

"How are you connected to her?"

"I told you," the blonde said.

"Tell me again."

"I'm her…" Glinda whispered.

"Her what?" Elphaba asked

Glinda paused.

"Her handmaiden," she said at last.

"And that's all?"

"What does that mean?" Glinda said, turning to glance at Elphaba.

"Look straight ahead!" Elphaba barked and Glinda turned around. Elphaba felt there was a strange connection between the two women, but she couldn't say why. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"Why does Galinda want to the help the Resistance?"

"She feels the Wizard is getting out of hand," the blonde said.

Elphaba snorted. "The Wizard has always been a terror. Why did she suddenly want to stop him now?"

The blonde paused before she added, "She's worried about you."

"She didn't seem to _worry_ about Tibbet," Elphaba hissed. Her breath brushing Glinda's scarf. _Nor did she stop to worry about me when she left without saying a word. _

The blonde's shoulders tightened.

"If would have done no good to confront the Wizard then. Tibbet would have still hanged."

"She didn't even try."

"She's trying now," Glinda breathed out.

"And that makes everything alright? Her _friends _are supposed to forgive her?"

"No…that would be impossible, wouldn't it?"

Elphaba crossed her arms and exhaled.

"She doesn't expect to be forgiven," Glinda whispered, "She just wants to help — to help you."

"You seem to know Lady Galinda quite well," Elphaba said.

"Yes, well, we're very…_close_," Glinda said in a wavering voice.

_Rather intimate, _Elphaba thought annoyed and then she heard it. The stomping of steel plated boots against cobblestone streets. Vice Squad officers were marching toward them. _An ambush!_ Elphaba shot to her feet. How could she have trusted this woman? Elphaba was disgusted she let her guard down. Glinda was on her feet and twirled around. Her eyes round and damp. She clutched Elpahba's arm and the Witch wrenched it back.

"So this was your plan all along, was it?" Elphaba snapped. "Well, you won't take me so easily!"

"What are you talking about?" Glinda said. "We have to hide! If they come in here and ask us for our papers, it'll be the end of us!"

"Enough of your theatrics!" Elphaba said.

"Ladies, if you would just follow me, I believe all will be well," a plump maunt said from the shadows.

Elphaba flinched and asked, "Who are you?"

BANG! - BANG! - BANG!

A gale force officer pounded on the door of the chapel. Glinda jumped.

"I don't believe we have time for proper introductions, but you can call me Sister Bursar," the maunt said. "Now, hurry, come along." The two women had no choice but to follow the plump woman who had grabbed both of their arms and rushed them down a candlelit corridor and down a narrow twisting flight of stairs. At the bottom, her shaking hand unlocked a hidden closet door. The maunt pushed them through and shut it. The tiny closet was pitch black and Elphaba collided into the blonde. The door shut with a snap of a lock.

_We're trapped! _Elphaba realized. The closet was narrow and filled with boxes, papers, and books, and smelled of damp wood and cold metal. The tight space prevented the Witch from turning around without knocking something over.

"Move back!" she hissed.

Glinda, with her arms raised at her elbows but pinned to her side, bumped into a brick wall as she attempted.

"Ouch! I can't!" she said and kept ramrod straight.

The Witch's front pressed into Glinda's pliant chest and lower abdomen. She felt Glinda's feverish shallow breaths on her neck. Elphaba twisted her hips to adjust her stance and the blonde whimpered, her hands clawing at Elphaba's shoulders. The Witch realized that her pelvis was moving against Glinda's. In fact, Elphaba was wedged between her legs. Glinda tried to push Elphaba back an inch, but the Witch's heel was against the door. Elphaba's cheeks burned, with her pelvis reamed between Glinda's legs.

The blonde stood on her tip toes, to keep her lady bits off of Elphaba's thighs. The Witch's stomach fluttered at the scent of Glinda's hair. She smelt like Galinda. All Elphaba had to do was lean down and she could taste her. Except it wasn't Glinda Elphaba wanted to kiss, but in the blackness she could pretend. Pretend that she wasn't going to die without ever having said a proper goodbye.

"How long do you think she'll keep us in here?" Glinda whispered.

Glinda's Emerald City accent squelched Elphaba's fantasies.

"How should I know? Until she leads them to us I imagine," the Witch said.

"No! She wouldn't give us up, would she?" Glinda whispered against Elphaba's throat.

"You really didn't know that the chapel would be raided?" Elphaba asked.

"You still don't trust me, do you? Even after Lady Gregory's," Glinda said with a sigh. "Do you think if I planned something like this, I would be locked in a dirty closet right now?"

Elphaba exhaled.

"I suppose not," she mumbled.

Glinda's legs trembled as she stood on the balls of her feet. A tingling warmth gathered in Elphaba's stomach with Glinda trembling on her thighs. An image of Glinda lap-dancing for Galinda at the Philosophy Club slipped into her mind. Galinda's slender pink fingers tickling Glinda's legs, marching past her knees, up her short ruffled dress. The Emerald City girl jiggling her dangling nipple pasties as Galinda entered her.

"Would you hold still!" Elphaba hissed, embarrassed by her visions.

"My legs they're—well— _uncomfortable_."

"Restrain yourself! I'm in the same predicament and you don't find me gyrating like a bitch in heat!"

"Elphaba! What a terribly dreadful thing to say!" Glinda squealed. "I'm not doing it on purpose! They hurt," she said with a whimper.

Elphaba snorted.

Fifteen more minutes stretched on and the air in the closet grew stale and hot. Elphaba skin prickled as sweat gathered at her hairline. The smell of Glinda's salty skin filled her nostrils. Wet lips and torrid breaths brushed her neck at accidental intervals. Nails dug into shoulder as Glinda's legs shook.

"I can't breathe, Elphaba, I can't breathe!" the blonde said.

Elphaba was about to say something snide, but the fright in Glinda's voice stopped her.

"You're breathing just fine. I'm sure it won't be much longer," she said.

"Until we're released?"

Released from this terror. From the senseless acts of violence, physical deprivation, a meaningless life. It couldn't come soon enough for Elphaba, until her five year old sister giggled in her wheel chair, her father's stern expression softened for a quick instant as he bid his children goodnight, Galinda burst into their room with sweets and a new nightgown for her. The painful part of life was the beauty. From beauty grew an insatiable longing for all that had passed. A refusal to accept the ephemeral nature of all experience. A tear edged it's way to the corner of Elphaba's eye. She missed Galinda terribly in that moment. Why had she not come? Why had she sent Glinda to her instead? Why didn't she want to see her like Elphaba did her?

Glinda's flats clattered against the floor as her thigh muscles constricted without her volition.

"Stop moving!" Elphaba hissed.

"I can't help it! My left leg— the muscle, it's cramping."

Elphaba snatched Glinda's thighs and hoisted them to her waist. Glinda's back scraped up the wall.

The clattering continued outside the closet.

_The officers! They're coming down the stairs! _Elphaba realized.

"What are y—" Glinda stopped abruptly when Elphaba pressed herself between her legs, trapping her against the wall. The blonde's chest rose at the unexpected contact to her private area. Elphaba, keeping the blonde pinned with her with own body, let her legs go. Glinda wrapped them around Elphaba so she wouldn't fall on her bottom. "Just what do think you're doing! Put me down!" the blonde exclaimed.

Elphaba clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth. The blonde squirmed about trying to free herself when Elphaba reached in and seized Glinda's left thigh underneath her dress. Glinda jerked upright. Elphaba's bony thumb dug into the blonde's thigh muscle, eliciting a small groan from her.

"They're coming downstairs," Elphaba whispered, leaning into her, her stomach grinding against Glinda's mound. Elphaba listened as the clattering of boots grew louder. Her thumb continued pressing into soft flesh. Pushing up and in. The legs around her waist grew tighter. Elphaba didn't pay attention as her thumb drew higher and higher. Glinda's nostrils sent out short bursts of air above Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba felt her chest tighten as officers talked to the maunt outside. Elphaba squeezed hard and Glinda's back arched. She whimpered against Elphaba's hand. Elphaba feeling Glinda's body expand, pushed into her, keeping her tightly pinned. Glinda shivered as the Witch's abdomen sunk into her swollen maidenhead.

The tip of Elphaba's thumb, wedged between her body and Glinda's, reached satin. Trying to calm herself, Elphaba rubbed her thumb across the smooth material. Glinda's body torqued, almost slipping from her grasp. Elphaba, annoyed at the blonde's carelessness at a time like this, rammed her body hard the blonde's. Glinda's breasts were larger than Elphaba had imagined. They squished underneath Glinda's thin summer below, Elphaba massaged in tight little circles across satin. Glinda shook her head violently, but Elphaba kept a hand over her mouth muffling her moans. The more Glinda's body pressed outwards to get loose, the more Elphaba maintained her position. Finally, Glinda's chest caved in defeat. Her chin fell to her chest and her hips moved against her will up and down as Elphaba thumbed her little bump beneath her satin.

The talking died down outside and the boots clamored back up the stairs. Maybe the maunt really was on their side.

_Ouch! _The tip of Elphaba's finger and side of her hand burned where drips of water had brushed past. _Glinda's crying, _Elphaba realized. Then she realized the location of her lower hand as it slid across wet satin. She whipped her hand back. A searing heat flew into her cheeks. What had she done? Elphaba took her hand from Glinda's mouth. The blonde was silent. Elphaba's hands gently clasped Glinda's legs and leaning off of her, she lowered Glinda to the ground.

Sister Bursar opened the closet. Elphaba turned her neck as light poured in and squinted.

"I'm sorry you had to wait in there so long! You two can come out of the closet now," the plump woman said.

SMACK!

Elphaba heard it before she felt her cheek burn.

"You brute" Glinda whispered as she pushed past her, rushing up the stairs.

"Oh dear! Whatever's wrong with her?" Sister Bursar asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Elphaba said and hurried after Glinda.

Elphaba came to the chapel to see Glinda stopped at the door by a lean maunt. The blonde's arms were wrapped around herself as she pleaded for the older woman to open the door.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go out there now. Vice Squad officers are apprehending people along these streets. They'll be here until tomorrow afternoon. You'll have to stay hid until then. They can't suspect that we were hiding you or the cloister will be sorely punished."

"Then where are we to stay?" Elphaba asked behind Glinda. The blonde whipped around and bit her lip. Her eyes were red and puffy and Elphaba felt a pang of guilt.

"We have a guest room made up for visitors. You can sleep in there tonight."

"Can't I sleep in the chapel?" Glinda asked.

"No," the thin woman said eyeing the two women. "I hadn't realized the two of you weren't friends, but the Unnamed God has given you the whole night to work through your disagreements after you first dine with us for supper."

"I'm not very hungry," Glinda said.

"Nonsense," said the sister. "Everyone can use a bit of soup on days like these."

The two women followed the sister to a banquet room, Glinda kept two steps to the right of Elphaba and refused to look at her. _ Where was my head? _Elphaba thought. _Why didn't I notice where my hand was sooner? How long did I touch her? _

The two women were led into a large hall where two candelabras hung above a wooden table that looked like a fallen tree, around which six sisters already sat.

"Our guests will be dining with us tonight," the thin sister said to nods and friendly waves. "Your names are?"

Elphaba didn't know if she could trust the maunts and wasn't prepared to reveal personal information, so when Glinda opened her mouth, Elphaba cut in and answered,

"Fae and Tina."

Glinda shot her a strange look but played along and took her seat. Elphaba sat in the only other seat available — beside Glinda. Sister Bursar sat across from them.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before but _thank you_," Glinda whispered and Sister Bursar's chubby cheeks rose into a grin.

"Of course, St. Glinda's Chapel has always been a place of refuge and rest for those in need of the Unnamed God's graces."

"Even if that means defying the Wizard?" Elphaba asked as she took a hunk of bread from the communal basket.

"If the choice is between grace or fear, the Unnamed God willing, we will always choose grace. The Unnamed God's task of loving thy fellow Ozians was not a command to remake them in our own image but an opportunity to experience the fullness of life through their distinctness. Even the Wizard's decrees can not keep us from our spiritual duties."

"You're certainly all very brave," Glinda said.

Elphaba wondered what merit it would be for anyone to experience _her_ distinctness. After finishing their meal with minimal conversation, the were led by the thin maunt to a small room.

"You'll stay here for tonight, breakfast will be at 8 a.m. You should be able to leave by 1'o clock tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have an evening vigil. Goodnight ladies."

With that the sister shut the door and left the two women to stare at the tiny bed on which were two white shifts. Next to the bed, a basin of water for them to wash sat on a nightstand. That was all that decorated the sparse room.

Elphaba's heart raced as she imagined resting next to Glinda.

"I'll sleep on the floor," the blonde said.

"Take the bed."

"I don't need your chivalry now," Glinda said and slipped off her flats.

"Please — I didn't mean to touch you earlier," Elphaba said.

"What _did_ you mean to do then? You held me there and—and—" Glinda couldn't finish. She swallowed hard and looked down at her bare feet.

"I only wanted you quiet—quiet so we wouldn't be found. I tried to help with your cramp and then my hand — it just moved. I swear I never intended to touch you like that. In fact, I didn't even realize I was-well-touching you. It meant nothing. Nothing more than an unintentional twitch." Elphaba said.

"What a wretched thing to say!"

Elphaba was puzzled. Why wasn't Glinda relieved to know she found her undesirable? That she hadn't planned to touch her? Wasn't that what she wanted to hear?

"What else do you want me to say? I promise: the green ogre won't touch you ever again!" Elphaba said.

Glinda turned scarlet.

"Oh you ninny! I haven't even forgiven you yet! I hadn't even decided if I wanted to feel anything for you, but then you had to force it on me. While you remain completely unaffected. It's not fair, Elphaba, it just isn't fair!" Glinda rambled.

"Glinda, I know today has been stressful, but now you're babbling incoherently and making absolutely no sense. Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow?"

Glinda stomped her foot and with a huff said,

"You were so much kinder—"

"_In Galinda's stories_?" Elphaba interjected with a roll of her eyes.

Glinda sighed.

"Yes, in Galinda's stories," she said.

Elphaba was a different person when she lived with Galinda. She had felt loved and safe. The only time she ever felt so and ever would. She had learned. There were no safe places in this world. Nothing existed that wouldn't leave you or be torn from you. Life was one tedious goodbye. Elphaba remembered her room at Crage Hall, Shiz libraries brimming with books, the plush decor of Three Feathers, the beautiful view of the Emerald City. It had all been stripped of meaning with Galinda's disappearance.

"If I was so kind, did she happen to mention why she left without a word?" Elphaba said and immediately pursed her lips. She hadn't meant to say that. Especially not to Glinda!

The blonde froze, glaring at Elphaba for a moment before she announced,

"I suppose it bothered her that you slept with the Winkie Prince."

"What-what did you say?"

Elphaba's mouth felt dry and itchy. Glinda remained silent and crossed her arms.

"How could she possibly know about that?" Elphaba asked.

"So it's true then?" Glinda said exhaust suddenly crowding her features.

Elphaba cheeks grew warm and she looked down at her hands that were shaking. _How did Galind find out? Why didn't she tell me she knew? What must she have thought? _

"And anyway," Glinda continued, "According to Galinda's story, she _did_ say goodbye."

Elphaba looked up and asked,

"You mean the empty hotel room? Was that her last valediction?"

"No," Glinda said with a twist of her nose. "She told the Prince that she was leaving, that she was going home to Frottica, and he promised—he _promised_ to tell you. Didn't he?"

Elphaba's eyes grew large and luminous.

"Impossible. He never said a thing."

"He never told you?" Glinda said clenching her skirt.

Elphaba shook her head.

"You never knew," Glinda repeated and tried to swallow. "All this time—that's why you never—you didn't know— how could this happen—"

"Please, stop rambling, and tell me what did Galinda say about that night? What did Fiyero tell her?"

Glinda's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Don't you remember what happened yourself?"

Elphaba started to pace in the cramped room. Elphaba had been so furious the night. She had wanted to stop the pain she felt when Galinda confessed she was going to be some man's wife and perhaps she even wanted make Galinda feel the same hurt. But, she knew it was a mistake as soon as it started. That's why she didn't let Fiyero finish. She woke up that morning in his bed completely ashamed and she left early to buy Galinda a gift. To apologize. To convince her not to marry Sir Chuffrey. But she had been too late. What had she done?

Elphaba's chest tightened with regret. Not paying attention, her boot smacked into the nightstand and knocked down the basin of water. A glob of liquid landed on Elphaba's leg. Steam rose from her long dress.

Elphaba grimaced and bit her lip hard to muffle her moan. She leaned against a wall and waited for the pain to subside.

"Elphaba, you silly oaf!" Glinda said rushing over and getting on her knees, she peeled up the dress to reveal a badly blistered shin. The pain in Elphaba's leg left her semi-incoherent as Glinda helped her onto the bed. Whispering words under her breath, Glinda pulled out a vial of oil from her dress pocket.

"How did you know about my water allergy?" Elphaba asked and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Uh—Galinda's stories," Glinda mumbled and poured some oil onto her own dress and carefully pressed the material against Elphaba's leg. Elphaba grimaced and asked,

"She seems to speak of me often to you?"

Glinda nodded and kept ministering to Elphaba's leg. Galinda hadn't completely forgotten about her. The Witch wanted to know everything about Galinda's life, but she didn't know where to start. Her pulse raced up ribcage. She watched Glinda's hand tenderly brush back and forth across her leg. She looked exactly how Galinda had when she had taken care of her so many years ago.

"I wonder if you could tell me a bit about Galinda," the Witch asked.

Glinda cleared her throat.

"What would you like to know?"

"Is she a mother?" Elphaba blurted.

Glinda's hand stopped. She sighed. Shook her head no and started massaging again. Then stopped.

"Are you?" she whispered.

Elphaba snorted. Glinda looked up, with the back of her hand she wiped her forehead, keeping her gaze fixed on Elphaba. Her worried eyes flustered the Witch and she said,

"Of course not!"

"Doesn't Fiyero want children?" Glinda asked, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes darting down to Elphaba's leg.

"Presumably," Elphaba answered.

"Well, are you planning on having his children or not?"

Elphaba burst into a cackle.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Glinda said annoyed.

"Why would I want his children? His own wife can provide him those!"

"You still see him even though he's married?!" Glinda said, sitting back on her legs, her hands roosting on her hips.

"Now, look here," Elphaba said, "I know my actions in the closet may have led you to think me some sort of degenerate, but honestly, I have no interest in married men, and definitely not Fiyero. I haven't talked with him since that school trip."

"So you haven't spent any more nights together?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly not!"

"You're not having an affair with him?"

"How many ways is there to say it?! I'm not engaged in any sort of relationship with the man — we're not pen friends, best friends, or secret lovers."

A smile erupted on Glinda's face and she threw her arms around Elphaba's neck. Elphaba stomach rolled. Why was the blonde so happy? And, more importantly why did it make Elphaba happy that she was touching her?

"From Lady Galinda's stories, he never sounded like a good match for you," the blonde said and released the Witch.

Elphaba snorted at Glinda's remark, but inside she felt grateful for Glinda's help with the Resistance, her gentle demeanor, and her information about Galinda. In return what had she given the blonde? She had been untoward and callous.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Elphaba said.

Glinda stared into Elphaba's eyes for a long moment. The Witch's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"I forgive you, Miss Thropp," Glinda said. "Shall we start over?"

"I'd like that," Elphaba said and Glinda smiled.

The pair sat in silence for a moment before Glinda said, "I'd like to change into one of the shifts. Please…close your eyes."

Elphaba swallowed and shut her eyes tight. She felt weight lift off the bed and heard Glinda shuffling with her dress. She heard a few sighs and wiggles before Glinda said,

"You can open them now."

Glinda was a sight to behold. Her breasts were well outlined in the thin white fabric, a hint of pinkish tint was visible where her nipples had hardened. Her bottom curved out slightly behind her. Elphaba stomach tingled and her cheeks felt scorched. She tossed her legs off the bed, moving to the floor.

"Please don't! Sleep on the the bed tonight."

"I will do no such thing. I'll be fine. I've slept in worse places plenty of times."

Glinda winced and said,

"We'll sleep on the bed together."

Elphaba glanced at the blonde.

"But, I thought—"

"I've changed my mind."

"You don't have to be kind to me because I've burned my leg. I haven't done anything to warrant it."

"Never mind that. Galinda would be upset if she knew I had you sleeping on the floor."

"What would she say if you told her about my behavior in the closet?" Elphaba asked.

"Seeing as we've agreed to start over, I don't see a reason to tell her," Glinda said with a shy smile.

Elphaba stared at Glinda's innocent face and with a swallow said, "Thank you."

"There's still a clean shift for you if you want it."

Elphaba blushed and said, "No, I'll be perfectly fine in this."

"All right, well, suit yourself," Glinda said and slipped beneath the sheets.

Elphaba removed her boots and scooted under the covers. It had been so long since she had slept with anyone, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to not be alone. There was so much work that needed to be done after they left the cloister tomorrow. Elphaba's mind listed the tasks for her coming week and just when she was about to descend into sleep, Glinda's fingers threaded through her own. Elphaba's eyes sprung open, her heart sounding in her ears. She glanced at the blonde without turning her head. She was breathing deeply, her eyes closed, lying perfectly still. She had moved in her sleep, Elphaba realized and smirked. But instead of releasing Glinda's hand, she closed her fingers and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the update delay! Unfortunately things got busier since I posted this, but for those of you still reading don't worry I will update - hopefully by the end of this month or the next. (112013)


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers:** I apologize for the absurdly long wait! A heartfelt thanks for all of you who stopped by to leave reviews and PMs. Knowing that you were waiting for me, helped me carve out time for my writing after taking more than a year off because of a hectic work life. I hope, despite the wait, this story is still enjoyable. As always, I look forward to hearing what you think.

* * *

><p>Galinda shivered. Her hands shook as she took the sheet from the Wizard's High Secretary. Her eyes scanned rows snagging at every surname starting with T. They darted through the list again.<p>

Slowly.

Slower.

S.l.o.w.e.r.

She whispered each name. She wasn't there. They hadn't caught her. Not yet. Galinda exhaled. After a tight smile and nod to the secretary, she headed down several hallways to the library. Once inside, her hand trailed over spines until it stopped on a book of Emerald City maps. Today's hanging was less than two hours away. She had to hurry. She pulled the book onto her lap and lost herself in alleyways and underground tunnels until she was summoned for the execution.

The last prisoner's twitching stilled and Galinda said the closing remarks. As soon as she left the balcony, her smile fell. A clammy sweat soaked her blouse. Rushing to the lavatory shivering, she fell to her knees and vomited. Her throat burned and her mouth tasted of bark. How many more would she murder for the Wizard? Would it never end? Galinda rinsed her mouth, washed her face, and went to sit at her vanity.

An hour later and she still sat there in a thick blanket of pink lace. She tapped her fingernails beside her comb. Sir Chuffrey lurked by his desk in their bedroom. He was going to make her late. If she was late, Elphaba might leave without her.

"The High Secretary couldn't find you two afternoon's ago," he said.

"Oh?" Galinda said and twirled a lock of hair around a white gloved finger.

"Where were you?"

"Probably in the library or in one the parlors. I don't really remember," Galinda said, recalling in perfect detail how she had went that afternoon to a pub to receive a letter from Elphaba.

"You weren't. You weren't in the library nor in _any_ of the parlors," Sir Chuffrey said.

Galinda rolled her eyes and asked,

"Well, where were _you_ last Tuesday morning?"

"You know perfectly well I had a meeting with the Wizard."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Don't change the subject," Sir Chuffrey said.

"It's quite the same subject. If you have your secrets with the Wizard, I don't see why I can't have a little mystery of my own."

"I didn't know you cared about my meetings with the Wizard," Sir Chuffrey said, fumbling with paperwork. "I thought you had your hands full with the hangings."

"It's just if I'm to give speeches on behalf of the Wizard at these Ozma-awful events, shouldn't I better understand his intentions for Oz."

"Why? All your speeches are written for you. All you have to do is read them. Why worry yourself about the Wizard's work? I swear, Galindy, sometimes I wonder if you aren't developing sympathies for the malsexuals. Now no more afternoon mysteries without clearing them by me first. The last thing we need is for the High Secretary to be suspicious of your loyalties."

Galinda's fingers pulled at her brush bristles.

"Did you hear me?"

Galinda pursed her lips. Sir Chuffrey walked over and gripped the back of her neck, applying more force than could be considered loving. Galinda froze.

"Did you hear me, Galinda?"

"I heard you," she whispered.

"I know what you need," Sir Chuffrey said, his tone and grip lightening. He sat next to her and his warm thigh pressed against hers. Galinda's stomach flopped. Her gloved fingers rose to her mouth.

"You need a woman," he said and Galinda coughed. "It's been a very long while since that green troll."

Sir Chuffrey stood and leaned over to adjust his hair in Galinda's vanity mirror.

"I've done well enough without her!"

"You haven't had anyone since her! Even a woman has needs or so I've heard," Chuffrey said. "Instead of poking your pretty little nose in the Wizard's affairs why don't you find a little girl to prick? With your standards, it shan't be hard. If she pleases you, we'll keep her as a lady's maid. In fact, I can send up several girls tomorrow night. Perhaps that'll put you in a better mood," he said and slid his tongue over his molar.

"I don't need your help in bed," Galinda said, her cheeks fiery red. Sir Chuffrey's face hardened. He straightened his sleeves.

"I tell you this out of kindness—if you go on this way, you'll find yourself a dried-up prune. You should put your slit to use before it's no use to anyone."

"What a terribly vulgar thing to say!" she said, shooting off the bench.

"With everything I've given you, any woman would be happy ten lives over. I don't understand why you insist on being morose. If you won't follow my suggestion with a lady's maid, at least have the good sense to remember— happiness and curiosity are not the best of friends. Enjoy what is given you and leave the mysteries and meddling alone. Now, behave until I meet you for dinner tomorrow," he said and then left their room for an appointment.

Galinda waited until the sound of his click-clacking on marble quieted. Her heart fluttered. Nothing, not even Sir Chuffrey's warnings, could keep her from meeting Elphaba. It had been over three weeks since she parted with her at St. Glinda's. She ran into her walk-in closet, tore off her clothes, and shimmied into a simple maid's dress. Her arms twisted behind her as she struggled to close the buttons down her back. She whispered a spell. Pink clouds enveloped her and she vanished into Glinda.

More than an hour later, sweat slid down Glinda's neck as she walked through skyscrapers in Emerald City's downtown area. Her heart pummeled her chest watching a swarm of Vice Squad officers marching and patrolling the boulevards. The steel shoes of the officers drummed. Their sharp marching calls kept the businessmen looking at their feet, the women of easy virtue pulling scarves over their shoulders, and the begging children silent.

Another wave of officers paraded toward her. Glinda tucked herself into one of the alleyways and noticed the wall. This had to be it. The sign was clearly painted. She was sure Elphaba said to meet in a yellow brick alleyway with a black X on the left wall. But, the alleyway was empty! There weren't any doors. Had Elphaba already left? The blonde had dreamed of Elphaba every night they were separated. Every morning she checked the list of malsexuals to be hung, anxious she would find Elphaba's name. Galinda's stomach crumpled at the thought of several more weeks of dread before seeing her.

She stamped her foot. Surely Elphaba wouldn't send her to a dead end! Glinda's hands scrapped the brick wall. She tried to feel for something—_anything_ unusual.

"It should have been right here!" Glinda said and leaned against the X, willing it to open with her body weight. The sound of the officers grew louder. In minutes they would spot her. A lady's maid alone in an alleyway with no male chaperon. What if they asked for papers? If an Ozian were found without papers for admittance to downtown, they would be taken. Galinda knew exactly what would happen to her if she were caught betraying the Wizard.

"Halt, young lady!" someone called out. She did not turn around. Footsteps came down the alleyway.

Glinda's hands shook. She scraped the bricks as one would a washing board. They sliced her fingers. She kept rubbing. _Oz be damned! Open!_

"It's a wonder you can leave the palace without being noticed!" Elphaba's voice hissed. Glinda jumped. She heard Elphaba's voice, but the Witch was nowhere. Green hands appeared out of the wall and grabbed the collar of her dress and tugged her behind a magicked doorway into a secret tunnel. Glinda evaporated from the alleyway like steam rising from stone.

"Elphaba! You frightened me!" Glinda said and rubbed her neckline.

"You're late!" Elphaba said. "I ought to do a lot more than frighten you!"

"I tried to get away sooner, but I couldn't. Sir Chuffrey—he—he needed me," Glinda said.

"Sir Chuffrey? Doesn't he have his own valet? What need would he have of Galinda's lady's maid?"

Glinda blushed and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I see," Elphaba said.

"No, no! It's not like that at all! Please—"

"Frankly I don't care what you do with Galinda's husband. We have more important matters to attend. Now that we're in the tunnels you'll have to keep quiet until we make it to Chistery's."

"Who is—"

"Quiet!" Elphaba said. Surprised at the Witch's tone, Glinda shut her mouth and nodded.

Elphaba raised a twisted wooden wand the color of marbled rye bread. It glowed cabbage green at the tip. The meager light made a few feet in front of them visible. Without warning, Elphaba flew down the dark tunnel. Glinda, with a hand holding her head scarf, rushed behind. _If I lose sight of her, I'll never find my way out of the tunnels, _Glinda realized. An hour went by with the two women racing in the green darkness. Tiny sharp pebbles crept into Glinda's shoes. Dust hung in the underground tunnel like a fog and her eyes burned. Glinda's stride turned into a hurried limp. Who was Chistery? Where were they going? Wasn't Elphaba a little happy to see her? Another hour passed. Her calves ached as she slid a hand against the side of the tunnel to support herself. Trickles of water seeped from the rock and slid through her fingers. She cringed and hobbled behind Elphaba. Numerous times she wished to ask Elphaba how much longer, but she dared not risk her temper.

Another three hours passed and the Witch stopped. Glinda looked around. It all looked the same. Endless miles of black. Elphaba turned to a part of the tunnel wall and knocked thrice. Nothing happened. They waited and still nothing. Glinda sighed. Had they come all this way just to have to walk back without even a small rest? _My feet won't make another long journey. _At that thought, the blonde's stomach growled and she felt close to tears.

"The night is calm and cloudless," a gruff voice echoed in the tunnel and sent a tremble through Glinda. She pulled Elphaba near, her fingers sinking into the bony arm. The Witch scowled at her before saying,

"There is no light in earth or heaven, but the cold light of stars; and the first watch of night is given to the Kiamo Ko tzars."

Elphaba ended her rhyme and the two stood for several moments in inky blackness. The squeaking of bats farther down the tunnel made Glinda jump.

CRAAACK!

Glinda shrieked as the tunnel filled with bursts of light.

"Control yourself!" Elphaba hissed. A door appeared where Elphaba had knocked. It opened and the Witch crossed the threshold with the blonde following behind.

"Took you long enough. We've finished dinner," a male voice said and shut the door behind them. Glinda's eyes took a moment to adjust from the dark. It smelled like root vegetables and mildew. A man with white curly hair stood in front of her. He was stocky with hairy ears that drooped like socks drying on a line. "So what's kept you?" he asked Elphaba, while raising an eyebrow at Glinda.

"I can do without the inquisition, Chistery," Elphaba said "Pour us both a drink."

Thanks be to Oz, Elphaba didn't reveal it was _she _who had made them late. Chistery looked irritated enough. Glinda looked over the room. It was nothing but a stone enclave with a petite oven and a few other pieces of furniture. Around the oven, several oak shelves jutted out of the rock on which sat various bottles and jars. Another member of the Resistance, a young girl, who looked no more than fourteen, sulked near the shelves. The other side of the room had three beds lined against the wall, under which were tiny boxes and books. There was a curtained area toward the back. In the center of the room, sat three chairs and a wooden table on which blueprints were strewn. Several lanterns hung, blanketing the room and the other two Resistance members in an orange glow.

"So this little thing is Galinda, eh?" Chistery asked and hobbled toward one of the bottles filled with an apricot-colored liquid.

"_Glinda_," Elphaba said and sat in one of the chairs.

Glinda moved to sit in the chair beside Elphaba, but when she pulled it out, the young brunette cut in and sat down. Glinda raised an eyebrow. The brunette flipped her hair and rested her chin on her palm. Her eyes bored into Elphaba.

"Won't you please send me back to the Wizard?," she pleaded and took Elphaba's hand in hers, "Auntie Em will be awfully worried about me."

Glinda's eyes widened. Who would ever _want_ to see the Wizard? More importantly, who would ever touch Elphaba so freely? Elphaba had failed to mention she kept a young female traveling companion. Glinda crossed her arms.

Elphaba removed her hand promptly. The young girl appeared not to notice Elphaba's growing annoyance and peppered her with questions. Elphaba answered with shrugs and grunts while Glinda stood and glanced at her nails. Why had Elphaba brought her here? They wasted so much time in the tunnels, Glinda had but hours left with the Witch before she had to return home. A burning vexation grew in Glinda's stomach. She wanted time alone with the Witch, in fact she had thought of little else since they last met.

"Here you go," Chistery said handing Glinda and Elphaba a glass.

"What's this?" Glinda asked.

"Gillikinese peach brandy," Chistery said, "It's a favorite of Miss Elphaba's."

"Is it?" Glinda asked with a smile.

Elphaba snorted and gulped.

"And who might you be?" Glinda asked the young girl.

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Dorothy - Dorothy Gale from Kansas," the brunette said and stretched out her hand. Elphaba crossed her arms and gazed at the ceiling.

"Glinda. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the blonde and shook hands with the girl. "Forgive me, but I'm not familiar with _Kansas. _Where is it exactly? Somewhere in the Vinkus deserts?" Glinda asked.

"Oh no! It's not anywhere in Oz. It's in another dimension entirely."

The blonde squinted at the girl.

"Excuse me for saying this, but that sounds like a falsification," Glinda said.

"It is! She's been sent here by the Wizard to murder me! As if one of us wasn't enough!" Elphaba said.

Glinda's eyes widened.

"That's not true! I haven't been sent to murder anyone. You've kidnapped me and kept me here, and I have asked for nothing of it! I told you —a tornado made my house fall from the sky. I really _am_ sorry, but you must return me to the Wizard!"

"Kidnapped?" Glinda asked. "Elphaba, tell me that's not true. The Resistance isn't kidnapping little girls, is it?" she asked.

"I didn't kidnap her. The twerp appeared in the tunnels last week. However, now that she's found me, she can't be released until we've finished."

"But, she's just a child really, perhaps a little big by Munchkinland standards, but a small thing nonetheless-"

"What do you suggest? We release her? We might as well escort her to the Wizard ourselves!"

"Oh, but I wouldn't say anything!" Dorothy cut in, "I just want to return home and see-"

"The Wizard will use anything in his power to crush the Resistance, even imbecilic prattling children," Elphaba said and turned to Glinda, "Trust me, as soon as I can find an opportunity to rid myself of her, I will. Unfortunately until then, she'll remain with us. Don't look at me like that, Glinda," Elphaba said and then pinched Dorothy who squeaked, "As you can see we haven't starved her."

"But, Elphaba-" Glinda said.

"Enough! You can take my bed at the end to sleep on. We're leaving early tomorrow," the Witch said.

"Where will we go?" Glinda asked.

"To retrieve a package," Elphaba said and got up to pour herself another glass of brandy.

"In the Emerald City?"

Elphaba shook her head. Knocking down another glass, she said,

"You said you know some sorcery."

"Yes, some," Glinda said.

"Good," Elphaba said, "we'll need your help with the parcel and a pair of sparkling red shoes."

"Well, they do say that every triumph starts with a good pair of heels," Glinda said and Elphaba coughed up her brandy.

"Sometimes you're just as half-witted as she was," the Witch muttered.

"She who?" Dorothy asked.

"You haven't said where we're going," Glinda said.

"Colwen Grounds," Elphaba said.

Glinda gasped. That was more than three days away by the express train.

"You didn't tell me we'd be gone for so long! If I don't return early tomorrow morning, the palace will notice," Glinda said. She was scheduled for more hangings that week, not to mention dinners with Sir Chuffrey.

"I'm sure Galinda can make an excuse for you, but you don't have to come. It would be a set-back, but we'll manage," Elphaba said. Glinda's disappearance wouldn't be noticed _but_ the Wizard's Throne Minister was another matter. If Galinda disappeared there would be an investigation _and_ a search party sent for her.

"Perhaps I should go back to the palace and join you for the next mission," Glinda said.

"There won't be one," Elphaba said.

"What?"

"If everything goes well, we won't have a Wizard to worry about. If the mission goes badly, I don't believe you or anyone else will see me again," Elphaba said.

Glinda's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?"

"This is the last time we work together, Miss Glinda," Elphaba said. "Are you coming?"

Never see Elphaba again? But Glinda had just decided how she felt about Elphaba. It was unbearable to think of losing her now. But, if Glinda didn't go back tonight, she would never enter the palace again. Hadn't she wanted a way out? But not like this. When Glinda imagined leaving, she saw herself packing her things (which included a lot more than dilapidated shoes and a shabby maid's dress), and saying her goodbyes, and having a future planned with Elphaba — as _Galinda_. Staying the night, would mean Galinda would disappear without even a farewell to her parents. But, if she returned, she knew the suffocating future that awaited. Glinda took a deep breath, kept silent for a pregnant moment, before she asked,

"Will we take the train?"

Elphaba cackled and said,

"Get some sleep, my pretty. Tomorrow will be a long day—a very long day."

Elphaba went silent at the stove and Dorothy climbed into the middle bed and pulled the covers over her head. Chistery removed his shirt, revealing a vest of chest hair and a round belly. He sat and clipped his moss colored toenails by his bed nearest the cloaked area.

Glinda had climbed into Elphaba's bed. It dipped, wrapping Glinda in the frayed covers like a peach crepe. She stared at the Witch's shoulders, sharp beaks poking beneath cloth, and pulled the sheet up to her chin. It smelled of her. The blonde shivered and longed to touch the Witch who stood only several feet away. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but this Elphaba was unlike the tender love she remembered from her youth. The young Elphaba had been temperamental even mercurial but her affection for Galinda had been constant. This Elphaba felt distant and suspicious. For every step forward, they took five backward. Despite this Glinda took a chance. But what would happen after the mission? Would she have a reason to be close to Elphaba? More importantly, would _Galinda_? She had to tell Elphaba the truth before she heard the news that the Good Witch had gone missing. But, until she could find a time, she thought it wouldn't be so bad if Elphaba thought of Glinda as a friend — a _very_ close friend.

"Get up."

"Hm?" Glinda murmured.

"Get up!"

"But…I-I just closed my eyes," Glinda said.

"I won't tell you again," Elphaba said and pulled off Glinda's cover. A cold tremor shot through the blonde. She cringed, opened her eyes, and rubbed them. They widened as she took in Elphaba figure, clothed in brown men's trousers, a shirt, scarf, and hooded mantle.

"There's porridge on the stove. Be quick! The horses are on their way."

"Horses?" Glinda repeated.

"Would you rather walk to Munchkinland?" Elphaba asked.

"I haven't ridden a horse since I was a little girl."

"You'll ride with me."

"I have to ride with Chistery," Dorothy said stuffing the last bits of porridge in her already bursting cheeks. "She doesn't trust us to ride alone."

"Two people to a horse? All that way? Won't be a little cramped?" Glinda asked, still hoping for a more comfortable alternative.

"The horses are larger than normal ones, Miss" Chistery said.

"Here, put these on," Elphaba said.

"These? But, they're-" Glinda asked.

"Lady trousers," Chistery said.

"I know what they are," Glinda said, "They're scandalous! No well bred woman wears these-"

"You'll wear them or give us all a show of your goods," Elphaba said. "There's no riding sidesaddle on these horses. Go without them and you can hoist your skirt up to your waist, I know Chistery won't complain."

Glinda turned a hot shade of scarlet.

"Neither would Elphaba. There's a rumor she favors young women with open legs and warm—"

"Chistery!" Elphaba shouted and turned to a stunned Glinda to say, "There's a bucket behind the cloth to take care of your morning necessities."

Glinda yanked the knickerbockers and fasteners from Elphaba's hand, turned on her heel, and stalked behind the cloth.

"You can put your dress on over them, Miss Glinda," Dorothy called out.

Glinda grumped as she slid the fitted garment up under her dress. She hated how silly she felt in them. She hated how the fabric rose between her legs and lightly touched her in her most private places. She hated how unfeeling Elphaba was. Most of all, she hated that Elphaba might not be so unfeeling with everyone. Why wouldn't she sleep with other women after Galinda? Just because Elphaba wasn't with Fiyero, didn't mean she was celibate. Not like Galinda kept herself. The blonde sighed and looked at the bucket of yellow liquid. Not a chance!

There wasn't any more discussion after Glinda came out dressed. Elphaba ushered them out, took one last look around the room, and shut the door.

In the unlit tunnel, the horses towered above Glinda. Was she expected to climb one on her own? She looked at Chistery, but he already mounted a horse and was pulling Dorothy up by an arm. Not the help Glinda wanted. The stallion nearest her snorted and Glinda shuddered.

"Hurry up now! Get on with it!" Elphaba hissed.

"I can't," Glinda said.

"What?"

"I-I think I need your help," Glinda whispered.

Elphaba snorted. "Glinda, it's not difficult! Even the most simple-headed person can manage—"

"Why are you so cross!" Glinda said.

"I'm naturally ill-tempered, haven't you heard?" Elphaba yelled.

"I haven't," Glinda said her lip trembling. "Galinda's always said: beneath your protective exterior was the warmest and tenderest soul in all of Oz!"

The Witch's eyes widened. Her thin lips tightened into a line and her hands tautened into fists."Then you've been misled, Miss Glinda. Beneath this _protective exterior_, lies nothing but a Wicked Witch."

"That's not true. You were quite tender during our night at St. Glinda's,"Glinda whispered, her hand rising to her chest. Elphaba stared at Glinda's hand and blushed.

"Look, I don't know what you expect," Elphaba growled, "I hope my _tenderness_ at St. Glinda's hasn't confused you. I have no idea what Galinda has told you about our _friendship_, but I can assure you I have no need of any _friendship_ now. I have only one priority and that is the end of the Wizard. While I appreciate your help, you will just have to get used to my disposition!" Elphaba said.

Glinda clenched her eyes shut and huffed.

"Really, Glinda, tantrums don't make you any more persuasive. Now make haste," Elphaba said and got down on one knee.

Chistery and Dorothy, in the middle of their own quarrel, spotted Elphaba and fell silent. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes popped open to see Elphaba kneeling before her. She flinched. The Witch's chocolate eyes, sharp cheekbones, torqued nose, trousered legs, and unwavering conviction wafted through Glinda's senses like an aphrodisiac.

"I hope you aren't expecting any more help than this. Stand on my thigh and raise yourself up," the Witch said.

The blonde nodded, quivering as she reached out and clutched Elphaba's bony shoulder. Heat rose into her chest. She set her foot on Elphaba's muscular thigh, held onto the saddle, and hoisted. No sooner had she sat down and inhaled than Elphaba sat behind her and slid an arm around her waist. Glinda's breath left her. The Witch pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"Are you comfortable?"

Elphaba's sudden gentle whisper, warm bony arm, and smell of her oils made Glinda's stomach tighten. She couldn't find her words.

"Well?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda nodded and Elphaba took the reigns and clucked. Her lean fingers pushed softly into Glinda and the blonde's mind flooded with images. The Witch's lips at her neck. Her bony hand reaching toward her hanging fruit. Reaching between her legs. Not being regularly touched by anyone except for Sir Chuffrey, Elphaba's arm about Glinda's supple stomach felt intimate. With every bump, Elphaba's protective hand would expand and slid at times across her hip bone. _When she rakes her hand across me, it makes me feel… _Glinda shuddered. As they rode on in the dark tunnel, Elphaba's firm hand on Glinda's bladder created a building pressure between her legs.

"Elphaba, please, could we stop?"

"No."

Glinda felt herself go moist. She blamed the knickerbockers and the friction between her legs, but it wasn't the fabric. "Please, Elphaba! I need to—to—"

"Need to what?" Elphaba whispered in her ear.

"To stretch, my thighs, they hurt," Glinda lied.

"It's too dangerous to stop in the tunnels. You'll have to wait until the meadows," Elphaba whispered and her hand pushed into the blonde again. Glinda bit her lip.

They rode for more than an hour until they emerged from the tunnel onto a grassy plain that stretched beyond the horizon. When Glinda saw the colorful meadow of yellows, pinks, oranges, greens, and tiny butterflies that flitted across the poppies, she thought her bladder would burst. Her center nodule rubbed back and forth on the warm leather seat, her hips wiggled, her thighs tensed. She grabbed Elphaba's forearm and whispered,

"Please, Elphaba, stop the horses!"

"We'll stop for lunch soon enough, can't you wait just a little while longer," Elphaba said.

Glinda had no choice. Clenching her teeth, she reached down over Elphaba's arm, and placed her hand between her own legs. The Witch stiffened. Glinda hoped Elphaba hadn't noticed her obscene hand. Blushing crimson, Glinda held tight against her vaginal lips to keep from wetting the saddle. She bit her lip hard. A quiver gushed through her orifice. She pressed her bottom back to quell the tickle, accidentally rubbing it against the Witch who gasped. Glinda's blush traveled to her ears. The blonde's lips opened and she panted,

"Ooohhh, Elphabaaaa! Pleeeeaaaase!"

"Chistery, stop! We'll break for lunch here," Elphaba yelled.

The Witch came to a halt and Glinda slid down the horse and darted into nearby bushes. When she returned, the three had set up a lunch blanket. Glinda, too embarrassed to look Elphaba in the face, sat next to Dorothy who was gulping down a canteen of water. The Witch walked over and handed her an egg sandwich and leaned and whispered,

"If you should need to… _stretch_ _in private _again, Miss Glinda, please don't be shy to tell me."

Glinda swallowed and looked up to see Elphaba's soft apologetic gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered and Elphaba nodded. She hoped Elphaba would sit down and talk but the Witch moved to a solitary rock and finished her sandwich in silence. What had happened since the maunts? How was Glinda ever going to tell Elphaba the truth if she wouldn't even talk to her? Glinda tossed her remaining sandwich crusts into the dirt and sighed.

After lunch, they boarded the horses again and Elphaba's hand slid across Glinda's stomach. The blonde whimpered.

"Are you ill?" the Witch asked. "They say these poppies have strange effects."

Glinda face flushed. _It's not the poppies, it's you, you fool_, she thought but said, "Fine, I'm just fine."

The rode for another hour before Glinda tried a safe conversation,

"Dorothy mentioned her house fell from the sky. Whatever could she have meant?"

The Witch straightened and said, "Exactly that."

"Oh? Where did it fall?"

"On my sister!" Elphaba said, her arm around Glinda tightening.

"Oh my! Is your sister—"

"Dead. That little wretch killed her."

Galinda had heard there was a commotion in Munchkinland a couple weeks back. But, ever since Munchkinland rejected the Wizard's campaigns for reunification and cut off diplomatic relations with the City, accurate news traveled from there at a glacial pace.

"That's terrible!" Glinda said, "Galinda's told me about Nessa—"

"Yes," Elphaba cut in, "she wasn't the best of sisters, but she was the only one I had."

"You must be devastated," Glinda said.

"I've barely enough time for bitterness," Elphaba said. "My tears wouldn't do Nessa any good now anyway. I have to focus on reaching Colwen Grounds before the funeral proceedings end. There's something of Galinda's that Nessa's kept. It's time to retrieve it before the Wizard gets wind of it."

"What is it?" Glinda asked, turning to look at Elphaba.

"You'll see when we arrive."

Glinda remembered how she hadn't sent for any of her things when she traveled to Frottica after her engagement in the Emerald City. Her parents said it was unnecessary. Sir Chuffrey would buy her what she needed. What old possession of hers could be so important to Elphaba now?

"Won't the Wizard suspect you'll be in Munchkinland for your sister's funeral?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I imagine he would, but he wouldn't dare come!" Elphaba said, "And hopefully Resistance members in the Emerald City keep him busy."

Elphaba fell quiet again and they rode for hours more until the sun sank behind the hills. Chistery found a large tree for them to camp under and gathered sticks with Dorothy to make a fire. Glinda retrieved the sleeping rugs. One for Chistery, one for Dorothy, and one for Elphaba.

"Why are there only three?" she asked.

"I hadn't planned on that demon-child being with us," Elphaba said, motioning with her eyes to Dorothy, "and there was no time to get another. Does it bother you to share with me? I could sleep by myself without one."

"I'll be perfectly fine. We've already shared a bed, remember?" Glinda said with a wink. Elphaba's cheeks darkened. She cleared her throat and grabbed one side of a rug.

Glinda grabbed the other side and they threw it in the air. As it floated down, brown eyes met green. Glinda's heart flittered. Elphaba looked as if she had seen a ghost from ages past. That expression. Did it mean what Glinda hoped it did? The blonde opened her mouth when Dorothy's sobs pierced the silence.

"Is she all right?" Glinda asked.

"She's fine," Elphaba answered, kneeling down to fix the rug. "Every evening around supper, she goes into a tizzy, carrying on about Auntie Em."

"Poor thing," Glinda said.

Elphaba snorted. "All I know is that my sister was alive before she arrived and now she's dead."

"Dinner's fixed!" Chistery called.

The four sat around the fire and ate porridge and forest berries. Dorothy finished first and retired to her rug. She fell fast asleep and Chistery tied her feet to a tree, before climbing into his own rug.

"Isn't that a tad excessive?" Glinda asked looking at the young girl snoring.

"Better safe than killed by that evil sprite," Elphaba said moving to their rug. Glinda crossed her arms and followed.

"She can't be that bad," she said.

"After you," the Witch said waiting for Glinda.

Glinda looked down at her clothes.

"Please, Elphaba," Glinda whispered and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hm?"

"Look away, silly," Glinda said, her hands coming to the upper hem of her skirt.

The Witch blushed before she whirled around. Glinda pulled off her head scarf, slid off the skirt, knickerbockers, and flats. Left in her blouse and undergarments, she felt the wind blow through her legs. Glinda shivered, rubbed her thighs, and sank to her knees. She scooted deep under the rug, turned away from Elphaba, and said,

"You can turn around, I'm in."

After shedding boots, scarf, and mantle, the Witch crept in behind Glinda and kept to her side.

"So who do you fancy?" Glinda asked, turning on her back.

"What?"

"Chistery said you liked young women with warm—"

"Chistery!— speaks from rumor," Elphaba said, whipping around to look at her.

"Then_, _you don't find young girls so you can—"

"_NO_! I do not. I am not involved with married men _nor_ do I keep a harem of young women," Elphaba said, adjusting herself.

"Well, why did Chistery say you did?" Glinda asked.

"As one of the few women in the Resistance, speculations fly as to the reason for my political allegiance, but the person of _my fancy_ remains mere conjecture," Elphaba said.

"So there is a person?" Glinda asked.

"Why are you so insistent on finding out the recipient of my affections?" Elphaba asked.

"It's just hearing all the stories between you and Lady Galinda, one can't help but wonder if you don't still have feelings for her," Glinda said.

Elphaba went silent.

"_Well_, do you still have feelings for Lady Galinda?" Glinda asked.

"I knew Galinda for only a brief period. Surely, you don't expect that I still pine over her. As you can see Galinda has more than moved on and so have I."

"But you must know Lady Galinda still cares for you. She sent you me."

"Yes, she's sent me you —a lady's maid," Elphaba said. Glinda stiffened and Elphaba added, "I am not ungrateful, but her actions hardly communicate anything more than guilt."

A sharp pain wormed through Glinda's heart. Did Elphaba think Galinda felt nothing for her? And had Elphaba really gotten on without her? But, the Witch seemed so curious about Galinda when they last met. Was Galinda's departure at Three Feathers a mystery that once solved no longer held her attention?

"You seem to take an interest in your mistress' personal life. Do you _care_ for her?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, very much," Glinda mumbled, too hurt to pay attention to Elphaba's tone.

Elphaba swallowed hard and asked, "And, does she care for you?"

"She's always been good to me," Glinda said.

"I _mean_ does she return your feelings?" Elphaba said.

"My feelings? Oh! How can you even ask me that?!" Glinda said.

"It's perfectly reasonable to assume—" Elphaba said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you understand? She's _happiest_ when she speaks of _you_! Not _me_! Aren't you even a little happy to remember her?" Glinda asked.

"Not at all," Elphaba said and Glinda felt her breath stop, "Too often the memories we leave one another are in the form of scars," Elphaba continued "Nothing would please me more than if I could forget I ever met her. It would be best if you forgot about Galinda and I as well. We have no chance of a happy ending. She's best suited to live amongst her own kind. Now go to sleep. We wake early tomorrow."

Glinda felt nauseous and ashamed. She realized part of herself had hoped Elphaba might still have feelings for her, but now she realized how foolish she was to think that Elphaba could care for her. How could anyone care for her after what she had done? Elphaba pulled the rug over her ear, abandoning Glinda in the dark. A heavy sadness climbed onto the blonde's chest. She took short shallow breaths and wanted to crawl out of her skin. Instead she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cries as she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next days were much like the ones before. They rode for hours in silence and only stopped for meals. Glinda tried to approach the Witch, brush shoulders against her, catch her attention, but the Witch acted as if she wasn't there. She engaged Elphaba in conversations over dinner, but was met with grunts and eyes rolls. In the evenings, Elphaba would say only good night and sleep on her side, facing away from Glinda. Any warmth Glinda had felt from the Witch had macerated into a cold silence.

This night Glinda tucked her hands under head and stared at the dark horizon and sighed. Would Elphaba shut her out forever? Was this to be her punishment for a life of cowardice? Now that she found a way to Elphaba, she found that Elphaba didn't want her. She replayed her life in the palace as she watched forest bushes sway. Glinda exhaled. Marrying Sir Chuffrey was supposed to protect her love, never had she imagined she would end up killing malsexuals for the Wizard or losing the one person who mattered. Glinda sighed.

"Enough sighing!" Elphaba said, turning to face her.

Glinda jumped and said, "I thought you were asleep!"

"I would be if not for your labored breathing."

"You needn't get testy."

The Witch propped herself on her elbow and glared at Glinda. A strand of black hair fell across Elphaba's face. Without thinking, Glinda tucked it behind Elphaba's ear.

"Stop!" Elphaba flinched and pulled back.

"Sorry. I suppose I should have asked," Glinda said, studying Elphaba. The Witch swallowed, her eyes afraid, her lips trembling.

"Are you okay?" Glinda asked.

"You must know you look like her," Elphaba choked. "You—you even _smell_ like Galinda. It's as if I am with her when I'm with you. I feel things that I shouldn't. Things I haven't felt in a very long time."

"Wait—what are you saying? Do you still care for Lady Galinda?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba remained silent.

"You do!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh my! Elphaba, you must let me help! I could arrange a meeting with her," Glinda said.

"Don't be stupid! That's out of the question. Don't you understand? It's dangerous to feel this way! I haven't been able to concentrate since we parted at St. Glinda's. And, now that I can't get away from you, my mind is drawn to Galinda constantly. I can't afford to think of Galinda like this, _and_ be focused on the mission."

"Is that why you've been so distant?" Glinda asked "You thought it would be easier to control your feelings for her if you kept away from me?"

Elphaba looked away.

"You more than care for her, you _love_ her," Glinda realized aloud. "Even with everything she's done for the Wizard, you still love her."

Elphaba exhaled.

"Well, aren't you going to tell her?" Glinda asked.

"No!" the Witch said and glared at Glinda, "No one must ever know how I feel about her!"

"But, why?"

"Can't you imagine what the Wizard would do to her if he found out that the Leader of the Resistance had feelings for her? You must swear to tell no one! Not even Galinda. If you care for her well-being at all, you must keep this to yourself!"

"Of course. But, if this mission succeeds, there could still be a chance for you and her, right?"

"You are relentless," Elphaba said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please, Elphaba, there would still be a chance, wouldn't there?" Glinda pleaded.

"Have you forgotten that she's married?"

Glinda burst out laughing.

"What's funny about that?" the Witch asked.

"Elphaba, there can be no comparison between her feelings for you and her duty toward Sir Chuffrey."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"I am certain of it," Glinda said."And besides I've heard rumors he's dry as a walnut."

Elphaba cackled and then said,

"Even so, that doesn't mean she would leave Sir Chuffrey. Divorce may be acceptable in the Emerald City, but not for high society Gillikinese woman."

"She would do anything if she could be with you again," Glinda said "Of that I am sure."

Elphaba cleared her throat and in a shy throaty timbre said, "Well, that's enough chatter for one night. Good night, Glinda," and turned over without another word.

Glinda closed her eyes and grinned. Elphaba loved her! She had been given a second chance. She wouldn't ruin it this time. If Elphaba needed to focus on the mission so they could be together, she could gladly keep her identity a secret until they were finished.

Several hours later, Glinda awoke to thunder and the smell of rain. The blonde looked over and saw Elphaba deep in sleep. Glinda's body reacted. She rolled over Elphaba, making a human tarp with one outstretched arm and leg on each side of her. Elphaba's eyes snapped open. Glinda lips hovered above her. Elphaba shrieked, a green blush rising up her cheeks.

"What now?!" the Witch asked. Her eyes steely, her body clenched.

"It's about to rain," Glinda said as tiny droplets fell around them.

Elphaba shut her eyes for a moment and smirked. Her body relaxed.

"If it rains all night, do you intend to stay in that position?" she asked, gazing at Glinda.

The blonde's stomach tingled.

"If need be," she whispered, her arms trembling from her weight.

"Protegerem apluvia," Elphaba chanted and a light sparkled over their rug. The tiny rain droplets bounced off the light, leaving the women dry.

"How wonderful!" Glinda said.

"It's one of the first spells I learned," she said and grinned.

"But, magic leaves a trace on everyone? What does it do to you?" Glinda asked.

"Spells make me stiffen and hunch, but since this one is simple the effects are minor," Elphaba said as her eyes traced Glinda's mouth and dilated. Glinda shivered as she stared at Elphaba. They breathed into one another. Glinda felt a tickle between her legs. She wanted to rub herself against the Witch's thigh. Elphaba's breath brushed her face. She opened her green lips and Glinda leaned in.

"Well?" Elphaba said in a shaky whisper, "Are you to going move over? I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Oh! Yes, of course," Glinda said and rolled off.

During their last days riding, Elphaba kept to herself. But, Glinda often caught brown eyes on her when they stopped to eat. Now that the blonde knew how Elphaba felt, it made it that much harder to keep a friendly distance. Riding by an orchard, Glinda plucked an apple off a tree and held it to Elphaba's mouth. Elphaba blushed a deep squash green. Too shy to eat out of Glinda's hand, she looked away. Glinda didn't relent. She brought the apple closer to Elphaba's lips, forcing the Witch to acknowledge her. Elphaba slowly planted her lips on the apple, keeping her eyes locked on Glinda. Her teeth sank into the crisp juicy flesh. A fluttering rose in the blonde's belly. Her cheeks grew warm and she handed the apple to Elphaba and turned around.

On their last day riding, before entering Colwen Grounds, the Witch leaned in and whispered,

"There is one thing I still wonder about."

"Yes?" Glinda asked.

"Tell me what do you gain by my being with Galinda?"

"I get to see Lady Galinda truly happy," Glinda said, "Not to mention that I've grown quite fond of _you_. It would thrill me to think that I brought two wonderful people back to one another."

"And that's all that's in it for you? There's nothing else you're hiding from me?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda paused, her cheeks growing pink.

"No, nothing at all."

"I see...thank you for being such a very good friend to Lady Galinda," Elphaba said and Glinda nodded.

As they approached Colwen Grounds, the buildings were draped in black flags and purple bunting. Glinda should have been prepared for the sight with all her years in the smug antiquity of Shiz and the pomp of the Emerald City, but she was shocked, even startled at the grandeur of it.

"It's less like a castle than a series of palaces," she said.

Elphaba laughed.

"I have no love of Munchkinland," Elphaba said. "From what I've seen growing up, the people are cruel and impressed by charades, and the pomp of the palace is oppressive — but I will admit the Grounds have always been quite impressive."

"Lady Galinda would have loved the architecture," Glinda said grinning.

"Yes, she would have," Elphaba whispered.

A bearded Munchkinlander named Nipp was the only welcoming committee that Elphaba and her companions received.

"With the death of Nessarose, the honorific of Eminence is at last abolished," said Nipp.

Glinda was surprised at the Munchkinlander's tone and even more surprised at Elphaba's response.

"It is abolished when I accept that it is abolished," she said. "I don't need much, but you will show me to my room, and my guests to beds. I'll collect a few things and be off soon. Do you know if my brother, Shell, will be attending the funeral?"

"Shell has disappeared again," said Nipp. "It's rumored he's accepted a position at the Spangletown Cabaret not too far from here."

Elphaba snorted.

Nipp directed the four inside to a series of adjoining rooms. Glinda's room smelled of clean linens and the blonde was overjoyed at the sight of the large bathtub in her very own bathroom.

"Please, enjoy this little rest. I'll have dinner sent up," Elphaba said. "Tonight, I will talk with my father. Then in the morning we will meet Dorothy and Chistery in the tea room. We have much to discuss, but tonight is all yours. Please make yourself at home. Feel free to anything in the room."

"Thank you, Elphaba."

The Witch nodded and shut Glinda's door. After an oddly flavored yet lavish steak dinner with vegetables, Glinda spent the night washing off a week's worth of travel. Rising from the bath, she wrapped herself in a pale blue towel and walked into the bedroom.

Glinda's hand rose to the agate necklace, she unclasped it and set it on a nightstand. She felt her figure morph back into Galinda. She rubbed her cheeks. This was the longest time she had remained as Glinda, her body always felt a little sore when she switched back. She opened the large wooden doors of a ceiling to floor closet, hoping to find suitable attire. She found several simple white shifts along with dresses of every color and petticoats, corsets, bustles, hats, gloves, and ribbons. She rubbed the velvet and silk fabrics between her fingers.

"How divine!" she purred. It pleased Galinda that as Glinda she could fit into anything. She put on her necklace again and whispered the spell. Pink smoke engulfed her and she morphed back. She slipped into a shift and tucked her necklace underneath it. Climbing into bed, she wondered how Elphaba was sleeping. Glinda curled on her side and imagined she was spooning the lanky woman under the heavy sheets.

Glinda slept until the next morning. After she dressed, she went down to the tea room. The room had high vaulted ceilings. A white fireplace was lit and above sat a painting of an alluring woman that had Elphaba's eyes and Nessarose's hair. Tall mahogany bookshelves lined every wall and hand woven carpets of navy and green chrysanthemums were laid under a long table set for five.

"Good glory, Nanny! I can't believe you," Elphaba said, arguing with a matronly woman, "I'd much rather have eaten Dorothy. The horses at least could have been ridden."

"I wanted your guests to have something special and besides it's been so long since we had any meat," Nanny said.

"Glinda!" Dorothy squeaked, from a chair across from Chistery, when she spotted the blonde on the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone," Glinda said and walked over to the table. Still annoyed at Nanny, Elphaba only nodded at Glinda.

"I'm Nanny," the old woman said standing by Elphaba's chair. She stretched out her hand and Glinda shook it. Glinda recognized the woman as the one who had accompanied Nessarose to Shiz when they had been much younger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the blonde said and curtsied. "Glinda."

"Yes, Elphaba's told me about you. You bear a striking resemblance to your mistress Galinda, but thank Lurline you're without that dreadful simpering! Elphaba was so devoted to Galinda and look at that slut now— a harlot for the Unnamed God!"

Glinda's eyes grew. Nanny was always outspoken, but apparently it was a virtue that increased with age.

"Nanny, please," Elphaba called out. "Galinda sent us Glinda. She—"

"—Parades around in those hideous gowns, as a spokesperson for the Wizard. Worthless hussy! Sending Glinda was the least Galinda could have done," Nanny said "if Galinda had truly wanted to help, she should have publicly spoken out against the Wizard, sent us some weapons, or even used her _bubble_ magic to protect the royal family."

"You're right," Glinda said surprising Nanny. "Please believe me when I say she wishes to do more. She regrets not doing so sooner." Elphaba smiled at Glinda's gentle handling of the old woman.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Nanny said. "Anyway, I bet Elphaba hasn't told you a nit about me. I'll have you know I've been with the Thropp family since Melena was a girl, raised both of her bobbins since they were little. My dear Nessarose," the old woman's voice shook as she talked about Nessa, she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, what a terrible tragedy. I've heard Elphaba's sister was quite… _special_," Glinda said.

"She was, my dear, she was! May she rest in the bosom of Lurlina" Nanny said, "And those ruffians make it so unbearable painting all those disgusting slogans!"

"We saw the writing as we rode in." Dorothy said.

"SHE ROLLED ALL OVER US," Chistery cited.

"Yes, smeared across the southern archway," Nanny said, wiping away more tears.

"Everybody needs to grow up and leave HOME, but sometimes HOME doesn't like it," Chistery said.

"Yes, simply horrible!" Nanny sobbed.

"The Beast of the East—"

"Yes, thank you for the recitation, Chistery," Elphaba interrupted. "Nanny, if you would be so kind to show us to Nessa's room after breakfast. There were some things that she was holding for me."

"Certainly," Nanny said. "But be sure that you're ready for the funeral reception in time. We'll be receiving guests from half past four."

"Of course," Elphaba said.

After a breakfast of figs and pumpernickel toast with butter and jam, Nanny took the four of them to Nessa's room. A high bed sat in the middle. A stone fireplace sat on the south wall with carvings of anguished cherub faces. A collection of dolls, with black beady eyes that followed Glinda around the room, rested on the mantle. A large bear rug with an open jaw lay across the wooden floor. A bookcase with leather bound books sat next to a wide writing desk and a grandfather clock. Ornate wheel chairs sat in the corners of the room. Nessa's closet was the most extravagant, an adjoining room twice the size of the tea room. Glinda gasped at the sight of it. How strange that Elphaba had been surrounded by such wealth, but was allowed none of it at Shiz.

After Nanny left, Elphaba announced what they were looking for: a pair of red shoes and a book titled, "For Every Spell, One Gets Well" or in Old Ozian — the _Grimmerie_. So Nessarose had kept the enchanted spell book that Elphaba had given her! Could there be a spell in there that would end the reign of the Wizard? Would all of Glinda's studying help Elphaba read it this time?

"When we wrote to one another last, Nessa said she would leave the book on her desk," Elphaba noted, "but there's nothing here. I'll scan the bookshelves with Chistery. Glinda and Dorothy, please start searching for the shoes."

Glinda nodded and entered Nessa's closet with Dorothy. There were boxes and boxes of shoes that piled up to the ceiling. Each column was more than forty-five cases thick. It would take them hours to go through them all. The two girls began opening box by box. There were red and white sandals, black heels with red bows, yellow slippers, blue boots with purple laces, emerald flats, turquoise pumps, black sling backs, but no ruby red shoes. After two hours, Nanny came up with tea and cookies and commanded the four to take a short break. Eating their fill, Dorothy went to look out Nessa's window and Chistery took a nap on Nessa's bed.

Elphaba sat on a bench next to Glinda.

"What's in the Grimmerie?" Glinda asked.

"Powerful spells. One that's said to be capable of ending the Wizard for good," Elphaba said.

"Such powerful magic must demand a terrible cost."

"Any cost would be worth toppling the Wizard in my lifetime."

"And the shoes?" Glinda asked.

"They were a gift from my father to Nessa. It's rumored its threads are magic. They allow its wearer to travel anywhere they desire without being seen."

"How extraordinary! Did Nessa have this power?"

"No, she never could activate them. There's a special maneuver one has to do once the shoes are on. A standing and clicking of one's heels."

Glinda nodded and looked up from her tea, catching Elphaba's eyes. The Witch didn't look away. Glinda's heart pitter-pattered. Elphaba's slender pink tongue wet her velvety lips. Glinda's breathing hitched.

"I've missed her terribly," Elphaba whispered.

"You can't imagine how broken Lady Galinda's been since you parted," Glinda said and Elphaba paled. How Glinda wished she could tell the Witch the truth. Glinda felt herself leaning. Her lips getting closer. She couldn't stop herself. She kissed Elphaba. Her lips were warmer than she dreamed. The Witch froze before she swallowed hard, rose from the bench and stumbled back a few steps.

"Elphaba? I didn't mean to—I—" Glinda called out.

"Please, go back to the closet with Dorothy. Chistery and I will search the family library for the Grimmerie. Whether you find the shoes or not, you and Dorothy must be ready, in the West Parlor, for the reception at four," Elphaba said.

"Of course," Glinda said and sighed as she watched Elphaba leave with Chistery. After a couple more hours of searching, Glinda found them.

"Here, they are!" she exclaimed, holding them up. The red shoes sparkled under the closet light.

"They're beautiful," Dorothy said.

"Yes, rather magnificent," Glinda said.

The two girls left the closet and Dorothy pointed to the grandfather clock that read 3:15 and said, "Didn't Elphaba say the reception starts at four."

"That's barely enough time to look decent. Let alone get dressed," Glinda said.

"I could take the shoes to Elphaba while you get ready. I won't need to change. I'm going to the reception in this," Dorothy said and clasped her blue and white checkered skirt.

"Do you know where the family library is?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I saw it this morning before breakfast. It's across from the gallery."

"Good, then take these to her quickly and get ready yourself."

Dorothy nodded and flitted out of the room. Glinda made a mad dash in the other direction and was down in the parlor by 4:25 in a black dress that showcased her breasts. She spotted Elphaba and Glinda gasped. Elphaba was stunning. She wore a deep purple dress with black lace that tightly hugged her gentle curves. She stood by a lanky grim man with a gray mustache whom Glinda assumed was her father. Elphaba turned and noticed her. Her eyes grew as the color in her face deepened. Glinda simpered, proud to know that her choice of dress could affect the Witch. She walked toward her and Elphaba whispered to her father. He nodded and Elphaba left his side to greet Glinda in the middle of the parlor.

"You look quite beautiful," Glinda said.

Elphaba bowed her head and said, "And I'm sure that dress will suit no one as well as it does you tonight, but I'm afraid you can't join us this evening." She took Glinda's arm and moved toward the kitchen.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Did you find the spell book?" Glinda asked.

"It appears that my brother Shell might have taken it with him to the Spangletown Cabaret. We'll talk more later, but now you must follow Nanny into the kitchen cellar."

"The cellar? But, you haven't told me what's wrong," Glinda said.

"Sir Chuffrey is coming," Elphaba said.

"Here?!"

"Yes, he's coming on behalf of the Wizard to send condolences and he's requested a private meeting with me," Elphaba said and Glinda's heart sank.

* * *

><p>Inspiration for a line taken from: John Green's The Fault in Our Stars<br>Author's Note:I will change the poll on my profile page with the next update. If you haven't responded yet and would like to, I would love your feedback. Thanks.


End file.
